Fear and Other Related Emotions
by Latent Thoughts
Summary: Inside the helicarrier cage, Loki gets a visit from a psychologist. She tries to engage him in conversation, and he tries to, well, create mayhem. She thinks she'd be rid of him after that, but no, it was only the beginning. Loki/Original Female Character
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _This is my first Loki story. I'm thrilled to share it with everyone. I've tried to keep Loki as close to canon as possible. He's menacing, creepy, and hot - a balance only Loki can maintain._

 **Summary:** Inside the helicarrier cage, Loki gets a visit from a psychologist. She tries to engage him in conversation, and he tries to, well, create mayhem. She thinks she'd be rid of him after that, but no, it was only the beginning.

* * *

 **CHAPTER - 1**

When Tony Stark contacted Reva Anderson, a young psychologist, she was rather stunned. He had been cryptic about the reason, only telling her that he needed a 'session'.

She immediately suspected that something was not being shared with her deliberately, for why would someone like Tony Stark contact someone like her, when he probably had the number of the best therapists on the Eastern Seaboard?

She wasn't one of them. Not yet, at least. She had only begun her practice a few years ago.

However, her suspicions deepened when she was brought to a gargantuan flying machine, called a 'helicarrier,' and given a file that contained information about a Norse God-cum-alien named Loki. She was vaguely familiar with the name, thanks to her penchant for random internet surfing. He was the God of Mischief and Lies; that was all that she knew.

Reading the file, she soon realized that she wasn't dealing with mere mischief. This man had recently launched his campaign for world domination in Stuttgart. And he was also really obsessed with making people kneel before him.

So much for first contact being peaceful and friendly.

Stark had promised a handsome paycheck to her for the job. He wanted her to engage Loki somehow, to get him to talk. All attempts at interrogation had failed so far. So this was Stark's version of a last ditch effort—bringing someone non-SHIELD and try to ease him into conversation. Someone non-threatening would lower his barriers and perhaps, he'd let something slip about his evil plans.

Now, Reva did want recognition and a career boost, and working for Tony Stark would certainly earn her that, but did she really want to deal with a possibly psychotic space Viking?

Another thing, this whole operation was to be kept covert and no one else on the heliecarrier was to know about its details. As far as anyone else was concerned, Reva was Stark's personal therapist and he needed some sessions to deal with the stress of the present situation.

"Am I supposed to know what SHIELD is?" she asked, baffled as she read about the details of the Stuttgart attack.

"Basically, they're FBI on steroids." Stark shrugged as he paced before her. They were in his personal quarters, the only place without bugs. "Don't think you need more info than that."

She nodded. The lesser she knew, the better.

"Do you really think I could make Loki talk? I'm not very confident. I don't even have enough experience, I think."

"The lack of experience is what makes you perfect for this. We need to make him feel like he's in complete control. We want him to feel smug."

"I wonder how safe this is." She kept turning the pages of the file nervously. "It's not like I go around chatting up criminals for a living."

"Don't worry," said Stark, looking at her reassuringly, "we have him in a solid cage. It was built for something much stronger than him. He won't be able to do anything, besides throwing some insults here and there."

She nodded, thinking about that paycheck again. She could do this.

"But how exactly are you going to sneak me in there? You said it was going to be covert. Isn't he supposed to be under constant surveillance?"

"Yes, I'll help you with that," he stated smugly. "I'll disengage the cameras to his cell and will install prerecorded feeds. And I'll be keeping tabs on the situation. You will have all the night to yourself."

"The whole night? Does he not sleep?"

"He hasn't shown signs of it so far."

"Okay then, take me to him."

She could do this. She was just going to have humdrum conversations with a psychotic space Viking. The night will be over soon and she will be let off. _Hannibal Lecter, here I come._

Stark quietly slipped Reva into the chamber holding the reinforced glass cage and gave her a thumbs up. The door was closed on her face before she could even respond. She then turned her attention to the glass cage.

The captive was already observing her. His stare was severe enough to make her knees quake. He was tall, and clad in a strange costume-armor hybrid. His pale skin glowed under the fluorescent lights, giving him an aura of otherworldliness. Even his long raven hair looked menacing.

Suddenly, the urge to turn around and run away struck Reva hard. Oh, what the hell had she gotten herself into?

Very slowly, she made her way to the front of the cage and introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Raina," She cursed herself as her voice wavered a little under his intense scrutiny, "and I'm here to give you company for the night."

"Starting off with a lie," he crooned, his voice like a dagger wrapped in velvet. "Why am I not surprised?"

His stern expression gradually gave way to a grin—possibly the most wicked grin she'd ever seen. It made her shudder, which didn't slip his notice.

His sharp seafoam eyes roamed all over her body, from head to toe and back. Reva tried hard not to squirm. She realized then, that he wasn't just scary, he was also strangely seductive in his mannerisms.

"Reva," she said, with a lot of effort to keep her voice stable this time. "My name's Reva Anderson."

She had decided it was better if she didn't lie to the man who was known to be the god of lies. He would certainly catch each and every one of them, making her job difficult in the end.

"Smart decision," he said, as if reading her mind. "You understand that lying to me is futile."

She nodded, averting her gaze from his for once as she perused her surroundings… or pretended to.

"You are to be my company for the night, and yet, you are so distant." He tilted his head a little as he approached her, as if truly confused. "I don't think the expression ' _company for the night_ ' holds the same meaning for you as it does for me."

Reva's eyes widened as she caught his inference.

"N-not _that_ kind of company." She tried to appear unaffected, but he was already getting to her. She could feel goose bumps forming on her bare legs. _Damn, wearing a pencil skirt was a bad idea._

He laughed, a low, throaty sound that didn't do anything to dispel her nervousness. The fact that he was immensely attractive was also messing with her head. If anything, it made him even more terrifying in her eyes.

"So, how do you suggest we spend our time?" he asked, coming to stand as close to her as possible, given the glass barrier. She had to tilt her head up to look at him. His height was intimidating.

Reva remained rooted to her spot, though the urge to back away was strong. "Umm, perhaps we can get to know each other better? The night will get boring very fast otherwise."

She gave herself a virtual pat on the back for her effort at conversation, given that her calve muscles were really wanting to give out.

"Oh, trust me, it's not going to be boring for me. I have you to play with." He was grinning again, creepy and alluring at the same time.

That was cue enough for Reva to finally sit down on the chair in front of the cage. She felt worn out already.

Surprisingly, he did the same, gracefully folding his long limbed form to sit on the floor, facing her. Reva couldn't help but notice that he had very well defined thighs. It was hard not to, with his leather pants hugging them so snuggly.

"So…," she began, a bit hesitant in where to start, "you want to rule the Earth."

"Yes," he replied, giving her nothing new.

He was obviously an expert at evasion, having been interrogated before. So she decided to switch to a more sympathetic tone.

"It's a planet in mess, I agree. So, do you have any plans as to how you'll rule?" She genuinely wanted to know that, curiosity and all.

Loki seemed a bit surprised by the question. Reva took it as a small victory.

"As a benevolent God, of course," he replied, folding his arms and looking at her evenly, the creepy smile gone for now.

"Would you hold court and listen to your subjects' pleas and grievances?"

"After I consolidate my kingdom."

"And how do you plan to do that? There are nearly two hundred countries in the world, seems like a tall order."

Loki's eyes seemed to soften as he smiled at her again. Probably the least threatening smile she saw him give so far.

"Fear is a great motivator and also a unifier."

His words rang true and honest for once. She nodded in response. She briefly wondered if Stark was listening on through the receiver attached to the file.

"But to take over the world, you'll have to deploy some serious firepower against our defenses."

"What makes you think I don't possess that?"

"I don't see you commanding any army. You've been captured and put in a cage. Where's the firepower?"

"Oh, believe me, it'll come."

She could feel that he was getting annoyed, so she decided to change gears.

"So when you take over… would you make everyone your slave? Or will people still have some control over how they lead their lives? Like, opting for careers they want to, taking vacations, things like that?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "I'd say I'll have to choose the worthy ones who will be in my service. They'll be the most capable from your lot. The rest will be generally useless to me."

"So… what about the useless ones?"

"Perhaps I'll leave them be in their mortal lives, so long as they don't create trouble for me. Their lives will be fleeting anyway."

That response stung. How little he thought about human beings…

"Would you grant wishes?"

"Do you think me a Djin or a Fairy God Mother?"

Reva was shocked by his awareness of those terms. Suddenly, a slew of images popped in her head. Loki as a Jinnie. Better still, Loki as the Fairy God Mother from Cinderella.

An involuntary giggle slipped from her. Loki's eyes narrowed to slits. She immediately regretted having a fertile imagination.

"Care to share what's so amusing?" He looked and sounded like a pissed off professor reprimanding wayward students, with his jaw set in a hard line.

 _Oh, Professor Loki with spectacles…_ Somehow, that imagery didn't engender a giggle. It caused a tingle down her spine.

"It just surprised me that you know about Jinnies and Fairy God Mothers." That wasn't a lie, so he let it pass, she assumed.

"I've been visiting this realm for a long time now. It's why I'm present in the legends of the old."

"How old are you?"

"More than a millennium."

"Wow, you're super old." Reva honestly wanted to take that back as soon as it slipped past her lips.

He sneered at her. "Is that a bad thing? I have seen and experienced much more than anyone on your pathetic planet."

She shrugged, trying to act casual. "I suppose living that long does give you a lot of experiences, and also, the creativity in how to spend your time."

"Oh certainly. I _am_ very creative, especially with magic at hand."

She _had_ read about his magical capabilities in the file. However, even Stark wasn't aware of the extent of its power.

"I thought magic wasn't possible. Were you always gifted in it or did you have to learn?"

"A bit of both," he replied, his eyes twinkling. "Want to see some of it?"

She had a feeling she might come to regret it, but she gave him a nod nonetheless. Stark might find this useful.

"But you will have to stay still," he murmured, looking at her with an unreadable expression. "The moment you move, the spell breaks." He appeared to be conveying something deeper with those words as his eyes darkened.

"I don't even want to know why you're looking at me like that." She tried to lighten the mood, seeing that his expression was beginning to look borderline psychotic now. "I mean, it's just a trick, right?"

"Magic is more than tricks." He brought his hands together and wiggled his fingers in some sort of pattern. A greenish gold spark seemed to emanate from them.

Suddenly, she felt a sensation on her knee. It felt like a cold hand. Panicked, she looked at her knee and back at Loki.

He was grinning like a Cheshire cat. Oh, this was bad… really, really bad. Reva considered moving her hand to stop it, but she wanted to see the extent of his capability. Stark would want that.

She gasped as the hand spread its fingers over her knee. How was he doing it? He was still inside the cage.

"L-Loki…" she started, but couldn't even form a coherent sentence. She was equal parts terrified and curious… and even a little bit aroused. She quickly dismissed the latter.

Reva tried to get a hold of herself, breathing in and out slowly. Panicking would not help, this was new information about Loki that no one here knew. He could manipulate things outside the cage. It was a possible security threat.

"Tell me about yourself, Reva," he crooned seductively, looking superbly delighted in her reactions. "We've been discussing only about me so far. Very unfair."

The hand on her knee didn't move, but its grip tightened.

"I—I am just a young psychologist in New York, trying to make a successful life for myself."

"More." He was looking at her avidly, as if hanging onto her every word.

"My parents are both doctors. They divorced when I was seventeen." She spoke rapidly and tried to add as much random information about herself as possible. "I have a younger sister, studying to become a doctor as well."

"I have no interest in your family of healers, tell me about yourself. What interests you?"

"You mean, like hobbies?"

He nodded.

The hand eased its grip and languidly caressed her knee now, sending jolts of sensation all through her body. Keeping still was becoming difficult.

"I like making art. Nothing spectacular, just sketching once in a while. I think I can sing decently, when the mood strikes. I also love the internet."

She knew she was pretty much rambling now, just to please him.

"More," he demanded, as she felt another hand on her shoulder, slowly creeping to her neck.

"L-Loki, what are you—"

"Tell me more." Loki's hands were still twiddling away, manipulating the invisible hands on her. Reva wondered if she should move now, feeling the hand fiddling with her shirt's collar.

"I have few friends, most of them are scattered all over the mainland though. I want to travel when I have enough time and money. True vacation, in a sense." She gulped, and then continued. "Presently, the only vacation I can manage is visiting an ancestral Victorian style cottage in the middle nowhere, in Oregon."

Both his hands moved, the one on the knee crept up her leg, and the other one clasped its long fingers around her neck. Their touch was gentle and oh so sensual.

' _Move!_ ' her subconscious shouted at her, but she was suddenly frozen in place.

"I see," said Loki, now whispering directly in her ear. An odd sensation crept up her spine while she listened to his silky voice. She chalked it as her response to being utterly terrified.

Her whole body gave an involuntary shudder. She tried to remind herself that this was just a trick, that Loki was still inside the cage, but it wasn't comforting her.

"Do you have any suitors, Reva?"

She was taken aback by that question, and flustered. Her name on his lips was pure sin, sending jolts of pleasure right between her legs.

"What? No… No suitors."

He laughed quietly in her ear, rousing both terror and lust within her.

"What a waste of time. A pretty woman should not be left alone for long." Oh, his husky whispers were killing her now, so much that she momentarily forgot about his hands.

"I—I want to move now," she said, mostly to herself.

The hand on her neck tightened a little, but not enough to hurt. "Then move, nothing stops you, little one."

Loki, still inside the cage, stood up and watched her with hungry eyes as his magic working hands glowed brighter.

The hand on her leg began creeping up again, sliding beneath her skirt. She wondered how far he'd go, and just how far she was willing to allow him.

Another thought occurred to her—was Stark even listening? He should have stopped this long ago. The fact that she was relying on Stark to stop this… situation, was really pathetic. All she had to do was move.

Oh but she also wanted to see where Loki was headed. There was a morbid curiosity within her to see how far he takes the mischief.

"You haven't moved," he said, slipping his hand to her inner thigh and purring deeply. "So warm…"

"Your hands are cold," she whispered, closing her eyes at the alien sensation of cold fingers rubbing on her warm skin.

"I'm always cold." The hand was threateningly close to her panties now, and she wasn't sure she wanted him to stop. Something had surely broken down in her brain.

"Because you're a Jotun?" She immediately, instinctively knew that was the wrong question to ask as his grip tightened on her.

Her eyes flew open and met his. Loki looked livid now. His green eyes seemed to glow in the dimmed fluorescent lights.

"I suppose Thor has fed all of you everything he could about me," he all but growled at her from the cage. "But even he doesn't know everything there is to know about me."

Outside the cage, his grip on her throat tightened further, almost painful.

"Loki, please let go. I didn't mean to anger you, I—" she tried to placate him, but his withering glare was enough to silence her.

Gathering all her courage, Reva finally found the motivation to move her limbs. She grabbed at the cold hand gripping her neck.

"I haven't even met Thor," she groaned, trying to pry his fingers off. They didn't budge even a bit.

"Doesn't matter."

"I moved! Let go!"

At that he laughed loudly, both in the cage and in her ear.

"I lied." His hands still glowed with magic as he watched her struggle with glee. "You should never believe a trickster, little one, least of all me, the God of Trickery."

Her eyes watered and she was sure her face was red with the effort of pulling at his hands.

"Loki, please!"

"Still want to chitchat with me?" From the cage, the challenge was apparent in his frenzied eyes. "No amount of casual or deep conversation will reveal my plans to you. But I already know enough about you to torment you for a long time. You have evidently bitten more than you can chew, little one."

"Please, this isn't personal. I was just trying to do my job," she gasped, the words barely audible. His grip eased, but he still held her in his clutches. The hand on her thigh moved to her waist and held her down on the chair.

"Oh, but it's personal now. You've spent more time with me than any of these imbeciles did." He gestured as his glowing hands spread, alluding to the people inside the helicarrier. "I dare say that's quite a record, and it's left an impression on me."

She whimpered, sweat breaking across her forehead now. Still, she kept trying to pry his fingers off her throat. He looked on keenly, taking pleasure in her struggle.

"Loki," she moaned his name almost like a prayer, "I'll leave immediately and not bother you again if you let me go."

"But where's the fun in that?" he whispered in her ear once again. She shivered in fear, hoping Stark or anyone else, for that matter, would come to her rescue.

Inside the cage, Loki sat down on the white bench and licked his lips, enjoying every second of her misery.

"I'm glad to be so entertaining," she all but growled, digging her nails into the hand on her throat. She may have chipped one or two of them but his skin didn't yield.

"Aha! I _knew_ you had a feisty side, little one." His laughed heartily. "Oh the things we could do together."

Reva eyed the file, lying on the floor now due to her struggles. _Where the hell was Stark?_

"That receiver has been dead ever since our little magic trick began," said Loki, following her gaze. "And Stark's been trying to open the door to this chamber for the last five minutes."

Reva gasped in shock, adrenaline rush hitting her with full force. Loki was so much more dangerous than any of them had thought. She was going to be so dead. Suddenly, her whole body jerked and she put all her energy into thrashing against the phantom hands.

If anything, Loki laughed harder at her feeble attempts.

"S-Stark! Help! He's gonna kill me!" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Kill you? You wound me, dear Reva." Loki rolled his eyes, looking exasperated. "I only intended to play."

The door to the chamber blasted open with a clang, Tony Stark bursting through it in his Iron Man suit.

Immediately, Reva was released. In that moment, she didn't wait to thank Stark, she just ran, away from the cage, away from this chamber. She only wished she could jump away from the damned helicarrier.

But even as she ran, she could hear Loki's evil laughter chasing her. She knew it then, it would be a part of her nightmares for a long time to come.

As she reached the deck, she saw morning sun rising in the distance. A blast reverberated through the ship, making her lose her balance. As she fell down on to the tarmac, she felt the helicarrier tilt sideways. There was no doubt in her head as to who the culprit was.

The helicarrier was going down. She could feel it. There was commotion all over. People were shouting and screaming, running helter-skelter.

Reva tried to stand up, but shock of the situation was too much to bear, and she struggled to even sit up. Then came the nausea, making her eyes roll in their sockets. She fell on her back with a thud, looking up at the lightening sky as she contemplated about her impending death.

The helicarrier tilted further. As her disorientation increased, Reva knew she was about to lose consciousness. As her eyes fluttered close, she felt a pair of cold hands slipping beneath her and picking her up quickly.

And then she passed out for good.

* * *

 _I would love to receive feedback. Reviews are always welcome._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** _This chapter picks up just before The Avengers: AOU. The events have remained canon so far, but it will turn AU soon. (Also, apologies for the long chapter. I have a habit of writing lengthy ones)._

 **Summary:** Inside the helicarrier cage, Loki gets a visit from a psychologist. She tries to engage him in conversation, and he tries to, well, create mayhem. She thinks she'd be rid of him after that, but no, it was only the beginning.

* * *

 **CHAPTER - 2**

 _(A year later)_

Reva was listening to her client as she explained her recurring nightmares to her. It was only their second session and there was much to learn about her still. So far, she'd come to know that the poor woman's nightmares featured a pack of feral dogs chasing her into the darkness.

Involuntarily, Reva compared them to her own. Hers featured a feral space Viking. The nightmares showed him as angry and spiteful, wicked and seductive, cunning and calculating, all at the same time. Sometimes she was being murdered, and sometimes, seduced. She always woke up in panic, with sweat running down her back.

Loki was stuck in her head in the worst way. She was one of the few who he had personally terrorized, and even after a year of him being gone, she still felt the lingering effects of it on her psyche.

However, in her case, it wasn't just the terror that kept bringing Loki back to her subconscious. Her thoughts about him tended to vacillate between resentful and grateful. Yes, he had deliberately toyed with her on the helicarrier. But he had also saved her life that day, having been the one who rescued her from the tarmac of the helicarrier.

The memories were vague, but she remembered being carried in his arms, hearing his voice barking orders at someone as she'd slipped in and out of consciousness. She had fully awoken on a hospital bed a few hours later, briefly wondering how she had ended up there. Only one assumption seemed plausible, even though it went completely against Loki's character. He had indeed dropped her at the hospital before going on his merry way to wreck New York.

She didn't tell anyone about her rescue operation by Loki, and thankfully, no one asked. At the time, everyone had all but forgotten about her in order to save the world. It was a small mercy. She didn't want the slightest focus on herself, and she was mighty glad that the attack had been thwarted by the heroes.

Loki had been captured and taken back to his home planet, Asgard. She had Tony Stark to thank for that information. He had sought her out after the dust had settled and was relieved to see that she was alright. He'd told her that he felt a bit guilty about involving her in the mess with Loki, and in return, she'd joked that she probably needed a therapist of her own to deal with the aftermath. Only… it wasn't a joke.

However, things were looking up now. Life was getting better. She had gained more clients than ever in the last few months, most of them due to Stark's recommendation. That more than made up for being manipulated by Loki.

The good thing was, her Loki related nightmares had reduced in their frequency and intensity over time. That may have been aided by the fact that Loki was dead, as conveyed to her by his own brother—Thor. It was the first time she had seen him after the attack of New York, about a month ago.

She had been attending one of Stark's parties when Thor had approached her. At first, he had apologized for whatever had happened at the helicarrier. Then as she was trying to downplay the whole helicarrier incident, he had proceeded to tell her about his personal losses. His mother had died trying to protect his love, Jane Foster, from an attack by an alien specie known as the Dark Elves, and Loki had apparently died protecting him.

The news had shocked her, and she had offered her condolences to Thor. She had wanted to offer free therapy sessions as well, but opted against it in the end, not wanting to look desperate and creepy.

As for Loki's death and the reasons underpinning it, Reva didn't want to examine any of it. She was just glad to be back to a normal life which didn't involve any alien attacks. Also, she often liked to remind herself that Loki had taken more lives that he'd saved. That kept her opinion less ambivalent towards his ultimate fate.

After the session with her client ended, Reva went straight home. It was a Friday, the weekend was finally here, and all she wanted to do was unwind and watch TV. Boring, but satisfying. She was never a very social creature, so weekend outings were few and rare.

As she entered her apartment, Reva immediately felt an odd feeling creep up her spine. Her apartment looked the same as she had left it in the morning, but something seemed amiss. She couldn't put a finger on it, but her home didn't feel as inviting as it usually did.

Hesitating in the doorway, she tried to look around to see what was wrong, but nothing seemed out of place. Perhaps she was just tired and it was messing with her head. Nothing a little junk food and TV couldn't cure.

She sighed and dropped her bag in its usual sitting place—a little table by the door. Only, it dropped on the floor with a thud. She looked down at it and then at the table. That never happened. How did she miss the table? Sighing, she picked up the bag and carefully dropped it on to the table.

Then, as she proceeded on to the living room, her knee banged against the sideboard right next to the entryway. She cursed and rubbed ailing spot, blaming her typical clumsiness. However, the bumping-into-random-stuff thing kept happening.

The bed, the coffee table, and even the dining table, all of them had hurt her like they had some personal vendetta against her today. Thankfully, her bathroom fixtures had spared her as she freshened up and changed into more comfortable clothes.

When Reva came back into the living room and sat down in front of the TV, she noticed that her ass landed not directly in her spot on the couch, but slightly towards the armrest. Something was seriously wrong.

Then it struck her. Her furniture had moved. No, it had been moved by someone. Not enough to draw immediate notice, but enough to make it so that she bumped into things. The scariest part, though, was that no one else lived in this apartment except her, and no one had access to it when she was gone. It wasn't like she had housekeeping staff.

It could only mean one thing. Someone had broken in, or, her furniture was possessed. The former seemed more plausible.

Very slowly, Reva got up from the couch and started for her bedroom, where her phone was lying on the side-table, getting charged. Whoever had broken in was probably still here, and was probably watching her. Why the intruder hadn't acted at all wasn't her concern, getting out of this situation was.

The bedroom door creaked open as she pushed it casually, trying to act normal for her hidden audience. Her eyes straight away landed on the side-table.

The phone was gone.

Reva's heartbeat surged. She turned around and made a dash for the main door. Only to be blocked by a tall, familiar figure clad in green and black armor.

"A nightmare, I need to wake up," she muttered, discounting reality immediately.

Because how else could Loki be standing in her doorway when he was dead?

He appeared to be confused for a moment, then his eyes twinkle with mirth. "I've been called worse things. A nightmare is fairly mild."

"No…," she whispered desperately as he moved towards her. Now would be a really good time to wake up. "No, please god, no."

Loki just rolled his eyes and walked right past her to sit down on the couch. Her body trembled like a leaf as she squeaked and jumped away belatedly.

On the couch, Loki spread his long legs and settled in as if he owned the place. Meanwhile, Reva contemplated her absolutely rotten luck, to be facing the crazy space Viking for the second time in her life.

"You moved my furniture." Not the first thing she thought she'd say, but she considered herself to be on auto pilot anyway. She was pretty sure screaming would not help anyway. Not this time.

"Just a bit of fun." Loki chuckled and splayed his arms on the back of the couch. He made it look tiny as he hoarded almost the entire sitting space. "It was amusing to see you fumble around."

"You're supposed to be dead," she accused, backing into the wall furthest from the couch. Interacting with Loki from the barrier of a cage was bad enough, interacting with him without any barriers was nearly wrecking her.

He rolled his eyes and huffed in response. "It seems my brother has already spread the news about my untimely demise."

"And to think he's still mourning you…" she muttered all to herself, eyeing him cautiously.

"It'll not be the first time that I've purportedly died and come back." He seemed really nonchalant, as if discussing the weather and not his own death.

"Great, even hell doesn't want you." Reva hugged herself nervously, rubbing the prickling goose bumps forming on her bare arms.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "I didn't actually die. I cheated death."

"Sure you did." She nodded, fighting hard not to roll her eyes.

"Come here," he commanded, his voice husky and inviting. She knew that voice very well by now. "You aren't going to escape through that wall by pressing yourself to it."

"I'm kind of comfortable here, thanks." She gave him a derisive smile—her attempt at being brave. Loki was dangerous. She wanted to keep as much distance between her and him as possible.

Loki sighed dramatically, mocking her. "Come now, Reva. You're going to act all coy now? After that conversation filled night we spent together, after I saved your life on that wretched air-ship, I thought we'd be on better terms."

"You and I remember that night quite differently. And pardon me for not trusting you with my life, irrespective of what happened on the helicarrier a year ago."

"I think you are astute enough to note that if I had any plans to kill or harm you, I'd have successfully executed them by now." There was an edge to his voice, but his expression remained serene. It made him sound like an exasperated adult dealing with a child.

There was some truth in his words, though. After all, Reva was still alive and breathing and he hadn't made any move to kill her. But then again, who could trust a trickster?

"Do you need something from me?" she asked cautiously, her back still stuck to the wall.

Loki appeared right beside her then, leaning against the wall. Reva instinctively leapt back, nearly colliding with the sideboard right next to her. Loki's hands shot out and grabbed her shoulders before she could.

"Of course I need something from you, why else would I be here?"

"I don't th-think I have anything to g-give you," she stammered, feeling the cold of his hands seep through her top and into her skin. Oddly, it didn't feel repulsive. Instead, it summoned the memory of how pleasant his cold hands had felt on her heated skin that night in the helicarrier.

Loki pulled her close and tipped her chip up with his finger. "Don't assume, little one. Let me explain my motivations to you, and then we can discuss how you will assist me."

"I didn't agree to assist you in anything," she protested as he took her hand and led her to the couch.

"At times we all must do things we don't want to, for the greater good." He pushed her down on the couch and settled in next to her.

Reva couldn't believe she was back in the Trickster God's clutches. It scared her, for obvious reasons. Fear and Loki went hand in hand. However, what scared her more was her instinctual draw to him _despite_ the fear.

"When did _you_ start bothering about the greater good?" she asked, trying not to fidget as he trained his sharp gaze on her.

"Ever since it aligned with my designs and purpose."

"Hard to believe."

Reva surreptitiously slunk as far away from him as possible while still remaining on the couch. His keen eyes followed her movement but he didn't react. Instead, he turned his attention towards the coffee table as his hands hovered above it.

The familiar glow of magic emanated from his hands and a strange, dark box materialized on the table. It was so dark that it appeared to be two dimensional to her untrained eyes. She had to squint and tilt her head this way and that to see if it was actually a box or just an illusion. It was non-reflective, like a little black hole shaped into a cuboid. It was messing with her visual perception.

Feeling curious despite her fear, she reached out to touch it. The material felt similar to velvet, but not quite the same. It was solid, but non-metallic. Reva rubbed her fingers on its top, wanting to decipher what it material was. She was unable to come up with any plausible answers.

Loki smiled at her inquisitiveness and moved to open the box. She couldn't even see the opening mechanism, it was that dark.

"What kind of material is this?"

"The darkest substance ever created. It doesn't reflect light at all. It was conceived and forged by the Dark Elves first, now only Asgard possesses the means to produce it. I'm not sure your language has a name for it."

"The same Dark Elves who attacked Asgard?"

He seemed suddenly irritated by her questioning and gave her a curt nod.

"Interesting. You know, us lowly humans are also developing a non-reflective black coating quite similar to this." She pointed at the box. "It's called Vanta Black."

Loki just rolled his eyes and opened the box, clearly not impressed with human innovations. Placed within the box were a hovering, glowing blue gem and another small box with swirling red light emanating from its centre. Reva sat riveted as she stared at them. They seemed to emit a low hum.

She briefly noted that the box had six slots, in six different shapes, with only two of them presently occupied. But her attention was once again ensnared by the blue stone. It was especially mesmerizing, drawing Reva in like a magnet.

Instinctively, she reached to touch it but Loki grabbed her hand immediately and pulled it away. Her questioning eyes met his and he shook his head.

"Do _not_ touch either of them. One will possess you and the other will incinerate you."

Alarmed, Reva lurched away from the box. "Should've told me that before opening the box like a Christmas present."

Loki sighed and closed the box, waving his hand to make it vanish. Reva kept staring at the spot where the box had been, wondering what he had just shown her. Whatever those things were, they weren't to be trifled with.

"They are two of the Infinity Stones. They were created from the singularities of the Universe before it took its current form. The stones possess immense power and hence, cannot be handled by just anyone. One has to be very careful when wielding their power."

Reva was intrigued and wanted to know more. But she was also apprehensive, not knowing whether she should be getting herself involved this cosmic intrigue. Biting her lip in contemplation, she turned her gaze to Loki, who was looking at her expectantly.

"I kind of understand," she said, trying her best not to sound dumb. "I suppose you meant that these stones were formed before the Big Bang?"

He nodded and sat back against the couch cushions languidly. "Yes, these strange Midgardian terms are infinitely amusing."

Reva ignored his taunt and continued. "Ok, I get it. These are powerful things, not to be messed with, blah blah. But why and how are they in _your_ possession?"

It was worrying that this kind of power was in the hands of someone like Loki. She shuddered to think what he might do with it.

"Well, the blue gem was previously housed inside the Tesseract, which I took in my possession the last time I was here. It can be used to open doorways through space, among other things. And—"

"Holy shit!" Her eyes widened in realization. "That was the thing you had used to call in your alien army!"

"Do not interrupt me," he snapped, his eyes flashing in annoyance, making her recoil. "The other one, the Aether, was discovered due the meddling ways of Thor's precious lover, Jane Foster. It possessed her, and Thor had to resort to _my_ help to save her life. I nearly died in the process, but in the end, it landed in my hands."

A shadow passed over his sharp features, conveying a deep, unspeakable sadness. The easy going façade of the quintessential trickster drop for a second there. Reva wondered what else happened in the struggle for the Aether that he wasn't telling her.

He noticed her scrutiny, and that seemed to snap him out of his funk faster than she could blink.

"I know you want to know more," he said with a pitiless sneer, "but I'm not here to regale you with tales of my valiant endeavors."

Reva rubbed her eyes in frustration. Keeping up with him was exhausting. "Then please let me know the reason that brings you here, to my humble abode."

A cold finger touched her bare arm, making her jump. Loki seemed to enjoy her reaction as he stroked the length of her arm with that offending finger. She wanted to shrink back, but there was no room left to do so.

"I need to retrieve my scepter. It contains something precious that I want to add to my… collection in the box," he stated, watching the rising goose bumps on her arm in the wake of his touch. "I believe it is in the custody of Anthony Stark, the man of iron, as he prefers to be called. You know him."

She stiffened at the mention of Stark. "I'm not _that_ close to him, if you're thinking of using me to get that thing—the scepter, whatever that is."

His hand now reached up to pull gently at a few strands of her hair. He was driving her insane with these little touches here and there. The temptation to lean into him was getting stronger with each touch.

Instead, she resisted and turned, shying away from him. He, however, snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her back against his chest. The sudden proximity made her panic and she grabbed his arm reflexively. However, instead of trying to remove his arm, but her traitor hands settled in to trace the engravings on his vambrace.

"You are so soft and pliant, just like I remembered," he hummed seductively, brushing her hair with his other hand. "And don't worry, I have a plan for you."

"That's not reassuring at all," she breathed, not sure how to react to his advances.

The feeling of being this close to Loki wasn't at all unpleasant, and therein lay her problem. It was like staring down a sheer drop from great height, feeling terrified but also exhilarated, the urge to jump as strong as the urge to retreat.

"Hmm Reva," he continued, now nuzzling her hair, "what are your thoughts on the Midgardian courtship ritual called dating?"

"Dating?" Surprised, she whipped her head around to face him. Bad decision, as she found her face merely inches from his.

This close, she couldn't help but admire his sparkling green eyes. They were gorgeous, with long, dark lashes lining them. She could get trapped in them if she let her guard drop. The trouble was, her guard was already slipping.

"Yes, we will go on a date." His cool breath fanned across her face as he spoke, making her shiver. "And our destination shall be Stark Tower, attending one of his extravagant soirees."

That threw her off and jolted her out of her Loki induced reverie. "What?!"

"You heard me," he replied, raising an eyebrow, still holding her close. "I believe the celebrations for one of Stark's obscure achievements will be happening in the next week."

That, right there, was the reason for his visit, the purpose Reva was going to serve. She wanted to slap herself now for not realizing it sooner. Loki had bigger plans. She was but a mere pawn in his elaborate chessboard setting.

"It's next Saturday," she huffed, turning her face away in annoyance. "Wait, how did _you_ know?"

He handed her mobile to her then, as the obvious answer, not even trying to appear guilty. She gave him a look of pure indignation, wanting to deck him for going through her texts. Also, she was kind of impressed at his familiarity with human technology and gadgets.

"So, Saturday it is," he said, ignoring her glare. "We'll attend the event as a couple, we'll socialize as per Midgardian customs, and then I will go in search for my scepter when everyone is sufficiently inebriated to not care about my absence."

Reva groaned in dismay upon hearing his plan. "I'm not fake dating you _and_ becoming your accomplice in a crime."

"I never said anything about it being fake," he stressed, sliding his palm over her cheek. "And pray tell me how is it a crime to take that back which belonged to me in the first place?"

"Whatever, Loki, I don't want you to start another war," she confessed, squirming in his grasp, "and I don't want to help you in that."

"War might actually be the opposite of what I want now." He pulled her closer, cradling her face fully in his hands now.

"What is it that you want then?" Her voice wavered as he drew closer still. Her gaze involuntarily dropped to his lips, wondering if they'd feel cold on hers.

"I want a lot of things, but right now, I want to kiss you," he rasped, his voice sending tingles between her legs. "I have wanted to, ever since that night when we first met."

"But I'm a lowly human," she reasoned, wondering if he was toying with her. "Am I not beneath you?"

"You mortals have your merits," he admitted with a wink, "and I'd very much like you beneath me, quite literally. But first, I'd like to explore this…" He traced her lips with his thumbs, making his intent clear.

She gulped and gave him a nod. Oh, she was so damned curious to see how his kiss might feel. Just one kiss—it couldn't hurt. One kiss and she'd be done. _It was for personal research purposes…_

Reva's eyes fluttered close as his lips brushed against hers, cold as his hands were. He seduced her mouth slowly, with a gentle suction. She had assumed that he'd be harsh and brutal, but he was surprisingly gentle and sensual.

His arms encircled her fully as he turned her whole body towards his. Reva broke the kiss with a gasp, needing a breath. He proceeded to kiss the side of her mouth and lick her lower lip.

She heard him hum something in an unfamiliar tongue as his lips brushed against her again and again.

A warm glow burst behind her eyelids and she gasped in surprise. He chose the moment to deepen the kiss. His tongue, cold and delicious, teased hers languidly, coaxing her with the promise of pleasure and fulfillment.

Reva was pretty sure her mind had melted away by the time he broke off the kiss. No, it couldn't be called a kiss. It was a possession.

Loki looked back at her with a self-satisfied smirk as he licked his lips. "Mmm, that was a good beginning."

"You can kiss," she panted, eyeing his lips in awe. In the back of her mind, though, she wondered what all she was willing to put on stake for Loki's kisses. She wasn't sure she was ready to face the answer to that yet.

"I offer more than a mere kiss, little one," he said, easing her back against the cushions. "I'd like to taste more of you… in time."

She closed her eyes and exhaled, willing herself to resist his charms. "I still don't want to help you."

"Oh, but you will."

"And then what?"

"You'll see." He brushed his fingers across her cheek, the gesture coaxing her eyes open. It almost felt affectionate, if not for his condescending tone.

"So once you get your toy, you'll leave me alone then?"

He chuckled, and she wished the sound didn't make her stomach flutter. "Once I get what I want, I very much like to keep it close to me."

His cryptic words nearly gave her a headache. She deliberately ignored his last comment. "But everyone will recognize you at the party, especially Stark. Being my date won't change your face."

"No, they won't recognize me," he said, as his green-gold magic shimmered all over him, transforming him into a perfect duplicate of none other than Captain America.

"Holy shit!" She jumped in disbelief and nearly fell off the couch. "You can do that?"

He transformed back into himself and nodded. "I believe that should convince you."

She was pretty sure she was gawking at him like a lunatic but she didn't care. This little stunt of his reminded her of how little she knew of him.

"Is there any limit to your magical abilities?"

"A conversation for another day." He got up from the couch and looked down at her regally. "I will come to fetch you on the eve of the party. Till then…" He seized her hand and planted a soft kiss on her knuckles. "…farewell, my lovely lady."

Reva rubbed her knuckles unconsciously after he let go. His lips were so sinful, they were evil incarnate.

"Oh, and don't bother trying to tell anyone about me or my plans," he said with a knowing smirk. "Or mayhap, do try. You will soon realize it's futile."

And then he was gone, poofing away with that same green-gold shimmer of his magic.

His words registered a few beats later, and Reva felt a growing dread inside her. Grabbing her phone, she immediately started typing a text to see if she could write anything about Loki in it. Her fingers froze every damn time she tried to type anything relating to him or his name. She couldn't even type mischief or space Viking.

She opened her mouth to call his name, and it would not come out. She could feel on the tip of her tongue, but she couldn't utter it.

"Such a dick move!" she grumbled in frustration, tossing her phone away. "I don't understand how you can be so cruel and yet, so likable at the same time!"

Reva hadn't really thought about tattling against him or his plans. She knew better than to trick the ultimate trickster. And she valued her life. She wondered why he felt the need to bind her in this manner, if he wasn't planning something sinister, like attacking the Earth or something equally bad.

And then came the penultimate question… Had Loki lied to her about his true plans? He was the lie-smith after all.

Reva shook her head, wanting to dispel her growing distrust in Loki. He _had_ toyed with her before, what was to say that he wasn't doing it again?

However, she could do little more than sulk in indignation. The trickster had tricked her into remaining silent.

* * *

 _I would love to receive feedback. Reviews are always welcome._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** _Major Avengers: Age Of Ultron_ **spoilers** _here. We are officially entering AU territory now._

 **Summary:** Inside the helicarrier cage, Loki gets a visit from a psychologist. She tries to engage him in conversation, and he tries to, well, create mayhem. She thinks she'd be rid of him after that, but no, it was only the beginning.

* * *

 **CHAPTER - 3**

Reva clutched a glass of wine in a death grip as she scanned the crowd for any sign of trouble, or of Loki. They were both one and the same. Trying to act normal while a space Viking was skulking all over Stark Tower was not something she had trained for.

The place was crawling with SHIELD agents—or what remained of it, not to mention the heroes of the New York battle—the Avengers, as they were popularly known all over the world.

Anxious didn't even begin to cover Reva's state of mind. She didn't know exactly what the scepter contained, but if Loki wanted to add it to his collection of glowing stones, it must have something similar within it.

Once he possessed it, he'd have three such entities in his grasp. Having them would perhaps make him nearly invincible. That one thought right there made her quake in her knees. She just hoped that he didn't plan to attack Earth this time round. He had reassured her that he didn't, but reassurances from a known trickster were of little value.

They had arrived at Stark Tower hand in hand, with Loki being a little too touchy-feely with her. He had even tried to kiss her again, in front of everyone, but she had turned her head and narrowly avoided it. He had chuckled against her cheek, enjoying her unease.

His arm had persistently remained wrapped around her waist, holding her close as she socialized and introduced him to everyone as her boyfriend.

The asshole had insisted on the boyfriend part.

His visage was transformed for others, but she could still see him as himself. He'd told her it was a special dual spell he'd cast just for her benefit. _How thoughtful…_

Greetings and introductions with the Avengers were the most unnerving. She had lied to their faces, invented a fake name for Loki—Luke Williams, and had been utterly facile. And the worst part had been the pride and joy in Loki's eyes for all her mendacity.

"Hey Reva, where's your boy toy?"

Reva almost dropped the glass of wine as she whipped around to face Tony Stark. He looked even more high-strung than usual tonight, a fact that had her concerned. His smile seemed forced, not reaching his eyes.

Reva beamed at the mention of Loki, or Luke, as Tony knew him. She wondered if her smile looked as forced as Tony's. "Oh! He's… he's just—"

"Went to fetch myself a drink," said Loki from behind her, sparing her from telling one more lie to cover for his absence from the party. "Tony here _owed_ me one… after teasing me with tall tales of his extensive Scotch collection."

"Ha, you raided the bar! Now I want to make you sample it all," Stark guffawed and bumped Loki's shoulder with his fist, "just to see you get totally hammered by the end of it."

Reva's heart fluttered nervously as she glanced behind at Loki. He seemed a little too pleased with the ongoing banter.

"I would agree to it, only if you did the same."

"You mean, like a drinking game? Hell yes to that!"

"I wonder who would come to pick you up from the floor afterwards."

Stark was about ready with a snarky come back, but he was interrupted Dr. Bruce Banner, who whispered something in his ear.

Behind her, Loki stiffened. Reva immediately knew something was up. She just hoped it didn't result in her getting incarcerated or worse, dead.

Stark nodded as Dr. Banner retreated. He then turned his attention back to Loki.

"Hey man, that drinking game challenge is still up. I hope to see more of you in future parties." He looked at Reva and winked suggestively. "I like this one, keep him."

And then off he went, chatting up other guests as he played the perfect host.

"So…," Reva began, turning around to face Loki, "I hope you are done with your quest."

"Not quite," he replied distractedly, following Stark with his eyes. "It's under active use and hence, being monitored constantly. I must say though, Stark is fiddling with something he doesn't understand."

"Do I even want to know?" She grabbed his arm, trying to bring his attention back to her. "Can't you just conjure an illusion and get it? Then we can leave… like soon? I think I have a headache coming on from the stress of pretend—"

"No," he all but growled at her, still staring into the distance, his eyes cold and calculating, "it's not that simple."

"What's stopping you?" she pressed, trying to follow his line of sight. It looked like now his attention was focused on Thor, who was idly chatting with Clint Barton.

"I want to see what happens," Loki replied, sounding progressively cryptic. "These imbeciles have no idea what they've started."

Sighing in frustration, Reva let go of his arm and withdrew from him. He wasn't sharing anything of import with her, which was stressing her out even more. As she stood there awkwardly, she noticed that the party was winding down.

She briefly entertained the idea of sneaking away while Loki was still sidetracked by whatever was bothering him. It was tempting.

However, her plans to flee crumbled as Loki suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her into an alcove under one of the stairs leading to the upper level of the hall.

"What's the matter with you?" she hissed, pulling her arm free as his grip slackened. "Could have asked me nicely to come with you."

Loki ignored her reaction, his sharp gaze suddenly fixed on the opposite side of the party hall. "Reva, listen to me carefully. Do not mov—"

His words were drowned out by a loud, screeching noise that echoed all around the hall. Reva covered her ears as the unbearable noise continued for a few more painful seconds. Then, it died as suddenly as it had begun.

She peered from the alcove to see that everyone else also had their ears covered.

"What the hell was that?" she wondered aloud, then felt Loki push her down against the inverted stairs.

"Stay here and don't move," he told her sternly.

"You're all killers," a strange, hollow voice rang through the room.

"JARVIS!" Stark called out from somewhere in the upper level.

Reva chanced a glance beyond Loki's shoulder to have a peek at what was going on. The rest of the guests seemed to be moving away from something in the far left of the room.

When she craned her neck to see more, she spotted a weird robot walking unsteadily into the room, with wires hanging from its body. It had a similar look as one of Stark's Iron Man suits.

"I'm sorry, I was asleep. Or...I was a… dream?" the robot spoke, sounding extremely weird and creepy.

"Reboot, Legionnaire OS, we got a buggy suit." Stark's voice filtered through the eerily quiet hall as the people continued to back away from the robot.

"Did you do this?" Reva asked Loki, her voice a mere whisper.

He scowled at her, clearly taking offense. "Not everything that goes wrong is my doing."

"There was a terrible noise...and I was tangled in... in... strings." The robot appeared to be observing its body as its head lolled down. "I had to kill the other guy. He was a good guy."

"You killed someone?" someone asked from the upper level.

"Wouldn't have been my first call. But, down in the real world we're faced with ugly choices," the robot reasoned, exceedingly homicidal in its logic.

It seemed all those predictions about AIs murdering humans and taking over the world were true after all. The murderous robo era had finally begun. Reva was never blaming her phone's UI for anything from now on.

Loki pushed Reva down and crouched down beside her. She struggled against him, feeling claustrophobic.

"Cease," he hissed in her ear, pulling her against his chest as they both looked on. Taking a few deep breaths to calm herself down, Reva ultimately listened to him and stopped struggling. She surmised that if a powerful being like him was bothered enough take cover, it meant that shit was about to get real.

"Who sent you?" Thor's booming voice came from above, not sounding all that concerned.

The robot then played a recording of Stark's voice.

 _"I see a suit of armor around the world."_

Many people gasped in response.

"Ultron!" someone called in recognition.

"In the flesh. Or, no, not yet. Not this...chrysalis. But I'm ready. I'm on a mission."

"What mission?"

In a split second, Loki covered Reva's body with his own and caged her in his arms.

"Peace in our time." A loud smash resounded and an array of robots came flying into the party hall.

Absolute pandemonium ensued, with people screaming and running away from the robots. The robots seemed to be after the Avengers rather than the other partiers, which gave some people the chance to find exits and escape.

That changed quickly though, as the stringy robot observed Steve Rogers trying to help some of them. From then on it was attack mode for everyone.

Suddenly, something crashed against the stairs on the other side of the alcove, knocking both Loki and Reva over. She saw debris fall around them and realized that Loki had taken most of it on his back, keeping her under him.

Turning and looking above, she realized that the stairs were gone. There was no alcove left to hide.

"We need to get out of here," Loki huffed, heaving Reva up with one hand.

Reva's eyes widened as she spotted a robot rise right behind Loki. "Look out!"

Loki simply raised his hand and a blast of energy hit the robot, blowing it apart instantly. He furtively looked around and then pulled her to a corner of the room.

A few feet from them, Steve Rogers was getting slammed into a wall by one of the robots. He took it with minimal damage, where an average human being would've been dead with a broken spine. However, it was clear that his superhuman strength wasn't enough to stop the onslaught.

Further away, Clint Barton was barely managing to evade the robots chasing after him. One of them nearly struck him but he slipped behind a column slid out of the way.

"Help them," Reva pleaded to Loki, who stared at her in surprise. "I know you can."

"You're unbelievably naïve," he muttered, glaring at the scene before them. "I didn't come here to help." With that, he took her arm and crept along the wall.

Reva wanted to argue, but she knew this wasn't the time or place for one. She then noticed that he wasn't taking her towards an exit, but in quite the opposite direction. It wasn't hard to guess that he was headed where the scepter was, and he was dragging her along.

She had no choice but to follow him. Her chances of survival were better this way.

Loki guided her through a pile of debris that used to be a column, muttering for her to be quick. He was fast and agile, and she was hopelessly clumsy in her floor length evening gown and heels.

To make matters worse, more robots blocked their path. Loki raised his hand, poised to send another energy blast, when Thor came charging in with his hammer and blasted the robots away like mere flies.

"Are you hurt?" he asked both of them, and before Reva could reply, Loki uttered a rather disdainful 'no.'

Thor nodded and flew away to slay more robots. Loki stood rooted to the spot, hands clenching into tight fists. He was staring in the direction where Thor went, his eyes narrowing to slits.

"Well, let's go," Reva urged, worried that more robots would find them as they stood nearly in the middle of the hall.

Gunshots resounded to their right, making her jerk. Natasha Romanoff was trying hard to keep off the two flying robots chasing her across another set of stairs. Banner was with her, possibly slowing her down, but she didn't leave him behind.

An energy blast hit the robots, in time with Romanoff's shots, disabling them immediately. She blinked in surprise, but then shrugged and pulled Banner along to the top.

Reva glanced at Loki, astonished.

He gave her a sardonic smile. "Are you pleased?"

"I'll be, if I survived this," she wheezed, adrenalin making her breathe harder than usual.

"Come." He all but lifted her from the waist in one arm as he dashed towards a column nearby. Pushing her behind it, he turned around as two more robots approached.

Loki made a surreptitious swipe with his hand and the flying squadron fell down with a thud. He turned to her and smiled triumphantly, a little too pleased with himself. Reva nearly rolled her eyes at his swollen ego.

Suddenly, a shot hit Loki on the shoulder and he fell down. Reva cried out in shock and reached for him.

"Oh, you are going to regret that," Loki purred with a devious smirk as he lifted himself up, pushing Reva away.

Her eyes then landed on the robot hovering in front of them, one robotic hand aimed at her, about to fire another shot.

It faltered and then jerked sideways, slamming itself into the column next to them. Its head jerked in their direction as its power died slowly. The eerie glowing slits of its eyes seemed to observe both of them, giving Reva the creeps.

A kick from Loki severed its head. He grumbled in an unfamiliar language—Old Norse, she guessed. It sounded awfully like an expletive.

More robots approached, and all the Avengers looked a little overwhelmed with the sheer number of them. Reva looked to her side at Loki, who was now poised like a cat about to jump its prey.

He surveyed the scene with the shrewd eyes of a honed warrior. Slowly, his face lit up and his jaw slackened in a predatory grin. A few subtle hand flicks followed and the robots nearby collapsed. One had been about to kill Barton, and another had nearly blown Stark's head off. Both looked puzzled but relieved at their demise, and then went on to the next target.

Loki moved along the wall with Reva, keeping her shielded with his body.

Someone shrieked behind them. Reva whipped around to see what was happening. A small group of people had been corralled into a corner by two murderous bots.

Loki looked over his shoulder to where Thor was fighting a robot to protect another civilian in the upper level. He then turned his attention back to the cornered people and licked his lips. The attacking pair of robots soon had their power source pulled apart from within. They collapsed immediately, and the people ran to the exits, not bothering to see how they had been saved.

The only give that it was Loki's doing were his twiddling fingers, which no one noticed as he stood several feet away.

Satisfied with his handiwork, he grabbed Reva and proceeded on towards a door opposite to the exits. She presumed that that room either had the scepter or led to it somehow.

Loki had broken into a run and she struggled to keep up. Her heels skidded on the smooth surface of the floor and she fell on her ass. Hard.

She looked up at him, bewildered and embarrassed, as she tried to right herself. He glared at her impatiently as he extended his hand to help her up.

"Get up!"

"I'm sorry," she mumbled as she stood up, feeling utterly useless. Her feet ached and her dress was torn in places—completely ruined. She was a liability.

The door they were headed for burst opened then, and a robot flew out carrying a spear-like object with a glowing blue centre. It didn't land anywhere, just flew right out of the building.

"No!" Loki growled and extended his hand towards the spear carrier, ready to blast it to smithereens.

Just then Steve Rogers landed in front of them, looking concerned. Loki was forced to lower his arm and act like a normal civilian for the benefit of his disguise.

"Are you two okay?" Rogers asked, noticing Reva's disheveled appearance.

"We're fine," Loki snapped, brushing by Rogers to reach Reva. "No thanks to you."

Rogers seemed poised to respond but then the kingpin robot—the rickety one—started talking again.

"That was dramatic! I'm sorry, I know you mean well. You just didn't think it through. You want to protect the world, but you don't want it to change. How is humanity saved if it's not allowed to...evolve? With these? These puppets? There's only one path to peace: The Avengers' extinction—"

Thor's hammer flew at it and shattered it pieces, cutting off the speech midway. But it picked up again, as its head was still intact and running. "I had strings, but now I'm free. There are no strings on me, no strings on me…"

Then it stopped for good as its power died.

A cloying silence followed, with everyone apparently too dazed to say anything.

Loki turned towards Reva and pulled her to him. "We need to leave. Now."

—

Reva turned off the shower and gingerly dried herself with a towel. There were aches and pains in some places, but generally, she felt fine. Well, fine enough for someone who had just survived a murderous robot attack.

Quickly, she dressed herself for the night and headed for the living room. She just wanted to distract herself and watch some TV for now, to take her mind off from the mess she was involved in.

However, her plans were all for naught as she saw Loki sitting on her couch like it was a throne.

"You're back," she muttered in surprise, stepping back and leaning against her bedroom door.

"As you can see," he replied acerbically, staring at the wall in front of him.

Loki had all but dumped her at her apartment and had gone off into the night without even a cursory goodbye. She had just assumed he wouldn't come back. At least, not so soon. She wasn't sure she had wanted him to, considering the foul mood he had been in.

But alas, here he was, hogging her couch and possibly brooding over what had occurred at Stark's party.

Reva nervously ran her fingers through her damp hair as she watched him, wondering if his ire had mellowed or not.

"Where had you gone off to?" She felt this terrible need to know, even though she was hesitant in asking that question.

"After the scepter," came his succinct reply. His hands closed into fists then, a very telling indication of his temper.

"What happened?" She could see that he didn't have the scepter with him. The fact that he still looked to be in a foul mood told her that his quest for the scepter had been unsuccessful.

"Thor got in my way, as is typical."

"What? He discovered you?" Her heart thudded in her chest at the prospect of that, and the repercussions she might have to deal with.

Loki turned his gaze at her and sneered. "As if he's capable of that."

"Then what happened?"

"He was also tracking the flying automation that held the scepter. It would've been a risk attacking it then," he explained, pulling and loosening his tie as if it was a constricting snake, "he would have known someone else was after the scepter as well. And I don't want that to happen."

"So… how will you get it now?" Reva watched him take the tie off along with his suit jacket. It was kind of distracting.

"I'll have to re-strategize." He didn't elaborate, and Reva instinctively knew that that was all she was going to get from him on the matter. Still, her inherent curiosity sought further information.

"Can't you, like, use those glowing stones to find the scepter?" she suggested tentatively, watching him intently for a reaction. "They're all powerful and stuff, so it shouldn't be beyond their capabilities."

He stood up then, relinquishing the couch, and slowly walked towards her.

"Go on," he said, a deceptively easygoing smile gracing his face, "tell me more about your ideas concerning the stones. I'm sure I haven't thought about them already."

He was clearly mocking her. She also didn't miss the edge in his voice as he spoke. Despite the smile he courted, Reva could gauge that he was anything but pleased. It made her anxious to see that his anger had now found a focus in her.

True to her misgivings, his smile turned into a snarl as he closed the distance between them.

"You consider me to be absolutely witless?" he rumbled, his green eyes flashing. "Do you think it's so simple to use the stones? Do you even remember what I told you about them?"

"No! I mean, yes!" She raised her hands in surrender as she fumbled to express herself in the wake of his mounting rage. "I mean, I don't think you're stupid. Quite opposite, actually. And I do remember the lesson about the stones."

"And yet you suggest that I use them."

"Ugh, yes, I didn't think it through. Please don't be mad." She shrank away from his looming presence, pressing her back into the door.

"Tell me, Reva," he said, lowering his head to her level as his fist thumped against the door. "Are you pleased that I saved lives today?"

The tenor of his voice had changed from an angry growl to a low, seductive purr. As if possible, he sounded even more threatening that way.

She nodded mutely, not sure of his intent with the question.

"Are you happy that I lost the scepter to that merry band of flying machinery?" His sharp eyes bored into her as his lips quirked up in a phantom of a grin.

"No." She shook her head vehemently. "Why would I be?"

"Because if I hadn't helped those dimwits, the scepter would be in my hands now," he snarled again, making her flinch with his switching tone. "Because I know that you didn't want me to have it in the first place, with all the reluctance you showed in accompanying me to that soirée."

"I didn't want to be involved, yes, because I'd be ruined if it's discovered that I helped you," she tried to explain herself, trembling under his heated gaze. "Plus, I didn't know those robots would steal it. If it means anything to you, I don't care if you have the scepter as long as you don't hurt anyone with it."

"Hurt?" His glowering eyes narrowed dangerously. " _I_ wasn't the one hurting anyone this eve, _Stark_ was. He was the one who gave those machines their collective mind. And yet you would trust him over me any day."

"Stark wasn't hell bent on world domination a year ago," she muttered, tilting her face up in challenge, even though it made her knees weak with trepidation. "And I wasn't the one stopping you from getting that damned scepter!"

"It wouldn't have taken me so long to reach my goal if _you_ hadn't slowed me down!" His face inched towards hers as he spoke, a gesture to establish dominance.

"You dragged me with you!" she cried, rebelling against his attempt to intimidate her.

A hint of crazed serenity seemed to take over his visage then, reminding her of the time spent with him on the helicarrier. Perhaps challenging a powerful god-like creature wasn't the best tactic in the present situation.

"Tell me, dear Reva…" He deliberately stretched out the syllables of her name, making it sound more intimate. "Who saved your life in there? Those so called _heroes_?"

"You did," she sighed, averting her gaze from him as she grudgingly conceded. "You've saved my life twice now."

"Ah, I'm blessed to have that finally acknowledged." It seemed that for now, his sarcasm had won over his anger.

Reva looked up at him through her lashes and gave him a rueful smile—an olive branch, so to say. "No really, thank you… for saving my life. Though, it wasn't my intention to slow you down. I'm a measly human, can't run with a god."

There was hope that the express acknowledgement of her gratefulness might placate him.

He simply laughed in her face. "Thanking me _and_ trying to stroke my ego by calling me a god? My, my, aren't you crafty tonight."

"I do mean it." On pure instinct, Reva reached for his arm and squeezed it in a gesture of cordiality. He seized her hand from his arm and tugged at it, drawing her against his chest.

"I don't accept gratitude in mere words, little one," he crooned, caging her in his arms before she could move away. " _Show_ me how thankful you are."

Reva mentally smacked herself. What else did she expect from him in response, a chivalrous ' _you're_ _welcome, my dear_ '?

"How would you like me to _show_ my gratitude?" She tried to put on a sarcastic tone. Instead, it came out as a breathy whisper. He was too close, and her body was responding to it.

She had a feeling she would regret asking that particular question.

* * *

 _So, what do you guys have to say about Loki's motivations in taking down Ultron at the party? Do you think Reva's going to regret asking that question? (wink wink)_

 _I would love to receive feedback. Reviews are always welcome._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** There be Avengers: AOU **_spoilers_** here. There be **sexual situations** in here. Lime and lemony. You have been warned.

 **ALSO** , in the last chapter, did anyone notice that Loki finally got the drink that Stark had offered him in **The Avengers**? :P

 **Summary:** Inside the helicarrier cage, Loki gets a visit from a psychologist. She tries to engage him in conversation, and he tries to, well, create mayhem. She thinks she'd be rid of him after that, but no, it was only the beginning.

* * *

 **CHAPTER - 4**

 _"Show me how thankful you are."_

 _Reva mentally smacked herself. What else did she expect from him in response, a chivalrous 'you're welcome, my dear'?_

 _"How would you like me to show my gratitude?" She tried to put on a sarcastic tone. Instead, it came out as a breathy whisper. He was too close, and her body was responding to it._

 _She had a feeling she would regret asking that particular question._

Loki licked his lips and stared at her with narrowing eyes. "You may start with a kiss."

She was kind of expecting something like that… or worse. Secretly—and she'd never admit it to anyone—it gave her a thrill.

"Would that quell your ire?" she asked, wetting her lips in anticipation.

"We'll have to see." His sharp gaze was now fixated on her lips.

Already, she could see the fire of his anger being dissolved by lust as his pupils dilated. Perhaps the next time he flew off the handle, she'd try this tactic at first opportunity. The only question that remained was—if she found his anger hard to deal with, could she handle his lust?

Reaching up, Reva grasped his shoulders, preparing herself for the onslaught of sensation that was Loki's lips. He gave her a triumphant grin in response.

Hesitantly, she pecked him first, testing waters, and then proceeded to deepen the kiss. Loki took over quickly, his tongue sensual and demanding against hers. He let out a guttural moan as his arms tightened around her, lifting her feet off the floor.

Somewhere in the frenzy, his fingers pressed into a bruise on the small of her back. She yelped into his mouth, breaking off the kiss. He removed his fingers from the bruised spot but didn't let go. Instead, his hands moved downwards and grabbed her ass to hold her more securely against him. She yelped louder then, as another bruise was discovered.

"You didn't tell me you were hurt," he rasped, lips brushing against hers. He loosened his grip but still held her in his arms, albeit, gingerly.

"I didn't know you'd press into the bruises," she sighed, collapsing against him.

"Show me," he said, kicking her bedroom door open and nudging her inside as he followed.

His hands reached for the hem of her T-Shirt and tugged. She grabbed his hands and stopped him before he could pull it off her.

"What are you doing?" she asked incredulously.

"Trying to see your injuries," he replied, quirking an eyebrow at her.

"And what exactly would that accomplish?"

Loki crossed his arms and gave her an arrogant glare. "You'll see once you show them to me."

Reva wavered, wondering what he was on about. "Only the T-Shirt."

He nodded. "For now."

Slowly, she pulled the T-Shirt over her head and tossed it on the bed. A silent thanks was said to herself for wearing a full-cup bra that didn't show too much skin. She felt self-conscious and awkward to the max.

Peering up at Loki, she saw that he didn't seem to react to her exposure at all. Instead, he was objectively scanning her with shrewd eyes, presumably for injuries.

She then looked down and spotted a bruise on her right side, just below her midriff.

Loki noticed it as well, and before she could point at it, he reached out and covered it with his hand. Reva scrunched her eyes, expecting pain, but all she felt was a chilly sensation. Surprised, she looked down at the bruise.

It was now covered in a coating of what looked like a thin web of shimmering frost. Reva glanced at Loki, who looked pleased with his handiwork.

"Watch," he said, as his large hand covered the patch of skin again.

The frost melted slowly as his hand glowed, transmitting a sensation of warmth to the spot. It felt oddly pleasurable and Reva had to bite her lip to not moan out loud.

"There, it's done." He traced a finger against the now completely healed skin.

"Thank you," she exhaled, giving him a sheepish smile.

"And what did I say about not accepting thankfulness in words?" he whispered in her ear as his hand travelled to the small of her back, finding the bruise he'd pressed earlier.

She closed her eyes as he healed the bruise. "Oh, I'll kiss you many times over for this."

"Mere kisses won't do this time." He then proceeded to heal another bruise on her shoulder. "Now show me the rest."

Reva realized that he had removed all the bruises on the upper half of her body. Now the lower half remained…

"I… I think I'm fine now. No more bruises," she stammered, feeling the heat of a blush take over her whole face and neck.

The thought of taking off more of her clothes in front of him made her extremely nervous. Already, she acutely felt a mounting need between her legs, demanding attention rather insistently.

"I thought you knew better than to lie to me," Loki murmured, brushing his cold knuckles over her heated cheek. "Let me heal you, Reva. You can express your gratitude to me later."

With a confident smirk, he hooked his fingers in the elastic band of her pajama bottoms. He pulled and let go—the band snapped back and smacked against her skin, making her jump.

Reva vacillated, knowing she was stepping over an invisible threshold with him. A part of her wanted to resist him, as he was unpredictable. However, the prevailing, curious part of her psyche was already looking forward to the possibilities she may have with the self proclaimed god. It was a dangerous game, but she was already playing it.

Hesitantly, she took off her pajama bottoms and stood demurely under his hawkish perusal.

He crouched beside her as his hands found her calves first, healing the scrapes and bruises there. The bruises on the back of her thighs were the next to be treated.

Reva trembled and nearly collapsed with pleasure as his healing magic coursed through her. He caught her and continued with the therapeutic spells.

By the end of it, she was moaning shamelessly as he healed the last of her bruises. The fact that it was on her ass and his hand was literally inside her panties might have contributed to it. Loki didn't remove his hand afterwards, and Reva didn't complain.

He kissed her again, and she responded enthusiastically. Somewhere during their intense lip-lock her bra came off her breasts, replaced by his hands. She shivered in response, pushing herself against his cold fingers.

He settled down on the bed and pulled her in his lap, never breaking the kiss. She gasped against his wicked mouth and arched her back as she came in contact with his bulging arousal. Even through the layers of clothing, the contact was electric.

Loki slowly moved down her neck and sucked on the sensitive skin of her clavicle.

"I don't think you're healing me anymore," Reva whispered, her eyelids fluttering in pleasure as he played with her.

"That would be right." He ground into her as his eyes pored over her with unbridled lust. "I'm finally making a reality of my imaginings since that night you first came to me."

Her lips parted in surprise at the mention of the helicarrier incident. But she was unable to formulate a response as Loki wrapped his lips around her nipple. It was a strange, yet pleasurable sensation—cold lips and tongue teasing her sensitive flesh.

His hand slowly moved to the front of her panties and slipped in. Reva gasped a little too loudly upon feeling the shock of cold fingers entering her.

He released her breast and watched her intently, teasing her with slow and sensual movements. She quavered and moved in tandem with his fingers, drawing out maximum pleasure from them.

"I knew you'd respond eagerly." He beamed at her with a nearly manic sparkle in his eyes. "It's always the bashful ones who come alive with passion, given the proper encouragement."

"Bashful?" she panted, grabbing his shoulders for support as leaned into his touch. "I'm no flower of purity."

"Oh, but you're a flower of reticence, little pet," he responded, quickening the movements of his fingers. "And I'll make you lose all your inhibitions."

A moan escaped her parted lips. His words, the dark promise in them, all worked together with his touch to bring her on the precipice of her fall to pleasure.

"I feel you fluttering around my fingers," he said with a chuckle as he hooked his fingers inside her, "let go and come undone, Reva. Now!"

Reva came with a loud moan, egged on by both his words and his touch. It had been too long since she'd had a release and it felt all the more gratifying to finally have it.

Her head rested on his shoulder and her breaths came in short bursts as the waves of pleasure abated. She heard Loki groan, the sound humming through her. Turning her head towards him, she saw him liking his fingers… the same fingers which had pleasured her. He caught her watching him and the consequent hungry look he gave her made her squirm in his lap.

He shifted so quickly that she hardly had any chance to react. Suddenly, she was lying flat on the bed and he was balanced above her. Her panties lay discarded somewhere on the floor.

Loki's whole body shimmered in magical light, dissolving his clothes into thin air. Reva gazed in wonder as his pale skin was revealed to her. Her hands hovered under him, unsure of where to touch first. His form seemed to glow in the dim lighting of her bedside lamp.

"You can feast your eyes later, little one," he growled, grabbing her knees and pulling her legs apart forcefully, "but right now, I need to be inside you."

Reva braced herself for a painful entry, similar to the nightmares she had had of him. After all, he _was_ known to be ruthless and cruel; she was acutely aware of that. With growing dread, she wondered how brutal he was going to be and if she'd be left intact once he was done.

However, contrary to her fears, Loki took her slowly, carefully letting her adjust and shift beneath him. The muscles on his neck and shoulders showed strain for the effort it was taking him to go slow. Even then, Reva felt odd twinges of pain as her body stretched to accommodate him.

She gasped in a jumble of pleasure and pain. "Loki… too much!"

"Relax," he commanded, his voice rough as he pressed on with short thrusts. "You'll get used to it."

It took him a few minutes to sheath himself fully inside her. Both of them were panting by the end of it. Loki stared into her eyes with burning intensity as they lay together, joined and unmoving.

"Thanks for making me feel like a virgin all over again," she hissed through her discomfort.

That drew a chuckle from him, which vibrated through him right into her heated flesh where they were joined. Surprisingly, it alleviated her ache a bit.

"It will ease," he stated simply, as his hand got busy between them, fingers brushing against her clit to turn the tide of discomfort into pleasure. "And I'll heal you later."

She adjusted to him eventually, aided by his expert touch. Instinctively, she squeezed around him as the pain subsided.

Loki gasped in response and then let out a shaky laugh. Once again, she felt the vibrations of his mirth right where they were joined. This time, it made her toes curl in pleasure.

"You're exquisite," he purred seductively as he began moving within her with deliberate, drawn out thrusts. His dark lashes fluttered in pure ecstasy as she responded and moved in cadence with him, wrapping her legs around his torso.

The resultant sensations throughout her body were a little too intense for her to handle. Reva had no words to articulate her feelings at all. This dark, dangerous and beautiful creature was giving her the pleasure she hadn't thought existed. She was no stranger to sex, but this was something else, something otherworldly. Literally.

Before long she was uttering his name in broken screams as he thrust into her ceaselessly. And here she had thought she wasn't a screamer. Apparently, with Loki, she was.

Loki kept his gaze upon her at all times, enjoying her reactions. His eyes narrowed in concentration and his lips parted in a lopsided grin as he increased his pace. A few expletives left Reva's mouth as she grabbed his neck for an anchor. She was pretty sure she heard her bed creak from the sheer strength of his movements.

Her climax hit her sharply, shaking her entire body and stilling her mind. Loki growled and held her tightly to him, changing his movement from thrusts to a slow grind. He was so deep inside that he was touching parts of her she didn't even know existed.

He groaned her name out loud as his own climax struck. His movements became erratic and he all but rutted into her. She felt the shock of his cold release deep inside her, and it triggered another orgasm in her.

Reva soon realized that he was insatiable. He maneuvered her with ease to take her as he pleased. His arousal didn't diminish until he'd taken her at least five times.

Only in the wee hours of morning did Loki let up and let her sleep. Exhausted and completely spent, she slept like a log. When she woke up finally, the sun was high in the sky, and Loki was nowhere to be seen.

As she stretched her body, she expected aches and strained muscles. However, she felt surprisingly fine. Then the realization hit her—she had been healed, as promised by Loki.

He _did_ keep some promises after all.

-—-

Stark sat reclined on the sofa in front of Reva, who sat stiffly in her 'shrink's chair' as Stark had dubbed it mockingly.

"So… my experiments with an AI failed, and now that AI is out there somewhere, probably planning to or already murdering someone," he stated with false joviality.

"Am I supposed to know this?" Reva pressed her fingers to her forehead, remembering the disastrous end to the party.

"Of course you are. Non-disclosure agreement and all that jazz." Stark waved his hand in her direction. "Plus, you once faced a fucking megalomaniac alien at my behest and barely survived it. You deserve to know shit."

Reva squirmed in her seat at the mention of Loki. She wondered how Stark would react if he knew about her and Loki. Already, the guilt ate at her.

"All right… so tell me how you feel about it," she coaxed, wanting to focus on her job for a change, not Loki.

"Angry, guilty, shocked with a side of amused, sad and exhausted," Stark prattled, his eyes staring up at the ceiling. "But mostly… worried."

"That's a lot of feelings."

"I'm all over the place, I know."

"Are your nightmares returning?" Stark had suffered a massive bout of post traumatic stress after the New York attack. Reva was concerned that it might come back to haunt him.

"No, not the old ones. I have a new season of nightmares at my hand now. It's called Murderous AI Ultron." He laughed mirthlessly, then grew quiet.

"Have you tried the mental exercises recommended by Dr. Patel?"

"I did. Didn't work. Also, I've dismissed him. I prefer you over him." He looked over at her and winked. "We have shared experiences. We're kindred spirits, in a way."

"Well, I'm here to help," she said, putting on a reassuring smile. "So, I believe you are restless because your problem solving ability is presently stunted by stress and grief."

He rested his head against the sofa's arm and sighed deeply. "Yup. I miss Jarvis."

She only recently got to know about Jarvis's demise at the hands of Ultron. An AI murdering another AI was a new level of crazy. However, she knew that Jarvis was much more than an AI to Stark—it had been an ally and a close friend.

"I miss him too. But I have faith that you can put him back together."

"All the King's horses and all the King's men…," he muttered grouchily. "You may be the only person who has shown any faith in me recently. Besides Rhodey, I guess."

Reva stared at him in surprise. Had everyone in the team really become so faithless? She thought mutual trust and confidence was the bond that held them together. She was kind of worried about their future as a team now.

"Mr. Stark, I'm sure you had good intentions with this project, even if it didn't turn out the way you had planned."

"I haven't told you about it in detail, yet you say that." He gave her a genuine smile this time, though it was tinged with sadness. "I did make a mistake. A horrible one at that."

"As I said, I have faith in you," she reiterated, an attempt to restore his confidence. "Your heart was in the right place. Your intentions were good."

"The path to hell is paved with good intentions," he replied, his voice gloomy and cynical. "I wanted to protect the world from future attacks like New York. Now I've created a monster that might just destroy it itself."

"So… you created the whole AI yourself?" she asked, interested to know why an AI, of all things, would turn evil. It shouldn't have had a moral compass, as it was newly formed and hadn't had enough time to assimilate information about ethics and morality. The only way that could happen was if it was fed into its nascent brain deliberately.

"No… part of it came from the scepter." He suddenly looked at her anxiously. "I suppose you didn't know about it."

She gulped, knowing she probably couldn't even say its name, thanks to Loki's gagging spell. "No, I didn't. What is it?"

"It was Loki's weapon of choice. A spear with a blue gleaming orb fixed in it. He used it to mind control people, and also to fire blue energy beams."

"So… did it have like, an inbuilt UI that delivered the energy blows and mind controlling commands?" Well, so far she could speak about it indirectly, that was a plus.

"I'm not sure actually." He sat up and rubbed his temples as he explained. "It's an alien device, many things about it are unknown. Jarvis was the one who had found the AI code in it. It was the most sophisticated AI I had ever seen. So naturally, I was tempted to use it on project Ultron. Banner had his reservations about it, but I went ahead with it anyway."

"That _was_ a bit reckless," she agreed, frowning. The scepter was a powerful and mystifying tool, no wonder Loki was so desperately after it. "But why did you do it in such a hurry? You could've tested it first, so to say."

"Thor was going to take away the scepter to Asgard. We had to work fast." Stark's eyes twitched as he looked away and stared at the floor emptily.

Reva studied him closely. He was trying to suppress something… perhaps a memory, or a thought.

"Mr. Stark, I have a hunch that there's more to it than you're letting on."

He buried his head in his hands and groaned. "Okay, I'll concede. I haven't told this to anyone else yet."

"Go on…" she encouraged.

"When we raided the HYDRA base at Sokovia to retrieve the scepter, I saw a vision. At that time, I had no clue where it came from, but it was clear as day."

"What did it show you?"

"It showed me destruction. Everyone… dead. Banner, Romanoff, Barton, Thor, Cap…" He paused, giving her a stricken look. "Cap grabbed me and told that I could've saved them, that why didn't I do more. He died in my arms then. I saw the Chitauri invading the Earth again, with their big worm-like Godzilla creatures. It was super disturbing."

She sat back and tapped her pen against her lips in contemplation. "Sounds like one of your PTSD induced dreams, though, more disturbing than usual."

"Only, it wasn't a dream. I now know what it was."

She raised her eyebrows at him and he gestured for her to come sit with him. She followed his suggestion and settled down next to him. He then pulled out his phone and showed her a hologram projection.

It contained the image of a young boy and girl—teenagers, she guessed.

Stark pointed at the girl. "That's the one who messed with my head. She can manipulate minds and objects. She gave me that vision."

Reva's eyes widened. "How?"

"They were both experimented upon using the scepter. Strucker's lab-rats."

"Strucker?"

"The HYDRA sponsored asshole who had stolen the scepter from us," Stark replied, collapsing the projection and putting his phone away. "He used it in some weird experiments. At least we finally have his ass in prison now."

"What about the twins? Are they in prison as well?" Reva still stared at the space where the projection had been.

Stark turned to face her and gave her an accusing scowl. "Reev, this is sounding awfully like an interrogation now."

Her ears heated up immediately. "I'm sorry. Sometimes, I get far too inquisitive for my own good."

"Nah, I was kidding." He smiled good naturedly and patted on her back. "The twins are absconding. Search is on for them."

"If what you tell me is true, then she's dangerous." Her brows furrowed as she thought about the implications of such a power. It could do so much damage.

He stood up and walked towards the windows that oversaw New York's skyline. "He's not any less dangerous. He can run way faster than a Venom GT at full throttle. They were exposed to the scepter somehow, and it gave them these crazy powers."

She dropped her notepad on the sofa and joined Stark at the window. It was a heartening sight—peaceful New York in all its glittering glory, without any fire and smoke rising from the buildings.

"How did you get the info on the twins and what's-his-name, HYDRA's bitch?"

"Strucker, Wolfgang von Strucker. And I downloaded all the records from the HYDRA base we raided. I'm smart like that." He grinned at her, but then his face sobered. "He did some disturbing shit, Reev. All his other test subjects died. The worst thing is that we still don't know exactly how he had used the scepter, or the true the extent of his experiments. The bastard erased that data just as we entered the base."

"Does SHIELD know the extent of the experiments?" she asked, wondering just how badly and in what varied ways the scepter could be used. Ultron was just _one_ of the horrors it had unleashed.

"Oh, they only know what _I_ know, 'cause I shared the data with them. They haven't done jack shit on their own lately."

"Don't hate on the poor guys, Tony, they're trying to get back on their feet."

Reva turned around to face Natasha Romanoff, who was standing directly behind her, giving her a once over. Her penetrating stare gave her the creeps.

"Hey," she greeted Romanoff, stepping away from her, putting more distance between them. "How's Agent Barton doing?"

Romanoff gave her a nod of acknowledgment but didn't let up the creepy stare. "He's much better. I see you're also doing quite well, considering you were caught in the crossfire too."

"I was lucky I didn't get hit."

"You were lucky your boyfriend protected you and guided you to safety," she remarked casually as she handed Stark a digital file. "How's he doing?"

For a heart stopping moment Reva thought that Romanoff knew the truth, knew that it was Loki and not some random dude named Luke. But then again, it couldn't be, his disguise was in place all the time.

She gulped and calmed herself with a deep breath, then looked over at Romanoff, who still awaited her reply.

"He's doing ok. He got grazed on the shoulder but it wasn't anything serious." Reva felt the pressure of Loki's spell as she talked about him indirectly.

"Well, considering how he was shielding you with his own body, I'd say he's really invested in you." The redhead gave her a sly smile.

Reva fidgeted with her hair as she tried to act casual. _Yeah, invested in fucking me…_

"Yeah, well, it's getting kind of serious now, the whole dating thing." She shrugged nonchalantly, walking over to the sofa to pick up her notebook and pen. "I'm gonna leave now." She turned to Stark then, waving him goodbye "Mr. Stark, please call me whenever you need me."

He gave her a thumbs-up and then opened the digital file in his hand. His attention was soon occupied by whatever was inside it.

Beside him, Romanoff waved at Reva as she made for the door. She still had that sly smile on, though her eyes were hard as steel.

Reva was relieved to be rid of her company.

-—-

Later, Reva sat in her office, contemplating the day's appointments as she stared at her diary. She had all but one left now, scheduled to begin in an hour's time.

Stark had taken up all her morning, hence she had to shift her other appointments. As a result, she knew she wouldn't be free until late evening.

Then she'd head home and over-think about the twists and turns her life had recently taken. That's what she had been doing since yesterday—wasted her whole Sunday wondering where she stood with Loki, his mysterious schemes, the impact of that on her relationship with the Avengers, and how she'd deal with it all.

As if her thoughts were a summoning spell, the man himself appeared before her suddenly, gleaming in magic.

She shrieked and threw her diary at him, which he caught effortlessly. Opening it, he read its contents for a bit and then threw it on the chair behind him with a bored expression.

"As far as I know, Midgardian dating traditions don't involve a woman throwing things at a man."

She tried to look annoyed, but failed miserably as her eyes took him in. He was a dangerous combination of menacing and delicious. Her thoughts inevitably strayed to their Saturday night sex-a-thon and she blushed deeply.

"We're not on a date," she muttered, rising from her chair.

His lips pulled up in a mischievous grin. "That gladdens my heart, for it means I won't have to give you flowers and take you to dinner. We can proceed to the next event without delay."

"The next event?" Her eyes narrowed. "What are you thinking about?"

He walked around the table to reach her, all casual and blasé. "Taking your clothes off, to be absolutely honest."

She stepped back with a sharp intake of breath.

"Loki, this is my workplace!" Even as she said that, she felt her body respond in instant arousal.

"We can be innovative."

He pounced upon her with the speed of a panther. She hardly had time to utter a word of protest.

"You're insufferable!" she cried out as he pushed her against the wooden table and lifted her skirt. He pulled her panties down with such force that they tore.

"You're buying me new panties!"

"Gladly."

"Fucking slow down!" She moaned as his hands grabbed at her possessively.

"Cannot." He pulled her head back and nibbled on her neck.

"Someone will walk in," she tried to reason, even as she felt her resistance melting.

"Don't care," he growled against her skin, making her shiver.

He rubbed her clit furiously as she fell back against the table. Her legs opened on their own accord, which he took as an invitation to slip his long fingers inside her.

"Loki I have an appointment scheduled—"

"Liar," he purred, reaching up and biting her lower lip as a reprimand. "There's no appointment for another hour. You're mine till then."

With that he pulled fingers out and crouched down, heaving her legs over his shoulders. Reva panicked as she felt his cold tongue at her heated flesh. No one had ever done that to her.

"Loki, I've never done this—oh!" She moaned brazenly as he all but devoured her with his enthusiastic mouth.

He didn't seem to care much for her past experiences anyway, or lack thereof. He seemed bent on giving her new ones.

Soon, Reva gave up protesting and gave in to pleasure. She looked down at him, panting from the rising wave of an approaching orgasm. His gleaming eyes met hers, full of lust and wicked delight. The hungry look he gave her was enough to push her over the edge.

She cried out and shuddered against his mouth. He kept feasting on her until she came down from her climax.

Oh, it was going to be a long and sexually charged hour.

* * *

 _Hope you guys are still enjoying this story. I find lemons to be the toughest thing to write. Let me have some feedback on that, even if negative._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Avengers: AOU _**spoilers**_ here. Lengthy chapter. Loki's all over the place. _Sexual situations_. **Extremely** Lime and lemony. You have been warned. I regret nothing.

 **Summary:** Inside the helicarrier cage, Loki gets a visit from a psychologist. She tries to engage him in conversation, and he tries to, well, create mayhem. She thinks she'd be rid of him after that, but no, it was only the beginning.

* * *

 **CHAPTER - 5**

Loki licked his lips seductively as he rose to his full height, having just made her come against his tongue. Reva couldn't help but blush as he made a quick work of his clothes.

"It pleases me on a very primal level," he confessed, grasping her legs as he eased himself into her, "to know I'm the first to taste you." Her blush deepened.

Loki was much more impatient this time, compared to their first. His hands grabbed at her breasts through her dress shirt, squeezing them possessively.

"Take this off," he growled, thrusting into her.

It took her a while to remove her shirt and bra, distracted as she was with him lodged inside her. "Can't you just… magic them away?"

He reached forward to tease her breasts, the action pushing him deeper inside her. "I may not give them back to you afterwards."

She giggled in response, eyeing him wantonly. "Naked appointments with clients… nice."

Loki glared at her and gave her a hard thrust, making her gasp. "The only way I'll allow that is when I'm fucking you in front of them."

"Oh god, fuck!" She came suddenly, unexpectedly, sobbing and panting as he continued to move within her. His words incited such raw desire in her… it was perplexing.

As she came down from her sexual high, she caught Loki eyed her curiously, as if he was solving a puzzle. His intense scrutiny was unnerving.

"What?" she asked awkwardly, covering his hands—which still held her breasts—with hers.

"Sweet revelation," he answered cryptically as his eyes narrowed and lips quirked up in a wicked grin.

She longed to ask for further explanation, but he sidetracked her by pinching her nipples. Pleasure and pain mixed together, and she yelped in surprise.

Inside her, Loki's arousal twitched.

"You remember the night when we first met, don't you?" he asked as he pulled out and pushed back into her in slow, long strokes.

She nodded mutely, barely able to focus on his question.

"You were so soft and warm when I touched you with my phantom hands." He bent down and whispered in her ear. "Remember how my hand traveled up your leg?"

"Y-Yes," she answered, her eyes unfocused as the memory replayed in her head.

"I would've slid it up all the way to the apex of your thighs. I wouldn't have stopped till I had my fingers inside you."

She shuddered as he narrated his prurient thoughts to her. In her head, Reva pictured Loki inside the cage, planning for this scenario to play out while she sat talking to him, utterly oblivious. The thought of him seducing her then and there sent a bizarre jolt of arousal through her.

"I wouldn't have stopped till you came against my hands, thrashing in that chair."

"I… I would've stopped it before it got to that," she said, whimpering as he moved down and bit her nipple playfully.

"Who are you fooling, little one?" He licked a trail from one breast to the other, halting his thrusts for the moment. "You would've let me do anything to you, you were so pliant. I would've manifested fully and pulled you into the cage."

He pulled out of her then, hauling her with him as he stood next to the table. Running his fingers through her hair, he tightened his fist and grabbed it in a handful.

"Once inside the cage, I would've locked it with magic, trapping you with me." His other hand came up to caress her cheek as he spoke. "Then, I'd have pushed you down and made you do this."

The hand in her hair mimicked the action his words described, pushing her until she relented and sat down on her knees. Then she was guided towards his hard and glistening length.

She stared up at him questioningly. He nodded and guided her with his hand till the head brushed against her lips.

"Open up," he commanded, looking at her hungrily. She did as he said, finding a thrill in showing obedience.

She sucked on the head and closed her hands around the rest of his length.

"Mmmh good girl," he purred, stroking her hair in encouragement. "You'd have pleasured me like this. That's when I'd have let Stark and his cohorts enter the chamber that held the cage."

She gasped and tried to pull away, shocked at the direction his narrative was taking. He kept a gentle pressure on her head, stopping her from pulling away.

"You would've tried to move away to… ah, save your dignity." He laughed as he pushed harder and thrust in into her mouth. "But I wouldn't have allowed it. I would've made you suck me off till everyone saw and understood what was happening."

Reva found herself getting wetter at his words. She let the fantasy take over then, and immersed herself in it with Loki.

She tried to take more of him in her mouth, but gagged. He pulled away and let her breathe.

"Breathe through your nose and relax your throat." With that he pushed her mouth back onto his arousal. Reva tried to follow his advice, relaxing her throat as he slowly pressed further. "Yes, that's it. Massage me with your throat," he rasped, "feel everyone's eyes on you as they see what a good pleasure giver you are."

When she was about to choke again, he let go of her hair and let her pull away. Reva wheezed as she looked up at him with teary, lust filled eyes.

He grabbed her shoulders and brought her up against his chest. A harsh, passionate kiss was bestowed on her lips. He then turned around and bent her over the table.

"I would've pushed you against the glass walls then, and fucked you like this," he rumbled, entering her from behind. "I would've fucked you relentlessly for all to see. They would've been powerless to stop me."

"Loki, oh fu-uck," she cried, bracing her hands against the table as he took her with wild abandon.

"And, my little _slut_ ," he grunted, grasping her neck and pulling her against his chest, "you would've let me fuck you. I would've laughed in their faces as I used you as my cock sheath… and you would've let me, right?"

Reva responded feverishly to the dirty talk. Never in her life had she been so turned on by words. Such dark, twisted words…

"Yes, oh yes, Loki," she sobbed, feeling the flutterings of another orgasm. "God…"

"Oh, you dirty little slut, you're so enjoying this." He gave a depraved, deliberate laugh, as if to mock her. His hand came around to tease her clit as his movements intensified. "Look at yourself, pushing against me to receive me inside you. You act all demure in front of everyone, but I know what you really are. You're a wanton little minx and you're _mine_."

Reva screamed and thrashed as a powerful climax took over her entire being. White hot passion claimed her mind and everything else faded… everything except her and Loki.

Loki plowed into her relentlessly, even as the waves of her orgasm kept flowing and ebbing. He finished inside her with a growl as the last of those waves ebbed.

"Oh Reva, who would've thought you liked filthy talk so much," he murmured against her shoulder as he sat back into her chair, taking her with him. "I'm almost disappointed I didn't actually fuck you inside that odious cage."

She shivered and settled against him, feeling as though her limbs were made of jelly. "I… I don't know what to say."

Loki chuckled and sucked on her neck lightly. "You don't have to. You also don't have to feel embarrassed, not with me. I'd love to say the filthiest, most forbidden things in your ear if makes you come so gloriously."

She snorted at that. "Having kinks is okay, I already knew that. I just didn't know I had this one."

"Well, you know now, courtesy me," he said, giving her a little thrust, reminding her that they were still joined. "I wonder what else is there to unearth inside you."

She moaned as she felt him hardening once again. "God, Loki, you're too much."

Before she could protest further, he covered her lips with his and showed her some eclectic uses of an office chair.

About fifteen minutes later, they both lounged in the large sofa she had recently gotten installed against the wide windows of her office. Her clothes were back on, but were terribly wrinkled, while he was in his Asgardian attire, which looked pristine. The only thing that did look disheveled was his hair.

Loki held her close as he stared out the window, while her eyelids drooped due to sex induced exhaustion. It felt oddly comfortable, though, the way they quietly lay together in a tangle of limbs.

"You're falling asleep," he warned her, tracing lazy patterns on her arm. "Your client will be here in a few minutes."

As if on cue, her phone beeped to the sound of an incoming message.

Reva groaned in a bout of laziness. The phone was on her table, fifteen feet away. Reluctantly, she made to rise from the sofa. However, Loki held her fast and didn't let go.

In the next second, her phone shimmered into her hand.

"Nifty," she remarked, settling back in his arms. As she read the message, her face lit up.

"What is it?" he asked, playing with her hair.

"My client will be an hour late. Her boss called an urgent meeting."

"Hmm." He nuzzled her neck, giving her goose bumps. "I can think up a few ways we can utilize that time."

She turned her head and frowned at him. "Are you sure you're a Norse God and not an incubus?"

He gave her his typical wicked smile at that comment. "Well, I did love feasting on you."

She groaned and closed her eyes, wanting to show irritation, but really getting turned on by his words. "Let's, for a change, talk about something else. Like, where were you yesterday?"

"Mostly on Asgard, performing royal duties."

"Of a supposedly dead prince?" she teased.

"Of a King. Odin is… well, he's ailing and needs to recover through a long sleep," he explained, his brows furrowing as he spoke. "While he sleeps, I run the kingdom disguised as him."

"So you're playing King on Asgard while Thor has no idea that his father is ill. That's not fair, Loki," she observed, wondering just what was it that he wanted. He was all over the place… Asgard's throne, Earth, and who knew where else.

"Life isn't fair, little one." He laughed without humor. "And Thor is only just realizing it. Moreover, I'm doing him a favor by taking care of Asgard while he stays on Earth and enjoys the company of his lover."

He seemed especially miffed when he mentioned Thor's 'lover'. Reva let it slide and tried to shift the topic.

"I thought you were after the scepter."

"What makes you think I'm not?" he asked, an impatient edge flowing in his voice. "I'm tracking Ultron in my own way. It will lead me to the scepter soon, I believe."

"Explain." She turned her whole body to face him properly, curiosity bubbling inside her.

"I put a Shadow on some of its flying cohorts. It's a tracking device developed by the Vanirs—the people of Vanaheim."

Reva absorbed the new information keenly. "Is there a reason for not using Asgardian tech?"

He sighed deeply as he answered. "Mainly so that even if Thor discovers them, he wouldn't trace them to Asgard. Now come back here."

He pulled her to him again, maneuvering her between his thighs as his arms wrapped around her. It seemed almost like an affectionate cuddle.

"So, you went to see Stark today?"

She stiffened. He had read her appointment diary; she should've known he'd ask about Stark. Well, she had asked about the details of his life as well, and to be fair, he might just be curious about hers.

"He just wanted to vent and I lent him an ear," she replied, not wanting to go into too many details.

"Vent about what?"

"Recent events. Mainly Ultron, the loss of the scepter and Strucker's experiments," she replied tiredly. His arms were like a comfortable cocoon and she couldn't help but close her eyes.

"Strucker?" he asked, combing his fingers through her hair. It was immensely pleasant.

"Stole the scepter from SHIELD." She yawned and then continued. "Did some evil experiments with it."

"Is he the same Strucker who was with HYDRA?" he asked, still stroking her hair.

"Yeah… and then ditched them as well. Didn't share his research on the scepter." Her eyes snapped open then. "You know about HYDRA?"

He chuckled darkly. "Let's just say I made some interesting acquaintances during my campaign last year."

She pushed off his chest and stared at him incredulously. "You've worked with HYDRA?"

"They came to me offering their services." He shrugged, pulling her back to him. "It was a short acquaintance, mostly worthless for me. So, what did Strucker do with the scepter?"

"He did some experiments with it," she muttered, feeling her sleep dissipating already. "On humans."

"What kind of experiments? Did he record them somewhere?" Loki asked, his voice deceptively gentle and coaxing.

Reva's eyes narrowed. "Are you trying to glean information from me?"

"You only started giving it to me in the first place."

She pushed his hands away and extricated herself from his hold, which suddenly resembled a cage. Glaring at him, she realized that she had shared more with him than she should have. Now he looked positively hungry for more.

"No. I'm _not_ doing this. Stark trusted me with this information. I can't betray him."

She especially didn't want him to know about the twins. They could be used as a weapon.

"I think we're long past perfidy, dear. You're lying with the wolf now." His demeanor changed right before her eyes as he spoke—from serene and playful to sinister and intimidating. "Now tell me what Stark told you."

"Are you serious?" She gaped at him. "You go from sex to cuddling to threatening at breakneck speed!"

Was this the same man who was stroking her hair affectionately only moments ago?

"If you think I'm threatening you, then you don't understand what it really means to be threatened." He gazed at her intently as he sat back against the sofa. "I'm merely asking you to impart information to me. It won't harm anyone, least of all you."

"What are you going to do if I don't? Hurt me?" she asked defiantly, buoyed by her rising anger. "Or better yet, kill me?"

Loki tilted his head a little as he scrutinized her. "You've gained much pluck lately."

"Enough to deal with sudden your threats," she snarled, wanting to punch him in his pretty face. She couldn't believe this was happening.

"While it may not be obvious all the time, I am a _constant_ threat, sweetling." He smirked in an ominous way reminiscent of when he'd intimidated her in the helicarrier.

"I gathered that the first time we met."

The fantasy he'd woven only minutes ago, with his sexy voice and words, shattered. _This_ was her reality with Loki. He was manipulating her… with threats, with seduction, and sometimes, with false friendliness and affection, to get what he wanted from her.

As if reading her thoughts, he suddenly softened his stance. "Reva, don't be difficult. I told you that I won't attack your precious realm. Any information you may give me won't change that."

"I don't want to," she snapped, rising from the sofa. He rose with her, blocking her from walking away.

"Even if it ends up costing you dearly? Don't be so obtuse."

"Dearly? How? You're not going to kill me," she sneered, jabbing a finger into his chest. "You're using me as your fuck-doll."

He grimaced at her words. "Oh, I assure you, acquiring a _fuck-doll_ is not that difficult for me."

"Then _thanks_ for telling me how expendable I am," she said, feeling her eyes watering with anger and hurt.

"You're NOT!" His voice echoed off the walls as yelled at her. Then he took a deep breath and spoke the next words a bit more calmly. "You're not expendable, Reva, and do _not_ refer to yourself as a fuck-doll. You're so much more…"

He reached for her but she backed away, feeling more and more untrusting of him.

"Enough with your manipulative shit!" she cried, hugging herself, "I _know_ I'm more than a fuck-doll right now. You want me to be your informant as well."

"Reva, it's not what—"

"No! I can't do this!" She raised her hands, moving further away till she had her back against the window. "You're obviously planning something with your alien weapons of doom and I'll be guilty of helping you in that. I can't survive that guilt. Don't make me do this."

"I told you I'm not planning to attack Midgard!" He roared, making her flinch.

"A trickster's plans change on whims," she said with a shaking voice. "Just because we fucked doesn't mean I've forgotten your true nature."

"Fine!" His hands tightened into fists as he stared daggers at her. "You're not the only source of information I have. And let me enlighten you a bit. Had I wished so, I could have easily manipulated you into becoming my puppet, but I didn't. You'd do well to remember that."

He raised his hand in the air, aiming at her as his fingers glowed. She gasped, expecting the worst. However, she didn't receive a death ray of magic.

Loki simply restored her appearance to immaculate condition and then left. A look of pure rage was the last thing she saw on his face before he vanished.

* * *

Agent Rick Jensen sat in his cabin at the underground SHIELD facility. As an IT professional, his job at SHIELD was important, but rather boring.

Presently, he was trying to block Stark's Frankenstein—Ultron, from certain patches of the internet. It was quite scary that it had infiltrated the web. So far, Rick's attempts weren't all that successful.

A knock sounded at his cabin door and he turned around to see Director Nick Fury himself. It was hardly a surprise to see the Director within the facility. However, it was a surprise for Rick to see him knocking at _his_ door.

"Director," he addressed Fury, rising from his chair as the other man walked in.

Fury nodded in acknowledgment.

"Any progress?" he asked, looking at Rick's workstation.

Rick shrugged. "We've have kept it out of the Pentagon so far. They are helping as well, from their side. Only a single attempt so far. Ultron's not actively pursuing it yet."

Fury nodded again, then handed him a flash drive. "Copy all information you have on Ultron and Strucker."

Rick stared at the Director in surprise. "But Director, that's classified."

Fury gave him a disapproving one-eyed glare. "Kid, nothing's classified to me. I've read the files before. But I have a feeling HYDRA might try to tap into it, given that our defenses are occupied elsewhere right now."

Rick was puzzled. "Why would HYDRA want to tap into Strucker? He is one of them."

"He didn't share all the information he had with them. I bet they're desperate to get their hands on it."

"Oh."

Fury gestured at his workstation, looking a bit impatient now. "I need those files copied urgently."

"Yes, on it, Director." Rick nodded hastily and got to work.

It only took him a minute to copy all the requisite files on to the flash drive. Once done, he handed it back to Fury.

"Now, erase Strucker's information from the database," Fury ordered as he headed toward the cabin door. Then, he stopped and turned around to give Rick a strange look. "And forget that I came here."

A strange haze took over his senses then, making his mind foggy. He followed the command to erase Strucker's files, feeling as if he was in a dream.

When his senses returned to their full capacity, Rick couldn't remember what had happened in the last five minutes. Everything on the computer monitor looked the same as he'd left it. A window was open in the communications network, showing his last interaction with the Pentagon IT department.

Shaking his head, he blamed stress and sleep deprivation for his present condition. He stood up and went to get a cup of strong coffee for himself.

* * *

The guards at the high security NATO prison greeted each other as they changed shifts. A pair of cameras stared at the prisoner's cell door and the corridor that led to it. Nothing else was employed in the name of security. It wasn't a very effective system, especially if it couldn't keep someone like him out.

Loki slipped inside the prison cell with ease and cloaked it with his magic to keep any sounds or sights from escaping. The prisoner sat huddled on his cot.

Loki studied him as he contemplated the interrogation he'd have to conduct.

It amused him that Strucker had stolen the scepter from right under the nose of the Avengers. Well, if they were foolish enough to hand it over to a dubious organization like SHIELD, they shouldn't have been surprised by the outcome.

Strucker had received aid in his endeavor from several hands of HYDRA, cloaked as loyal members of SHIELD. Loki knew of them from his campaign of subjugation a year ago. They had posed as _his_ aid back then, all in their greed to have access to the Tesseract.

He had promised them its secrets to ensure their compliance to his plans, a promise he'd had no intention to keep.

However, HYDRA seemed to be more flexible in their opportunism, taking the scepter when the Tesseract was out of their reach. Loki knew he'd have to handle them sooner or later. For now, he needed to have a little tete-a-tete with Strucker.

Loki noted that Strucker's eyes were shifting in a calculating manner as he sat fidgeting on his cot. He was planning an escape. Loki shook his head and revealed himself.

"Who…?" Strucker seemed at a loss for words upon beholding Loki, but soon, recognition dawned on his face. "Oh, you!"

Loki gave him a benign smile. "So you do know me. Spares us the formality of introductions."

"But you were dead," said Strucker, trying to sound calmer than Loki knew him to be.

"My mortality or lack of it doesn't concern you." Loki took a few steps in his direction, cornering him without the use of force. " _Your_ mortality, however, is what _should_ concern you."

"You're here to kill me?" Strucker's face turned pale upon comprehending the threat.

"I'm here to gain an understanding of how you've put the scepter to use."

"I'm s-sure you can access that information f-from SHIELD," Strucker stuttered as Loki closed in.

Loki clicked his tongue at the cornered man. "I want the information that you've kept from both SHIELD and HYDRA."

"Look, I'll tell you everything if you get me out of here. I'll build you an army of your own," Strucker offered desperately. "You can take over the world successfully this time. We'll make a great team."

Loki rubbed his chin contemplatively, as if considering his proposal.

"You make a tempting offer, mortal, but I have bigger plans." He moved in with a viper's speed and grabbed Strucker's throat in a stranglehold. "Now start talking before I cut out your entrails and choke you with them."

To give added emphasis to his words, Loki tightened his hold and stopped the airflow to Strucker's lungs entirely, letting him struggle for about a minute. Then he threw him back on to the cot.

Loki crossed his arms as he stood over his quarry, waiting for him to recover and comply with his demands.

"I'll give you everything you want," Strucker pleaded, out of breath, clearly having understood that he hadn't the option to say no.

"Good. Let's begin then," said Loki as he conjured a chair and sat down in it, eager for Strucker to spill his secrets.

* * *

Reva mulled over the events of the previous day as she walked towards Stark's private office premises for another therapy session.

She had expected Loki to hurt her in some way, but he didn't. If anything, he had been attentive towards her. However, he was notorious for his trickery and manipulation. She wasn't even sure how much of his behavior towards her was purposely manipulative or just instinctive.

Why he sought _her_ out, of all the people he could use to achieve his objective, was also a mystifying question.

Then again, was she just assuming the worst of him without considering his actions or words? He had repeatedly told her he didn't intend to attack, even though she knew he had the means to do just that. So far, he had stuck to his promise of peace and not war.

Nevertheless, Reva craved an understanding of him, to be sure where she stood with him, and it was mentally taxing. To say that he had her utterly confused would be a monumental understatement. He was a case study in contradictions.

As she entered the private office of Stark, she noticed that Stark wasn't the only one inside. Steve Rogers was also present, along with Natasha Romanoff. _Ugh… Romanoff._

All three of them turned their heads and stared at her as she lingered at the entrance.

"Um, am I interrupting something?" she asked hesitantly, backing away. "I'll just leave and come back later."

"No, come in," said Stark before she could exit. "I think we all need group therapy."

Romanoff rolled her eyes while Rogers glared at Stark.

" _Everything_ is funny for you," he muttered, shaking his head in disdain, "even when Ultron is wrecking havoc all over the world."

"Who said I was kidding?" Stark shot back, gesturing for Reva to sit down at the table.

The entrance door opened and Dr. Bruce Banner walked in.

"You called?" he asked Stark, adjusting his glasses in a nervous tick.

"Yeah, Ultron is doing exactly what we thought it'd do. Only problem is predicting his place of attack." Stark handed Banner a digital file as he settled down into the chair next to Romanoff. "So far, it has been robotics labs, but I'm guessing that weapons facilities will be next."

"Amping up the ammo," Banner observed with a nod, reading a report on the attacks, Reva assumed.

"We need to stop this before it gets out of hand," Rogers suggested, thumping a hand on the table.

"Already on it, Cap. You think I don't want to go out there and beat the shit out of him?" Stark's jaw ticked in barely suppressed anger. "I've engaged Friday to track it through the internet, SHIELD is talking with defense establishments all over the world. What else do you want me do, Boss?"

Rogers flinched at being called the 'boss'. The situation was about to boil over any time.

Reva fidgeted in her seat, wanting to be anywhere but in this room. She didn't want to hear anything related to Ultron, she didn't want to hear anything that she may be coerced to share with Loki. The stress was too much to bear.

Rogers was about to give Stark a retort, but in the next moment Agent Maria Hill came rushing in.

"Strucker's dead, SHIELD sent you a feed," she announced without preamble, handing Rogers a file. "Also, we're pretty certain the twins are with Ultron."

Reva felt her hands become clammy with sweat as she took in the news.

"Did NATO grow tired of him?" Stark asked as he turned on the big display screen behind him. "Can't say I'll miss him."

"How is his death relevant to us?" asked Romanoff as she peeked at the file that Rogers was now busy reading. "I'm more concerned with the twins."

"Ultron murdered him," Hill clarified as the image of the crime scene popped up on the screen.

It showed Strucker sprawled on his cot, dead, with his chest ripped open. On the wall behind him, written presumably in his blood, was the phrase ' _peace in our time_."

Reva's heart sank as she observed the image. She had a very bad feeling about this.

"And he did a Banksy at the crime scene, just for us," Stark remarked about the bloody words on the wall. "Looks like he's baiting us."

"This is a smokescreen. Why send a message when you've just given a speech?" asked Romanoff, eyeing the crime scene with shrewd eyes. "How did Ultron even gain access to Strucker?"

"Not sure, but Strucker certainly knew something that Ultron wanted us to miss," Rogers deduced astutely.

"You may be on to something, Cap," said Hill with a scowl. "Everything we had on Strucker has been erased."

"Not everything," Stark interjected, pulling out a flash drive from his pocket. "I always make copies."

"Well, anything on how he entered the prison?" asked Romanoff. "Anyone else dead as well?"

"None. That's the strangest part," Hill stated, stowing Stark's flash drive in her pocket. "The Guards didn't see anyone come in. They came to know about his death six hours later, when it was breakfast time."

"How in the hell did he do that?" Stark exclaimed exasperatedly as he began pacing in front of the screen. "I didn't program him for stealth mode yet, and even then, he can't go through walls."

"But it _is_ him," Hill insisted, "the message points to him only. Those were his words at the party."

"Reev, you okay? You look pale and sweaty." Stark had stopped his pacing and was now eyeing her with apprehension. "Don't tell me you're about to barf all over my table."

If she wasn't so nervous, she was sure she'd die of humiliation.

"Nothing, just that…," she hesitated, taking a deep breath to control her frazzled nerves. "I don't get to see crime scenes in HD that often. Like, never. Don't mind me, I'm a chicken."

"There's the issue of the twins as well," Hill interjected, saving Reva further mortification. "If they're helping Ultron, we have an even bigger problem at our hands."

"What should we do now?" asked Banner, who had taken his glasses off and was rubbing his eyes slowly.

"Let's kill them," Romanoff suggested offhandedly. "One less problem to worry about."

"What is wrong with you?" Rogers looked horrified. "They may be misguided but they're still kids."

"Kids that have been molded into weapons," Romanoff retorted, suddenly looking stressed as well. "Weapons that can kill innocent people."

"Well, you and I belong to the same category then." Rogers gave her a meaningful look.

Looking away from him, Romanoff rolled her shoulders and shrugged. "SHIELD had meant to kill me as well."

Rogers gave a sigh of frustration. "I'd suggest not raking the past and moving on. We need to rescue these kids before they do anything reckless."

"I think we need to read the files on Strucker again," Stark suggested, turning the screen off. "Get whatever dirt we can on him."

"I have some physical files of him as well. They might help," Hill suggested, moving towards the exit in haste.

By now Reva had gained some composure. She looked at others furtively, wondering how long it would take them to realize that the murderer wasn't Ultron.

"I think you won't be needing me today," she said, peering up at Stark, who was busy reading something on his phone. "Gotta get busy catching your murderous AI."

He caught her gaze and smiled wearily. "No time for personal issues at the mo, eh? You're right, we need to get busy here."

Rogers turned to her then, and took in her appearance. "Feeling better now?"

She nodded, rising from her seat.

"I'm sorry you had to endure that." He nodded at the now blank display screen.

"It's okay. I'm sorry to have intruded your meeting. I'm sure I'm not supposed to know its details."

"I agree," said Romanoff, feigning to read the file Rogers had been reading earlier. Reva wasn't sure, but it looked like she fighting a smile. That woman was an enigma.

Rogers rolled his eyes and gave Reva a contrite look.

Reva gave him an understanding nod. She then said her farewells and dashed out of Stark Tower as quickly as she could.

* * *

 _Hope you guys are still enjoying this story._


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Loki is here to essentially fuck shit up.**

 **WARNING** : _Sexual situations_. Lime and lemony. You have been warned. I regret nothing.

 **Summary:** Inside the helicarrier cage, Loki gets a visit from a psychologist. She tries to engage him in conversation, and he tries to, well, create mayhem. She thinks she'd be rid of him after that, but no, it was only the beginning.

* * *

 **CHAPTER - 6**

Reva tossed and turned in her bed, fretful in sleep. It hadn't come easily and even now, it was filled with strange dreams. Loki was holding her in his arms again, whispering sweet things, dirty things, soothing things in her ear. His fingers caressed her cheeks as she looked into his eyes. They were staring back at her with affection and warmth.

His lips slowly caressed hers in a careful kiss. He was still talking to her between the kisses. She felt the cold of his body against hers and it made her shiver. His hands brushed her hair away from her shoulders and slid over her breasts.

She moaned against his mouth, responding to his touch. She remembered being mad at him for something, being scared of him for something, but the memory was hazy. Right now, she was more aroused than scared or mad, and she wanted him badly.

Suddenly, his hands felt wet and sticky and warm. She opened her eyes to see her body covered in red hand prints—Loki's. The substance that coated her skin was thick and coagulating fast. With a start, she realized it was blood.

She looked at Loki in panic, who was now smiling maliciously at her as he spread more of the scarlet fluid over her body. She was being painted by him in blood.

Reva screamed… long and drawn, until she was hoarse.

With a jolt, she woke up and stared at her body. She still wore her long t-shirt and there was no sign of blood. But her throat hurt and did feel prickly. She must've screamed for real.

Reva ran a hand through her hair and sat up. That's when she noticed that she wasn't the only one occupying her queen sized bed.

She shrieked and fell off the bed in an attempt to move away. Strong arms caught her and brought her back.

"Must you scream _every_ time you see me?" Loki asked as he dropped her back on the bed.

She stared back at him with a mix of disbelief and terror, the dream still fresh in her mind. Plus, he was absolutely livid the last time she had seen him. She was expecting a continuation of the same.

"I believe you were dreaming of me, doing something awful," he said softly, studying her with a guarded expression. "Was I hurting you?"

She shook her head, fisting her t-shirt nervously. She wanted to speak, but her throat hurt.

"But I _was_ doing something awful, right?"

She looked away, not knowing how to deal with him. He didn't look angry or murderous; quite the opposite. She didn't know if this show of concern was real or just another layer of his manipulation.

"Are you hurt?" He reached for her, but then retreated as he saw her eyes widen in panic. "You know I can heal you."

It was a very tempting offer.

"You'll demand… something," she croaked, immediately regretting the use of her vocal chords.

He shook his head and gave an exasperated sigh. "Right now, I'd just ask for you to stop being so jittery around me."

"You're still killing people," she accused, wincing in pain as she spoke.

His face first registered surprise, then contorted in a bitter scowl. "Why yes, and so is Thor and his band of self-righteous warriors. And I care not to delve into SHIELD's nefarious acts."

She wanted to speak again, but his hand quickly grasped her neck. He wasn't retreating now. Her eyes bulged as the hand grew colder.

"Tell me if there's a difference here, because I see none." She struggled against his hold as he watched her with what appeared to be pity. "I killed a man who committed heinous crimes. Do you mind that?"

A familiar warmth spread throughout her throat and neck, stilling her struggles. The pain in her throat vanished instantly. He let go of her and sat back, studying his hands in silence.

Reva touched her throat self consciously, eyeing him disbelievingly. "You healed me."

"Oh, did I?" he asked with biting sarcasm. "I was going for strangulation, I haven't a clue how I ended up healing you instead. Apologies for not meeting your ghastly expectations of me."

If she wasn't so overwhelmed, she'd have laughed at his quip.

"Why did you kill Strucker?" she asked after taking a moment to calm herself down.

He rolled his eyes at the question but it didn't seem like he was about to fly off the handle. "I didn't want the world knowing the details of his experiments. Also, there was a possibility of a HYDRA initiated break from the prison."

She sat up and crossed her legs to get more comfortable. "Don't tell me it was all altruistic."

"It wasn't," he replied, his eyes gravitating to her bare legs.

"You do realize that if the truth comes out, I'll be carted off to prison. My career will be finished. That's what bothers me the most."

His sharp gaze met hers then as he arched an eyebrow in faux surprise.

"So, even you aren't entirely altruistic in your concerns," he observed smugly. "Nevertheless, you think I'll allow anyone to cart you off anywhere, least of all a prison?"

She shook her head at his overbearing confidence and he gave her a knowing smile in return.

"You totally convinced everyone that Ultron killed Strucker." She busied herself with tracing the print pattern on her bed sheet, wanting to focus on something other than his pretty face for a change.

"I had to use a scapegoat." He shrugged, extending his arm to stroke her ankle with his index finger. "Ultron seemed like an obvious choice."

She closed her eyes for a moment, shivering under his feathery touch. _Focus, Reva, focus…_

"You erased Strucker's files as well." She didn't pull away from his touch, though. It was her way of calling a truce to their altercation of previous day.

"For the same reason I erased him." He leaned forward and planted an open mouthed kiss on her ankle.

"A futile attempt." She flicked her foot, nudging his face in a mockery of a slap. He played along, flipping his head to the side as if hit hard. She may or may not have giggled at that.

"No, it wasn't," he said, licking his lips as he stared back her with barely restrained lust.

"What do you mean?" She looked at him quizzically while he moved to kiss her legs.

Oh, the slow seduction was on, and it was hard to resist. Remembering the very reasons for which she was mad at him was becoming an arduous task.

"Stark's little sticks of information storage are easily dealt with." He gave a light laugh and sucked on the underside of her knee.

"What?" She squeaked as he explored the sensitive spot with his tongue. "You mean… you broke his flash drives?"

He gave a grunt of affirmation, too busy with her legs to respond properly. His hands were applying a gentle pressure to move them apart.

"Loki, are you infiltrating SHIELD _and_ Stark Tower?" she asked disbelievingly, pulling on his hair to make him look up at her.

He gave an irritated groan and sat up. "Yes. I had to. And before you accuse me of being utterly horrible, let me remind you that _they_ do the same unto others where need be."

Reva didn't respond—she had no rejoinder to that. Instead, she shifted to rest her back against the headboard, which made her t-shirt rise to her upper thighs.

Loki's gaze ravenously took in the newly bared skin. It wasn't like he hadn't seen it all before, but it seemed like the more he saw, the hungrier he became. It intensified her own lust for him.

"What was _so_ dangerous about Strucker's experiments that you are working so hard to conceal them?"

"Uh…" He took a beat to respond, still eyeing her thighs. "He wanted to create an army of super-powered humans, for use in HYDRA's missions. He was exposing them to the Mind Stone inside the scepter. He knew it was something extremely powerful."

"Is this Mind Stone an Infinity Stone?" she asked, her curiosity peaking.

His gaze travelled up to meet hers and he gave her an almost innocent, wide-eyed expression of awe. "Gleaning information from me?"

She couldn't help but snort at him. His sharp wit was hard to beat.

"Well, it's not as if I can share anything you tell me with anyone, thanks to your gagging spell." She mimed the act of zipping up her lips to stress her point.

He gave her a contrite smile in response. "Well, I can't share anything _you_ tell me with anyone else either, because… I don't have anyone."

She noted the veiled loneliness. He barely expressed it but it was there. The urge to know him tugged at her like never before. However, she knew not to push. Instead, she tried to make light of the situation.

"I believe one scheming god of mischief is enough to wreck havoc with that information."

" _If_ he means to wreck havoc," he stated impatiently, grabbing her legs and pulling her towards him, "which, he has amply made clear he does not. But a certain someone will just not listen, no matter how imploringly he tries to convince her."

Air rushed out of her lungs as she suddenly found herself in the middle of the bed, on her back. Her t-shirt rode high, baring her to him, and Loki's eager expression told her he approved. It was kind of terrifying how quickly her body responded to his actions in the form of arousal.

"Is this your way of… convincing me?" she asked breathlessly as he possessively gripped her thighs and delved between them with his tongue.

He hummed affirmatively and Reva was at a loss for words for the next few minutes. Loki didn't remove his wicked mouth from her aroused flesh until she was screaming his name and gripping his hair for dear life.

He crawled up and settled over her as he watched her breathing even out again. Silently, she divested herself of her t-shirt, which wasn't covering anything anyway.

"I may have overreacted a tad bit yesterday, but only because you never tell me what your endgame is." She looked away as she felt the static of his magic, taking his clothes away in golden wisps. She felt terribly conscious of her next words. "And I honestly don't want to see you do bad things."

"I _have_ done a lot of bad things in the recent past," he admitted, hitching her leg over his hip as he entered her in one long stroke. He groaned his next words into the swell of her breasts. "But no one seems to remember or acknowledge what I had done before that."

"Did you fight for a good cause, like ever?" she breathed out as they both lay still, enjoying the sensation of being joined so intimately.

"In the past, I fought for what I thought was a good cause, for Asgard." He faltered as she wrapped both her legs around him. "Recently, I have to think harder to determine what a good cause is."

He began to move in a slow rhythm inside her, as if he was savoring the sensation.

"God, this is so unlike me," she said as she brazenly tried to take him deeper and faster. "I've never allowed myself to be ruled by sex."

"Common ground for both of us then," he murmured, lavishing her breasts with his attentions. "I used to pride myself for my restraint."

"Not anymore, hmm?" She couldn't help but smile at his confession, feeling proud of herself. "A mortal fuck-doll made you, a might god, lose control?"

"I swear by the Norns if you call yourself a fuck-doll again…" He glared at her and pinched her nipples, hard, making her cry out. "Reva, you're _not_ a fuck-doll—I hate that expression."

She gave him a petulant pout as he lowered his head and wrapped his cold tongue around her tender flesh, soothing her. That wiped the pout right off her face.

"We're basically just fucking for the sake of fucking, Loki," she moaned, running her fingers through his hair as he gave her other nipple the same treatment.

He let go of her breasts and stared at her with a strange expression. "Don't assume things, little one. Lust is but an aspect of it… I want to possess you in every way."

His words made her uncomfortable, but not in an unpleasant way. She wasn't used to hearing anything like that. She wasn't used to anything like him, period.

He kissed her then, tender yet domineering, a weird mix only he could achieve. She took the initiative to push her tongue into his mouth, and that led to something entirely unexpected. She discovered that his canines were quite pronounced and sharp.

How had she not noticed it before? She'd have asked him about them had they not been so enthusiastically wrapped in each other. _Something to bring up later…_

Somehow, her probing tongue got him to switch gears. He was now thrusting into her with more vigour and impatience. She spread her hands from his shoulders to his chest, tracing the straining muscles almost reverentially.

She rubbed his nipples and he surged inside her in response, moaning loudly into her mouth. She smiled against his lips and continued her gentle explorations.

They both came in unison, moving against each other in lustful familiarity. He grabbed her ass and thrust deep into her as she came down from her orgasm. He looked devastatingly erotic as he climaxed, eyes closed and mouth opened as he spilled into her.

As was typical of him, he didn't pull out of her afterwards. Instead, he shifted them both so that they lay on their sides, still facing each other. Her right leg was hiked over his waist as he moved within her in a slow, lazy rhythm.

"Did you think that attacking New York was for a good cause as well?" she asked abruptly, and immediately regretted her post-orgasmic lack of filter.

He stopped all movement and stared at her in surprise.

"Must you bring that up?" He looked extremely uncomfortable and reluctant but answered her anyway. "In a way, yes."

That gave her a pause. "Are you saying that killing people and destroying cities is a good cause?"

"That's not what I said," he growled, moving over her and pinning her to the bed.

"That's what I got from it," she gasped as he resumed the thrusting, putting his weight behind it.

"You don't understand."

"Well, make me?"

Pausing again, Loki gave her an exasperated look. Dropping his head to her shoulder, he spoke softly.

"When you find yourself in a conundrum where you have to choose between two evils, you try to choose the lesser one."

"That's not vague at all," she said, running her fingers through his dark tresses, hoping he'd explain further.

"Assume that you're piloting an airship, and somehow it's going to crash into either of the incoming ships in front of you. One has hundred passengers, the other has only a handful. Where would you steer your ship?"

His explanation was still very vague and confusing. It also made her mad that he was trying to make it appear as if he was blameless.

"So, you did us a service by attacking New York?" She pushed him away and he let her disentangle herself from his body. "I can't imagine what the bigger evil would've been if _that_ was the lesser evil."

He caught the inflection of disdain in her words, and the bitter scowl reappeared on his face.

"I dare say you know everything," he sneered, watching her as she put her t-shirt back on.

Reva didn't know why—perhaps the mounting stress was to blame—but seeing him scoff at her brought about a full-fledged rant from within her.

"Loki, you can't say that your cosmic temper tantrum was a lesser evil. You have an air of entitlement about you. You wanted to _make_ people cower in fear, to lord over them from a throne. And don't even get me started on the throne. It was a toy that was taken away from you, so you took out your anger on the so called lesser beings who you could easily crush. So spare me the analogies, please, and admit you fucked up. You're not getting a hero's badge for that."

She saw a myriad emotions flit across his face, one of them being hurt. He looked away from her, staring at the ceiling emptily.

"And I thought hearing that my birthright was to die was—," he stopped midway, took a deep breath, then continued in a monotonous and dispassionate voice. "I suppose I should be used to the disregard by now. Believe what you may then."

When he met her eyes again, his face was a mask of impassivity.

Reva eyed him curiously. What he just said made him seem suddenly vulnerable. She saw that he hadn't meant to say certain things, they had slipped out before he could censor them.

"Who said that?"

"Said what?"

"That your birthright was to die."

Loki sat up and turned away from her, the muscles in his back coiling. Something told her that she had asked him exactly what he didn't want her to.

"Someone who wanted to hurt me, obviously," he replied harshly, still facing away from her.

He stood up then, and walked towards her bedroom window. His clothes and armor magically appeared over his body.

"Loki…" She walked up to him and grabbed his arm, wondering what was going through his head. "I didn't mean to rant. But you have to understand—" She stopped midway as he turned towards her and gave her a furious glare.

However, it wasn't the glare that made her halt, it was the ghost of unshed tears in his eyes. A blink, and they were gone, replaced by a cold and haughty look.

"I'm an entitled brat who desired a throne like a toy. Cosmic temper tantrum. _That's_ the best you can give? For I sure have heard worse and it doesn't faze me one bit," he spat out venomously. "Are you sure you don't want add that I 'kill for fun' and am 'thoroughly evil'?"

"You have to take responsibility for the awful things you've done," she replied, willing herself to stand her ground. "All you claim is that you've done no wrong."

"I claimed no such thing! I've made my fair share of mistakes, and I have suffered for them," he ground out, his hands tightening into fists and trembling with rage. "I lost the _only_ person who truly cared for me and I didn't even get to say my last farewell to her! She died because of me! I couldn't save her because I was rotting in the dungeons for my actions against Midgard!"

"What? Who?" She gaped at him, dumbfounded by the revelation.

Just as he was about to say more, his expression changed to surprise. Suddenly, his whole body became rigid. Ignoring her, he pulled out a strange device from one of his undercoat's pockets.

It expanded itself in his hand, resembling the size of an average mobile phone. It had a screen which looked more like a projection, with a visibly alien interface.

Loki moved his hand over it and then quickly put it back into his pocket.

He then turned to face her with a deceptively calm visage. "I need to leave. Well, here's your reprieve from my loathsome company."

"I never said that—" she protested, but he was gone before she could finish the sentence.

* * *

Novi Grad was a small city by Midgardian standards, especially when compared to New York. However, its expanse wasn't Loki's concern. He was interested in the secrets it hid within its walls.

The Shadows had served him well, informing him that Ultron had taken refuge in the now abandoned HYDRA base in the Capital of Sokovia. It was about time, Loki had waited patiently enough.

The notification came at an opportune time as well. He needed to distance himself from the infuriating Midgardian he obsessed over ceaselessly. It was maddening, akin to an affliction or sickness. The worst part of it was that he knew Reva didn't understand it or even felt the same way towards him.

The crude expressions she used to define her worth to him or her reasons for their coupling was evidence enough to show him the harsh truth. However, she had gone farther than that tonight, stopping just short of showing absolute hatred.

Loki exhaled and closed his eyes for a few moments. He could handle the derision or even the hatred, he had handled much worse. He just needed to bury it deep enough in his mind so that he'd not be actively reminded of it. After all, suppressing unpleasant memories was just one of his _tricks_.

He could very well live with the knowledge that she tolerated his company solely for sexual gratification and nothing beyond. He was perfectly capable of leading a solitary existence otherwise, having long ago learnt to live in relative isolation. He'd just need to avoid any kind of deep or delving conversations with her in the future.

Or perhaps, he'd leave her be and remove himself entirely from her life. That would be the wisest decision of all, but he knew he'd have the hardest time enforcing it on himself, for he was utterly selfish. He still wanted her.

However, now was not the time to concentrate his thoughts on Reva. He was sure there'd be plenty of time for that later. Right now, it was time to take the scepter out of the clutches of Ultron. The third stone beckoned him...

Loki carefully observed the periphery of the abandoned HYDRA base—the very location the Shadows had directed him to. Cloaking himself in a spell to keep him invisible and noiseless, he moved towards the base.

He recognized this base from the SHIELD files he had studied earlier. This was the place where HYDRA had kept his scepter and experimented with it. The Avengers had attacked the base and retrieved the weapon, but Loki wondered if they dug deeper. The fact that the base had not been razed entirely showed their lack of foresight in handling the situation.

Lack of foresight was something of a frailty of nearly all of humanity. It was one of the reasons for their myriad sufferings. However, it wasn't just a _human_ frailty. It ran rampant among the ones who referred to themselves as higher beings of the Yggdrasil, especially the dwellers of Asgard.

Loki shook his head as he covered the perimeter of the base, thinking of the ways Asgard had upset the balance within the Nine Realms. All it needed was a little nudge to bring about the Ragnarok.

He slipped inside the base quietly, alert as a panther on prowl. It wasn't mere mortals he was trying to deceive here, it was a machine with advanced detection and defence skills.

It made sense that Ultron would choose to manifest here. HYDRA had been working on its own robotic soldier project. It was meant to counter Tony Stark and his Iron Legion. The groundwork was already laid out for Ultron to take over, and predictably, he did exactly that.

In the centre of the stone building, a massive factory had been installed, with robotic 'workers' slotted perfectly into their posts. The sentient hive mind of the machine seemed to be guiding the actions of the different workers as they moved swiftly through the various levels of the factory chamber.

It didn't take long for Loki to discern that they were creating more of themselves with HYDRA's equipment.

The hive mind's command centre seemed to rest in one particular metallic body, different from others—bigger and bulkier. Ultron now possessed a fully functional body, no longer in a chrysalis.

It was overlooking its handiwork much like a human would—a creation mimicking its creator.

But Loki's sharp gaze wasn't focused on the towering automaton. His eyes searched for the blue glow of the scepter. So far, he hadn't detected it, but he planned to comb the entire base. Tonight, he was not leaving without the scepter.

"I was hoping for a more formal introduction," Ultron spoke in its hollow, human imitation of a voice as he turned to face Loki. "But it seems you like keeping yourself rather… _low-key_."

Loki's eyes narrowed. How had the wretched metallic abomination detected him?

Thinking quickly, he let go of the cloaking spell and revealed himself. Preserving his magic was most important now. He had to prepare himself for whatever Ultron might throw at him.

Ultron was looking at him expectantly, apparently for a response. Then he sighed and hung his head down, as if disappointed.

"I should've known that the pun would go over your head. I believe Asgardians don't venture into the glorious world of the internet."

Loki ignored that comment and instead focused on re-strategizing. He would have to find the scepter in a much more obvious manner now—through destruction.

"Your detection skills are marvelous," he stated, raising an eyebrow at Ultron, "I'm impressed."

"Your concealing skills are pathetic," Ultron huffed, raising a hand to point at itself. "Infrared sensors, installed by yours truly. Your infrared signature is rather… _unique_."

Loki made a quick mental note about that information. He would have to devise a spell to deceive heat detectors as well.

"Well then, I believe introductions are unnecessary." He stood straight, hands behind his back—a posture of confidence and ease. "You seem to have all the information on me."

"Ah yes," Ultron responded walking away from Loki and towards the assembly line of robots, as if to show off. "Though I wonder, are you still burdened a glorious purpose?"

"I always am. Aren't you going to mention that I'm supposed to be dead?" Loki followed Ultron to the assembly line, taking each step with caution.

"Why would I? I can already see that you're not." Ultron turned back at him and shrugged. "The more compelling question would be… why you are here."

"I'm sure it is," Loki agreed with a nod, but didn't provide Ultron with an answer.

"However, I'm not out-rightly going to ask you that. I'm _certain_ I know the answer." Ultron tinkered with the wiring of one of its workers which appeared to be stuck in its spot due to some sort of malfunction.

"I'm intrigued to know about your assumptions of me." Loki observed the machinery and its wiring as Ultron repaired it, making a mental map of all that he could grasp. Midgardian technology had improved exponentially in the last hundred years, but it was still easy to comprehend.

"You want the glow-stick of destiny back." Ultron sent the worker away, its wiring now corrected, and faced Loki again. "It's understandable, having come back on Earth and discovering that it has changed so many hands, its power abused and misunderstood by its handlers."

"I absolutely love how your mind works." Loki couldn't help but smile. This was no ordinary artificial mind, this was a fully formed individual and he'd be wise to treat it as such.

Ultron's glowing red eyes appraised Loki as it tilted its big metallic head to one side in a very human action. "I can honestly say that you are the first person to tell me that."

"Well, all I can say is that it takes a great mind to appreciate another," Loki replied smugly.

"While I'm glad that we understand each other," Ultron intoned with a heavy sigh, "I must tell you that I don't intend to return the scepter to you."

"I'm acutely aware of that."

They both stared at each other for a silent moment. Then, Loki felt a presence behind him, attempting to be sneaky but failing terribly.

He whipped around quickly and caught the hands which were poised in the air in a strange manner. It was a young human girl with dark hair and glowing red eyes.

Loki immediately knew it who it was—one of the survivors of Strucker's experiments. Just as her hands glowed the same red as her eyes, Loki moved her behind her and directed her open palms towards Ultron. A blast of energy emanated from her palms, hitting Ultron in the chest. Its metallic body hit the ground with a loud clang.

She shrieked in surprise and struggled to get free from Loki's iron grip. He kept himself directly behind her and didn't let go of her wrists, knowing that whatever power she possessed, she wouldn't use it on her own body.

Meanwhile, Ultron picked himself up from the ground and aimed a weaponized hand towards him, much like Stark's armor. However, the robot hesitated in firing. It seemed that the girl was an important ally.

Loki used the girl's body as a shield and quickly scanned the room to search for a way out.

The girl's open palms released another energy blast, destroying the assembly line Ultron had been working on. The impact of the blast made both her and Loki fall backwards on the ground. Her power was great but uncontrolled, something Loki wanted to use to his advantage.

He held her fast, muttering a persuading spell in the girl's ear as Ultron approached. It was a most difficult spell to cast and it didn't last for long, but he needed it desperately to work right now. The last time he'd cast it, it had been successful on a SHIELD Agent.

The girl suddenly relaxed in his arms in compliance as the spell took effect. Loki then gleefully asked her to attack Ultron and destroy everything in the factory.

Just as Loki backed away from the girl, she sent quick blasts of red energy to tear Ultron's metallic body to shreds.

Rising to his feet, Loki turned to dash towards the corridors which led to other chambers within the building. He was on the quest for the scepter again.

He had merely taken two steps when a force knocked him on the ground with blinding speed. Looking up, he saw a waif like form flitting across the room to reach the girl. He sighed irritably. He should have expected this.

The form stopped when it reached the girl. It was a boy the same age as her. They were twins after all. He shook her shoulders and tried to stop her by talking to her.

The girl turned around attacked the boy, Loki's spell still strong inside her mind. The boy moved at inhuman speed to avoid the energy blasts from her, but that worked in Loki's favour as the blasts destroyed more of the base, revealing hidden chambers.

One of them, at long last, revealed the scepter.

Loki leapt towards the scepter, only to be blocked by Ultron's automations. He had dealt with them before, he'd deal with them again, but not in the same way. Unpredictability was an advantage.

He quickly created illusory copies of himself as he faced the robots. As expected, the move confused them. They attacked haphazardly, mostly hitting each other in the process as his copies dissipated one by one on his command. That bought him enough time to reach the scepter.

Grabbing the scepter with ease, Loki turned to face the commotion he'd orchestrated. The robot factory was nearly gutted. The siblings were still struggling against each other at the other end of the building, destroying everything in their wake.

More robots came forth to attack Loki. He simply used the scepter to destroy them once and for all.

Somewhere within the equipment that lined the factory, he heard Ultron talk in a garbled voice, his words distorted and jumbled. Tired of the incessant noise, Loki shot an array of intense energy blasts from the scepter, decimating the entire lot of equipment.

Ultron was silenced, for now, but Loki knew it wasn't destroyed completely. However, now was not the time to dwell on that—he needed to secure the scepter first.

As he turned to leave the premises, he was once again faced with a pair of glowing red hands. He moved away, but he wasn't quick enough this time.

* * *

 _Well, dun dUN DUNN!_

 _Ok, so this chapter took a lot of re-writes. I hope it conveyed the tone I want it to. And I hope Ultron vs Loki sass contest was realized._


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** This chapter mainly features Loki being a complex cat. Also, the scepter is up to something.

 **WARNING** : _Sexual situations_. Lime and lemony. You have been warned. I regret nothing.

 **Summary:** Inside the helicarrier cage, Loki gets a visit from a psychologist. She tries to engage him in conversation, and he tries to, well, create mayhem. She thinks she'd be rid of him after that, but no, it was only the beginning.

* * *

 **CHAPTER - 7**

Reva flicked through the TV channels without really paying attention to what was on. Her mind was entirely elsewhere, even though she tried to convince herself that she was actually watching the idiot box. She had been doing so for hours now.

Coping with Loki was no small feat, especially when he kept a great many things from her. Tonight had been especially bad, but not in the sense that she dreaded facing him again.

As a psychologist, she instinctively knew Loki had a long list of unresolved issues, many of which she wasn't even aware of. She felt a desperate need to understand him. It was similar to when she had a difficult case, where the person receiving therapy didn't want to open up.

However, with Loki, it was much worse. He made it look like he didn't need anyone's help, let alone understanding.

But that was not why Reva was feeling so agitated. For once, Loki had been answering her incessant questions, he had been showing signs of opening up. He was, in a way, trying to show her his side of the story. And then Reva ruined it by letting her emotions and anger get the better of her.

She understood that her diatribe had cut him deeply. From what she knew of him, he didn't like showing any weaknesses. It was probably why he became so venomous in the end. Now that the dust had settled and she had the chance to analyse the situation, she realized that ranting about New York didn't do any of them any good.

Sighing, she turned the TV off and headed for her bedroom, a place she had been avoiding ever since Loki had left abruptly. Seeing the sex crumpled bed sheets made her cringe, not because it shamed her, but because it reminded her how good it had been. The evening could have ended in a better way.

She was about to haul the sheets and dump them in the washer when she heard a thumping noise in the corridor just outside her bedroom.

Scared, she grabbed the baseball bat she always kept under her bed and crept outside. However, she didn't find any ninja assassins in the corridor, just her wild space Viking.

She heaved a sigh of relief. But then she saw just how pissed off he looked and it instantly put her in the alert zone. Also, he stood holding the scepter in his hand, which meant some sort of shenanigans had taken place.

His stance was rigid and combative, and he was staring off into the distance with crazed, unfocused eyes. Besides the obvious rage, his face also showed signs of trauma.

"Loki?" she called tentatively, poking him in the abdomen with her bat.

Suddenly, focus returned to his eyes and he trained them on her. The intensity of his gaze hit her full force and she staggered backwards. He dropped the scepter and grabbed her immediately, engulfing her in a tight embrace.

"Uhh Loki, what's the matter?" she asked apprehensively as he nuzzled her neck, taking shaky breaths.

She felt so small, overwhelmed by him like that. It was weird and uncomfortable, but she let him hold her. It seemed like the thing he needed the most in that moment.

When he finally raised his head from her neck, he stared at her with frantic, wet eyes. And then he started talking in an unfamiliar tongue, which to Reva sounded more like a series of gruff intonations. She didn't get much time to dwell on the language, though, as his lips quickly sealed over hers.

The kiss wasn't romantic or loving, it was desperate and unyielding. She intimately felt the sharpness of his teeth as he gnawed on her lips, threatening to break skin. His mouth all but engulfed hers. It nearly made her see stars because she was unable to breathe. Her hands clawed at his vambraces and shoulder pads as she tried to convey her need for air.

He let go of her now swollen lips, but then his mouth was all over her face, kissing her as if she were a treasure or a hard won trophy.

"Loki...," she whimpered, gripping his neck tightly as his hands lifted her and brought her body flush against his. "What happened?"

She felt his whole body tremble as he held her. Then he dropped on his knees and took her along, not letting her go.

"I need you," he whispered against her hair. "I need to feel you."

She peered into his eyes and they were beseeching her. A hesitant nod was given and he was suddenly all over her, his possessive hold almost painful.

All the shared verbal jibes and ill fated conversations were forgotten in that moment. She willing let him have her as he wished.

Her clothes were torn and discarded in impatience. His undercoat and pants were merely opened enough to allow him to free his arousal.

His feral passion scared her, but she stood with her commitment. Her body, though, was all for it because she was slick and ready for him as he entered her with a slow thrust. His knees folded beneath him, enabling her to straddle him and take his length fully.

The metallic accents on his overcoat chafed her sensitive nipples and dug into her thighs but she didn't care. If anything, it aroused her even more.

His hands cradled her behind as he began to thrust frantically. It reminded her of rutting wild animals at the height of mating season.

For a moment, she thought she had fallen asleep on her couch and this was all a dream. But then again, a normal human brain can discern reality from dreams pretty quickly, and hers wasn't in the crazy zone yet.

It was all real... Loki was back, and he was taking her with such desperation as she hadn't seen before. It was as though he wanted to crawl inside her and never leave.

Her climax rose and crashed over quickly, pulling him along. Her legs tightened around his leather clad torso as he thrust deep into her and quavered in his release. Sharp teeth dug into her shoulder as he spilled inside her. It hurt... but it also felt oddly satisfying.

He held her in an unyielding grip as their breathing returned to normal. Her name flowed from his lips like a chant as he kissed and soothed the tender skin he had just marked with his teeth.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, reaching with his hand to heal it.

Reva grabbed his hand and shook her head. "Don't."

He stared at her in awe, and she hoped her determined expression conveyed what she felt about the situation. He swallowed thickly, his eyes watering a bit. And then he kissed her softly, holding her chin in a gentle grasp.

"Thank you," he said against her lips. "You don't know... you're my haven."

"Loki... make me understand." She kissed the side of his mouth and cheek. "Please. What happened?"

He sighed and his body gave an involuntary shudder. But he didn't answer her.

She moved to extricate herself from his hold and this time, he let her. He remained on the floor, hunched, as she stood up.

"Okay, just come with me. Rest for now, you can tell me later if you want." She tried to pull him to his feet but he didn't budge.

It was quite easy to gauge that he had been in a fight. With whom, she didn't know. The most probable candidate seemed to be Ultron, and it looked like Loki had won. The scepter was with him now.

But something had gone wrong, and Reva wanted Loki to share that with her. If something had shaken _him_ up badly, it ought to have been terrifying.

Reva slowly started removing his armor and clothes as he remained on his knees, looking lost and haunted.

"I'll make us some chamomile tea," she spoke casually, trying to pull him out of his funk as she undid his shoulder belt and vambraces. "It's very relaxing and it helps with sleep."

His overcoat and undercoat were the next to be removed. Reva nearly let out a hysterical giggle as she piled his clothing in a heap. The present situation was so extraordinarily weird—her trying to remove his clothes while being stark naked herself, _after_ they had had sex.

After removing all the clothes from the top, she moved to remove his pants. A blush crept up her neck as she saw that he was still hard and hanging outside his already loose pants. She tried to ignore it as best as she could.

He grasped her hands to stop her and she gave him a questioning look.

"You don't need to, you're not my servant," he said, bringing her hands to his lips to give them both a kiss. "I'll do it."

She gave him an awkward nod and then quickly slipped inside the bedroom to get some fresh clothes on.

About fifteen minutes later, they were both sitting on her bed and sipping chamomile tea as the sky began to lighten ever so slightly. She was hoping that he'd fall asleep soon. He was still tense and coiled like a spring; the stress was rolling off him in waves.

She had secretly added a little medical aid to get him to relax a bit and attain a deep sleep. However, she wondered if it worked on his specie. Humanoid didn't equate to human, after all.

Her apprehensions were put to rest, though, when she saw him yawn as he sat against the headboard. She took the now empty teacup from him and put it away on the nightstand.

"Did you like the tea?"

"It's bitter and rather unsavoury, but I take it that it's meant to be that way." His lips turned up in a slight smile, the first he had given her since his return with the scepter.

She gave him a reassuring nod. "It is an acquired taste. But yeah, it's more of a medicine than tea. It'll help you relax."

He appeared to be doubtful of her words, but then the effect of the medication slowly took over. He blinked a few times to fight the mounting drowsiness.

"Come, lie down with me," she offered, taking his hand.

"You don't have work today?" he asked in a tired voice as he settled beside her on the bed.

"No. I'm taking a day off."

He sighed as Reva tucked him in, whispering to him to let the sleep come over. He held on to her hand as his eyes fluttered close. She tried to stay up and watch over him as he slept, fearing he might wake up too soon. She didn't even realize when sleep claimed her.

* * *

Reva awoke feeling groggy and disoriented, with aches and pains all over her body. She cracked a little smile... some of the aches were delicious indeed.

Loki was clutching her in his arms as he slept soundly. She'd have never thought him to be a cuddler, but well, she wasn't complaining.

Slowly, so as not to disturb him, she crept from his hold and left the bed to head for the kitchen. She was hungry, breakfast was a priority. Afterwards, she'd try to pick Loki's brains about whatever happened in his quest for the scepter. It wouldn't be easy, she knew that, but it was of utmost importance, considering how badly it had affected him.

As she made it out of her bedroom, her foot connected with something cold and metallic. It gave her a shock, like a mild tazer. She jumped away quickly and realized that she had touched the infamous scepter.

It lay on the floor, its blue orb glowing and humming with untold energy. For a moment, she just stood there and stared at it in awe. It's humming seemed to intensify upon her regard.

Slowly, she approached it with caution. Crouching down, she studied the alien spear-like object with keen eyes. It was strange and enchanting… beautiful even, in its own way. It looked to be made of different metals, coming together in different parts.

The blades on it reminded her of those small knives and bottle openers on vintage nail-clippers. The only difference being that the scepter's were way bigger and deadly.

Almost without thinking, her hand reached for it.

The moment her fingers connected to the alien weapon, a burst of white light came through its orb and filled her vision, blinding her to anything else. She could only gasp in response as she felt its energy penetrate her very being. It settled into the core of her mind, bubbling and lively, surging like waves in the ocean.

Her eyes watered as the scepter's hold tightened on her mind, latching on to her individual vibration, exploring her intimately. And then slowly, the waves of that white hot energy ebbed, leaving her to settle back into the scepter.

As Reva regained her bearings, she gasped and pulled away from the alien weapon. She moved back with such force that she fell flat on her ass.

Her ears rang and her heart seemed to beat louder in her chest. Other than that, she felt unharmed. But she was utterly scared.

With wide eyes, she stared at the scepter as its glow changed intensity every second, blinking like a beacon. It was emitting a lulling drone as she watched it, as if trying to convey something. It was as if it were sentient.

She scrambled to her feet and took a few steps back, away from the scepter. However, it seemed to call to her. She felt its drone deep in her bones.

"What do you want?" she whispered, feeling crazy for talking to an object.

She didn't receive a reply in the conventional way. A few beats passed as she kept her panicked gaze on it, then, the scepter's blue orb glowed brighter.

It wanted her to hold it again. She didn't know how, but she was sure that that was the intent of the scepter.

"Shit, what am I doing?" she asked herself as she approached it again. She felt compelled to do so. "Please don't kill me."

In a moment of supreme insanity, she decided to pick it up. In the back of her mind, the phrase 'curiosity killed the cat' played itself as a warning. When she grabbed it once more, it was with more courage and conviction. Or stupidity…

A burst of images flooded her mind's eye as she wielded the scepter. They flitted too fast for her to grasp anything, but that wasn't all. She _felt_ things as well. Emotions… sensations…

 _Pain, grief, anger, fear, longing, contentment, panic, joy, sadness…_

"You're gonna get yourself killed," she muttered, wondering how much of what she was feeling was real and how much was scepter's doing.

The blue orb was bright and shiny, vibrating as if it was finally happy to show her its party trick. Its glow was downright hypnotic.

Then, she _felt_ the scepter respond. The feeling of panic within her disappeared, replaced by the feeling of confidence and protection.

She wondered if it was trying to convey that it wasn't a danger to her. But… just how trustworthy was this alien weapon? It had only caused mayhem and death so far.

The scepter hummed loudly, startling her out of her frantic thoughts. Another response… this time she felt irritation and sadness.

"This is trippy," she said, still holding the weapon in her hand.

The images, emotions and sensations flowed through her once again. The scepter eased back and slowed them, as if offering her to study them in detail. She knew for sure they weren't her memories or even her dreams.

However, she saw some familiar faces in them. The Avengers were there—mostly Thor. Then there was an old man who wore an ornate eyepatch, a woman with long, fiery golden hair who had an impish smile similar to Loki's.

The images shifted, now focused on an army of blue giants with shocking red eyes. Thor fought them in one of the visions, blasting them with his hammer. Then she saw a pale hand turning the same blue as the giants'… she _knew_ that hand.

Desolation and resentment came next, growing to an almost painful intensity as the corresponding visions flowed. Thor refusing to fight, inducing aggravation instead... A bridge glowing with rainbows cracking under his hammer... And then came absolute rejection...

For a moment, a lull came over and there was nothing, absolutely nothing to see or feel. It felt eerily similar to death. A strange sense of sensory deprivation was all that she felt. It was extremely claustrophobic and she nearly let go of the scepter because of the disquiet it caused.

However, the scepter seemed to anticipate her reaction and silently implored her to keep exploring. Reva's hands quaked with the effort to keep her hold on it.

Fresh images came through—a strange alien with rough purple skin, and another one with pale skin and really bad teeth. Seeing them gave her an even worse feeling than the sensory deprivation. She was filled with a sense of deep horror and hatred as they stared down at her. No, it wasn't _her_ , she had never met these creatures.

These were someone else's mental images or memories, of that she was certain now.

Pain, raw and intense, sliced through her all of a sudden. The accompanying images showed her heat and fire, unhealed and festering wounds, dark acts upon innocents who screamed for mercy and received none.

Reva gasped and dropped the scepter, unable to take the mental torture the images were causing. It took a great deal of effort for her to calm herself. Deep breaths and counting backwards helped a little. Still, the slimy feeling of inexorable terror didn't depart from her mind.

Once again, a sensation of disappointment washed over her. She knew it came from the scepter.

"Ok, so now I'm not even touching you and you're still talking to me?" she asked, glaring accusingly at it.

It implored her to wield it again. She shuddered to think what else was there to see.

"What even are these visions? What are you trying to show me?"

The reply was as clear as if it were spoken out loud to her. _Loki…_

It was showing her Loki's thoughts as he slept. It was trying to give her what she sought—Loki's mind.

This time, she picked the scepter up with the swiftness of a ninja.

"Okay," she said, unwavering resolve flowing through her. "Show me."

Time lost its meaning then, as she was shown the intimate details of Loki's sleeping thoughts—his dreams.

She realized that most of them were memories, replayed with lingering pain. Some were sad, some were downright terrifying. None were happy. They shook her to the core but she didn't drop the scepter this time. Tears streaked her face but she didn't let go. She needed to see all of it.

There were other kinds of visions as well. Here, memories seemed to blend with thoughts and works of imagination. Here, she found herself, or as Loki saw her. It was disconcerting, seeing herself through his eyes. It was the first vision where she felt peace and contentment.

Unconsciously, Reva moved to her bedroom as the visions carried on. If anything, they grew brighter and more detailed as she approached Loki's sleeping form. She was barely aware of her surroundings through her own senses; the scepter was guiding her.

She expected more visions of her with Loki, perhaps something sexual. But the sensory atmosphere of the visions abruptly shifted to panic again. The jarring change made her quake in the knees.

Suddenly, the nightmare disappeared and she saw herself holding the scepter, but from a different perspective. She felt a cold hand grab her wrist and yank her forward. She lost her balance and fell right over Loki. A very awake, wide-eyed and pissed off Loki.

The visions were now replaced by Loki's present thoughts. He was still sleepy, but his sharp mind was already looking at her with suspicion. He was surprised to see her holding the scepter, and wondered what exactly she was doing with it, standing over him.

"Shit, you scared me!" she wheezed, staring at him in panic as she lay sprawled over him.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked, staring pointedly at the scepter, which she still held in her hand.

"I… I saw it lying on the floor," she stated truthfully as he stared at her with narrowed eyes and untrusting thoughts. "You had dropped it there and left it. I thought I'd bring it here."

"You were watching me with strangely unfocused eyes," he said, still doubting her honesty.

"I was... thinking about this morning. You seemed so disturbed upon your return."

He noticed the now drying tears on her face and immediately thought he was the reason for them. Contrition flowed through him as he remembered how rough he had been with her.

"Reva, I apologi—"

She pushed against his chest and kissed him, pouring her emotions into it. There was a hope that it conveyed her intentions to him.

He was somewhat surprised by her actions, but nonetheless, welcomed her advances by returning the kiss.

"Just tell me what happened," she coaxed as she broke off from his sensual lips, "and I'll accept your apology."

He heaved a sigh and closed his eyes, his mind replaying some of the events of previous night but not with enough details to cover exactly what had happened.

"Loki," she prompted, squirming above him, "I wish to know you better, so that we don't end up fighting and disagreeing so regularly."

She _did_ know him better now, after seeing his thoughts with the scepter's aid. But there was still so much left out...

"But we fuck for the sake of fucking only," he spoke tersely, repeating her own words to her. "Why should you want to understand me when you're only concerned with my—"

"Shut up."

He blinked at her, confusion and annoyance clear on his face. "That's the second time you've interrupted me."

She caressed his face and tried her best to sway him through the loving touch.

"I know I've been irritable and somewhat dismissive with you in the past, not to mention you scare the wits out of me sometimes. I want to change all of that."

His eyes narrowed. "In the past, you say? The dismissal was handed to me yesterday only, to be accurate."

He was trying to get a rise out of her. Still, she tried to give him her honest thoughts.

"But you've been erratic with me as well. You like to keep me on my toes. Don't tell me it never pleased you to see me get all nervous around you. Doesn't give me much ground to tread."

"Do you trust me to tell you the truth?" he asked, looking away from her. "I don't think anyone in this universe is capable of trusting me."

"You don't think it takes _some_ semblance of trust for me to welcome you into a lover's embrace time and again?"

"I believe it's based on a tacit understanding that I won't hurt you as long as you satiate my lust."

He was very deliberately trying to be abrasive now, to see if she'd dismiss him once again.

Fresh tears formed in her eyes as she saw through his attempt at building a wall around his emotions. She was determined to break that wall. "Is that why you called me your haven?"

Shock coursed through him as he stared at her, dumbfounded. She was glad for her grip on the scepter. It was acting like an ally and telling her the inner workings of his complex mind. It gave her the much needed understanding in cornering him.

"I'm not averse to being your haven," she said with a wobbly smile. "I'm willing to embrace your darkness, which I kind of did, partly, last night."

"Why?"

"Because I intuitively knew you needed that."

He groaned and tried to think of a way to avoid this conversation. "You don't know me, at least, not the whole of me."

"I would like to."

"You may not like it."

"Leave that part to me."

Loki struggled with himself over what she was asking of him. Her heart broke a little, seeing that something as simple being himself and sharing his inner thoughts was such an effort for him.

"Take your time," she said, climbing off him and carefully placing the scepter next to the nightstand. "I'm making breakfast in the meantime."

The scepter emitted disappointment in being left alone, its glow dimming as Reva left the room. She decided she'd have to get reacquainted with it some other time. She didn't want to do it in front of Loki... at least, not yet.

* * *

 **A/N:** _I was sick last week, down with flu, so I mostly wrote this chapter under high fever. I hope it was worth it. Do let me know how you feel about this story. It improves my writing._


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N** : In this chapter Loki/pancakes threatens to overtake Loki/Reva. Plus, there's Loki and his weird associations and interactions with other women. Also, also... PLOT omg.

 **WARNING** : Nah.

 **Summary:** Inside the helicarrier cage, Loki gets a visit from a psychologist. She tries to engage him in conversation, and he tries to, well, create mayhem. She thinks she'd be rid of him after that, but no, it was only the beginning.

* * *

 **CHAPTER - 8**

Reva was busy with breakfast preparation when Loki finally decided to grace the kitchen with his presence. A surreptitious glance towards him showed her that he was only wearing his leather pants, nothing above, which was super distracting.

"I destroyed Ultron's robot production factory in my quest for the scepter," he divulged, coming up to stand behind her as she made pancakes.

"Okay... that doesn't seem too surprising," she said, trying to align in her head the jumbled glimpses of his battle with Ultron that the scepter had shown her earlier. "I bet Ultron didn't like that very much."

He gave a grunt of agreement, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"So, what else happened?" She tried to act casual as she turned the pancake with ease, waiting for him to continue.

"He had allies."

"The twins," she whispered, eyes widening in realization. The turner almost slipped from her grip.

"You knew about the twins?" He sounded surprised and on the edge of mistrust once again. "Did you know that they were working with Ultron?"

She turned around and looked up at him, feeling penitent. "I... well, I kind of got to know by pure coincidence. I was in Stark's office when the news was broken to him. Did you not know about them beforehand?"

He grimaced and walked away to sit on one of the kitchen island stools. "I did, no thanks to you, though."

She turned her attention back to the pancakes, not wanting to burn them. "It's not like you told me where you were headed when you lashed out at me and then left in a hurry."

" _I_ lashed out?"

She shook her head in frustration, badly wanting the scepter's assistance again. Operating without its help was tough. "Are we about to have an argument again? Because I'm _really_ not in the mood."

He didn't respond, choosing to silently glare at the floor.

She stared at him in dismay, vacillating between aggravation and compassion. However, she had resolved to know him, _truly_ know him, so she was willing to concede.

"I admit, I did lash out and rant at you," she said, placing the pancakes in a heap on a plate. "I didn't intend to, but sometimes, temper gets the best of us."

He remained silent.

She brought the pancakes to the island and served him one, drizzling it with maple syrup. He looked at it warily, not making a single move to eat.

"But even in my ranting, I certainly didn't have the same intent as the person who said that your birthright was to die," she said softly, settling on the stool next to his, "whoever it was."

His eyes crinkled as a strange, dejected smile marred his handsome features. "Someone who had once claimed to _love_ me."

He spat out the word 'love' as if it were an expletive.

Reva squirmed on her perch, uneasy and unsure of how she should approach this sensitive situation. Her experience as a psychologist did help, but only so much.

"That's messed up... how can someone claim to love you and then be cruel enough to say something so horrible?"

"Claims don't always signify the truth," he muttered, stabbing his fork into the pancake and tearing a morsel to eat.

She watched nervously as he chewed slowly, taking in the taste. It was clear that this was his first taste of pancakes. She wasn't an exceptional cook, but she wanted him to like what she had made.

"This is... sweet," he said, eyes narrowing as he scraped his fork over the syrup covered pancake.

Her face fell. "You don't like it? I mean, I can make something else for you if you don't want to eat it."

Loki shook his head and took another bite. "It's quite delicious."

She brightened upon his positive response, offering him more pancakes as he quickly finished the first one. He added double the amount of syrup she usually poured on them and tore into them like a man starved.

She ate her own portion quickly, too preoccupied with watching him eat.

It was quite baffling to discover that Loki had a sweet tooth. And a humongous appetite. She ended up making three more batches of pancakes for him, losing count of exactly how many he had eaten.

His demeanor seemed to improve afterwards, as he was more forthcoming with answers.

"So, did the girl try to mess with your head?" she asked, watching him closely as he handed her the empty plates.

He gave her a brief nod, eyes averted to the dishwasher as she loaded it.

"Did she... succeed?"

The answer was clear as day in the way Loki's whole body stiffened.

"It wasn't enough to deter me." He moved back to the island, leaving her with the dishwasher. "I handled both her and her brother in a fitting manner."

"What did you do to them?" She briefly wondered if she actually wanted to know. He had killed before, and there was nothing to suggest he wouldn't do so again, especially when threatened.

"I have them under my watch, spirited away from Ultron's reach."

Relief flooded her upon hearing his reply. "I'm not sure what they think they were doing with Ultron, but nothing good could have come off it."

He hummed in agreement, but didn't add anything else.

"What will you do with them now?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but perhaps they can be of use to me."

She waited for him to elucidate on his tentative plans for the twins, but he didn't.

There came a lull in their conversation as she cleaned up the kitchen while he watched her silently. When she was done, she went and sat next to him at the island once again.

He seemed to hesitate for a moment, but then, with a look of resignation, he spoke with gritted teeth. "It was Odin who said that my birthright was to die, if you must know."

She kept her shock in check, and instead chose to appear supportive. "That was possibly the worst thing to say, in any given situation. Did your mother—I mean, the Queen—not object to it? I heard that she was a kind and loving woman."

"She wasn't present," he answered, his voice thick with emotion. He looked away from her, but not before she saw the haunted expression he bore.

An epiphany hit her then. "Was _she_ the one you were talking about last night? The one who truly cared for you...?"

"Why are you so damn inquisitive?" he snapped, slamming a fist on the island. The stone cracked under the impact.

Instinct told her to scuttle away, but she remained seated by the sheer force of her will, trying to appear calm and collected.

Loki stared at the damage he had just caused, and then slowly met her gaze. "Yes."

"What?" she sputtered, her hands trembling as he grabbed them.

"She _was_ the one." Slowly, he pulled her to him, causing her to slip off the stool and into his arms.

He wrapped an arm around her to keep her close as he repaired the cracked stone with magic.

"Are you okay?" she asked hesitantly, resting her palms against his chest.

"I break your things, snap at you like a feral beast, and you ask me if _I'm_ okay?" His anger seemed to have faded as quickly as it had surfaced.

"I'm no stranger to your explosive anger." She gave him a tight smile while he gazed deeply into her eyes, as if searching for something. "Not to say that I like it, but as I stated before, sometimes, temper gets the best of us."

His lips were on hers in a millisecond, tasting heavily of maple syrup.

The kiss escalated quickly. Pretty soon she found herself lying on the island, spread and naked while he had his way with her. He may or may not have drizzled maple syrup on her... and leisurely licked it off her as she surrendered herself to him completely.

* * *

Later, after a long, hot shower, Loki decided it was time to lounge on her living room couch. Well, she sat demurely on one end while he hogged most of it, as usual. He was finally giving her the details of his destruction of Ultron's base.

"...I then dispatched all of his remaining metallic bodies with the scepter, while the twins fought each other." He paused, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath—an action that didn't slip Reva's notice. "Then... my spell on the girl broke and she tried to use her powers to incapacitate my mind."

Reva observed him closely, noting the obvious signs of distress in his clenching fists and taut neck muscles.

"I prevailed, though, she had not expected that. And she witnessed the visions she had induced." He smirked in a wry, almost cruel manner. "They sent her into hysterics. Ultimately, I had to use the scepter on her and command her to sleep."

If those visions of his were anything resembling the ones the scepter had shown Reva, then she completely understood the 'hysterics' part.

Loki's expression further darkened as he remembered the encounter.

He pulled her in his lap then, his hold bordering on painful, reminding her of the way he'd grabbed her after his return. While she had allowed it at the time, she knew her body wasn't ready for a repeat performance of that.

Talking seemed like a safe enough distraction...

"She did the mind manipulation thing with Stark as well, when they attacked the HYDRA base. It's, in fact, because of what he saw in his visions that he created Ultron."

"I wasn't aware of that." He nuzzled her neck and breathed deeply, his grip on her easing a bit. "I saw the worst of my past and an equally bad future."

It was obvious that he didn't want to elaborate on it, that whatever it was, it disturbed him too deeply to share it yet. What he didn't know was that Reva had possibly seen a part of it already.

"I wonder how she does it, though," she said, leaning against his chest, relieved that he wasn't about to go into a frenzy again.

"It's the Mind Stone inside the scepter. That's the gift it gave her," he explained, his lips brushing against her neck. "I don't think she _knows_ what she is going show anyone. My presumption is that she just uses her power on the other person and watches the vision of their worst fears unfold."

Reva shuddered at the possibility of being shown her own worst fears. It was more so because she couldn't even pin-point what they were.

"So that's why you were so distraught when you returned," she observed, and turned to face him. "To be honest, you scared me back then."

"You thought I had come back to harm you?" he asked warily.

She shook her head. "No, more like... seeing you like that made me uncomfortable. Because if something is potent enough to disturb you to _that_ level, it has to be extremely scary."

"I thought I didn't possess fears like that anymore," he said, lost in deep thought.

"Well, I suppose you could mitigate the said fears by removing their cause." It was more of a philosophical rhetoric than a suggestion, but Loki's eyes seemed to light up upon hearing it.

"I need to leave." He all but dumped her on the couch as he stood up abruptly. "You've just reminded me that I have some business to attend to."

She rose and followed him as he strode into her bedroom to retrieve the scepter. She eyed the scepter as he picked it up, having wanted to spend more time with it. It glowed brighter as she drew closer to it. Loki noticed, but didn't say anything about it.

"Are you going to tell me about this business of yours?"

He nodded. "When I return."

"And when would that be?"

"Sooner than you think." He pulled her close and gave her a searing kiss. It caused the scepter to brush against her arm, showing her that Loki did, in fact, intend to return as soon as possible.

It also showed her a strange place that looked like a steam punk version of a laboratory. Unfortunately, that's all she got to see before Loki moved away and bid farewell to her.

* * *

Wanda stared at her passed out brother but alive brother, trying to gauge where they both were. Her head throbbed and she felt nauseated as she tried to sit up. She fell back and lay still for a moment, willing for the dizziness to go away.

She noted that they were lying on a double bed with clean surroundings. It wasn't Ultron's base.

Ultron's base no longer existed. Ultron itself was gone, all thanks to that one intruder—Loki. She didn't know much about him, other than the fact that he was from another world and was extremely dangerous.

She should have been able to cripple him with her powers, but he didn't react to them as normal men did. He had been resilient even through the worst of the visions she had induced.

Wanda shuddered, remembering his visions. They were the most terrifying set of images she ever saw, more disturbing than even Tony Stark's visions of an attack on Earth.

There was torture, extreme and painful. There was mental anguish at having been a sufferer as well as an inflictor.

There was rejection and loss...

There was righteous anger...

There was madness...

But what made Loki stumble in shock was the scene of a woman's death. It was definitely someone important to him, and she lay bleeding to death in the visions. He had uttered a low, disbelieving ' _no_ ' upon seeing her like that.

Wanda had witnessed his panic and fear in that moment. But still, even that wasn't enough to make him lose track of reality. He had remained standing. Wanda was unable to immerse him.

She, however, didn't fare so well. The visions were so extreme that they had ended up debilitating _her_ with their rawness.

It was the first time her hex hadn't fully affected a person. It had scared her to the bones. She had screamed and backed away in horror.

Through the haze of the twisted visions, he had given her a gritty grin.

"Careful, child, tortures of mind won't break me," he had muttered, advancing on her. "They may break _you_ , though."

She had trembled in fear, with him towering over her. She had tried to use her power, but it had depleted after her destructive rampage all over the base. Helplessness was the last thing she clearly felt before he had lifted the scepter and touched its tip to her chest, ordering her to sleep.

And like a weakling she had obeyed.

Tears of red-hot rage welled in her eyes. She still felt weak and helpless, something she had believed the punishing procedures of Strucker had taken away forever.

"I see that you've woken up." Her body shuddered with dread as Loki's voice drifted to her.

But along with dread, there was also the unspent anger she harboured against him. She refused to look at him or speak up.

"Your brother seems to be faring well. Sleep helps in recovering."

His tone was mocking, but friendly. If he thought he'd win her trust this way, he was dead wrong. If he thought it'd make her supplicate, he was probably insane.

She tried to move again and found her limbs to be frozen. He had obviously put his own version of a hex on her. Her power rebelled against it, but couldn't break through it, still weak and fruitless.

A beat passed, and no more words were spoken. For a second, she dared to hope that he had left, but then she heard the sound of footsteps coming towards her.

He came to a stop right next to her, appearing taller and more intimidating than she recalled. She refused to cower, though.

"Child, you know not what you're doing," he stated evenly, his placid voice contradicting his severe bearing. "I can help you, though."

"I don't want your help!" she growled, looking daggers at him. "You destroyed my friend."

"You think _Ultron_ is your friend?" He was staring down at her with obvious pity. "I know loneliness when I see it, hence my offer of help."

"You offer to cure my loneliness?" she hissed, wondering what exactly he was offering. Her mind went to the worst of places and the possibilities were absolutely horrifying.

He didn't seem to notice her sudden perturbation, as he carried on. "You have obviously been gifted with substantial power. However, that power is no good if you don't use it judiciously. You are painfully lacking in practice and skill."

"You want to be my _instructor_?"

"If that's what you need, though I can be much more than a mere instructor. I can be your ment..." He paused and stared at her with raised eyebrows as her breathing escalated. "Are you having... what do Midgardians call it—Ah, a panic attack?"

"Pietro!" she shrieked, hyperventilating as Loki sat down on his haunches and touched her forehead with his unnaturally cold fingers. "Help!"

"Hush!" Loki admonished, then whispered in a strange tongue, pushing his palm against her forehead.

Her eyes involuntarily closed in fear as a weird, warm sensation spread from her temple. It was his power, she realized, as it nudged against her own inside her mind.

It made her panic even more, her power reacting negatively to the intrusion. It felt like poison was being poured into her veins.

Beside her, he growled in frustration. "Why won't you let me treat you? I do _not_ want to use the scepter on you again!"

"Don't touch me!" In a sudden burst, her power pushed against his and sent him reeling backwards.

He landed on his back with a resounding thud. Picking himself up quickly, he stared back at her in shock.

She tried to move again, but only her fingers wiggled. At least it was something, if not what she wanted. Beside her, Pietro stirred.

Loki glared at her with absolute contempt. "If I didn't have more pressing matters to attend to, I'd have taught you a well deserved lesson in gratefulness, you thankless imp."

"Fuck you!" she spat out, feeling a burst of confidence now that her brother was awake.

Pietro looked around confusedly, not yet aware of the threat presented by Loki. Loki didn't even acknowledge him, his angry eyes still focused on her.

"I'll be back later, and you best not try to run," he said with an air of superiority. "This place is bound by my wards and it will hurt you if try to break them. You may have claws, child, but you're still a kitten."

A cloud of gold-green vapour engulfed him, paving the path for his exit.

She was relieved that he left. She also discovered that she could now move her limbs. Immediately, she turned to Pietro and checked on him.

"Wanda, what the hell happened?" He stood up swiftly, his enhanced speed making him jump up in the air. His disorientation, though, made him fall down as quickly. "Where are we?"

"I don't know, but we need to get out of here," she said, her voice shaking as she tried to rise to her feet.

"What's that?" He pointed to a bag sitting on the other end of the room. "Should we check it?"

He didn't wait for her reply, gingerly walking up to it and picking it up. He brought it to her and she opened it with caution, knowing full well who had brought it here.

It was odd to discover that it contained eatables.

* * *

Loki cautiously traversed the dark paths that led him outside the limits of the Yggdrasil, his destination new and untraveled by any of Asgard's present citizenry. It was a relatively younger realm, full of life and promise.

Landing on one knee, with his overcoat fluttering behind him, he took in the landscape that greeted him. It wasn't filled with lush green forests and rolling hills like Vanaheim, or barren and cold terrain like Jotunheim, but somewhere in the middle.

Rocky, ice covered dark mountains loomed in the backdrop, cradling a valley marked with pale mauve meadows and extremely tall, gnarly trees. The leaves on the trees were all in varying shades of carmine, purple and indigo.

The atmosphere was more rarefied and colder than Asgard's hilly reaches, but it didn't bother him. He was built for harsher climes, after all.

His arrival was immediately noticed, he realized, as an eagle came swooping down on him. Expecting an attack, he quickly shielded himself with a new spell he had been practicing lately. It was still imperfect but it would have to do.

The eagle couldn't breach his shield, landing against the invisible force field with a thwack. Loki smirked to himself; the spell was working better than expected.

However, the eagle wasn't through with its own tricks yet. It grew bigger as Loki regarded it, its wingspan becoming wide enough to envelope him and block the faint sun of the realm.

"Identify yourself, trespasser," it spoke, its voice feminine and familiar.

Loki glared in response, holding his hands up in mock surrender. "I'm no trespasser. At least, not in the traditional sense."

The eagle didn't react, nor did it speak again as it kept flapping its giant wings around him.

Loki sighed, a little disappointed with his reception. "You know who I am, _Duna_."

He deliberately used his soubriquet for her, hoping to stir old memories.

"Identify yourself at once." He wasn't entirely sure, but he thought he heard a tremble in the eagle's voice.

"I am Loki of Asgard," he stated firmly, foregoing his title and his second name, for he wasn't really sure he possessed either anymore. "And you owe me a favour. I have come to collect the same."

He heard a gasp from the eagle, and then he was fully shrouded by its wings. An energetic field surrounded him then, transporting him directly to its owner. It was far less conspicuous than the Bi-frost.

The woman stood at the entrance of a lofty structure, her face marked by disbelief. "It _is_ you!"

He nodded, clasping his hands behind his back as he waited for her surprise to wane.

"It took you long enough," she said, her keen eyes observing him from head to toe. "You look... different."

He snorted and shook his head, walking forth to stand directly in front of her. "It has been centuries since we last saw each other."

It had indeed been long since Asgard had possessed a highly innovative mind like hers. The Bi-frost was her brainchild, as were many other devices the Aesir still used in their daily lives. Loki was keen to tap her potential once again.

She took a step back, putting some distance between them as she still scrutinized him with curious eyes. "It's not the lapse of time. Time has, in fact, been _very_ kind to you. Yet, there is a severity about you that wasn't there before. What happened to you, Loki?"

Up close, she also looked different, he noted. Her figure was fuller, her beautiful features softer and more luminous than before. She seemed relaxed and content... she looked _happy_.

It vexed him all the more.

"How is Thor? And how fare his band of warriors?" she asked, infused with the thrill of their reunion. In her eagerness to know, she missed the way Loki bristled at the mention of Thor. "Ah, did Bragi marry again? Not that I care... but I wonder if the scoundrel settled with one of his myriad lovers."

"I'm not here to relay the last eight centuries to you, Duna," he said, clenching his fists in annoyance. He hadn't the patience to acquaint her with the altered state of his life or that of others. "I'm here to collect a debt."

Her resultant frown evidenced that he had hurt her feelings. "You don't have to be so cold about it."

"Are you or are you not going to ask about the favour I want from you?" he asked, levelling her with a dispassionate stare.

"I have half a mind to ask you who you are and where my old friend is," she huffed irritably in response to his harshness.

"We aren't friends, Duna, not anymore," he sighed, his voice softening a tad bit as he looked away. "We haven't seen each other even once in the last eight hundred years."

"Yes, because the Allfather would have rapped you on the knuckles and ordered my execution if I were to even try." She turned away from him and started walking down the long corridor that lay ahead of them. "Or have you forgotten the uproar we had caused?"

"The uproar _you_ had caused," he corrected, easily falling in step with her. "I was only involved in saving your sorry life and helping you escape the consequences of your transgressions."

"The consequences of love..." She spoke with such fondness and pleasure... he wanted to stab something to quell his exasperation. "I would never call it a transgression. I had every right to choose who I wanted to be with."

"Not according to Odin." He grimaced as his took the old man's name. It left a bitter taste on his tongue. "In his eyes, you were simply laying with a lesser creature—a _monster_ and an enemy of Asgard, and you needed to be put in your place."

She halted abruptly and gave him a quizzical look. "You called him by his name."

Loki froze, realizing his slip of tongue a tad too late.

"He's your father, we don't call our parents by their names."

"How would _you_ know?" He asked, reminding her, indirectly, that she was an orphan. He knew he was being callous, and he just wished she'd stop badgering him with her inquisitiveness.

"Something has happened has between you and the Allfather," she stated firmly, not evening questioning the validity of her conclusion.

"All lot has happened. But it doesn't concern you," he responded brusquely.

"At least, for old times' sake, be civil with me." She began walking again, and he too, followed suit.

"You owe me your whole life, woman, I suffered for your cause."

"I haven't denied that," she insisted emphatically, giving him a glare. "And I won't refuse you your favour either."

"You better not."

"So tell me what you need."

They made way to a massive chamber, decorated with quaint but humongous furnishings.

He conjured up an illusion to show her what he wanted from her. Her eyes widened upon seeing the projected imagery.

"I don't have the means to do that anymore."

" _I_ do." The illusion shifted to show her what all he had acquired in the past year. "Also, I had once asked you if it could be enhanced further and you had told me ' _perhaps'_. Now tell me clearly, can you do it?"

"Yes, but..." She hesitated, reflexively shaking her head and wringing her fingers together in a nervous tick. "Loki, this is dangerous. How did you even acquire them?"

"I've been busy," he replied smugly, dispelling the illusion.

"Asgard will come after me and my family! I have children, Loki, and I cannot subject them to this." Her voice shook in fear as she backed off from him. "Ask me anything but this, my Prince."

Loki didn't want his desperation to show, for it was a sure sign of weakness. But it was rising with the possibility of her reneging on her promise. Too many people had betrayed him in recent times, pushing him to always use some form of coercive tactic to get anything done.

"You said you can do it," he reminded her, hoping, for the sake of their past association, that he'd not be required to compel her.

"There is a difference between 'can' and 'will'," she replied guardedly.

Rage flared inside him upon her blatant refusal. He pivoted and rounded on her. "So this is how you pay me back for uniting you and Thjazi? For saving your life even though it put mine at risk?"

"You were a prince, your life was never at risk as mine was."

"You haven't the slightest clue as to how much I suffered, Duna," he growled menacingly, recalling in great detail the punishment he had borne in the end. "Odin had me tied to a public post and made me endure daily whippings for my act of treason in helping you. And everyone in Asgard was allowed to witness my humiliation."

Her answering gasp gave him a hollow satisfaction, but he welcomed it nonetheless. "But... you had told me you'd be safe, that your status as a prince gave you certain immunities."

"I overestimated my worth to Odin." Therein lay the root of his myriad sufferings. He moved away from her and sat down in one of the large chairs occupying the room. "Now, will you give me what I want? I promise you that Asgard will not bother you."

"How can you ensure that?" she asked timidly, pouring a goblet with wine from the decanter that graced the centre table. She offered it to him.

"Because I'm its present ruler and I won't sanction such an action," he said, accepting the goblet and taking a sip as he sat back in the chair. "Unless, you give me a reason to do so."

Her eyes narrowed as she understood the threat. He raised an eyebrow, letting her know he still awaited her response on whether she'd give him what he wanted.

"Fine." Her shoulders sagged in defeat as she looked down. "I'll pay my debt and do as you say."

Loki smirked in satisfaction and emptied the goblet in one swig, his desperation finally ebbing. Coercive tactics always worked.

* * *

 **A/N: I've taken some creative liberties with Norse Mytho. Were you able to identify the particular myth I was playing with?**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N** : Late but wordy chapter. Plot, lots of plot. Also, I've taken liberties with MCU canon and Norse myth. I regret nothing.

 **WARNING** : Minor violence.

 **Summary:** Inside the helicarrier cage, Loki gets a visit from a psychologist. She tries to engage him in conversation, and he tries to, well, create mayhem. She thinks she'd be rid of him after that, but no, it was only the beginning.

* * *

 **CHAPTER - 9**

Distant thunder rolled in the sky as Reva made her way to the array of eateries on the street she was traversing. She hoped it wouldn't rain, that would kind of mar her breakfast hunting.

It had been nearly a week since she last saw Loki. Even though she reminded herself that he had many things to take care of as a king, she couldn't help but wonder what he was up to. With Loki, nothing was simple or straight forward, and that thought alone filled her with unease.

In any case, she decided to enjoy normal life while he was away. There was very precious little of that left in her life these days. Normal doesn't define your life when you're entangled with a mysterious being who once tried to subjugate your world.

As she was about to enter a restaurant, she spotted Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff on the other side of its clear glass door. It was kind of amusing that they were wearing mundane clothes like hoodies, washed-out jeans and converse shoes. The whole look seemed kind of out of place on them, but only because her perception of them was skewed.

Reva had no intention of interacting with them, though, especially Romanoff. So she turned around quickly and tried to leave before they noticed or recognised her. However, luck wasn't on her side as she ran straight into Dr. Bruce Banner, who had come up behind her. It was obvious that he had come to join the other two Avengers.

Recognition dawned on his face as she stepped away from him, embarrassed and flustered.

"Reva?"

"Yeah, hey," she greeted him with a tiny wave as Romanoff and Rogers came outside to join them. "Fancy meeting you guys here."

"You're out for breakfast as well?" asked Romanoff, tipping her chin at her in greeting.

"Join us," offered Rogers, upon seeing Reva's answering nod. "We were just waiting for Bruce here. Now we can order together."

"Yeah." Banner nodded, peering inside the restaurant. "This one seems fairly empty as well..."

Reva wondered what he meant, but a sharp glance from Romanoff shut him off before he could say more.

"I, uh, was actually just planning to buy some bagels and leave."

"Come on in." Romanoff slipped an arm around hers and led her inside as Rogers and Banner followed. "We could use some breakfast therapy without Tony monopolizing your attention."

Reva could only nervously laugh in response.

It didn't take much time for the breakfast to be served after they ordered. Reva silently thanked the quick service as it shortened the time she was supposed to spend with the trio.

Rogers asked her humdrum questions about family and work, to which she gave equally humdrum answers. Work was good, family was doing well, everything was fine and dandy, there was absolutely no space Viking lurking in the background of her life's tapestry...

"So, you're out and about on your own," Romanoff commented with a sly smile. "Where's Mr. Dreamy?"

Romanoff and her odd fixation on Loki's alter ego was getting annoying.

"Dreamy?" Banner raised his eyebrow at her, and Reva saw her hand slip to the general area of his thigh beneath the table. "I never imagined you'd even use that word to describe anyone."

"I give credit where it's deserved." Romanoff shrugged, digging into her breakfast.

Reva was certain there was a lot of flirting going on between these two. She chanced a glance at Rogers, and he looked as uncomfortable as she felt.

"Mr. Dreamy is out and about doing his own thing," Reva replied with a hint of indignation. "I don't need to be hanging with him all the time."

"What does he do?" Romanoff asked, wiping her mouth with a napkin.

Reva had expected to come across this kind of question, so she gave the rehearsed answer.

"He has a few businesses, spread over the globe. So he travels a lot."

All three of them give her perfunctory nods.

"So, what kind of breakfast therapy can I offer?" Reva asked, finishing her bagel. A change of topic was necessary before Romanoff began asking the details of her _boyfriend's_ so called businesses.

Before anyone could answer her, an explosion boomed in the distance, startling everyone.

Reva and the trio rushed outside and saw smoke coming out of Stark Tower. Her heart sank. The tower was definitely under attack.

Romanoff turned to Banner with an anxious look on her face. "Go!"

He hesitated, looking at her with worried eyes. "Will you be okay?"

Just then a flying robot came towards them, firing at the three Avengers. Someone pushed Reva aside, making it so that she barely missed getting hit. She stumbled and fell over while all around her people screamed and ran.

There was so no doubt that this was Ultron.

Romanoff tried to shoot at the flying abomination but it was too fast. More shots were fired from the robot. This time, Reva was hit before she could crawl away.

Her right shoulder and leg throbbed with severe pain, crippling her ability to pick herself up. The gravity of the situation struck her then—she could very well die. And all she wanted in that moment was to see Loki and her family one last time.

Her pain induced desperate thoughts were interrupted by Ultron's familiar creepy voice.

"Ah, Dr. Banner, I must thank you for giving me a way to track you. I wonder how pleasing it is to be collared like a dog."

Banner reacted instantly, his face reddening. Reva was unsure how she had remained conscious up till now, but she sure wanted to pass out now. Witnessing the Hulk was not on her bucket list.

Romanoff shot at Ultron's drone again, but it did little damage.

Reva struggled to crawl away from the scene, but her squirming only attracted unwanted attention. The robot turned its head in her direction and aimed to fire. She stilled, seeing a figure flying towards the robot from behind. Perhaps she'd survive...

With a loud thwack, the drone was dispatched by Thor and his hammer.

Reva's eyes fluttered in relief, and then she looked down at herself. Her clothes were soaked in blood—her blood.

 _Well, shit..._ she thought, then looked over at Banner, who was now shaking dangerously.

Romanoff rushed to him and started talking to him tenderly, taking his hands in hers. In that moment Reva saw not only the woman's courage, but her affection for the man. There was a willingness to embrace the beast to recover the man within.

Reva felt someone picking her up from the ground, causing her to whimper in pain. She looked up and saw Thor's face looming over her with concern.

"She's bleeding. Needs immediate medical care," she heard Rogers say. "Take her to the Tower."

Thor nodded, still looking at her with concerned eyes. "Reva Anderson, I'll take you to safety. Stay with me and do not faint."

"I'll try my best," she said weakly.

He cradled her in one arm and raised his hammer towards the sky. Reva's eyes rolled in her head as he took off. It was hard to focus but the pain, and she did, in fact, feel like passing out. With much effort, she tried to train her gaze on Thor's determined face. For a moment, she imagined it was Loki's face, and it brought some relief to her.

However, no matter how hard she tried, in the end she did lose consciousness.

* * *

Loki paced in front of Duna, who was trying to build a device to harness the intense cosmic energies he had on his hands. They would exchange thoughts and ideas every now and then, reminiscent of their interactions in the distant past.

Outside the walls of her innovation chamber, he could hear her husband interacting with the realm's governing body, of which both he and Duna were members. From what Loki could gather, there was to be a conference soon, where all the members would convene to legislate on certain matters of import.

Loki grimaced as his strides quickened. The last thing that he wanted was some perfunctory conference disrupting the progress of his plans. He hadn't the luxury of time on his side. He wasn't even sure how much time he had till the dreadful visions he had seen became a reality.

"You're distracting me with your restlessness," Duna commented, effectively putting a stop to Loki's pacing. "I cannot work in tense environs, you know that."

"How much longer will it take for you to finish your runic calculations?" he asked irritably, coming to stand next to her. His patience was running thin.

She gave him a look of annoyance. "I had to make some changes in my designs from the past to suit your needs. You cannot expect me to simply magically conjure what you desire."

"You brought the Aesirs and Vanirs on par with the Elves and Jotuns." He sneered, gesturing towards her dramatically to put his point across. "You enhanced yourself exceptionally. Tell me again, how _different_ is my demand that you need to make sweeping changes?"

She had stiffened and appeared to be distressed by his harsh words. He felt no remorse for them, he only stating the truth.

"What I gave to the Aesirs and Vanirs was mild. The procedure that I put myself through was _not_ the same. It almost killed me, Loki. I wouldn't wish the agony of it on anyone else. It's why I never replicated it. It was too much of a risk."

Loki considered her words circumspectly, for he certainly needed to be careful about the intensity of the procedure. It was of no use if it ended up killing its recipient.

"I had asked you to work on the _milder_ procedure," he said, wondering, not for the first time, if he could actually accomplish what he wanted.

She snorted rather loudly in response.

"Yes, and what do you think I have been trying to accomplish here?" She pointed at her design holograms. "If it were that easy, I'd not have gone through the agony of that other, more horrid experiment."

"But you have more means at your hands now," he countered, suspicious that she wasn't trying her best, "and more than one power source to channel in."

"Yes, but I'm only familiar with one of them. And you 're not letting me observe any of them up close."

"It's too dangerous." He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to dispel his frustration with the whole situation. "Also, the last time you came in the vicinity of the hypercube, you ran away with it."

Duna's face reddened in guilt. "I had no other means to leave Asgard! You know this! We were desperate. Thjazi was half dead, and the use of dark energy would've killed him. He possessed the knowledge of how to use the cube to open portals, so we took it."

"Took it," he spit at her viciously, letting out a part of his rage at her, "and didn't bother to return it."

"I did leave it within the confines of the Yggdrasil for you to pick it up. I had even handed you Thjazi's instructions on how to distantly open a portal through it."

"Yes, that little device of yours," he muttered, producing the said device from his inter-dimensional storage. He settled down beside her and brought it in front of his face, waiting for it recognise him.

It sprung to life immediately, opening up a projection similar to what Duna was working on. Loki made the required hand gestures to get to the projection of the Tesseract as she looked on.

"Yes, and I also mentioned my ultimate destination to you," she said with a wistful sounding sigh, flipping through the projections to pause at the one that showed her present home. "See? I gave you everything you needed to reach me."

He flipped back to the projection of the Tesseract. "Yes, but not the cube's location."

She shook her head, once again motioning for the device to switch to another projection, where the runic instructions to operate the Tesseract came up. "There was no need for it. The portal itself would have led you to it. It's given right here."

"Not if the cube had been turned off," Loki grunted in frustration, closing the device with a single wave of his hand.

"But it wasn't..." She looked up at him in confusion. "Was it?"

He glared at her while simultaneously sending the device back to its previous resting place.

"I must have tried to reach it a _hundred_ times, but nothing happened."

"Perhaps you didn't follow the instructions properly."

"Come now, Duna, if I were so inept then I wouldn't have been able to traverse through it at long last. Admit your faults where they lie. The cube remained lost for the next eight centuries, all thanks to you."

She looked taken aback, and also, extremely guilty. Loki felt morbidly satisfied at that. He wasn't going to divulge the details of how he came across the cosmic cube, or how he had used the knowledge she had given him to his advantage.

"I didn't know that... could it have turned itself to sleep somehow?" she asked desperately, looking anywhere but at Loki. "How did you find it then, after all this time?"

Loki tipped his head back and let out a loud, guttural laugh. A laugh which was hollow and entirely bereft of any amusement. Beside him, Duna jerked in surprise, but he didn't pay her any mind.

"I suppose it finally decided to awaken," he said darkly, glaring into his recent past as unpleasant memories assaulted his mind.

"Loki, what in Ymir's name was that frightening laugh about?" She gripped his shoulder and tried to turn him around to face her, but he refused to budge. "You are acting so unlike the Loki that I knew."

Loki was spared from giving her a false explanation by the entry of her husband, Thjazi.

The Jotun's scarlet eyes observed the scene before him, with his wife looking pensive and Loki scowling at seemingly nothing.

"The conference shall happen as per schedule," he declared, coming to sit next to her. "Did you have any success here?"

"I was actually waiting for you to come and help me," she said, casting a nervous glance towards Loki, who chose to remain silent.

"Well, then I'm thrilled to assist." He gave her a toothy grin, his sharp canines glinting.

Loki quietly watched their interaction, an uneasiness settling in the pit of his stomach. He had met Thjazi only once before, when he had helped the two lovers escape from the dungeons of Asgard. There hadn't been much time for interaction or contemplation back then.

To the Loki of the past, helping his friend had been far more important than considering her choice for a lover. Odin had decreed for Thjazi to be executed and for Duna to be exiled. Those were dire times indeed, and Loki had come to her aid without a second thought.

"It is rather curious that you used the cube to create the enhancer," the Jotun mused aloud. "I had only known of it as a device to travel through the cosmos without the aid of a path."

"Well, it's also an energy source, so it can be harnessed to craft other things as well," replied Duna, now looking much more at ease than she was a few moments ago. "We just have to find a delicate balance where we're able to harness it but not excessively, for it might injure or kill the person receiving its power." She pointedly looked at Loki, who stared back at her coolly.

Thjazi listened keenly as Duna further explained how she had created something similar once, but couldn't devise a proper mechanism to control the flow of the hypercube's energy. Loki found it extremely unsettling to see a Jotun being so civilized and erudite. It threw him off more than he cared to admit. He had been trying not to think about his own Jotun aspect here, for his own sanity's sake, but Thjazi was inadvertently rubbing it in his face with his mere presence.

Loki knew that Duna hadn't told Thjazi about his veiled threat to her, making his visit look more like a friendly solicitation for help instead. Besides, in Thjazi's eyes, Loki was the valiant Prince who had aided them in their escape, against the wishes of his own father—the Asgardian King. He very obviously felt indebted to Loki. Duna didn't look inclined to change his image in the eyes of her husband, which suited him just fine.

One less hassle to deal with.

"We have the whole night to improve upon the designs, my love," Thjazi commented as he changed an equation to see what difference it made in the outcome. "Not the first night that we've spent together here."

She shook her head and planted a chaste kiss on Thjazi's blue lips, making Loki extremely uncomfortable in their company. Together, they painted a near perfect image of a strong friendship, combined with love and domestic bliss. That is, if one would overlook the glaring physical differences between them. Loki certainly couldn't overlook them.

He shot up from his chair and made for the doorway, startling the couple. "I'm heading out for a stroll. Mayhap you'll acquire some new inspiration for the device while I get some fresh air."

He walked out without a backward glance.

Not for the first time, Loki felt his heart constrict. Duna and Thjazi were happy. A Jotun loved and respected by an Aesir... seemed impossible, almost laughable. Loki tried not to juxtapose their situation with that of his own, for he knew there were glaring differences and it wouldn't bring him any peace.

"Only a fool would fall in love with someone like me," he muttered to himself as he walked the expanse of the pale purple meadow that flanked the abode of his former friend.

He had once held love and sentiment in high regard, but not anymore. Both had crushed him in the past, and he refused to be vulnerable to them anymore. Moreover, love was never a part of a monster's narrative.

Still, such realities weren't enough to dissuade him from his selfish endeavors. He still coveted his lovely Midgardian, and he was set to keep her by his side. Leaving anything to chance was out of question now.

Loki hadn't returned from the dead to rue about lost opportunities and possibilities. He fully intended to take what he wanted, however he wanted, and he was making all the arrangements for that to happen.

As for Reva, she would one day surely witness his monstrous side, and it wouldn't be pretty. But it would be too late for her to leave him by then. There was a strange solace in that thought.

* * *

Waking up from a nightmare was bad enough, but waking up injured and hurting was even worse.

Reva blinked a few times as she regained her bearings. She presumed that she was in a hospital room, but something was off about it. It didn't look all that hospital-y. It looked more like a luxury hotel room.

"How am I gonna pay the bills for this?" she whispered, taking in the room and its glorious interiors. Even her bed didn't seem like a regular hospital one.

Just as she was mentally calculating the amount of money needed for this facility, the door of her room opened and in walked her mother.

"Mom?" she asked, in a daze, as the older woman came to sit beside her.

"How do you feel?" She asked, simultaneously observing her and the patient monitor with the keen eyes of a medical practitioner.

"In pain," Reva answered, a little miffed at her mother's rather cold and clinical stance. "I bet it'll get worse as the painkillers wear off."

The door opened again, this time a whole group of people entering. Tony Stark led the way, with Steve Rogers and her sister, Coleen, trailing behind.

Rogers gave Reva a nod in greeting while Stark gave her a tired smile.

"Mrs—Dr. Anderson, we just came to check on her."

"Please call me Martha." Her mother appeared to warm up as she regarded Rogers, a smile gracing her usually stern features.

"So, Reev, you're becoming a bit an honorary Avenger," Stark stated, patting her uninjured arm, "with the regularity with which you get caught in our crossfire."

Reva rolled her eyes. "Not that I don't like the badge, but I'd rather keep myself in one piece."

"It's my fault." Rogers shook his head, looking downwards with guilt written across his handsome features. "I invited her to have breakfast with me, Natasha and Bruce. She wouldn't have been caught with us if we had let her go."

"You couldn't have predicted the future," Reva sighed, feeling the pain rise in her injured shoulder and leg. "The important thing is that I survived."

"Always so pragmatic, sis." Coleen observed her from the foot of her bed, a smile gracing her delicate face. "Do you know the extent of your injuries?"

Reva moved to shake her head, but the movement caused a stab of searing pain in her shoulder, so she abandoned it midway. "No. But I know it's my right shoulder and leg."

"The leg is fractured. Shoulder fares better, no broken bones at least," her mother filled in the information.

"Awesome," Reva muttered. "And what place is this? Which hospital?"

"You're not in a hospital, you're in my tower," said Stark, crossing his arms, looking slightly offended. "You're getting advanced treatment here, with Dr. Helen Cho's procedures. I'm gonna handle everything, you just need to rest and recover."

Reva felt a rush of relief at that information. There would be no mounting hospital bills. She'd give eternally free therapy sessions to Stark for that.

"I'd love to observe those procedures." Martha expressed unnatural enthusiasm for someone who had nearly lost a family member.

"Who even contacted you guys?" asked Reva, becoming increasingly irritated with her mother's behaviour.

"I did." Stark raised his hand, walking away from her bed to sit on a nearby sofa. "I had Martha's number from way back when she had assisted in one of my treatments."

Her mother smiled brightly at that bit of acknowledgment.

"I honestly thought you had hacked my phone," Reva muttered, knowing that it actually would have been a child's play for Stark to have done that. Instead, he chose to respect her privacy, which was kind of endearing.

"I did consider it." Stark grinned with inherent playfulness. "But then again, the easiest option is the best. Though Nat was insisting on it, so that your boy toy could be contacted."

Reva stiffened upon the mention of Loki—or Luke, as Stark knew him. She was infinitely glad that Stark hadn't listened to Romanoff. After all, there was no number in her phone for contacting _Luke_ , and cosmic calls weren't a thing yet.

"Boy toy?" her mother asked in a raised voice, while Coleen grew curious but remained silent.

Reva chose to ignore both of them.

"There was actually no need to contact anyone," she said evenly, not wanting to raise any doubts about Loki. "I'm already being treated and I'm in good hands."

Rogers, who had been silently observing the conversation, smiled and nodded. "I had asked Thor to bring you here after he took down Ultron's drone. You had lost a lot of blood and I wasn't sure how much time the paramedics would've taken."

Reva thought she heard the cosmos laughing at her. Of all the Avengers, Thor was her saviour.

"Please thank him on my behalf."

Rogers gave her an emphatic nod.

"Thor's here?" Coleen's eyes brightened upon the prospect of seeing the Thunderer.

Reva could only roll her eyes in response. "Coleen, please don't make him uncomfortable with your fangirling if you do see him."

Her sister stuck her tongue out at her in a display of deliberate immaturity.

"How is Dr. Banner doing?" Reva asked, wanting a change of topic. "And what was Ultron even talking about back there? Collared like a dog?"

Reva was surprised she even remembered that little detail. She credited adrenalin rush for that.

"We had him wear a GPS enabled chip," Stark explained. "It was a circumventive measure, just in case he lost control. It would've helped us locate him within seconds."

The chip was connected to the internet, and so was Ultron, Reva realized, eyes widening. "Shit."

Stark nodded. "Exactly. We had assumed that Friday had blocked him from our networks, but evidently, we were wrong. I've removed the chip now."

"Is he okay?" Reva genuinely felt bad for Banner. Such a decent and intelligent man, thwarted by his own version of Hyde.

"Yes, just a bit shaken."

Stark's phone chimed then, with Friday's voice filling the room.

"Mr. Stark, someone named Mr. Luke Williams is at the entrance and is demanding entry, threatening to break down the doors if denied."

"That's my boy!" Stark laughed, holding the phone up. "Did you call him?"

"No," Reva gasped, seeing Loki's disguised, but angry face in the phone's screen. "He must have returned from... his trip."

"Well, just in time. Let him in, Friday. And please report how the cleanup is going."

"Sure, Mr. Stark."

Stark stood up, pocketing his phone. "I expect a stormy entrance."

It was eerie how much Stark could predict Loki's behaviour without knowing who he actually was. Loki did exactly as he had stated, storming into the room, looking supremely livid.

She wanted to say something to calm him down, but she just lay there frozen as his agitated eyes landed on her.

"Reva," he growled, closing the distance between them in long strides, compelling Martha to move aside and make way for him. "By the No—"

"Hey," Reva interrupted him, knowing he was about to take the name of the Norns in vain. "... _Bae_."

"Bae?" he asked, confusion clouding his anger for a moment.

Stark snorted, while Rogers looked on, equally confused.

"It's a term of endearment," Coleen answered, gazing at Loki with assessing eyes, "for a romantic partner."

Loki ignored her completely, intensely focused on Reva. His hands hovered over her, taking in the various scrapes and injuries she had suffered.

"I leave for a few days and you do _this_ to yourself? What happened?" he asked impatiently, his jaw set in a hard line as he looked up from Reva to Stark and then to Rogers. "Who was responsible?"

"Man, I'm considering lending you a suit just to see the wrath unfold on Ultron," Stark said, finding humour even in the most painful and ridiculous situations, as usual.

Loki's eyes narrowed dangerously upon learning the name of the culprit. He seemed about ready to bust a vein.

Reva decided to intervene.

"Can we be left alone for a bit?" she asked Stark with a pleading look. Thankfully, he agreed without another snarky comment.

Soon, everyone left the room, though her mother did so very reluctantly.

At last, Loki and Reva were finally alone.

"Please calm down," she urged weakly, seeing how Loki was still seething.

"Calm down? You expect me to see this and remain indifferent?" He gestured towards her injuries, his volume rising with each word. "Do you realize what kind of impediments you've thrown in my plans? Or do you pretend to be a damsel in peril so that I'd become a valiant knight and rescue you time and again?"

Reva stared at him in shock, and as his harsh words sank in, she blinked rapidly to check the tears which threatened to fall.

"I'm sorry my potential death was such an inconvenience to you," she said softly, failing to put enough effort to sound aptly sarcastic. She was too exhausted and in pain to even modulate her voice.

And he was acting as if her pain was inconsequential to him.

"I do not have the patience to deal with your..." He paused, and looked at her more carefully. "Are you crying?"

"No," she muttered as a tear trickled down her cheek. "My eyes are leaking. But don't let it deter you from blaming me for my own misfortune."

She closed her eyes then, waiting for him to pick up where he had left off in his rant. He didn't. Instead, she felt his cold hands on her wet cheeks. He cradled her face delicately, as if she was made of porcelain, and pressed his lips to hers.

"Temper got the best of me, again," he confessed against her lips, then pulled back to look into her eyes. "What happened wasn't your fault in the least."

"Oh, I'm glad you realized that." Fresh tears dampened her eyes again as she spoke. "At this rate, you'll need anger management counselling."

"Don't cry, I'll make it better," he urged, wiping the tears away.

"Saying nasty things to someone doesn't make them feel better, especially when they're already suffering," she stated heatedly, her mounting pain giving her the impetus to express her hurt. "Have you heard of the phrase _kicking someone when they're already down_? That's what you did to me."

He looked a bit stunned by her reaction. "Reva, that wasn't... you have to understand that my anger isn't unfounded—"

"And to think that I missed you," she continued, fisting the lapel of his coat. "The last thought I had before passing out was of _you_."

All her frustration, confusion and anguish poured out in the form of tears. She was never the one to tear up easily and it felt rather humiliating do so in front of him. But in a strange way it felt cathartic as well, to finally let go and fall apart.

"Reva..."

She looked up at him and found him staring at her with a conflicted look on his face.

"I'm... sorry." He gulped, his adam's apple bobbing as he spoke stiffly. "I'm sorry for the hurtful things I said."

She looked away, feeling weary once again as the fire of her anger died down. "There's only so many times you can apologize before it loses its meaning and value in repetition."

Silence prevailed for a while, as she refused to meet his gaze again.

Then, his fingers lightly brushed her cheek again, almost cautious in their touch. That prompted her to look back at him.

"I'm never letting this happen again," he said, and she saw a steely conviction in his eyes. "To think that the worst could have happened while I was gone— _No_." He closed his eyes and shook his head, as if dispelling an unpleasant thought. "This is _not_ going to happen again."

"You can't control certain things," she responded, and before she could say more, he hushed her with his lips. The kiss was soft and gentle, with him being extra careful not to hurt her. It conveyed a deep longing and passion, with an allusion to apology.

He kissed her repeatedly, whispering in the same foreign language he always used every now and then.

Reva then felt the tell-tale tingle of his magic seeping into her, and her pain seemed to dissipate with each brush of their lips.

"Don't... heal...," she managed to utter between the kisses. "They'll notice."

"Shhh," he hummed against her mouth, stroking her hair his magic weaved around her, "I'm only taking away your pain."

Common sense suggested that she resist him, but being pain free was just too tempting. She sighed blissfully against his lips as all the aches in her body ebbed. Along with the relief came drowsiness, making her eyes droop.

"I'm going to remedy this situation," she heard him say as he finally broke away. She nodded in acknowledgement, but could hardly focus on his words due to approaching sleep. "I refuse to watch you die."

* * *

 _Feedback is always appreciated._


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N** : A glimpse into Loki's mind as Reva recovers. He has problems... a lot of problems. And he's a naughty boy. {ALSO- HAPPY NEW YEAR, EVERYONE!}

 **WARNING** : Some sexual situations.

 **Summary:** Inside the helicarrier cage, Loki gets a visit from a psychologist. She tries to engage him in conversation, and he tries to, well, create mayhem. She thinks she'd be rid of him after that, but no, it was only the beginning.

* * *

 **CHAPTER - 10**

Loki stood at the top of Tony Stark's exceptionally grotesque tower, checking the strength of the magical spells he had cast over it.

He had weaved his magic carefully around the whole structure and then equally carefully weaved a cloaking spell over the magical web. It had been an exhausting endeavour, but nonetheless, it would serve him an early warning in the instance of another attack.

It was merely one of his attempts to keep Reva safe—a tedious, most annoying task. Already, he was growing weary of it. Her fragility, in so many ways, was an impediment to nearly everything he wanted from her. It was the very reason for his constant agitation these days. Furthermore, it was an irritant, for as her broken body healed at a snail's pace, Loki had been forced to keep his physicality in check.

The problem was... he had now grown accustomed to satiating his lust with her. Never before had he given himself the luxury of having it sated with such regularity. He had suppressed it for far too long in order to focus on other endeavours. Now that it had been unleashed, the desire for carnal satisfaction was beating against his body like the incessant surge of a stormy sea.

It was true that he had planned to bed Reva at the earliest opportune moment upon his return to Midgard. What he hadn't planned was indulging himself so much that it formed a habit. A most enjoyable habit it was, but now that he hadn't the opportunity the feed it, he was left burdened with a near constant stirring in his loins whenever he was close to Reva.

He shook his head in dismay, feeling himself hardening once again. A mere thought of his lover was enough to whet his sexual appetite.

Every time that he was in her company, the proximity to her enticing body roused his base need to take her. Very often, he caught himself contemplating the consequences of healing her prematurely, just so he could bury himself in the warmth between her legs.

To avoid succumbing to such reveries, Loki had deliberately kept his distance from Reva. He had also tried to keep himself as occupied as possible. The mind training practices he had honed as a sorcerer helped, but only to a certain extent.

Loki sighed heavily as he finished checking on the last of his warning spells. Satisfied with their strength, he proceeded to move through the tower's corridors silently, as an invisible entity. Reva's stay had given him a chance to explore it at leisure, which he hadn't bothered to do on his previous visits to the building.

Stark had invited him to stay till the duration of Reva's treatment and recuperation, noting her delicate condition. Loki had accepted, looking every bit the concerned beloved as he was wont to. Internally, he had rubbed his hands together at the opportunity to explore, and perhaps, cause a bit of chaos for Stark and his cohorts. A chance for mischief was always a welcome distraction, for it served to take his mind off his countless worries and his rampant prurient desires.

Every night since then, Loki had slipped out once Reva had fallen asleep, and surveyed a few levels of the tower. Well, at least until it was time to return to Asgard to keep up the pretence of being the King, or head to Duna's abode to apprise himself of the progress of her task.

In his explorations, Loki had found Stark's machinery to be quite interesting. It was well within Loki's knowledge that advancements in Midgardian technology had happened in leaps and bounds in the last few decades, and Stark was one of the best innovators of the realm. There was much potential here, and Loki was keen to tap into it. With the right amount of stimulus, the realm had the capability to shed its dependence on Asgard.

But first and foremost, Midgard would have to learn to defend itself, for the threat of annihilation was imminent. However, not for the first time, Loki wondered if humanity would or could rise to the occasion. They were still struggling to eradicate their own evils, one of which happened to be Ultron.

Ultron...

The metallic nuisance had definitely overstayed its welcome. It was time to put an end to it. He certainly hoped that Stark and his horde were at least working towards a solution to the problem.

Loki entered the chamber known as the _common room_ , still cloaked in invisibility, and settled down in a corner. Reaching into his inter-dimensional storage he retrieved a device he had purloined from Stark's equipment facility—a computer. It was one of his advanced machines and it had access to the bizarre virtual information system of Midgard, known as the _internet_. Loki had accessed it a few times through Reva's device of similar nature, and also a few of SHIELD's.

The internet had been confusing in the beginning, with no map or guide to traverse it. However, Loki was nothing if not a quick study. His keen observation of other Midgardians had given him great insight in the matter of _surfing_ it.

However, a mere jaunt through the internet wasn't his ultimate aim. He sought to master it.

There was a temptation to head back to his and Reva's room and do his research therein itself, but he knew that if she woke up, his ever curious Midgardian would ask questions. Hence, he stayed put.

As Loki was trying to read about the language of programming on Stark's device, he heard a disturbance at the entrance of the common room. Immediately, he was on alert. He stored the device back into his inter-dimensional storage and headed towards the source of the said disturbance.

It was Tony Stark... a very inebriated Tony Stark at that. He was carrying a drink in his hand, sloshing it all over the floor as he tried to open the door to the common room.

Now, wasn't _that_ a sight to behold? A mighty hero of Midgard reduced to a drunkard. Loki couldn't help but feel a bit of conceited contentment as he watched the great Iron Man fumble and collide with the glass door.

"Damnit," Stark muttered with obvious petulance as the glass in his hand fell to the floor, the drink spilt entirely.

Thinking quickly, Loki changed his appearance to that of Luke and teleported himself back to his and Reva's room. She was as he had left her, sound asleep. Quiet as a shadow, he made himself visible and slipped from the room, heading straight to the common room, where Stark was still struggling with the glass door.

"Tony?" he called out as he approached the intoxicated man.

Stark groaned and turned towards him. "Fuck off, Bru... oh, it's _you_."

"I suppose you were expecting someone else?" Loki asked, watching Stark sway as he tried to right his posture.

"No, wasn't expecting anyone, actually," Stark slurred, squinting at Loki. "The fuck you doing here anyway? Don'tcha have a girlfriend to watch over?"

Loki couldn't help but grimace and shake his head, a genuine reaction to Stark's condition. "Contrary to what you may think, I'm not her guard. Moreover, she's sleeping peacefully and I—"

"Couldn't sleep?" Stark interjected, swaying again.

"I actually came up here for some fresh air." Loki caught him just as he was about to fall. He held Stark in a steady grip as he opened the door to the common room and led him to a sofa.

"Man," Stark exclaimed, slumping into the plush sofa as Loki settled into the one facing it. "You're stronger than you appear."

"May I ask why _you_ are here at this hour?" Loki levelled a shrewd gaze at Stark, noting that even when inebriated, his observation skills were still quite remarkable. "Couldn't sleep?"

Stark snorted crudely in response. "I don't have a good working relationship with sleep."

"But it seems you do have a pretty good one with alcohol."

Loki couldn't help but be critical. The threat posed by Ultron had not been dealt with in a fitting manner, for it was still running free and launching attacks against the Avengers. And here was one of those very Avengers, drunk and conceivably useless. Loki didn't even want to think about the possibilities of a sudden attack at this hour. Stark would be of no help at all, even to himself.

He wondered if it'd take another attempted invasion from him to galvanize these so called heroes into action once again.

"I won't call it a good working relationship... with alcohol," Stark stated, looking up at the ceiling with a forlorn expression on his face. "More like... I dunno, coping mechanism? And before you say it, I'm gonna admit, it's not a good one."

Loki released a deep sigh at Stark's confession. Grudgingly, he did understand the need for a coping mechanism, regardless of how toxic it may be. He had had his own, after all, though inebriation hadn't been one of them.

"I suppose you could try and replace it with a healthier one?"

"Excellent idea in theory, not so much in practice."

"I'm sure you've talked about it with Reva, though it's not my place to comment on it."

Loki wasn't sure why he was even having this discussion with Stark, but somehow, he felt compelled to know what had driven someone like him to this condition. He had appeared confident during their past confrontations, sometimes overly so. What had caused him to seek solace in alcohol?

"Yeah, we've discussed it at length. I know I can't do shit when I'm like this. But sometimes, I wake up with the memories of the attack and..." Stark paused, scrunching his eyes, then continued after a moment. "...It just becomes too much. So off I go with my scotch."

"Ultron's attack at the party?" Loki asked, pressing on despite his better judgment telling him that he was probably wasting his time here. After all, Stark was no friend of his.

Stark snorted again. "No... I'm talking about the attack on New York. You know, the one where a crazy alien dude with a god complex decided to take over our planet."

Loki bristled at Stark's remarks about him. However, it wasn't the first time he had been called mad or crazed. He had been called worse and it hadn't been entirely inaccurate.

"Are you saying that you suffer from night traumas because of the said attack?"

"That would be putting it lightly, but yeah. Also, fucking Ultron now. The little shit keeps coming back no matter how much I try to destroy him." Stark then looked confusedly at Loki. "You know, I don't think I should be discussing this with you."

Loki chose his words carefully as he replied. "I suppose I agree, since I'm not in Reva's profession. I wouldn't really be able to help you. Nonetheless, if it lightens your burden somehow, you're welcome to do it. After all, I'm hardly a threat."

"Yeah, well, you were there when he first made an appearance, can't hurt to tell ya that now he's more powerful than before." Stark shrugged, attempting to be casual, though it didn't fool Loki one bit.

"More powerful? How?"

Loki had presumed that destroying the old HYDRA base would weaken Ultron. He had even taken the scepter and the twins from it. It didn't make sense for it to gain strength afterwards.

"He's been raiding weapons facilities all over the globe."

"You haven't been able to stop him." It wasn't a question. Loki could barely keep his anger in check.

"We're trying... but he's smart. Like, super smart. And he resides in the internet, which is like the maze of satan." That was a somewhat accurate description, Loki had to accede to it.

"I don't think being drunk is going to pry Ultron out of the internet," he stated, barely suppressing his irritation with Stark.

"Man, don't hit me when I'm already beating myself over it," Stark groused, heaving his arm over his eyes. "You only see me like this when I've been at the lab for hours, giving my best shot, and still not finding a way. I told ya it's a coping mechanism."

"Funnily, I don't see the other Avengers getting drunk to cope with their stress."

Stark waved his hand at Loki and sighed. "Ha! Cap cannot get drunk, besides he's too goody-goody to even try. Thor finds Earth's liquor too weak. Clint _does_ get drunk very often. Banner does yoga, so he doesn't need alcohol to keep the rage monster at bay. Nat... I dunno, I think no one knows anything about Nat."

Loki pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. Stark's blathering was making him itch to use his silencing spell.

"...I've come to a conclusion that PTSD is part and parcel of my life now. Being a part of a team that fights off planet sized threats, it's bound to happen. I mean, Clint had it extra awful at one point, what with being under Loki's mind control and all that. It did quite a number on him."

Loki clenched his jaw tightly. He didn't want to feel guilt, he had hardened himself against feeling such useless emotions long ago. However, it was threatening to creep up on him right this very moment and he didn't want any of it.

"He appears to be well enough now."

"Yeah, at least he didn't end up in a psych ward like Selvig."

"What?" Loki stared at Stark with a mixture of surprise and loathing. He willed the guilt away once again. His actions during his campaign to subjugate Midgard had been a necessary evil... including using the scepter on Selvig and others.

"Aw damn, you don't know Selvig. He's is a scientist. Nevermind..." Stark struggled to sit up on the sofa. "Wait, I feel too sober. I'm pretty sure I wasn't supposed to tell you all this shit about Clint, Selvig or Ultron. Might as well make you sign a non-disclosure. I think I need another drink."

Stark shot up from the sofa, but before he could move towards the bar, Loki stopped him by grabbing his arm. "Tony, I think it wise not to inebriate yourself further. What if Ultron decided to attack now?"

"I like your thinking, man," Stark allowed, swaying in Loki's grip once again. "But how the fuck do I deal with this... this situation?"

"Try to get some restful sleep, I'd suggest."

"How? These nightmares I keep having..." Stark's voice was verging on despair as Loki hauled him from the common room. "That shit Ultron... That maniac Loki and his army... I mean, you must hate him too, cuz he tried to traumatize Reva..."

Loki stiffened at the mention of the helicarrier _incident_ with Reva. He wanted to throw Stark through a window all over again for bringing it up.

"...I'm not exactly sure what he did to her, and she has never told me the details, but I know that he did more than just threaten her." Stark looked up at Loki's face and his eyes widened all of sudden. "Shit, you didn't know! Reva's gonna kill me."

Loki schooled his expression into a blank one. "Well, he's dead now, isn't he? She did tell me that much."

"Yeah, thank heavens for that."

Stark exhaled and slumped against Loki, who was in half a mind to abandon him in the corridor and leave. However, he carried on, lugging the drunken man along.

"Wait, where are you taking me?"

"To your suite, to place you in your bed, if you'll allow me," Loki muttered with a politeness he didn't at all feel.

"You know where it is?" Stark asked with narrowing eyes.

"I know where the elevator is," Loki replied as they reached the metal contraption he had just mentioned. "You tell me the rest of the way."

"Luke, man, I might be falling in love with you," Stark said, putting a hand over his chest in a false display of sentiment. "You're so polite and caring, and you didn't take advantage of my tipsiness."

Loki rolled his eyes, pulling Stark into the elevator. "I appreciate the sentiment, but I'm already taken, and so are you."

Stark laughed heartily. "Oh, I bet Pepper will love you as well."

Loki gave him an iniquitous smirk. "Oh, I'm sure she will."

Stark seemed to sober a little then. "On second thought, don't even think to go near Pepper. She doesn't do politeness."

Loki couldn't help but chuckle at the ridiculous comment. "That's pretty evident. She chose you, after all."

Once Stark directed Loki to the suite, it didn't take long for Loki to haul him to his bedroom. As he tucked the inebriated man into bed, Loki decided to cast a silent spell into Stark's head to calm his nerves and induce a deep, dreamless sleep. Stark babbled away while he worked his spell in, asking him not to tell Reva about his earlier revelation. Loki simply nodded and waited for the spell to take root.

Right as Stark fell into a deep slumber, Loki saw Pepper Potts walk into the room, looking rather distraught. She nearly screamed upon seeing Loki— _Luke_ —standing over Stark.

"He's asleep," Loki explained, keeping his voice low and raising his hands to show that he wasn't a threat. "I found him fumbling outside the common room and brought him here."

"Luke, right? The psychologist—Reva's boyfriend?" She was quick to recognise him, even though they had met only once—at the eventful soiree where Ultron had appeared.

Loki nodded and then gestured to Stark as he made to leave. "All yours."

While in the elevator that was now headed back to the common room floor, Loki couldn't help but grimace. He couldn't cloak himself in invisibility now, as he knew that the security cameras would catch that. Stark had installed that invasive equipment nearly everywhere in the tower. Loki didn't want to risk revealing himself, and that too, in such a gauche manner.

Hence, he kept up the pretence of being Luke Williams as he stepped out of the elevator. Perhaps he'd take a stroll in the adjoining balcony and then head back to his and Reva's room. It was all for the benefit of the watchful cameras.

He was about to follow through with his plans when he heard a bit of hushed conversation nearby. His hearing was more sensitive than a human's, enabling him to eavesdrop from a safe distance.

"...Are you sure he came here?" It was a female voice, with an alluring huskiness to it. Loki was intrigued to realize that it was Natasha Romanoff.

"Not sure. He emptied his secret stash of scotch at the lab and then told me he was leaving for bed." The voice was a male's, understated but with an edge to it. Bruce Banner...

Suddenly, Loki didn't want to be in the same vicinity, recalling how hard he had been hit by Banner's beastly form. However, he calmed himself and persevered to hear the rest of the conversation, silently hiding himself behind the columns that flanked the elevator.

"That bad, huh? So why aren't we checking his bedroom?"

"Because then Pepper called me to check on him. Clearly he isn't there."

They were talking about Stark, apparently unaware of the fact that Loki had deposited him in bed only minutes ago.

"I suppose we could see the security footage if we can't find him here. So, is he casually drinking or has he gone over to the dark side?"

"Tony's been trying to track Ultron within the net and it's damn near impossible. I don't condone it, but can't really blame the guy for drowning himself in scotch."

"That looks like a broken whisky glass over there, near the door."

"Yeah, that looks like his. But I don't think anyone's in the common room."

"Doesn't hurt to check."

A musical note rang out then, and Loki surmised it was the alerting sound of a mobile phone, a device he himself was planning to acquire.

"Hey Pepper, I think we found his scotch glass," said Banner, sounding uncertain, but hopeful. A brief moment of silence passed, where Banner was presumably being informed about Stark's whereabouts. "Oh, okay. Well, that's good. I can go back to the lab now. You take care."

"Tony has been found, I guess?" Romanoff sounded exasperated, and Loki found himself sharing the sentiment.

"Yeah, I guess our job is done here."

"Hmm, are you sure?"

"So, you want to tell me about the new base then?" Banner sounded a bit apprehensive of her.

Loki wondered what kind of dynamic these two individuals shared, for him to be tip-toeing around her.

"Not really," she responded, her voice growing huskier than usual. "That can wait. I was wondering if you'd want to take a few minutes off before returning to the lab."

"Natasha... we can't get distracted, not right now."

"This isn't a distraction, this is what we need."

A pause followed, and Loki couldn't resist sending out an invisible double to see what was happening.

It turned out that the two Avengers were hiding in a nook near the common room. They were in a tight embrace, their lips nearly touching as they conversed.

"And here I thought you came to the lab to tell me and Tony about the new base."

"My plans may have changed. There's a thing I have in mind now..."

"A thing?" Banner gulped, appearing nervous and yet eager.

"Yes, a thing which might help both of us." Romanoff finished the sentence with an impish smile as she looked up at Banner.

Loki knew lust when he saw it, and it was clearly winding around the two of them.

As they closed the little distance between them and kissed, Loki smirked and shook his head. Well, the night was full of surprises indeed. The ruthless assassin had fallen for the beast. How curious...

"Natasha..." Banner whispered against her lips in a pleading tone as her hands wandered down to grip and caress his aroused flesh through his clothes. "What about the new base?"

"I don't want to talk about that right now." Romanoff pulled away and glared at him. Her hands, however, intensified their pleasurable movements. Banner gasped helplessly as she pushed him further into the nook.

Loki noted, with much approbation, that they had chosen a spot that didn't have a camera pointed at it. A well thought out tryst it was, orchestrated entirely by Romanoff.

"I do need to know about Ultron's new base, Natasha," said Banner, planting kisses along her neck as he caved in.

Ultron's new base... that was an interesting bit of information. Loki wanted to know more about it.

"You're trying really hard to ruin the moment," Romanoff said, once again kissing him soundly, probably to shut him up.

Loki saw her hands moving quickly to release him from the confines of his pants. That was when he had to avert his gaze from the couple. He had no inclination to view the intimate details of their tryst. Wicked he was, but not entirely without principles.

"But..." Bruce's voice faltered, no doubt a reaction to being pleasured by the striking woman before him. "You do plan to raid it, right?"

"Yes."

"Where is it?"

"New Mexico. Are you worried that we'd use you?"

"Always am..."

"We'll raid it soon enough. I'm waiting for a signal from Clint. Now, will you shut up and let me have this moment with you?"

"Isn't it risky here?" Incredulity was dripping from Banner's voice.

Loki was amused by the man's reaction. He seemed to be an honourable person, not the one to engage in any sort of inappropriate sexual conduct. Romanoff, however, seemed poised to change that.

"You're trying my patience, Bruce."

There was a rustle of clothes, and no conversation happened for a few short beats. It didn't take much to deduce what was happening.

"I feel wrong about this," Banner uttered in a strained voice.

"About us?"

"No... about _this_."

"You've got to take your chances sometimes." The sentence ended in a low moan.

"God, Natasha..."

Loki's body reacted to the lustful sounds of their coupling, and he found himself hardening. Well, it was time to take his leave...

When he entered his room again, Reva wasn't asleep. She watched him silently from the bed as he closed the door and transformed back into his familiar form. Her quiet scrutiny struck him as bizarre, for she was always full of questions.

He tilted his head towards her as he came to stand beside the bed. She squirmed beneath his gaze, so easy to unsettle.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" he asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

She sat up slowly, with much effort. The straps of her nightdress slipped down her shoulders, revealing the supple swells of her breasts, of which she seemed unaware. Loki, however, was very aware, as evidenced by the amplified throbbing in his loins.

"Just woke up from a dream," she replied, averting her gaze from him.

"A nightmare?" He suppressed the urge to reach out and touch her, reminding himself of her fragile state.

She squirmed again, wringing her hands together. Her gaze remained averted. "No, not really..."

That was an ambiguous answer. Loki's curiosity was piqued.

"Was it unpleasant?"

A delectable blush pooled in her cheeks then, slowly rushing down to her almost uncovered breasts. From the look on her face, she seemed frustrated.

"No, quite the opposite," came her quiet reply.

She looked down at her hands and that seemed to make her aware of how exposed her bosom was. Immediately, she righted the straps of her nightdress.

Loki silently lamented at the present circumstances, for he would have surely ripped those damned straps off her shoulders had her injuries not been an impediment.

"It is not unusual to dream of better days when you find yourself in difficult times," he proffered, hoping to soothe her frustration by way of conversation.

She gave a slight shrug and then finally, her eyes dared to lock with his. "Where were you?"

"I went to the common room. I heard they keep a variety of sweet treats stored there."

Her eyes narrowed. Loki was impressed with her immediate mistrust of his answer.

"What did you eat?"

"There was this tartlet, stuffed with numerous edible seeds of some sort. I found myself to be quite partial to it, compared to the rest of the fare."

He wondered if his description was a satisfactory one. Indeed, he had partaken of the treat before proceeding to check on his magical threads around the tower.

"I think you had some kind of pie," she deduced, her brows furrowing in deliberation. "Did it have really big nuts—I mean, seeds?"

"Yes."

"Ah, must be the pecan pie then." Her face brightened. "I like pecan pie as well."

Loki nodded, then frowned as a thought occurred to him. "Did you want to have some of it?"

She tilted her head and gave him a fond smile. "Let me guess, you ate it all?"

"Of course, only two tartlets were there." Certainly not enough to satisfy him.

Her smile grew upon his admission and she grasped his hand in her warm ones. "I'll ask Friday to get more pies tomorrow."

Loki was rather annoyed to feel a fresh surge of lust. It seemed that even her sweet smiles and innocent touches were not immune to his salacious desires. He nearly rolled his eyes at his body's insistence for physical gratification. Rampaging bilgesnipes might boast of a superior control over their lusts during the rutting season...

"I met Tony Stark while I was there. He was in his cups." He watched her closely, wondering how she might react.

Her eyes widened. "Seriously? Do I need to worry about him being stabbed to death or something similar?"

He raised his eyebrow in challenge to her jest. "I took him to his chambers and put him to sleep. I might have been tempted to throw him out of the window once or twice, though."

She giggled heartily in response, which made him smile as well. "You won't be alone to be annoyed by him. He seems to provoke that kind of reaction in most people."

"He also might have professed his love for me, I mean, for Luke."

That earned him another giggle. After a moment of mirth, though, her countenance turned sombre.

"I'm bothered that he's drinking again. Not good at all. But, I'm curious... why did you help him?" Her grip on his hand tightened as she looked up at him in wonder.

"It won't do to have the team of your heroes be scattered and weak, given that Ultron is gaining power."

She nodded, but didn't prod him further, which he greatly appreciated.

He chose to forego telling her about his eavesdropping on the clandestine union between Bruce Banner and Natasha Romanoff. It was, perhaps, a conversation for another day.

"Come lie down with me for a while," she offered, a hint of hesitance in her voice.

"I can't. Though, you should try to go back to sleep," he urged, pulling his hand out of her grasp.

Her pleasant expression slipped and her brows furrowed once again. "I'll try. Do you need to leave?"

He nodded stiffly as he stood up, turning away from her. "I need to hold court at Asgard... among other things."

"Okay then," she said, and he heard the rustle of covers. "Good luck."

He turned his head to look back at her. She was lying on her back, tucked in. "Thank you."

Loki willed his lust to abate as he crept out of the tower. Asgard would have to wait just a while longer. He had a base to destroy first.

* * *

 _Apologies for the late update. I've been dealing with a lot of issues in my life, so it hasn't been easy to edit. I think I rewrote this chapter more than ten times. I hope you like it. I'd love to get feedback._

 _I also have a Tumblr, if you care to hang around there - http : SLASH SLASH latent-thoughts DOT tumblr DOT com_


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N** : Extra long chapter with Reva's side of family drama, plus Brodinson feels. I hope I did justice there. Also, Loki is full of sass and snark, and... _Sentiment_!

 **WARNING** : Nah.

 **Summary:** Inside the helicarrier cage, Loki gets a visit from a psychologist. She tries to engage him in conversation, and he tries to, well, create mayhem. She thinks she'd be rid of him after that, but no, it was only the beginning.

* * *

 **CHAPTER - 11**

Reva sat with her back against the headboard, replying to texts and emails from the previous day.

The weird regenerative tissue therapy she had received from the renowned Dr. Helen Cho had done wonders for her shoulder. She was now able to shrug with aplomb! _With only a tiny twinge..._

For the leg she had been given a rather painful serum injection, to hasten the healing of her fractured tibia. Well, at least it wasn't completely crushed and had a chance at faster healing. Small mercies...

Sitting with her was her mother, who was busy chattering away on the phone about a patient's treatment while simultaneously studying his medical records on her tablet. She was hardly paying any attention to Reva, for which Reva was both glad and kind of miffed. Glad, because the kind of attention Martha gave her wasn't warm enough to be called maternal, and miffed, because deep down in her heart Reva wished it was maternal.

Regardless of what she wished, parental attention wasn't something that she had been given all that much. Doctors and their busy lives—Reva knew and understood that. She had long ago accepted that her parents did all they could have and had given her a comfortable life growing up. She could have had it worse but didn't. Again, small mercies...

Shaking the thoughts of her parents, she brought her focus on Loki—who hadn't returned since the previous night. It was almost evening now, and Reva couldn't help but be worried. She had noticed a strange sparkle in his eyes last night, something that spoke of excited anticipation. He might as well have had a tattoo on his forehead that said ' _I'm up to no good_.'

Or perhaps he was just super thrilled to leave the tower that housed his so called adversaries...

Or perhaps pretending to be a 'good boyfriend' was proving to be a bit too much and he couldn't wait to get away...

Reva grimaced. Loki had been the picture of a perfect boyfriend in front of everyone. When they were alone, though, he kept himself aloof, choosing to glower and pace around in her room instead. Or read in a corner.

Very often, it seemed that he'd rather be pulling his teeth out than be in the Stark Tower. Reva knew she couldn't blame him, really, as it was the very location of his defeat at the hands of the Avengers.

But sometimes a creeping doubt entered her thoughts—that perhaps he was regretting becoming involved with her. Such thoughts made her fume, so she ignored them altogether.

Focussing more on Loki's whereabouts during the night, Reva realized that she had no idea what he was up to. That wasn't unusual when it came to him, just very bothersome. Not for the first time, Reva simply wanted to ensure that nothing nefarious was afoot from his side.

She had a suspicion that Loki had been sneaking around the Stark Tower to seek more information about the Avengers and their missions. It didn't sit well with her, but there was no way she could control him. Loki was chaos personified, and she doubted anyone had the wherewithal to control him in any way, least of all her.

"Hello sweet one," she heard Loki's velvety voice from the doorway and her head snapped up from her phone. _Think of the devil..._

"H-hey..."She struggled for a bit, attempting to find a fitting endearment—which wasn't _bae_ —as he approached her, bearing a dazzling smile and armload of bags. "... _honey_."

That fell a little flat and sounded a touch insincere, as she wasn't in the habit of calling him anything other than his name. But it seemed that her choice of endearment was enough to make her mother take notice. Martha had gone quiet. Too quiet.

Ignoring her, Reva tipped her chin towards the bags he carried and gave him an inquiring look. His smile never faltered as he sat down beside her on the edge of the bed, carefully placing the bags in her lap.

"Some of the things that I thought might bring you a little joy." He took hold of her hand and planted a soft kiss on her knuckles. She tried her best to hide her shiver at the unexpected kiss but she knew he noticed. "How do you fare?"

"My sling is off but the cast is still there, annoying as usual," she replied, pointing to her raised foot on the bed. "I do feel much better, though."

He nodded, and then uttered an obligatory greeting to her mother, who only bestowed him with a curt nod of acknowledgement.

Irritation flared inside Reva. Her mother had grilled her about _Luke_ and their relationship while he was gone, and now she was treating him as if he didn't even matter.

Loki, however, didn't seem to care. His gaze was focused on Reva and not her mother. Reva tried to give him a blithe smile, feeling extremely awkward about the whole situation. The thought of getting him to meet her family had not even crossed her mind, and yet, here they were, forced to endure it.

Trying to dispel her unease, she began exploring the contents of the bags. What she found was an eclectic mix of confections—including pecan pies, her favourite unhealthy snacks, some clothes, and trinkets.

Loki seemed a bit uncertain as he stared at her while she checked out the clothes. There was an awful lot of sundresses in there.

"Thank you," she said, feeling oddly grateful as she looked up at him. "That was very thoughtful of you."

"I aim to please you," he replied with a shrug, a slight smirk tugging at his lips.

Reva couldn't help but notice that he was acting a hell of a lot more cheery than usual. She couldn't help but feel a little wary, even though she did like the gifts overload.

"How did you know my size?" she asked, absently running her fingers along the skirt of a particular dress she liked.

"I had a pretty good estimation of it, having observed your form so often," he replied smugly, his voice seductively hoarse.

Reva stiffened at his suggestiveness, her eyes widening in disbelief. Her mother was right there, beside her, and he was shamelessly admitting to having seen enough of her body to know her measurements. Her cheeks heated up and Loki's smirk grew into a full blown lascivious grin, causing a rush of lust to run through her.

Loki's playful demeanour threw her off. He was openly flirting with her, giving her a serious case of whiplash.

"Can you even wear a dress right now?" Martha muttered, staring at the dresses with a look of disdain. Loki turned his attention to her and gave her a deceptively sweet smile.

"Just because she's injured doesn't mean that she should be wearing drab clothes." He was obviously pointing to the dowdy midi Reva was wearing, brought by none other than her mother dearest.

"And they're very practical as well," Reva added, clasping Loki's hand in silent thanks. "I can't wear pants or anything with sleeves. These will work perfectly without making me feel miserable."

Her mother grumbled something about the dresses being too skimpy. Reva simply glared at her in response, after which she promptly left her side and settled down on one of the sofas occupying the room, pretending to be engrossed in her tablet.

"So, where else have you been, besides shopping," Reva asked casually, opening a box of chocolates he had brought, and popping two into her mouth. She hoped that her desperation to know his whereabouts wasn't showing on her face.

"I... went home for a while, to keep things in order." He quirked an eyebrow as he spoke, and Reva didn't take long to understand that he had gone to Asgard. "Then I went to check on the unruly brats to make sure they aren't falling into bad habits again."

The Maximoff twins... Reva nodded, munching on another chocolate.

"You have kids?" Martha glared at Loki from the sofa, her tablet clutched tightly in her hands.

Reva rolled her eyes. What a time it was to be a protective parent!

"No," Loki answered, looking irritated by her interruption _and_ assumption. "They're my cousin's children."

"How old are they?"

"They're adolescents." Loki was answering impassively, not giving anything away.

"Why are you taking care of them? Where are their parents?"

"Mom, seriously?" Reva was exasperated at her mother's increasingly rude questioning.

"It's all right, my love."

Reva almost choked on the chocolate. _My love?_

The terms of endearment were getting a little out of hand...

Loki patted her hand reassuringly, then turned his attention back to Martha. "I'm the guardian of the children. Their parents died young."

"Are you done with the inquisition?" Reva asked impatiently. "Can we please have some time alone?"

"I'm working here," Martha stated, looking at her patronizingly, "something which _you_ should also care about doing. Just because you had some minor injuries doesn't mean your brain has also stopped working. Or maybe I'm wrong, and the need to cling to your boyfriend is more important than the need for a career?"

Reva stared at her mother with a practiced calm that had been honed after years of listening to similar jibes. In her peripheral vision, she saw Loki turn fully towards Martha, his head tilting to one side.

"Take your fucking work to your own room." Reva spoke evenly, but her voice had a steely conviction to it. "Or better yet, just pack your stuff and leave. I assure you that I won't miss your _warmth_ and _support_ during my convalescence."

Martha's face reddened in response to Reva's rebuke. "Is that the way to speak to your own mother?"

"Why, does it hurt when I pay you back in your own coin? You've put me down _and_ been rude my boyfriend, how else am I supposed to speak to you?"

Loki's head jerked in her direction, and a brief look at him showed her that he was staring at her with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Stating the truth is putting you down?" Martha retorted, not ready to back down yet. "And as for your _boyfriend_ , I can't put my finger on it, but something's off about your relationship with him."

That was a sucker punch, and it hit Reva right where it hurt. Somehow, even her cold and detached mother had been perceptive enough to know that her relationship with Loki was flawed. After all, Reva herself questioned its nature. Martha had somehow picked up on that uncertainty.

"Are you implying that I'm not worthy of your daughter?"

Reva felt like groaning aloud. Loki just _had_ to jump into the argument.

Martha laughed derisively at his question. "It might be the other way round, actually."

Reva tried to stop Loki from engaging Martha any further, feeling especially embarrassed that her family drama was playing out in front of him. However, Loki didn't even notice her attempts to catch his attention.

"That's a rather strange thing to say, if in fact, you mean that your daughter isn't good enough for me," he began, giving off an air of a casual conversation as he crossed his arms. "If I suspend my incredulity at such an inane observation for a moment, then it means that I'm still a good catch for her. True?"

Martha sputtered to respond, but Loki barrelled ahead, not giving her a chance.

"Which begs the question, would you rather your daughter be courted by a less than decent person instead?"

"What?" Martha appeared equal parts confused and taken aback. "I mean, no, of course not!"

A saccharine sweet smile graced Loki's face. "Then, I dare say that you either didn't mean your previous comment, or you're being insincere right now."

Martha looked deeply affronted by his comment, but stayed silent. Loki's sweet smile slowly turned into a wicked grin—a reminder of his ruthless nature.

Reva grabbed and squeezed Loki's arm with as much strength as she could muster. That finally got him to turn towards her.

"Mom, please leave. Now," she urged, wondering if her mother would even listen. She simply wanted to avoid a full blown argument.

A moment later, Martha stormed out of the room.

"That was dramatic." Loki pretended to wince from the way the door was banged shut by Martha.

Reva exhaled slowly, trying to calm herself down. "Her default mode is bitchy. Nothing unusual there. But you didn't have to intervene."

Loki shrugged and picked up a chocolate from the box she had earlier opened. "I couldn't help it, I have a proclivity for cutting into arguments."

He popped the chocolate into his mouth and hummed in approval as he chewed it slowly. Reva nearly lost her train of thought as she watched him. Loki eating chocolates ought to have been illegal, he made it look sinful.

"Just please don't do it in the future," she implored, feeling another rush of embarrassment.

"Your relationship with your mother is not ideal," he remarked, reaching for another chocolate.

"No shit, Sherlock," she grumbled, pulling the chocolate box away from him. It was childish of her, but she didn't care.

He raised his eyebrows at her actions, but pulled his hand away and retreated. "What about your relationship with your father?"

Reva rolled her eyes. She really didn't want to discuss her family issues with him. But she saw an opportunity here, to use her disclosure as a way to persuade him into sharing his own issues with her.

"Isn't it apparent? He didn't even care enough to show up here, just sent a text to check on me." She pushed the chocolate box into his hands then, feeling a sudden loss of appetite. "The thing is... I don't really gel all that well with my family. My parents have always been very career driven, so yeah, they've been kind of absent from my life from a very early stage. They made a bit more effort with my sister, though, especially after she chose to follow them into the same profession."

Loki appeared to be listening to her intently, and she wasn't sure whether it was a good or a bad thing. After all, she was giving him a lot of intimate details of her life's issues—something that could be used as ammunition to emotionally attack her.

"My choice of profession didn't sit well with either of my parents. They wanted me to become a doctor as well, a wish that I didn't fulfil." She hesitated before continuing, her inherent reticence rearing its head. However, Loki's earnest 'listening face' gave her the push to go on. "It's why my mom is almost always critical of my life's choices. Dad is just indifferent. I had a fairly good relationship with Coleen growing up, but off late, we've drifted apart as well. Sometimes, I feel like I don't even belong in this family, like I'm not even related to them. In high school, I used to entertain the idea that maybe I was adopted."

A beat passed in silence, wherein she saw Loki's expression turn guarded. He looked away from her then, tossing the chocolate box back into her lap.

She realized her faux pas a tad too late.

"Shit... fuck," she sputtered, desperately wanting to take her previous words back. "I mean, I didn't mean it like that. I didn't even think it might be offensive to you!"

"It matters not," he said with a wave of his hand. "I've been told I react excessively in response to imagined slights."

"No, I don't think they're imagined, they're every bit as real as my problems with my family," she countered, wondering if he'd even want to talk about his issues with her. "And whoever said that to you is an ass."

"I'll take your word for it." She wasn't sure, but she thought she saw his lips twitch in a ghost of a smile. Small victories...

"Who said that—"

She was interrupted by a knock on the door, which Loki answered in affirmative. The door opened halfway, with Thor's bright eyed face and golden locks poking from behind it.

"Reva Anderson, I have come to pay you a visit. May I enter?"

Loki visibly stiffened and courted an impressive scowl. Reva took a deep breath, wanting to calm her suddenly frazzled nerves. She so _not_ ready for this...

"Of course, Thor, come on in," she said, smiling brightly and internally praying for the cosmos to give her the fortitude to deal with whatever was to come next.

As Thor entered, Loki's discomfort became painfully obvious. Reva briefly wondered if even lifetime therapy sessions would be enough to make him feel better.

"I heard that you were healing well," Thor remarked, choosing to stand by the foot of her bed rather than taking a seat.

He nodded at Loki in a silent greeting reminiscent of Natasha Romanoff's style. Loki returned it in the same vein.

"You heard right." Her smile widened, overcompensating for the tension she was feeling.

He smiled back at her, and it was a brilliant smile at that. She understood why nearly everyone fangirled for him so hard. He was so bright and sunny, she feared she might be squinting.

"Well, I am pleased. I hope there will not be any lasting damage to your body?"

She initially thought his questioning to be perfunctory, however, his sincere expression told otherwise. She found his genuine interest a bit weird, since they weren't _that_ well acquainted.

"Not really, I was told that the fracture in my leg was of the nature that usually heals without permanent damage."

"It is indeed a boon from the Norns then," Thor said, nodding to himself. Then, his smile seemed to falter a bit as his eyes became slightly unfocused. "You humans are so... easily broken, though. It seems like a constant struggle to keep you safe. But what you lack in physical strength and endurance, you make up with spiritual vigour and mental perseverance."

Loki's head snapped in Thor's direction, a look of mild astonishment on his face.

"Well, it's good to know that one of the gods of the old thinks so highly of us," she teased light-heartedly. "But humankind isn't without flaws. In fact, most of us are capable of terrible things."

"Well, so is my kind, and the other races of the nine realms," Thor replied with a slight shrug. "I choose to see the good in everyone. I may well be mistaken very oft, but I tend to see a brighter side to everything."

"That may not be a feasible way of thinking, especially for someone like you who fights evil so often," Loki stated nonchalantly, no longer satisfied with being a quiet observer. "It might stab you in the back one day."

Reva saw his eyes glint with mischief, even though he kept the rest of his expression solemn.

Thor responded with a deep and slightly sad sounding laugh. "Oh, I _have_ been stabbed more than once. It hasn't changed my mind about the person who wielded the daggers."

Loki blinked, and for a split second, Reva thought he looked sad as well, with a side of irate. But then he evened out his countenance and took on a mask of confusion.

Thor seemed to read the confusion well. "I'm sorry, I must not assume for you to know about my life. I was talking about my brother."

Reva gulped nervously. The whole conversation had taken an unexpected turn. Thor was a bit too straightforward and a tad tactless.

"I'd prefer it if you didn't bring _him_ into the conversation," Loki insisted, with bitterness lacing his every word. It was amazing how he could convey such intense loathing for himself.

"My apologies." Thor nodded, then turned his attention back to Reva. "But I do hope for forgiveness for his deeds."

Reva didn't know what to say, the whole situation was so terribly awkward. She simply nodded back in reply.

There was another knock at the door then, with Tony Stark popping in a moment later. Reva had never been so happy to see his face than now.

"Hey, Reev." He waved at her, then looked over at Loki and Thor. "Hey, Luke... Goldilocks."

"Hello, Mr. Stark. I heard great many things about your recent adventures." She glanced at Loki, who was nodding to Stark in greeting.

"Ah," Stark said with a hand on his heart. "I see someone couldn't keep his trap shut."

Reva couldn't believe it, but she saw Loki's lips quirk up in a smile.

Thor looked on with confusion as Stark came to stand beside him.

"Didn't expect to see you here." Stark slapped Thor's arm. "What's up?"

"I came here to see how she fared. I do not think you have the same purpose, though."

"Quite right, I keep tabs on her progress by indirect means." He winked at Reva, who could only roll her eyes in response. "I actually came here to have a little personal chat with her."

"Taking advantage of the shrink in recovery?" she quipped, raising her eyebrows in mock surprise.

Stark snorted. "Well, I _am_ an opportunist."

"I think I shall take my leave, then," Thor said, giving Reva a nod. He then turned towards Loki. "Do you wish to accompany me to the recreation room to avoid hearing Tony's embarrassing personal reflections?"

Loki's eyes widened, and for a moment, he simply stared at Thor, in what seemed like, honest confusion.

"Yeah, from what I recall, poor Luke's witnessed enough of my embarrassing behaviour to last a lifetime," Stark added, waving his hands dismissively. "But you don't get to say shit like that, Point Break, 'cause I've heard enough about Asgardians and their wild drunken parties."

Reva couldn't help but chuckle. "Where did you even hear that?"

"I have my sources." Stark gave an exaggerated shrug. "Anyway, it's time for my session, and you two are delaying it with your presence here." He pointed at Thor and Loki. "And I'm in no mood to give you more gossip fodder against me."

Loki seemed to have recovered from the shock of Thor's offer, because he smirked in response to Stark's words.

"You say it as if I plan to take advantage of you with my knowledge of your embarrassing behaviour."

When he stood up, it became clear to Reva that he was accepting Thor's offer. An uneasy feeling settled in the pit of her stomach. Could he keep up the charade of being a human in the company of Thor?

Suddenly, Reva's palms grew sweaty.

Loki, on the other hand, looked unperturbed. He swooped down and planted a kiss on her forehead—a gesture that not only shocked her but also made her stomach flip. The feel of his lips on her skin distracted her momentarily from her shaken nerves.

"Don't worry," he whispered, and then out he went, with Thor alongside him.

Reva drew a few deep breaths and tried to concentrate on Tony Stark, who was looking at her with interest. She gave him a raised eyebrow, wondering what was going through his overactive brain.

"You got ninety-nine problems but a beau ain't one," he said, his tone all serious.

That made her laugh out loud.

If only he knew, nearly all of her ninety-nine problems had their roots in the said beau.

* * *

Loki walked beside Thor as they headed for the recreation room. He was trying his best to look confused and intimidated. Thor's vanity expected the latter from everyone.

Loki was also trying to keep his distance from Thor, for obvious reasons. Though, he was preparing himself to be grabbed and hustled in some manner before he could have the blessed opportunity to leave the oaf's company.

All of a sudden, a buzzing noise emanated from Thor and loud music with Midgardian flyting began playing. Thor froze and looked extremely chagrined. Sighing, he pulled out a mobile phone from his pants' pocket.

"This is a most vexing device," he muttered, his eyes fixed on the phone's screen to receive the incoming call.

Loki observed his inelegant moves to turn the device on, noting that certain things just did not change. Thor remained graceless in handling anything that wasn't his hammer.

"Jane! Were you at long last able to find your anomaly?" Thor's face burst into a wide smile as he conversed on the phone. "Tony here has been asking after you... yes. He is keen to begin building your bridge once we're done slaying Ultron."

Loki considered Thor's words carefully. Jane Foster, it seemed, was determined to build her own Bifrost to prove her worth to the Midgardian scientific community. Loki saw an opportunity in this desperate need for validation.

A Bifrost independent of Asgard's control would work wonders for Midgard. Its widespread use was definitely going to be for travelling, but it had other exceptional capabilities as well. Loki was eager to exploit those other capabilities.

He could hear the excited voice of Jane Foster from the speaker of the phone, telling Thor about her new discoveries. Thor certainly understood much less than he was letting on. Loki barely kept himself from rolling his eyes.

The conversation soon deteriorated into declarations of who missed whom more, a distasteful bit Loki didn't wish to hear. Hence, he tried to distance himself from Thor.

However, Thor's heavy hand came down on his shoulder, anchoring him in place. He was capable of shoving him aside, but an average human wasn't. Cursing his disguise, Loki stood still in Thor's grip while he finished talking to Jane.

"Why were you trying to leave?" Thor asked after disconnecting the call.

"I wasn't," Loki replied, looking pointedly at Thor's meaty hand, still holding him by the shoulder. "I was trying to be decent and give you some privacy."

Thor unhanded him and he made a show of rolling his shoulder in displeasure. "I offer my apologies, but I wasn't having a conversation that needed privacy."

Loki sighed, taking a step away from Thor. Subtlety was lost on someone like him. "Are we heading for the recreation room or not?"

"That can wait." Thor stepped closer to Loki, negating his move to physically keep away. "First, I need your help with something."

Loki tilted his head to one side and narrowed his eyes. "The mighty Thor is in need of help? Are my ears deceiving me?"

Thor's eyes widened, and Loki realized that he had acted a bit too much like himself in delivering the mordant remark. He had nearly forgotten his disguise there, which was a monumental mistake.

"What?" he asked with a deliberate nervous chuckle, widening his eyes to look appropriately afraid. "I was trying to make a joke. I apologise, if you didn't like it."

"No." Thor blinked a few times, as though trying to dispel a reverie. "It just... reminded me of someone who used to make such jests quite often."

Loki shifted uncomfortably, feeling a wave of emotion he didn't want to identify, let alone acknowledge at all. He shoved it aside immediately.

"So, you wanted my help with something," he said, wishing for Thor to come back to the issue at hand.

Thor took a moment to realize that he had spoken, still lost in thought, it appeared.

"Ah, yes. My friend, as you can see, I have acquired this device," he began, pointing to his mobile phone. "I have, mostly, gained an understanding of how to operate it, but there is one thing that eludes me."

"Which is?"

"I type words in for sending a message and it changes those words without my express command to do so." Thor gave his phone a look of frustration so intense, it was a wonder it didn't explode with lightning.

"I'm sure someone like Stark or Dr. Banner can help you," Loki reasoned, barely containing the laugh that was threatening to burst forth.

"No, Tony would most definitely try to make a jest if it is revealed that I need help with the device."

"You think I wouldn't tell him?" Loki asked, once again feeling his inherent tendency for mischief slipping past the mask of solemnity.

"I had to try and see if I could trust you." Thor shook his head, then grinned. "I did try to get Steve to help me first, but it turns out that he struggles with the same problem."

Loki smirked and extended his hand. "Give that to me. I'll try my best to rectify the problem."

Thor handed the phone to him without a second thought. He was still very much a trusting fool.

It didn't take Loki more than a couple minutes to find the settings for turning off the automatic word correction feature in the phone. Thor looked on studiously while he did so, wanting to see for himself the solution to his problem.

"Here you go, b—ig guy." Loki had all but called him _brother_ , and the shock of it ran through his spine in an involuntary shudder. He recovered quickly, though, and gave the phone back to Thor with a reverent smile that he knew would placate him.

"Thank you, my friend." Thor took the phone and then looked back at him sheepishly. "Would you also happen to know about how one changes the alerting music of the phone?"

Now, Loki couldn't help but chuckle. "You mean the _ringtone_. Yes."

"Show me, because the one installed on the phone is not of my choosing. I do not even know who changed it."

Loki nodded and then taught Thor the steps to change the ringtone on the phone. He was about to ask him his choice for a ringtone when he saw a new message appear on the device.

"You have a new message," he said, letting the phone drop in Thor's hands. "From Agent Barton."

He briefly wondered what Barton was relaying to Thor, but he didn't care all that much.

The base that the Avengers were so eager to raid had already been taken care of. Ultron had been most displeased to see it being razed by his invisible magic. The abomination had tried to fly away, a bit slow in its bulky metallic body, but it hadn't known that Loki's reach wasn't limited to the ground.

"Thor!" Natasha Romanoff came bounding towards them. "I've been looking for you all over."

"I'm right here," he responded, confused to see Romanoff looking so agitated. "Is something the matter?"

"There is nothing left of the new base. Ultron's gone!"

"That's what Barton just informed me in his electronic missive." Thor crossed his arms and looked contemplative. "Even so, I believe we need to visit the area. I have an inkling that something is being kept from us."

Romanoff nodded. "I agree. This is just weird."

She then glanced behind Thor to meet Loki's gaze. Her regard was cold and assessing. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Loki gave her an expression of pure innocence and then inclined his head towards Thor.

"I brought him here," Thor said with a flick of his hand. "Reva Anderson, the mind healer, is presently trying to heal Tony through conversation, and I thought it best to extricate him from the room."

Loki was shocked and slightly impressed by Thor's grasp of the nature of Reva's work. He supposed that being in the company of sharp witted beings, _especially_ Jane Foster, was proving beneficial for him.

Romanoff rolled her eyes at the mention of Stark. "Please get over to the conference room. Fury is meeting us in ten. I'll go get Tony. His therapy will have to wait."

Her focus shifted back to Loki once again. "I heard you took care of him while he was annoyingly drunk. Good job on that."

"The whole experience had _me_ wishing for a drink by the end of it," he muttered, shaking his head as he shuffled his feet, wanting to appear anxious in her presence. It gave her the illusion of having an upper hand in the interaction.

True to form, Romanoff smirked in response. "Well, I'm glad you handled him. I was so _not_ in the mood to."

"Oh, I'm sure." He smiled back without a hint of malice. Her eyes narrowed almost imperceptibly, no doubt suspecting his remark to have multiple inferences, which it obviously had. "I wonder if anyone is ever in the mood for dealing with a drunk Tony Stark."

Her expression cleared and she chuckled darkly. "You got that right."

Romanoff rushed off as quickly as she had appeared, moving swiftly through the corridor as she went to retrieve Stark.

Loki started walking in the same direction, exceptionally eager to be rid of Thor's company. Thor grabbed his shoulder once again, much to his irritation.

"I know not why, but I somehow feel compelled to say this to you," Thor acknowledged, courting a very grim expression. "I understand your ire with my late brother. Your beloved was threatened by him once. I remember reacting in a similar manner when he had threatened to harm mine."

Loki gaped at him, having genuinely not expected for Thor to attempt resolving a matter so delicate with pliant words.

Thor continued, ignoring his shocked expression. "But in the events that led to his demise, he saved my beloved's life, not just once, but several times. He could have very well fled, but he didn't. He died saving _my_ life."

Thor advocating on his behalf was having an ill-desired effect of attenuating his resentment towards him. Loki wasn't willing to let go of it _that_ easily, if at all.

"Whatever are you trying to convey?"

"That there was still good in his heart, and I hope that you and Reva can forgive him."

"Would that pardon all his sins?" He sneered at Thor, the pretence of nerves all but gone.

Thor sighed heavily. "I'm not saying that it would, but I believe everyone deserves a chance at redemption. It's what I received in my darkest days, and it is what I would have given to Loki... had he survived."

"So you mean to give redemption to his soul?"

"I wish to give him peace, and perhaps a passage to Valhalla."

"I don't think it's for _you_ to give."

Thor nodded in acquiescence and let go of Loki's shoulder. "It's not, but I can plead on his behalf, as his brother. I wish to give him peace and contentment in the afterlife, something that was kept from him while he lived."

Anger burned and coursed through Loki's veins like the venom of a viper. A litany of questions sprang forth in his mind, propelled by his renewed rage.

 _If you cared so much for me, then why did you keep mocking and dismissing me all these years?_

 _If you were so concerned for my wellbeing, then why did you not search for me after I fell from the Bifrost?_

 _Why, instead of asking for the Tesseract, did you not ask what happened to me after I fell into the void?_

 _Why did you put a muzzle on me when I was trying to tell you about that vile creature—Thanos and his cohorts?_

 _Why were you so quick to disbelieve what they did to me?_

 _Why were you not present to see the farce that was my trial by Odin?_

 _Why did you not visit me even once in the dungeons, where my mind was slowly eroding away?_

 _Why did anyone and everyone think of me only when they had use of me?_

The resentment and anger must have shown on his face, for Thor's expression turned contrite.

"I don't want to burden you with the particulars of it, but I feel partly responsible for what happened to him."

"So, is this a way to atone for your own sins against your brother?" Loki asked evenly, lugging his temper in a tight leash, lest it break free and destroy his carefully crafted pretence.

Thor shook his head, a heavy sadness creeping into his eyes. "I do not think I can do that, though I want it most dearly. I know not if I would've had his forgiveness."

Loki swallowed thickly, a storm of emotions threatening to break free inside him. He simply nodded silently.

A moment of quiet contemplation passed between them, with both of them looking away from each other. Loki once again felt an overwhelming urge to walk away.

"You might be quite right in assessing that I'm trying to atone," Thor stated at last with a defeated shrug. "Nevertheless, I shall not make it about myself or Loki. I had intended to tell you something else entirely, something important at that."

"What?" Loki asked with a hint of impatience, wondering why he wasn't yet walking away.

"I understand your pain." Thor looked fixedly into Loki's eyes, as if willing him to understand. "I know how it feels to almost lose your beloved to the clutches of death. Your anger and frustration here is a mirror of my own."

Loki _wanted_ to laugh in his face, regardless of his disguise, but a hollow feeling came over him instead. He had pointedly mentioned the transience of Jane's mortal life to him at Svartalfheim. He didn't know that such an issue would come to haunt him one day.

Though, it was another matter that his relationship with Reva was not comparable to Thor's relationship with Jane. Still, he did covet her enough to want to keep her out of harm's way. It was an entirely selfish endeavour.

"I believe you have a meeting to attend, thunder guy," he said with a wry smile, dismissing Thor's earlier words as best as he could.

"I know. It was good to talk to you." Thor gave his shoulder a light clap, and Loki remembered to sway like a mortal ought to. "I promise to bring Ultron down, to avenge what he did to your lady love and numerous others."

"Good luck with that. And don't worry, your secret's safe with me," Loki uttered conspiratorially, referring to Thor's troubles with mobile phones.

Thor laughed and sauntered away, leaving Loki standing in the corridor with a strange sense of unease and unspent rage.

* * *

 _I hope you liked it. I'd love to get feedback._

 _I also have a Tumblr, if you care to hang around there - http : SLASH SLASH latent-thoughts DOT tumblr DOT com_


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N** : Another extra long chapter which explores various kinds of feels. There's tension, a lot of tension. Something's gotta give, right?

 **WARNING** : Sexual content.

 **Summary:** Inside the helicarrier cage, Loki gets a visit from a psychologist. She tries to engage him in conversation, and he tries to, well, create mayhem. She thinks she'd be rid of him after that, but no, it was only the beginning.

* * *

 **CHAPTER - 12**

Reva was trying her best to listen to Stark as he conveyed the thoughts that triggered his recent escapades with alcohol. She really wanted to focus on him, as he _was_ her client.

However, her mind just couldn't shut up about the fact that Loki was with Thor. It was internally screaming at her. Loki and Thor were together, possibly alone. There was so much potential for things to wrong...

Reva simply couldn't ignore the anxiety that was threatening to burst from her in the form of either hysterical laughter or screaming.

Hence, she was glad when Natasha Romanoff came looking for Stark. Her intervention essentially put an end to the therapy session, as SHIELD's Director had called an emergency meeting of sorts. The subject matter was Ultron, and that news only made Reva doubly nervous.

Stark left with Romanoff soon enough, leaving Reva alone to deal with her bubbling volcano of anxiety.

As she was wringing her hands together and muttering, she heard the bedroom door open. Loki walked in, surprisingly in one piece and without any sign of Thor.

"Where's Thor?" she blurted out, worried that the Thunderer had been teleported to a black hole of spite.

Loki's eyes narrowed at the mention of Thor. "He's in a meeting with the others. I do not know the details, but it has to do with the mysterious destruction of Ultron's new base."

"Oh..." Reva chewed on her lower lip, desperate to know what had occurred between the estranged brothers. It was then that Loki's words registered. "Wait, what did you say?"

"You heard me the first time," he stated dismissively as he began pacing in front of her bed.

"Why do you have to be such a prickly cactus all the time?" she asked in exasperation. His pacing slowed down as he gave her a look that told her to not try his patience. Still, she persevered. "Mysterious destruction, you say? I wonder how _that_ happened."

"Why, aren't you feeling thankful?" He left the pacing and approached her then, choosing to loom over her instead of sitting by her side like he usually did.

"So, I _am_ right in assuming what caused it?" She looked up at him as he tried to stare her down. "Or rather, _who_."

"Of course," he replied as his hands closed into tight fists. "And you're well aware of the reasons for which it happened."

"So, you lied about visiting Asgard last night." She didn't put it forth as a question.

"If you don't expect a fair share of lies from me, I'd doubt your intellect." He glared down at her, still standing over her in a very intimidating way.

She squirmed and tried to quell her agitation. "I take that this is your default mode after an interaction with Thor."

He turned around and went back to pacing. "You need not concern yourself with that."

"Yeah, the same way you didn't need to jump into that argument I was having with my mom."

He stopped once again, and turned towards her with narrowed eyes. "Do not try to treat me as one of your clients. I will not tolerate it. Besides, your attempts at resolving my mind's torments would be utterly dismal."

She rolled her eyes, despite the fact that he was actually making her apprehensive. "At least you admit you have issues. I was only asking as a... friend."

She didn't think the word 'friend' was appropriate to define their relationship, but it was a safe choice, at least.

Loki laughed in a scornful manner. "Friend? We're not _friends_."

Well, wasn't he proficient in fluctuating between hot and cold, the way he could go from considerate to scathingly rude. "Okay, whatever. I was just concerned..."

"Your concern should be limited to healing yourself and getting out of this godforsaken tower."

"Really, now?" she asked sarcastically, knowing that their conversation had now turned into an argument. "It's amazing how much Thor can affect you without even knowing. All this anger... now directed at me, and for what? Because I deigned to _care_?" She then modulated her tone to resemble his. "Of course, lowly mortal is a fool to even think she will be treated with civility."

Loki's eyes widened, and she was sure that he was thinking ' _you did not just mimic me!_ '

As she looked on with irritation, he actually appeared to be a bit embarrassed at his behaviour. Finally, he looked away with a deflated sigh. "What do you want to know?"

"About your recent interaction with Thor."

"What of it?" His expression darkened but he still looked kind of resigned to answering her. And she was going to take advantage of it.

"What were you guys doing while I was stuck with Stark? I can hardly believe that you were playing games in the rec room." _Unless it was live action version of Mortal Combat or something equally gory..._

"Nothing of import," he stated nonchalantly, which immediately made her doubt him. "He asked me to resolve some problems he was facing with his mobile phone, which I did."

Reva blinked in confusion. And then she laughed, even though she hadn't meant to. It was so crazy and ridiculous... Thor asking Loki to fix something in his phone, not knowing it was his brother all along. Moreover, she was surprised at Loki for playing along and not doing anything adverse.

It would've been funnier if Loki wasn't so techno savvy. _Two Asgardians, mulling over Earth's tech with genuinely perplexed expressions..._

But then again, it would've led to the discovery of Loki's true identity, and that wouldn't have been funny at all. Still, she couldn't stop giggling like a juvenile as she thought of Thor trying handle a mobile phone.

"I know." Loki smirked in response to her uncontrollable mirth. "And the reason he asked _me_ and not someone like Stark was because he was afraid that he would tease him for not having figured it out on his own. I found it mildly amusing as well."

"Oh god..." She shook her head as she tried to picture that scenario. "And here I thought that some form of brotherly squabble must have taken place between you two, revealing your identity."

He grimaced at her use of the word ' _brotherly_ ' and she tried to act as if she didn't notice.

"Come now," he muttered in a lightly mocking tone as he sat down beside her. "I'm a master of illusions and trickery. Do you really think it'd be so easy for my glamour to drop?"

She rolled her eyes extra dramatically. "You're insufferably arrogant. This room might explode with the pressure of your inflated ego."

That seemed to further lighten his mood. He gave her a wolfish grin, which caused a pleasing shiver to run down her spine.

"I'm not saying that your glamour would drop, just that you might say something or act in a way that's intimately indicative of your personality." She scrunched her nose as she thought of an example that would explain her view better. "Say, a figure of speech that you use often. You might use it unconsciously, but someone who has known you for a long time will surely notice and trace it to you."

He nodded, conveying that he caught her meaning, but he still carried an air of arrogance that told her that he didn't believe he could be caught in such a way.

They sat in silence then, and Reva suspected that he was using his magical mojo to eavesdrop on the Avengers' meeting. He was trying to be subtle about it, though. The only give was his slightly unfocused eyes as he played with the hem of her coverlet.

She decided to make it easier for him by focusing her attention somewhere else. A book sat on her nightstand, which she had been reading off and on to distract herself from her pain. She picked it up and began reading.

"Is this a way of dismissing me?" he asked, startling her.

"What?"

He was pointedly staring at the book. "If you wish for me to leave, you need only say it."

"No, I most certainly don't."

"Your mannerisms suggest that this tome is more interesting to you than my company."

She shut the book and threw it back on the nightstand. "It's not _me_ who's being aloof all the time. I just thought that you needed space so... I was trying to give it to you."

Awkward didn't even begin to cover how she was feeling. She was deliberately avoiding his gaze as she let her words settle.

"I'm not sure I comprehend you. Do you mean to say that I have withdrawn from you?"

"Perhaps," she mumbled, still not ready to meet his eyes.

"How so? Have I not made an effort to be here? Have I not taken care of you?" He sounded exceedingly exasperated as the questions mounted, which forced her to look up at him.

He appeared to be truly confused as he stared at her with inquiring eyes.

Reva rushed to explain herself. "Look, I understand. It's okay. You didn't sign up for this"—she gestured to her injuries—"when you decided to pursue me. I know I'm a liability right now, but I'm not a clingy person."

She tried her best not to cringe. It was not the best way to express herself, but she had not prepared for this. Still, she felt that she needed to say it to unburden herself.

"So if you, you know, feel like this is too much..." She waved a hand in the space between them. "That you need to take a break from me, you're justified in wanting that. I'm not gonna grab on to you like a koala or stop you from leaving."

His expression deteriorated from confusion to mild annoyance and then ultimately settled on a mix of incredulity and anger. However, it was all gone in the next second, replaced by equanimity.

"You're surprisingly pragmatic," he stated in a superficially calm tone. "I wonder what the reason for that is."

Now, it was her turn to be confused. "Huh?"

"You are being quite emphatic about not needing me. I can't help but question your motivation for the same." Loki gave her a look so cold and disdainful that it was a surprise she didn't freeze on the spot. "Is it because, perhaps, you want to explore the other side of the pasture? Because something else, something better appears to be on the horizon?"

"Are you... _what_?" Her mouth hung open in shock. "You really fucking think that I want to get rid of you? That I'm considering getting a new boyfriend?"

He didn't answer, but his standoffish demeanour was enough to tell her that she was right.

"Well, then you're being a total jerk!" She glared at him, seething in the heat of indignation. "Because _I'm_ not the one who has been acting all distant lately. A single touch from you feels like a burden and a chore, Loki. I feel the weight of great effort behind it. It's like you don't want to do it but you're forced to."

His steely impassivity faltered for a bit, and then he smiled at her. It was a weird smile—an angry grin—there was no other way she could describe it. "What sort of nonsense is that, Reva? You think I _abhor_ touching you?"

"Uhh, yes?" she fumbled, not knowing how else she could've interpreted his recent aloofness towards her. "It certainly feels like it. And I'm ready to accept it because... I don't know, maybe I'm not attractive like this. Maybe being here is too much for you—with the Avengers and all. It's understandable, and I—"

He raised his hand in a regal manner, a silent command to stop. Reva found herself involuntarily obeying it.

"By the Norns, Reva, do shut up." He spoke softly, but his displeasure was still very apparent in the way his jaw flexed. "Your assumptions are so far off from the truth, it's laughable."

She fumed. _Oh no, you did not just tell me to shut up..._

"Well, so are _your_ assumptions about me. In fact, yours are downright insane and demeaning." Her body trembled with the effort of keeping things on the side of civility. "I'm so offended right now!"

"And I'm not?" He tilted his head, looking at her like he was trying to solve a puzzle. "I may have kept my distance but not because I don't like touching you."

"Then why?"

"Because I wouldn't want to stop at mere touching!" He snapped, making her baulk and press against the headboard. "I was only being considerate, since you're mortal and frustratingly frail in your present condition."

He stood up then, and headed for the door, his body language expressive enough to tell her that their odd conversation was over.

"Are you leaving?" she asked as he opened the door.

"Precisely. I have much else to bother about than merely being your sentinel." He left without so much as a backward glance at her.

Reva felt drained and deflated. She didn't want it to, but his swift dismissal stung. Reaching for the book on the nightstand once again, she tried to remind herself to keep her calm. She couldn't let herself be affected by others to the extent of distraction, be it Loki or anyone from her family.

* * *

Reva woke up with a start, her senses still stuck in the Ultron powered nightmare she had been suffering through. She was startled to discover the touch of cool lips on her brow and the weight of an arm over her abdomen.

Loki was murmuring to her, his voice sleep roughened and gravelly. "...It was a night terror, you are unharmed."

Suddenly, she was wide awake.

"What are you doing here?" she muttered, making sure that her voice expressed her annoyance.

His unexpectedly cuddly behaviour was not going change the fact that he had been extremely rude to her. And not for the first time. Reva was growing tired of it and she wasn't in the mood to cater to his mood swings.

"I'm here because I wish to be with you," he stated, still holding her close. "But you're upset."

"I'm grateful that you deigned to notice," she said acerbically, wondering if another argument was on the horizon.

Loki sat up on his elbow and sighed. "You're justified to be annoyed, but I had my reasons to keep away from you. Your assumptions about my actions were entirely wrong, though, and that fuelled my ire."

She deliberately kept her gaze fixed on the ceiling as she responded. "I wonder if you realize how hard it is for me, to be so consistently dismissed by you. It makes me feel irrelevant and foolish, and I think I've had enough of that from my parents to last me a lifetime."

Loki didn't say anything, but she felt the weight of his intense gaze on her.

"You don't communicate with me at all." She took a deep breath before continuing, trying her to best to articulate her thoughts. "Like, the way you just chose to withdraw from me without giving me any reason. I thought you just wanted to be away from me, as if being in my presence was the most unpleasant experience."

His hand caught hers and he entwined their fingers. It was a gentle and intimate touch, and it made her uneasy because she was afraid to take pleasure in in it.

"It's difficult to change your ways after you've learnt rely on no one but yourself."

"So you choose to simmer in your thoughts," she surmised, feeling dejected all over again over their impasse. "And when someone tries to reach out, you protect yourself with the shield of harsh words and the pretence of indifference."

Without a deliberate attempt, Reva's eyes found his, and the green irises reflected an ancient suffering. She nearly gasped with the intensity of it. An urge arose, to let him know that she had seen glimpses of his myriad pains and sorrows, but something told her that he'd not take it well.

"That assessment may not be entirely erroneous." He smiled sadly. "It's... not easy for me to share my thoughts, Reva."

"I understand that, I truly do. I don't want to talk about my problems as well. When you had asked about my relationship with my parents, I hadn't wanted to share anything about it." She gave his hand a squeeze. "But I didn't snap at you, or you know, generally behave in a mean way."

"You did take the chocolates away from me," he said with a frown, and it looked awfully like a pout.

 _Oh well, Loki and his sweet tooth..._

"Like you couldn't take them from me if you wanted to."

He smirked knowingly, bringing their joined hands to his lips. He placed a soft kiss on her wrist, making it tough for her to concentrate on the issue at hand.

"I don't remember apologizing numerous times to anyone else but you."

"Oh me, the special snowflake of apologies," she said dramatically, eliciting a laugh from him. She could feel the tension between them dissolving, and was glad for it. But the peace was still very tenuous, that much she knew.

"Will my good lady forgive me once again?" he crooned, looking into her eyes with a fondness she didn't often see on his face. "I am, once again, sorry to have caused you distress with both my actions and my words. I'll try to convey my thoughts to you as best as I can, but I cannot promise complete transparency."

"I'm not asking for complete transparency." She shifted restlessly as he looked on, waiting for her to continue. "I'm a forgiving person, but I as I have said before, there's a limit to how many times I will accept apologies for recurring slights."

"You forgave your parents, and I believe they didn't even apologize."

Oh well... this was exactly the why she didn't like discussing her issues with anyone. Loki was using it to manipulate her.

"I didn't exactly forgive," she sniffed, feeling like she didn't really need to explain herself, "more like I've let it slide because they're my family and it's required for the sake of civility."

"So, you're only doing it for the sake of expediency."

She nodded. "Yeah, kind of. Now, with you, it's not the same."

"And why is that so?" He looked genuinely curious to know.

"Look, I don't know how to explain it best, but I care about your welfare, and I care about what we have. I know it's nothing conventional, but it's important to me." She was trying her best to be as honest as possible, hoping he'd reciprocate. "If you keep being a jerk, I and keep forgiving you for it, we will form a behavioural pattern where forgiveness will be taken for granted. And that is how it will become toxic for both of us."

Loki looked at her contemplatively, and she noticed his eyes dilating a bit as he kept on staring at her like she was a puzzle.

"But my recent history betrays the fact that I may, in fact, be toxic."

"Your recent history should not define you for a lifetime, if you make it so," she said, feeling awfully like a life couch imposter. "Moreover, that didn't stop you from pursuing me."

"Yes, because I'm selfish, and you had ensnared my interest in a most delicious way."

Loki shifted and put his hands on either side of her, rising over her like a tide of overwhelming carnality. It was hard to ignore his lack of a shirt this way. It was hard to stay focused.

"See, that's the kind of honesty that I crave." She tried to give him an encouraging smile. "Can I have more of it?"

"I shall endeavour to try," he avowed, lowering himself over her until his chest brushed against her breasts. "Now, I'd like to show you something." His voice had grown deeper and rougher, making her weak in the knees. Reva's resistance melted away.

"Yes, but please remember—"

He moved down swiftly to catch her lips in an ardent kiss, cutting off her reminder to him to not undermine her. She loved the feel of his lips on hers, especially after so many days of distance and misunderstandings, but she needed to assert her point here. She needed to be certain that she wouldn't be caught in a cycle of neglect and dismissal triggered by his distress.

She pushed against his chest, making her intent clear. To her relief, he pulled back immediately. His brows knitted together as he looked at her with questioning eyes. For a second, he almost looked vulnerable.

"I just wanted to make sure that you comprehend my stand here," she said, a little out of breath, all thanks to his kissing prowess.

Her hands distractedly stroked his chest in lazy circular patterns. The feel of his taut muscles against her fingers was driving her away from her focus.

He licked his lips and gave her a strangely intense look—it held the promise of a passion that went beyond sex and sensuality. "I do, Reva. And I promise to keep you from being hurt."

His sentence was strangely worded, but Reva knew he often talked in convoluted ways. Shrugging it off, she pulled him down to continue where they had left off. She knew that they wouldn't be able to do anything more than kissing, but still, it was immensely fulfilling.

"So... when did you come back?" She combed her fingers through his raven locks as he pressed his lips to her jaw and neck. "And do I get to know where you _actually_ went?"

He purred in pleasure, akin to a cat, as she lightly massaged his scalp. "About half an hour ago. I went to Asgard, and I didn't lie to you earlier as well. I did go to Asgard, _after_ destroying Ultron's new base, that is."

"Goodness, you're all over the place. Do you not get tired?" Her voice rose a pitch higher as she felt him caress her breast over the thin fabric of her nightgown.

He chuckled against her throat, planting a trail of wet kisses down to the swell of her breasts. "I'm a god, I don't tire that easily."

"Um, Loki, what are you doing?" she asked as she felt him pull down the shoulder strings of her nightgown. Her breasts now lay in open display for him, and she fought the instinct to cover them up. It felt like their first time all over again.

"I'm demonstrating how much I _loathe_ touching you," he murmured into the dip between her breasts.

A surprised laugh escaped her. His sarcasm was never out of form. "I thought you were trying to be considerate, staying away for my own good?"

"Well, it led to some misconceptions, and we cannot have that, especially if it questions my intent towards you." He gave her a wicked smile as his lips descended to tease the tip of her breast.

A sudden bout of nervousness struck her then, even as she squirmed in pleasure under his attentions. It had been quite a while since they had been intimate... and she didn't even know how intimate they could be, given her condition.

He seemed to gauge her apprehension, as he let go of his seductive advances and cupped her cheek tenderly. "Are you in pain?"

Ah, pain. For a few brief moments she had forgotten about the ache in her leg. "Not really. It's just a constant dull ache."

He kissed her again, letting his magic flow into her body to numb the pain. She had told him before that she didn't need it, but she didn't feel like resisting right now.

"Is this the only way you can give me your magical painkiller?" she asked, pecking him on his lips again.

"No, but I prefer this way." His eyes twinkled in the soft nightlight, full of mischief.

"Loki? Do you really think that... we can do this?" She lowered her eyes, feeling self-conscious. "I mean, the sex."

She wanted to cringe at her awkwardness. It amazed her how he had this effect on her, making her feel tongue-tied and unsure of herself.

He raised himself on his elbow again and regarded her with a calculating look. "I thought about it and decided that, well, we _can_ engage in certain activities without putting you in peril."

He started fondling her breasts again, and she lost her train of thought.

"Okay..." she sighed, biting her lip as she tried to press herself into his hand.

"That's a rather bland response." He smirked in that teasing way she found beyond sexy.

She wanted to give him a snarky reply, but nothing came to her mind. It was unfair how easily he rendered her speechless. She chose to respond nonverbally then, pulling at his hair to bring closer so she could kiss him again.

His mouth explored hers with a keen familiarity as he pulled the hem of her nightgown to her waist. Desire coiled in her belly and she sighed against his mouth as she felt her panties being drawn away with magic.

She knew that her arousal was very apparent, her body was embarrassingly desperate to be touched. And when Loki did touch her, right where she needed him the most, she thought she might fly off the bed.

He broke the kiss and gave her a heated look of pure lust.

"Mmmh, sweet one, you're so wet already," he rasped, keeping his eyes on her as he nudged a finger inside her. "Let me give you what you need."

"Loki..." she whispered in aching desire, opening her thighs as much as she could to give him more access. Then a thought occurred to her. "What if someone is outside? Will they hear us?"

Many people dwelling in the tower had a reputation for eschewing sleep, and she really didn't want anyone to accidentally overhear anything that went down in her room.

He grinned, pushing another finger inside her. "I've ensured that no one can hear anything from beyond this room. Though, the thought of someone else hearing our shared lust is most delightful."

"You're so," she gasped as he began stroking her in a manner that drove her crazy, "perverted."

That made him chuckle, but it didn't falter any of his movements. He coaxed her pleasure with a gentle hand, taking care not to jostle her.

"Look at you, so delightfully wanton. Did you miss the pleasure that I used to give you?"

"Yes... god, yes," she whimpered, reduced to the simplest of expressions to convey her thoughts.

In and out, in and out, his fingers worked in a slow, sensual way, persuading her to disregard everything else and concentrate on her pleasure alone.

"You're gushing all over my hand, Reva, I could slide into you so easily." His rough voice was pure sin, adding to her titillation. "Poor girl, so desperate to come, you're squeezing my fingers like a vice."

He bent down and nipped at her nipples, ensuring that she couldn't help but cry out. The nipping soon gave way to sucking, and Reva could only writhe helplessly in response.

The soft suction of his lips, the curving of his fingers inside her, and the intense gaze that he kept trained on her... all worked to bring her to a shuddering climax.

She sighed deeply as the waves of pleasure ebbed, then her hand drifted in the direction of his crotch. He was wearing some sort of pants, but the material wasn't leather. It was soft and thin, and that aided her in grasping his bulging erection. Without waiting any further, she began stroking it as best as she could.

He looked down at her hand, his eyes narrowing sharply. "You wish to please me?"

She bit her lip and nodded silently, giving him a light squeeze.

He seemed conflicted for a moment, and his hand covered hers to make her stop. "I do plan to take my pleasure from you, but _after_ you've healed."

"This hand is not injured," she said, swirling her thumb across his head. A wet spot formed on the crotch of his pants. That one move seemed to affect him greatly, as he quickly vanished the pants and freed himself.

"Go on then," he urged, grasping her hand and showing her how he liked to be stroked. "Let me see how capable your little hand is."

He let go and watched her with darkened eyes as she did her best to please him. Her thumb rubbed over his head in slow circles, pressing into the slit every now that then, earning an approving grunt from him.

It felt nice to touch him, to connect with him again, even though she felt nearly unskilled compared to his fingers. But from the noises he was making, it did seem like she was doing something right.

"Grasp me tighter," he directed, thrusting into her hand as she followed his instructions eagerly. "Turn your wrist when you move down. Yes, like that... such a quick learner you are."

Her cheeks grew hot upon hearing the praise, and she cast her eyes down. He gripped her chin and tipped her head up.

"Keep your eyes on mine. You aren't allowed to look away."

She obeyed him fully, keeping her eyes locked with his as her hand worked over his length. Every now and then, he'd play with her breasts, pinching her nipples between his nimble fingers. She whimpered but didn't dare to take her eyes off him.

"Quicken your movements," he groaned, letting go of her nipples. "I'm reaching completion."

His hand joined hers over his arousal once again as he drew closer to his release. She felt him throb in her grip as he let out a few low, growly moans, her name slipping from his lips. His eyes became glazed with pleasure and his jaw jutted forth as he climaxed, spurting all over her hand.

Her eyes never strayed from his face. Loki in the peak of pleasure was as beautiful as a work of art.

He breathed deeply as he calmed, giving her a lazy grin.

"Loki?" she whispered. "Did you... enjoy it?"

"Well, I did reach completion." She could hear the amusement in his voice. He was teasing her. But before she could ask again, he slipped his hand between her legs once again. "Now, I think I've grown an appetite for more of this."

Reva gasped and trembled in his grasp as he coaxed another orgasm from her. It was a slow, drawn out build up, with all her soft moans swallowed by his kisses. It left her feeling replete and languorous, her eyes hooded with afterglow.

A swift gesture from Loki cleaned both of them with magic and brought their clothes back on. She sighed contentedly, shifting herself closer to him. His arm enveloped her again, and just like that, they were cuddling.

"Reva, you must understand one thing about me," he said after a few minutes of silence. She blinked to push away her drowsiness as he continued. "I'm not given to mild interests. Once something catches my attention long enough to hold me in its sway, I tend to covet it."

"Sounds like obsessive behaviour," she mumbled, trying to gauge the context of his confession.

"Call it what you may, but I do not let go easily. It may not be a good trait to have, but it's a part of who I am. I _am_ obsessive and very obstinate in holding on to what belongs to me."

"Yeah, I mean, you came all the way here for the scepter. I get it."

He sighed. "I'm not talking about the scepter here."

She frowned as she gave a deeper thought to his confession. Suddenly, it clicked.

"Me?" she squeaked as she finally grasped the context.

"Yes," he replied succinctly.

"You do understand that I'm a person and not a _thing_?"

"Yes, it's why I'm all the more covetous of you."

She shifted uncomfortably. This was heavy stuff to deal with and she wasn't sure whether she was on board with the possessive attitude he was exuding. "So, can you please explain this to me in Midgardian terminology? Like, what am I to you?"

He laughed quietly, breathing into her hair. "You're definitely _not_ my fuck-buddy or friend-with-benefits."

"Right... okay." She gulped nervously. "I'm not even sure how you know of those terms but fine, go ahead."

As if sensing her disquiet, he rubbed up and down her arm in a soothing gesture. "You're my paramour, my lover, my consort."

"So... are we like, in an exclusive relationship? Is that what it means?"

"Yes, and I expect unwavering loyalty from you." His voice became a bit more commanding as he spoke. "You shall not cast keen eyes on another person, for I have claimed you as mine."

"Uhh..." She struggled to express herself in the wake of his strange acknowledgement. "What about _your_ loyalty? In the legends you have a handful of wives and consorts... what about _that_?" _Please don't tell me those Norse legends of polygamy are true..._

Loki stiffened and stopped stroking her arm. Oh, she regretted asking those questions already.

"The _legends_ ," he spat out as if he was uttering a curse, "do not tell much in the way of truth. I haven't had the pleasure of being married even once, let alone multiple times. I offer you the same as I ask of you. Does that satisfy you?"

"Um, yeah. Thanks for clearing that up." She breathed a sigh of relief, feeling like face-palming over her anxiety now. "I'm a one man woman, so you don't need to worry about my _keen eyes_ straying anywhere."

"Good, now try and sleep, sweet one, for only a few hours remain until dawn."

She remained silent, giving him only a small nod in response. It was a bit overwhelming, for it to be acknowledged that she was seriously involved with a Norse God/alien.

And not just _any_ Norse God/alien, it was Loki—chaos personified, the destructive force that swooped down to claim Earth as his own, the nemesis of the Avengers... the negative epithets went on and on. It was kind of hysterical and Reva didn't want to dwell too much on it, for the sake of keeping her wits.

* * *

 _Hello my readers,_

 _I know you are reading, and hopefully, enjoying this story. But it saddens my heart to see little to no response to it. It's like I'm interacting with a void, with little hope of ever receiving a message from the other side. It's disheartening sometimes, because I do want to know what you guys enjoyed or did not enjoy in the story. Even a simple, one sentence response can bring joy to a fanfic author. Please know this. I will keep writing, but I really feel like I'm talking to wall here. So, care to share your views?_

 _My Tumblr, if you care to hang around there - http : SLASH SLASH latent-thoughts DOT tumblr DOT com_


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N** : _A monster chapter marking an end of frustration for Loki and Reva. Also, a visit to Loki's least favourite realm._

 **WARNING** : Sexual content.

 **Summary:** Inside the helicarrier cage, Loki gets a visit from a psychologist. She tries to engage him in conversation, and he tries to, well, create mayhem. She thinks she'd be rid of him after that, but no, it was only the beginning.

* * *

 **CHAPTER - 13**

"Why was the _great_ Captain America visiting you again?"

Reva looked up from her laptop to see Loki standing casually at the entrance of her room. His face was clear of any emotion, a sure sign that he was suppressing whatever he was feeling.

"He wanted a therapy session, and I'm the closest option available for that." She shrugged nonchalantly as she closed her laptop.

"What bothers him?" he asked, walking over to sit in his usual place on the bed.

"Are we pretending that you didn't eavesdrop?" She knew that he had listened in, and even though it had bugged her, she also knew that there was hardly any way around it.

Loki smiled, not appearing to be even slightly apologetic. "I'm just a bit bothered by the regularity with which he seeks you out."

Was this jealousy? Reva felt like rolling her eyes at him. "Steve's an inherently caring guy. He visited me earlier because he felt responsible for my injuries, even though he wasn't. And I suppose he also wanted a therapy session, but was too hesitant in asking for it directly."

Loki grimaced at her analysis, confirming her assessment about his jealousy.

"So, did you soothe him with your mind healing skills?" he asked, making it sound as though her skills involved something _dirty_. "Or did he wish for something more?"

"Really? How do you even come up with such ideas?" She shook her head in exasperation. "You _know_ he didn't."

"What if, say, he _did_ wish for something more. Assuming that you were not with me, what would you have done then?" He looked at her with wide, _too_ innocent looking eyes. The charade didn't suit him at all.

"Never gonna happen," she replied succinctly, placing her laptop on the nightstand. "You ask the most ridiculous questions sometimes."

"Humour me for a moment, wouldn't you prefer to be courted by someone like him? Isn't he known as the epitome of a perfect man in your realm? Kind, courteous, righteous to a fault... not to mention that he is easy on the eyes."

She snorted. "The way you're talking about him, it feels like you also want some of that ass."

"I assure you, the only _ass_ that I'm interested in is yours." He smirked as she blushed in response. "Now answer me."

"You're so pushy!" she complained, but he didn't look poised to give up at all, so _she_ gave up and decided to answer. "He may be the epitome perfection for most people, and truly, I can't identify a single flaw in him. But somehow, it doesn't work to attract me in _that_ way. He's really not my type. Are we done now?"

Loki's eyes narrowed slowly, like a feline. "What is your _type_ then?"

She gestured towards him with her hands. "I thought it was obvious enough."

She was trying to placate him. There wasn't really any specific type of man that she preferred, as it was too superficial to base attraction on mere physicality. Sustained attraction needed much more than looks.

"Your first response to me was not attraction, and we both know it," he stated assertively, reminding her of their first meeting.

It was true, though. Her first response to him had been fear. Fear that had her shaking at the knees. When she put that in perspective, it was kind of ridiculous that she still managed to fall for Loki. Well, ' _ridiculous'_ defined her life these days anyway.

"Yeah, but you kind of grew on me." She gave him a deliberately fake sweet smile. "Must have been your _impeccable_ conduct."

"Hmm, my conduct can be very impeccable when I want it to be," he drawled, moving closer to her to press his lips against her jaw and neck. "But with you, I feel compelled to misbehave. And I think you like it."

She laughed as his cold nose and lips tickled her sensitive skin. " _Obviously_."

Loki seemed poised to kiss her properly on the lips, but they were interrupted by the entry of her sister.

"Mom is going home this evening," she said without preamble as she settled in the corner chair with a book, looking wound up. "And I'll have to go with her. All thanks to you and _Mr. Tall, Dark and Snarky_ here."

"Well, I'm taking that as a compliment," Loki told her smoothly as he pulled away from Reva, " _and_ as a title."

Colleen huffed in annoyance, but Reva saw her lips twitching in a slight smile.

"Well, good for mom," Reva said coldly, remembering the way her mother had behaved. "She can now go back to her beloved work without appearing cold-hearted. I'm sure everyone will hear about my insolence, be it colleagues or family."

"Thanksgiving is gonna be so much fun." Colleen nodded, opening her book. "Be sure to bring Luke with you. He'll have a field day."

"Should I be bothered or enthused?" Loki looked curiously between the two sisters, clearly enjoying the attention.

"Neither." Reva glared at Colleen and she giggled. "Anyway, tell me more about your _business_ trip," she said, focussing her attention back on Loki. And by business trip, she clearly meant his week long absence from her life prior to her unfortunate encounter with Ultron. He had been very elusive about it so far.

"Ah yes, the long business trip." Loki surreptitiously glanced at Colleen—now busy with her book—and then winked at Reva. He had easily caught on, as she had expected.

"I thought you were looking for a solution to whatever problem you had nagging away in your head," she remarked, recalling how abruptly he had left.

"Indeed, I was, and I may well have found it," he responded confidently, casually placing his hand on her bare knee. "I had to visit various places for it. At long last, I visited an old friend, who I found to be more vexing than pleasant. Nonetheless, it was a fruitful visit that promised me a solution."

He was craftily using ambiguous terms, conscious of the fact that her sister could overhear. Reva knew that they couldn't take any chances.

"Hmm..." She bit her lip and smiled at him, wondering who this old friend was. "You've never mentioned this friend of yours before."

His hand on her knee tightened, though he didn't seem to be conscious of it. She tried to quell the shiver his touch evoked, reminding her of their recent night-time activities.

"Yes, well, I had befriended her in my youth." Loki's brows knitted together as he explained, appearing a wee bit bitter. "She is a... scientist and an innovator."

Reva distractedly played with the pleats of her sundress.

"Was it like a platonic friendship or...?" She left the question open ended, a bit too curious about this friend of his.

Loki raised his eyebrows in surprise. Then, a wicked smirk slowly graced his handsome face. "I wonder why you're so curious about the nature of our friendship."

She pursed her lips in annoyance. Was this what jealousy felt like? Oh well... "Just the way you were so curious merely minutes ago."

He chuckled and went on to answer her. "We were close, but not _intimate_. In fact, we couldn't remain in touch after she had eloped with her lover and had settled far away from our homeland."

"Oh, I see." She was a bit surprised to learn that people still eloped in advanced societies like Asgard. But she didn't want to delve into that right now, as there was a more pressing issue at hand.

Loki was trying to use the skills of a scientist to resolve his _problem_ , whatever it was. Reva couldn't help but wonder if he was building some kind of a weapon or a machine, or perhaps some sort of device which he planned to use to his advantage.

She shook her head and tried to get rid of that thought. Why couldn't she pass even a whole day without thinking something negative about Loki?

"I must say your sudden silence has me very curious," Loki said, pulling her from her irksome thoughts. "Still puzzling over my friend?"

Reva rolled her eyes and shrugged blithely. "Well, I _had_ to wonder."

Loki quirked his eyebrow and hummed, as if in deep in thought. "Mayhap, I'll take you to meet her one day."

"Really?" The mere thought excited her, as she was certain that meeting his friend would involve some sort of space travel.

"Yes. Now tell me, are you hungry?" he asked, his hand creeping up her leg, as if to test the pliancy of her inner thigh. "I believe it is almost time for lunch."

She nodded and bit her lip to hide her instant arousal as his hand travelled up her thigh. Just like that, their interaction entered the naughty territory.

However, this wasn't the time for it.

So when his hand disappeared beneath the hem of her dress, she had to grab his forearm to stop him. Thankfully, Loki relented and put a stop to his maddening teasing.

"I have something for you to eat," he said with a cocky smirk as he got up from the bed and left the room momentarily.

He returned with a bowl—two pink apples and a knife sitting in it.

"Apples?" She burst into a giggle. "Offering me temptation to sin?"

"They're very flavourful and juicy," he stated dryly, ignoring her reference to the Book of Genesis.

She tried to take the apples from him but he pulled away. He sat down in the adjoining chair and began cutting them into bite sized pieces. She knew he could simply magic cut them, but it would've been too risky.

Nevertheless, it was a treat to watch him handling something so mundane. She could barely contain her amusement.

"You know, I can cut an apple on my own."

"I don't doubt it," he responded, but didn't hand it over to her.

"Is this what servitude looks like?" she asked, wanting to tease him a bit.

"I'm sure this works in my favour, though it is but a means to an end." He gave her an enigmatic smile as he fed her a piece of the fruit. She bit into it slowly and he watched her with inquisitive eyes.

A burst of sweet, heavenly flavour danced on her tongue as she chewed. It was unlike any apple she had ever tasted. It was absolutely, sinfully delicious.

"I'm thinking of taking you back to your living quarters tonight. Your family members will be leaving as well, so there is hardly any cause left to stay here."

"Huh?" She looked at him distractedly, too focused on the apple.

"I'm taking you home, tonight, as this place—" He pointed the knife in the general direction of the roof, conveying that he meant the whole of Stark Tower "—is not safe. It might get attacked again."

"What about my treatment?" she asked, wondering if another painful serum injection awaited her.

"No more treatments needed," he declared confidently. "I conversed with your heal— _doctors_ , and they're in agreement with sending you home. Ample rest is all you need to heal yourself."

He fed her the rest of the apple, and Reva moaned as its delectable flavour danced on her tongue. For a moment she thought she was hallucinating, because it felt like sparks of electricity were coursing through her tongue and radiating throughout her body.

"What the fuck is that sound, sis?" Coleen looked up from the book she was reading. "You sound like a bad porno."

"Shut up," Reva retorted, while a very smug looking Loki offered her the other apple as well.

"I'll keep feeding you more fruits if this is how you react," he murmured, watching closely her as she wrapped her lips around a juicy morsel to pull it from his gripping fingers.

"Please get a room, you two," came the annoying and unwanted response from her sister.

"We already have a room, if you cared to notice," Loki retorted casually, feeding more of the apple to Reva, "you're sitting in it, pretending to read a book."

Reva almost choked on the fruit as she snorted. Loki's wit was sharp as a whip. Coleen growled in frustration but didn't respond. She likely didn't have a proper response.

"What sorcery is this?" Reva whispered with wide eyes. "Apples aren't meant to be this sweet or juicy or... utterly irresistible!"

"There may be a _little_ bit of sorcery involved," he stated with a smirk, keeping his voice low.

Coleen chose that moment to leave her perch and approach them.

"Let me see what all the fuss is about," she said, reaching for the piece of apple that Loki held in his hand.

He grabbed her hand immediately, fixing her with a cautionary glare. "This one's for her."

"What is this exclusivity bullshit?" Coleen asked, nervously pulling her hand out of Loki's grip.

"Get your own," he said dismissively, feeding that last bit of the apple to Reva.

Coleen huffed and stomped right out of the room.

"Your family members have a penchant for dramatic exits. And is your sister always a brat?" Loki asked, searching for a napkin, she assumed, to clean his juice soaked fingers.

"Not always. But don't scare her like that. She's still my little sister."

He shrugged noncommittally. "Still, how utterly discourteous."

Reva didn't want to comment on his observation, she had had enough discourse on her family drama. A diversion was in order.

She pointed to his hands and made a grabbing gesture. He looked at her with a bemused expression, but placed his hand in hers anyway.

To his quite visible shock, she proceeded to suck the apple juice from his fingers. It was a great delight to her when his eyes dilated and his mouth parted to inhale a shaky breath.

"Reva, you're very deliberately trying my resolve here," he groaned, but offered his other hand nonetheless.

She tried to appear as innocent as possible as she started stroking the length of his fingers with her tongue. A surprised laugh escaped him, which warmed her heart... among other parts.

"Well," she said, releasing his hand. "What can a girl do? You're delicious."

"You mean the apple," he tried to correct her calmly, but his thick voice gave her enough of a clue that he wasn't all calm.

"No, I meant _you_. The juice was just an add-on." She licked her lips, knowing her ears were turning red as a result of her brazen behaviour.

He stood up then, giving her hope for a kiss and maybe something more. But much to her annoyance, her sister interrupted them again.

"There are no apples in the pantry," Colleen cried as she entered the room, sounding every bit as bratty as Loki had presumed her to be. "Such lies."

Loki gave Reva a long-suffering look that told her that his patience with her family members was running thin. She couldn't blame him, as she shared the sentiment.

* * *

Reva's leg ached with all the movement, but Loki had been very gentle in handling her as he had ushered her out of Stark Tower. He had insisted on carrying her in his arms, bridal style, and had not once shown any sign of strain. She was amazed at how he exuded an easy grace all throughout it, without jostling her even a bit. And it'd be a lie if she said that she didn't find it hot.

He made it look as if she didn't even register as a weight in his arms. Well, given his otherworldly strength, she probably didn't.

When they reached the apartment, he didn't wait for her to fish out her keys. He simply used magic to unlock the main door, efficient as always.

He quickly deposited her on the living room couch and went about unpacking her bags. With a little help from her, he stowed her stuff away in all the proper places. His easy familiarity with her living space was glaringly indicative of the odd domesticity they had developed. Surprisingly, she was okay with it.

Reva sighed contently as she lay back against the couch cushions. She was finally home, and the plus side was that she didn't have to be worried about being under scrutiny. Pretending about Loki was not fun, especially with the possibility they were being observed.

Perhaps that was why Loki had been so keen to move her... along with the fact that Thor was in the same building. He still avoided Thor's company like he carried the plague.

Thor and Loki... that was one hot mess of a sibling relationship. Although Reva couldn't observe it the way she had wanted, she could at least gauge that there seemed to be a distinct lack of understanding between the brothers.

Reva's vocation gave her a certain level of insight as to why Loki became so aggravated in Thor's presence. From what she could gather, she knew that theirs was a sibling rivalry gone too far, developing into a deep-rooted resentment on Loki's behalf. It was further exacerbated by the fact that he had been adopted, and that too, from an enemy race.

There obviously was prejudice involved, adding to the already messed up situation. And then there was King Odin—a case of parenting gone amiss. Reva often wondered if Odin deliberately pitted the brothers against each other or favoured one over the other, because a thousand years was a long time span to correct honest mistakes.

"Those must be some rather exceptional thoughts you're bearing, for you're oddly quiet."

Reva was jolted from her musings by Loki's silky voice. She turned her head to see him watching her with interest.

"Just random thoughts." She shrugged.

"The fact that you're lying makes me even more curious as to what you were actually thinking," he said, his voice dripping with arrogance.

She sighed in surrender. Lying was a skill she'd need to hone, and fast.

"I was thinking about you and your family drama. There, happy, Mr. Lie Detector?"

"I don't have a family," he stated quietly, keeping his voice devoid of any emotion. Not wanting to argue the point, Reva let go of the topic at once.

She noted that he was surveying the entirety of her home in a strange way, his eyes too focussed and intense for it to be a casual appraisal. Reva watched him quietly as he then took a round of the whole apartment. When he came back to her, he looked much more relaxed than before. Apparently, a security check had just been concluded.

"I suppose you wanted me to thank Thor for saving your life?" he asked as he sat down beside her.

"I suppose you'd rather swallow a lemon than do _that_?" She couldn't help but snark at him; he had asked for it.

He made a face that actually resembled the reaction to swallowing a lemon. "Well I suppose he unknowingly paid a part of his debt to me, for I have saved his fragile lover's life on more than one occasion."

"You seem to hate her, the way you talk about her so irately."

He rolled his eyes, casually flipping her hair to one side to touch the remnants of her shoulder injury. "I'm actually appalled that someone with her acumen would fall for someone like Thor."

"The heart has its reasons which reason knows nothing of," she stated dramatically, holding a hand over her own heart.

"I didn't know you possessed a predilection for quoting Midgardian philosophers with such flourish," he remarked, calling her out for shamelessly plagiarizing from Blaise Pascal.

Before she could think of a witty comeback, though, he moved to cradle her injured leg in his hands. She only got about a second to prepare herself as she felt his magic coursing through her limb. It was now a familiar sensation, even though it was kind of unsettling. A light electrical buzz and glacial chill spread all over her body as the magic began its work, making her shiver.

The magic weaved itself right into the root of her injuries, causing immense discomfort. The pain of her fractured bone knitting itself back together hit her hard, and she resisted the urge to cry out. She knew relief was just around the corner, so she held herself together and yielded to Loki's healing spell.

When the telltale pleasurable warmth followed the discomfort, Reva knew that the spell was nearing completion. It was such a relief!

"There," he said, pulling his hands away to give her a once over, "you're healed."

"Thank you," she sighed, finally feeling free of the constant ache in her leg.

Her cast vanished as soon as his gaze focused on it. Her foot felt so light, it was blissful.

"Stand up and walk a few steps," he urged, sitting back against the couch.

She did as he asked, even though it initially scared her to put any weight on her right foot. She walked the length of the living room and then came back to stand in front of Loki. He gave her a bright smile.

Reva thought it sweet that he didn't like to see her suffer any longer, and hence, cured her of her pain at the earliest opportunity.

"Is there any pain?" he asked, grasping her hips to bring her closer to him. She now stood between his open legs.

She shook her head in reply.

"Are you feeling tired?"

Another shake of head from her answered his question.

"Good, then at long last, I can fuck you."

Her jaw dropped at his brash statement. However, he didn't give her the chance to feel the full force of the shock, as he pulled her onto his lap impatiently. His lips claimed hers in a rather forceful kiss as his hands slowly traced the curves of her body.

Her braless breasts were pulled free of her dress with deftness, and his eager hands proceeded to toy with them any which way he pleased. Reva breathed heavily as she leaned into him, feeling a bit overwhelmed by his possessive grabbing.

He broke the kiss and looked at her with a mad hunger as she clenched her thighs around him, rocking against the bulge in his pants. She couldn't wait to feel him inside her again...

Loki grabbed her hips and stopped the dry humping. And then he abruptly pushed her down on her knees on the floor.

"Quench my lusts with your sweet mouth," he commanded, pointing with his eyes towards his crotch.

Reva blushed furiously as she looked up at him. "I will, but I have a request."

"Name it." His head tilted to one side, curious to figure out what she wanted.

"Wear your armour, all of it," she mumbled, casting her eyes downwards.

She wondered if he'd laugh at her silly request, but then she saw the shimmer of his magic travel along his body, changing his Earthly clothes into his Asgardian armour.

He leaned towards her to tip her face up to meet his gaze. As she met his sharp green eyes, she noticed that he even had his helm on. It made him look menacing, but also, incredibly attractive.

"Does this satisfy you?" he asked in a gravelly voice, the effects of which she felt very prominently between her legs.

"Yes, my _King_ ," she replied, and saw his eyes flash and narrow in response. Then he smiled in approval and undid his clothes just enough to let out his erection.

"Go on and wrap those luscious lips around my cock," he directed, guiding her head down towards his hard length.

She began by licking from the base of his length up to his head. The action made him twitch, and it gave her a weird satisfaction. As her lips slid over his head, she felt him wrap her hair around his fist. He didn't pull on it, but held on tightly to have complete control over her movements.

He particularly exerted this control when he made her take him deeper. As usual, she struggled with the act, but instinct seemed to tell him when to let up and let her have a breather. For that she was glad.

But as tough as she found it to be, pleasuring him with her mouth actually gave _her_ a feeling of power. There was just something very primal and sexy about it, especially when she looked into his eyes while taking him in.

"Look at you, so obedient and yielding, I must confess I quite like you like this," his lust driven voice encouraged her further, feeding her confidence. She got bolder and twirled her tongue over his head. He groaned loudly. "Ah, yes, you're learning to use your tongue properly. I shall reward you for that."

Tears brimmed in her eyes as she kept trying to drive him to the heights of pleasure. And Loki responded with the most delightful moans and grunts.

"I'm reaching completion," he growled, letting go of her hair to grab the back of the couch.

Feeling bolder than usual, Reva made a quick decision to swallow. She maintained eye contact with him as he throbbed in her mouth and released. _Erotic_ didn't even begin to cover the experience. Bringing him pleasure gave _her_ pleasure.

Loki pulled himself from her mouth and lifted her onto his lap once again, a warm smile a playing on his lips.

"My lovely Reva, you've pleased me greatly with your mouth," he murmured, tracing her lips with his thumb as he stared into her wet eyes. "But now, I long to be deep inside you."

"Yes, please..." She shuddered and moaned as she felt her panties dissolve with magic. His fingers explored her arousal, stroking her with ease, for she was embarrassingly wet and ready for him.

"So eager, my little slut?" He laughed, his eyes twinkling as he worked her into a frenzy with his sinfully long fingers.

"Just... fuck me already," she all but whined. "Don't tease!"

Removing his fingers from her, Loki captured her lips in his and manoeuvred her onto his throbbing length. She hissed into his mouth as her body stretched to welcome him, pleasure mixing with light twinges of pain.

What followed was a mad whirl of lust, as both of them poured all of their sexual frustration into each other. Reva held on to his shoulder pads as she pushed herself down on him while he thrust into her with vigour. Bits of his armour dug into her skin, sure to leave scratches and welts, but to her the sensation only added to her sexual high.

The sweet stirrings of her climax grew steadily as she moved over him, and her rhythm faltered. But that was no issue for Loki. He handled her body with ease, moving her up and down on him while she merely writhed in his arms. Soon, broken moans and quiet sobs were all she was capable of as she broke apart atop him. Loki grunted in her ear and his arousal throbbed within her deliciously. He joined her in the climactic throws then, holding her close in his grasp as he spilled deep inside her.

When she calmed down, she realized that Loki was talking to her, murmuring in a barely controlled voice.

"Can you try and let go of my helm, sweetling?"

She moved back with a start, noticing that she was indeed holding the horns of his helm in a death grip. _When did that happen?_

She let go of the horns and gave him a sheepish smile. "Sorry."

A lazy, depraved grin came over his face, sending fresh jolts of arousal through her. "You can't get away by merely saying sorry, I think I should punish you."

Her eyes widened. "You wouldn't..."

He raised his eyebrow in challenge, and she wondered just what exactly he was thinking of doing. An involuntary shiver ran down her back at the possibilities, ending right where they were both still joined.

* * *

"Phatḗr..."

Loki opened his eyes and looked to his surroundings. Light was scarce. Thick fog swirled around him, varying shades of grey, green and brown. It deposited a thin layer of frost over him, much to his chagrin.

He immediately regretted having the capability to astrally immerse. His subconscious had apparently decided that it was time to visit Niflheim, and that too, without the use of Helveg—the proper path to the realm.

He ignored the frost on his skin and summoned clothing to cover himself. A search was in order, for the voice calling out to him.

It didn't take long for him to locate her. The tiny figure sat on the edge of Nágrind—the thick wall that marked the end of the realm for the undead. The fog thinned out around her, as if in deference.

Slowly, reluctantly, Loki approached the ancient being who was presently embodying a young form. Climbing up the wall easily, he sat down beside her and crossed his legs.

"I was wondering when you'd pay me a visit," she said, her voice matching her diminutive form. "It took you a while."

She turned her head to regard him with sharp emerald eyes—so reminiscent of his youth that it startled him. It made him uneasy, to see that she had essentially taken the distinctive attributes of his visage, like a true progeny.

Loki observed her guardedly. He knew that she had somehow called for his attention, and his subconscious had responded, for they _were_ connected, odd as it was.

"You must have been weighing on my mind."

She laughed—a soft, lilting sound that despite being charming, was chilling as well. "I have known you ever since you breathed life into me, Phatḗr, or perhaps, even before that. Yet, I cross your thoughts but now?"

Loki grimaced at her repetitive use of the kinship title. "Believe me, my lady, you're a near constant in my thoughts ever since I learnt of our... true association."

She sniffed petulantly, but let the subject drift away.

"How do you like it here? Do you like the change in scenery?" she asked abruptly, her tiny hands clasping together with glee.

Loki could only nod in acquiescence, unsure of how she'd react to a refutation. "The fog makes it a bit difficult to enjoy, though. One can hardly see a thing."

She gave him a mocking glare and then giggled. "Don't deride the place that welcomes you as a sovereign—a thing you crave to be in the realms of the living."

He had to chuckle at that declaration, for he knew just how much of a sovereign he was here. "Mere words do not maketh the claim real."

She rolled her eyes with much exaggeration, acting like the child she was portraying to be. Then she tilted her head and looked at him ponderingly. He wondered if he even wanted to know her thoughts.

"There is even an army here that you can command—unliving, but capable of carrying out your orders without the hindrances of thought or emotion."

What was it with everyone wanting to tempt him with armies?

"An interesting state of affairs, but I am not keen on making new bargains."

She chortled. "You do remember the one bargain we settled on, hmm?"

Her question was the crux of their present association. How could he forget? "I do, my lady."

"Good." She nodded, her long dark hair bouncing with the motion. "Or else, I'll be forced to uphold my end of the bargain, dreadful as it is. I must say, though, it wouldn't please me to displease you."

Loki laughed, although it held no amusement. "I do believe you must be truly weary, ruling these grim kingdoms, for you sure come up with the most irksome bargains."

"Irksome? You must be meaning to say _creative_." She sneered at him and then stuck her tongue out in a puerile gesture. "Do not blame _me_ for your acceptance of the terms of my bargain."

Loki didn't respond, for the whole argument was futile.

"Will you give me a ride on your shoulders, Phatḗr?" she asked sweetly, batting her eyelashes at him.

The request surprised him, but he didn't demonstrate it. "Where is Nidhogg? I suppose you could use him for a ride."

She laughed loudly as she stood up. "There is much you do not know about here. Nidhogg may keep me company a while, but he's not a pleasant ride."

"What makes you think that _I_ am?" He resisted from pulling away as she walked behind him to grasp his shoulders.

"Because you're my Phatḗr and you will hurt me not." She climbed on to his shoulders and settled down, with her legs dangling over his chest.

Loki couldn't believe that the Queen of the twin realms wanted a ride on his shoulders like a wee child.

He stood up carefully, holding her tiny form so as not to jostle her. "Where to, my lady?"

"Onward," she ordered, willing the fog away to reveal the landscape ahead. "And you shall call me not by my station, but only with respect to our kinship."

He laughed tensely, treading forward. "I shall endeavour to try, dear _dóttir_."

She giggled and began playing with his hair as they passed a field of dead, gnarly trees, with their bodies drooped towards the ground.

"I'm glad to have received your dark and striking aspects in my new visage," she stated, pulling his hair this way and that, to a point where it became vexing to him. "It suits me verily."

"I suspect the previous one was mighty inconvenient." He wanted to bite his tongue to keep his sarcasm in check, for the spite he held for her was threatening to break forth.

She didn't seem to mind, though, or didn't notice, as she responded without malice in her in voice.

"I have a full body now, covered in skin. Pale it is, but it was meant to be, for I see no sun."

"I saw suns a plenty, but I'm still pale."

"No, you're _blue_." His gait stuttered, but she carried on. "Somehow, you didn't bequeath me with that."

"The way of seidr is mysterious indeed," he ground out, unwilling to further discuss his true heritage.

"You may not like it, but it's a part of you, Phatḗr," she asserted, running her little hands through his hair. "Hasn't _she_ seen it?"

Loki stilled. The apparently casual mention of Reva did not augur well. It may as well be a threat, hidden under the candour of a child's innocent questioning.

"None but a handful have seen it," he clarified as he began walking again.

They were now entering a strange landscape, where he could see hordes of undead roaming listlessly along winding paths leading nowhere in particular. He deliberately chose not to walk on any of these paths.

"Perhaps keeping that part hidden is not wise, Phatḗr. After all, much of your ire is the consequence of the veils put on your identity."

"Why must you insist on calling me _that_?" he asked irately, hoping move her focus towards anything other than his heritage and the turmoil it had caused.

She hummed in response. "Do you wish for me to use the language of your _consort_? Do I call you _Papa_ , or do you prefer _Daddy_?"

The urge to throw her from his shoulders had never been as strong as it was now. But Loki knew that nothing would satisfy her more than the passionate reaction she was expecting from him. Hence, he carried on as if nothing of import was said.

"You may address me as you wish," he conceded, "for you will do it anyway, and the meaning won't change with a mere change of tongue."

"I'm glad we have an understanding."

He could now feel her hands braiding his hair. It would've been amusing if she were an actual child, but she wasn't. He wondered if it was an apt time to end his astral immersion, so that he'd be free of the dreaded entity breathing down his neck. Something told him she'd not appreciate his abrupt departure.

"You should know the reason for my insistence, Phatḗr. The lack of a family is a shared woe between us."

"Forgive me for not finding any common ground with you," he replied evenly, noting how the undead dispersed upon his approach as he impulsively chose to stride through their paths, "for I'm neither an ancient entity, nor do I control the dead or the unliving."

"Oh, but you could! And Phatḗr... be kind to me and do not mention of the years I have seen before you came along," She pulled at his hair, emphasizing her point. "You _are_ my genitor for all intents and purposes—the one who breathed life into me at long last. That is a good enough common ground we have."

"I... never proffered to aid in your reinstatement."

"It matters not. Your reluctance doesn't diminish either your part in my birth or your title as a sovereign here."

"Does that mean that I won't travel here the traditional way?" he asked sardonically, already knowing the answer.

"You did once. You will do so eventually, when there comes the time for it. I shall receive you personally and a celebration will be in order."

"I can only hope that it's not approaching in haste."

"Hmm, the last we met, you weren't too eager to go back to the living. You were rather indifferent to my offer. I wonder what changed that you seem eager to stay alive now," she thought aloud, lightly kicking her tiny feet against his chest as they travelled beyond the hordes of the aimless undead, entering a land lined with pale flowers and more fog.

"Not a lot has changed, dear _dóttir_ ," he answered, growing extremely weary of their conversation. "Any person who is not an imbecile would want a second chance at life."

"But you didn't say yes for a second chance at _life_ ," she countered.

"I said yes for a second chance at _revenge_."

"Died for vengeance, lived for vengeance! What a fatal order, Phatḗr!" She exclaimed dramatically, making him cringe with the shrillness of her voice.

"It's not just vengeance that I seek."

"You seek recognition." There was a hint of pity in her statement, which only served to fuel his irritation.

"I seek _balance_. I seek to put an end to the hypocrisy that nearly destroyed my mind."

"So you seek _Ragnarok_ ," she declared, motioning for him to let her down. She smiled up at him once he did so, then ran away, disappearing into the fog covered meadow of pale flowers.

"I seek _Ragnarok_ ," he repeated, closing his eyes and testing the word on his tongue as he bid his astral form to return to its rightful place.

When his eyes opened again, he was relieved to be back on Midgard, lying atop the bed he had slept in. He quickly looked to his side and found Reva sprawled awkwardly, still caught in the depths of sleep.

He turned over to face her fully, pursing his lips in deliberation.

Even in her inelegant position, she had a certain charm about her. Her hair fanned around her like a hallow of silken strands. Her breasts were covered by the bedsheet but the nipples were taut and discernable. She was tempting, even in sleep.

Well, what better way to ease his inner turmoil than to indulge himself?

He pulled the sheet away, exposing her to him, and settled between her open thighs. His hands seduced her with an impatient edge, knowing that he needed to prepare her before he could take her. Even though she wasn't conscious, her body was cognisant and responsive to his touch, and that was what mattered to him.

Loki's thoughts drifted to the previous night as he pleasured her. Their carnal activities the night before had exhausted her, but he felt no guilt for it. He had relished in teaching her the eroticism of a slap—strategically struck over the curve of her bottom. She hadn't needed much guidance, her body knew to respond well to it, contracting around him deliciously.

She had delighted him by moving up and down on him in response to the slaps, taking him into the depths of her heated flesh, unmindful of her own actions. She had looked so innocent, even when caught in the throes of lust, so shocked and so helpless to the blend of pleasure and pain he had given her, all the while growing wetter.

Oh, how immensely gratifying it had been, to have made her writhe on his hard length, again and again, until she had finally collapsed in his arms, unconscious and spent, with him still snugly resting deep inside her.

Presently, Reva moaned in her sleep as he coaxed her body to become slick and ready for him. He could wait no more, so he eased himself into her slowly, wanting not to startle her.

Loki remained still for a few moments, savouring the feeling of her wet sheath encompassing him, finding succour in her yielding softness. He could feel her heartbeat right where they were joined, thumping softly around his hard length. He wanted to drown in the sensation of it to forget all his woes, just for the time being.

She awakened slowly when he began to thrust, looking delectably confused.

"Loki?" she groaned sleepily, but with stirrings of pleasure in her voice. "What...?"

"Shhh...," he murmured, driving into her a bit more assertively, making her gasp. "I just need to sate my lust with you."

He looked meaningfully into her sleep heavy eyes to convey his need, all the while sheathing himself repeatedly in her warmth.

"Oh... god, I thought you were sated last night," she responded, her voice half-caught in a lustful whimper as he delivered an especially deep thrust. "Now, again? So soon?"

"Yes, and you'll not deny me," he growled, grabbing her hands to keep them pinned on both sides of her head. "Do you understand?"

He knew she liked him this way, wherein he asserted his dominance over her.

"Yeah, but easy there, tiger!" She moaned and squirmed beneath him, but nonetheless, opened her legs fully to receive him deeper. "A little heads-up would be nice!"

He ignored her wee protestations, set on his rhythm inside her. Soon, she was making the keening noises that were preludial to her climax, and her aroused flesh was seizing him most pleasurably.

Loki smiled to himself, rejoicing in the way he made her comply so easily. He grunted and pushed deep inside her to reach his completion, just as her crest of pleasure began. He relished the sweet paroxysms of her body, which were quite literally drawing his release from him.

He took her again, and she let him, though not without the complaint of lost sleep and soreness, for he hadn't been particularly gentle. He ensured that her complaining ceased by the end of it, healing her of the soreness that followed their union.

Slumber took her again soon after as he held her in his arms. Satiated for the time being, he fell asleep as well, his mind considerably more at peace than earlier.

* * *

 _Hi readers,_

 _I hope the chapter length made for the delay in update. I've been suffering from an ear infection and it's been a bitch. I may have sought solace in Tumblr during this time, instead of proof-reading this chapter. I apologize! I hope I'll be forgiven. :O_

 _Thank you for the reviews and kind words. Some of you left Guest reviews I couldn't respond to (especially Estatic). I'd have loved to interact with you guys. Nonetheless, thanks a lot!_

 _My Tumblr, if you care to hang around there - http : SLASH SLASH latent-thoughts DOT tumblr DOT com_


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N** : Late update, I know. I do apologise, life was throwing me some lemons and I was facing a block in writing.

 **WARNING** : Explicit Sexual content.

 **Summary:** Inside the helicarrier cage, Loki gets a visit from a psychologist. She tries to engage him in conversation, and he tries to, well, create mayhem. She thinks she'd be rid of him after that, but no, it was only the beginning.

* * *

 **CHAPTER - 14**

"Eat this." Loki pushed a bowl of cut apples, apricots and pears into her hands as she slowly sat up in bed.

She eyed him groggily as she accepted the bowl. "What time is it?"

"Eleven in the morn." He sat down beside her as she stared at the fruits rather grumpily.

"I wanted to have fried eggs for breakfast," she said with a touch of whining.

He gave her an indulgent look. "These are not your common variety of fruits, little one, they're from a special orchard. You should show them preference over the mundane foods of your realm."

"Are they from Asgard?" she asked curiously as she began eating.

He gave her a slow nod, then looked away. "They, especially the apples, will help you in recovering from the after-effects of your injuries."

She paused and tilted her head. "I thought you had healed me?"

He sighed and rubbed his brow. "I did the healing, Reva, but there are other things. A general loss of vitality. I noticed how easily you grew exhausted when we were intimate."

She blushed intensely. "That might be because you have enhanced stamina, sexual and otherwise. And you're nearly insatiable in bed."

"Well, all the more reason that you need a boost to keep up with me." He gave her a wolfish smile as he curved an arm around her and reached for her sheet covered breasts, teasing a nipple with his thumb. Reva shivered as her sensitive flesh pebbled upon his touch.

He seemed to be content with only mild teasing, for now, not taking it anywhere as she ate her fruity breakfast. The apples were still the most delicious of them all. And truth be told, she did feel quite rejuvenated after having them.

"Are these the so-called immortality applies?" she wondered aloud, recalling the Norse myths she had read in the past.

"The legends exaggerate a lot," he said after a moment of deliberation, looking down at the floor. "But indeed, they do further the strength and vitality of the one who eats them. Temporarily, that is."

She nodded, stuffing her mouth with another piece of the said apples. Well, she certainly could use an Asgardian energy drink.

"So, do you have to be somewhere or are you going to be with me for now?" she asked casually, setting the bowl aside once she was done eating.

"I am here, for now." Well, it was an ambiguous answer, as was typical of him, but a bit more honest than his usual style.

She chewed on her lower lip, lost in thought. If Loki was going to be with her for the time being, then perhaps, they could engage in some other activities, rather than just sex.

"I... this is so strange, but I was thinking that we've never actually been on a date." It was kind of amusing because when he had come seeking her at her home, he was the one talking about dating.

He looked a bit confused by her statement but gave her a nod nonetheless.

"Can we do that?"

"You mean, going on a date?" he asked, brows furrowing, as if he couldn't compute that she meant what she just said.

"Yeah... kind of. Won't it be nice?" She looked up at him with a hopeful smile.

He still looked confused. "Of course, I'd indulge you if that's your wish, but I really don't understand the need for all these courtship rituals now. Aren't we past the stage of casual flirtations and chaste kisses? Where's the sense in me trying to woo you now, given that you're already my lover?"

Her face fell, and she looked away from him. "Right... I mean, it does sound silly, now that you've put that into perspective."

Why did she even think that she'd be able to have something as normal as a date with someone like Loki? He clearly wasn't big on romance. Well, neither was she, but she did want something more with him than merely sex. She felt like she knew him, but mostly, only physically. Well, the scepter did show her his thoughts for a few moments, but they only contained his suffering and pain.

So, it was all either sex or pain and suffering. She hardly knew him in any other way, and it left a feeling akin to a void in her heart.

"Reva..."

Her head jerked up and her eyes met his. "Yes?"

He gave her an exasperated but still somewhat earnest look. "I did say that I'd indulge you, even if I consider it a bit silly."

She shook her head. "It's not silly to want to know you better, or to spend time together doing something nice and entertaining. Especially after all this shit with Ultron, I do think I need a bit of a break, and so do you."

He chuckled, but his mirth had a jagged edge of pain to it. "Oh, I think I've needed a break ever since I found out about my true parentage."

Reva blinked in surprise. He wasn't the one to talk about his issues, ever. It was a rare moment, for him to do so with her, and in a somewhat casual manner. For a second there, she didn't know how to react or what to say in response.

Gathering her wits quickly, she turned her whole body towards him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. His whole body stiffened in her embrace, but she still persisted with the hug.

"All the more reason that we should go out and have some fun, for a change," she whispered against his jaw, kissing it lightly. "I know that your time is divided between here and Asgard, and that many responsibilities rest on your shoulders, but wouldn't it be nice to do something that elevates your mood?"

"I know what elevates my mood," he responded, pulling the sheet away from her breasts to cup them in his hands.

"Loki," she exclaimed in mild annoyance, squirming in his grasp. "Why do you have such a one-track mind? I wasn't talking about sex. I was talking about other fun activities."

"How can you even compare other activities with this?" he asked, rubbing her nipples playfully. Well, when he did that with his hands... his argument almost seemed valid.

"Okay, firstly, they're not comparable," she began, wanting to continue to try and convince him, even as he pulled her in his lap and began a targeted assault on her breasts with his mouth. "Secondly... you're distracting me."

"Not really," he replied, letting go of her taut flesh for the moment. "I'm merely trying to put forth my point of view. You're arguing with words, I'm arguing with actions."

A smug grin graced his handsome face then, as his hand began working between her legs. She sighed in pleasure and opened up for him, holding on to his neck as he shimmered his clothes away.

"I'm conceding here, so just try to concede to my idea, for once," she urged, barely completing the sentence as she was lifted in his powerful arms and deposited over his hard length.

"Tell me then," he grunted, holding her thighs open as she sank down on him slowly. "Where you want to go, what you want to do." He began to grind into her then, slow and unhurried.

Her face lit up with joy, even as the passion of their actions distracted her. "I... I've always wanted to see the northern lights..."

"Go on..." he encouraged, using his strength to move her body according to his rhythm.

"And visit cities like Paris and Rome…," she said, having a lot of trouble in concentrating on the subject, for Loki was trying his best to derail her with pleasure.

"What else…"

"Anywhere you'd like to take me." She couldn't go on now, so close to her climax. She simply rested her forehead against the crook of his neck and waited for it to strike.

"I can think of a few places…" he groaned, holding her close to kiss and suck on her shoulder.

Loki seemed to intuitively know about her impending orgasm, and he pressed his fingers against her clit to hasten its approach. She moaned and hugged him with her entire body as she came, and he followed soon after…

* * *

"So… does this satisfy you?"

Reva observed the austere beauty of the scenery before her, having just been teleported by Loki. She felt disoriented and confused, but still, it wasn't enough to deter her from admiring her surroundings.

"Have you brought me to some kind of winter wonderland?" she asked, appreciative of the white cover of snow on everything in sight. "Now it makes sense why you put me in warm clothes before coming here."

She only heard a long sigh in response.

"Are we here to see the northern lights?" she asked tentatively, turning around to face him.

He nodded, looking solemn and kind of withdrawn as he surveyed the area with his eyes. "We'd be staying in a lodge nearby, overlooking the fjords. I have ensured that you'd be able to see the phenomenon from the comfort of our bedroom."

She grasped his jacket's lapels and tried to pull him down to her level. He let her, even though he looked confused by the move. When she kissed him, though, he responded in kind, pulling her in a tight embrace.

"Thank you," she whispered against his lips. "I had thought about camping and bearing the cold wilderness, but your idea is so much better."

"I try to be thorough," he said, pulling away and grasping her hand. He still looked kind of pensive, though he tried to hide it behind a smirk. "Shall we?"

The lodge was cosy and warm, and the best part was that the roof was made of glass.

"For your viewing pleasure, I made the change in the roof," he said, responding to her awed gaze at the roof.

"This is awesome, Loki." She smiled at him brightly, taking off her thick coat. "You really are thorough."

She closed their distance and began taking off his jacket, but he grasped her hands and stopped her. "I need to head out for a small errand. Why don't you settle in and enjoy the premises till then?"

Reva grimaced as Loki exited the lodge quickly, before she could even ask what his errand was. Knowing him as much as she did now, he was definitely up to some sort of shenanigan. She could only hope that it wasn't something untoward.

* * *

Loki moved through the snow with grace and ease, but still, it made him deeply uncomfortable. The cold wasn't a bother at all, and that alone was the source of his unease.

Venturing here, in the cold climes of Midgard, was the last thing he had wanted to do. But alas, it was a necessary evil.

He ignored the mental discomfiture and trudged along. He didn't want to teleport to the location itself, knowing that it had sensitive instruments which might detect the presence and the energy of his magic.

Using his innate ability to sneak past barriers, he entered the facility quiet as a cat. It wasn't that well protected, which didn't surprise him. Midgardian security had a tendency for laxity.

Moreover, it was still early in the morn, and hardly anyone had arrived at the facility, including the one he was interested in.

He made way to his destination quickly, entering the laboratory which held the research equipment and observations he was concerned with. Like the rest of the facility, it was empty, for now, and it was the perfect time for him to strike.

There was a riot of papers and notes everywhere. He shook his head at the clutter, a bit amused in the way everything was arranged in a methodic chaos.

"Dr. Jane Foster," he mused aloud. "So much vigour in that tiny mortal form."

He had known that she would be at the laboratory at Tromso this week. Being at the Stark Tower had proven to be advantageous in that manner, at least.

Reading her notes quickly, Loki was able to grasp their content rather easily. She was on the right path, in general, but still needed some erudition.

Procuring a pen from the nearby holder, he made some quick changes in the observations and calculations, making it seem like it was either Jane Foster's own doing or the work of one of her research assistants.

Once done, he put the papers and notes back in their original placement, askew in the manner that he had found them.

Satisfied with the progress, for now, he left the premises quickly, much before Jane Foster or any of her minions arrived.

* * *

It was night already, and Reva was eager for the light show to begin. Loki sat on the bed beside her, looking up contemplatively while she tried to contain her excitement.

She was also trying not to overthink about his morning disappearance and his accompanied solemn demeanour. The light show first, wrangling with Loki's moods later…

It didn't take long for the green and golden glow to ripple across the sky. She quickly got up from the bed and turned on the camera she had set up on the adjoining balcony.

When she returned, she found Loki smirking at her. Oh well, the mood had shifted, for now, it seemed.

"You're excited like a wee child," he said, pulling her into his arms as soon as she climbed back onto the bed.

"I told you I had always wanted to do this." She rolled her eyes at him, then focused above at the glass ceiling. "But this is so much better than what I could've done on my own."

"I'm glad to have added to your experience."

The aurora kept rippling and twisting into delightful random shapes as she watched, now situated in Loki's lap. It didn't miss her notice that the charged light was strangely reminiscent of his magic's glow.

As it went on, she felt Loki grow restless beside her.

"Are you getting bored?" she asked, unable to take her eyes off the light show.

"A bit."

She sighed. It wasn't a surprise that he was getting bored; he was from a world of wonder and magic and cities of gold. A simple light emanating from charged particles wouldn't really make an impact.

"Do you want to do something else? You're free to do it, you know," she remarked, turning her face to look at him. "You don't have to tie yourself down with me here if this bores you."

He smirked again, pulling her body flush against his. "Wasn't this supposed to be a 'date'? I am tied to you in that sense."

The way she was pressed against him now did a lot to reveal the state of his arousal to her.

"I have a suggestion, if you will," he continued, making a gesture with his hand to vanish both their clothes off. "Why don't you watch and enjoy the northern lights while I enjoy having my fill of you?"

She breathed deeply as he began exploring between her legs. "Should've known you'd suggest this. One-track mind sex hound."

"Not a mere hound, sweetling," he murmured in her ear as his fingers expertly brought on her pleasure, "you're in the hold of a big, bad and hungry wolf."

She giggled at that, even as his voice and words sent a big thrill down her spine.

Loki made it a point to take her in a manner that enabled her to look up at the sky at all times. In fact, he insisted that she keep looking up while he had his way with her. Of course, she couldn't keep it up after a while, especially when he thrust into her in such deliciously deliberate ways that it had her coming around his hard length again and again.

Nonetheless, it only heightened her experience of the northern lights. She'd never trade it for anything else.

The light show went on even after their coupling was over. Loki was now fast asleep, holding her close as she still watched the twisting and turning light above. There was a strange comfort in the way his hand held her breast in a tender grasp, or the way his leg draped over hers, or simply the lazy manner in which they were both lying in the bed, spent and content.

She struggled to recall ever feeling this level of comfort with anyone else before…

* * *

Reva tucked a stray ringlet of hair behind her ear as she smiled at Loki. He returned her smile as he sipped his wine, though his smile held a bit of a mystery that she couldn't decipher. Something was going on in that complicated mind of his. She wondered if asking about it would ruin the moment they were having.

It wasn't really an extraordinary moment in terms of a couple's interaction.

They were having a candlelight dinner at an outdoor restaurant in Rome. A typical romantic date, one could say. However, the very person she was having the said date with made it atypical.

"How do you like this place?" she asked, grabbing her own wine glass to take a gulp.

"I've been here before," he replied, stabbing a piece of ravioli with his fork, making it look elegant somehow. "The city, I mean, not this tavern."

"I kinda gathered. So Rome… when and how often?" She bit into her pizza, savouring the taste as she waited for him to respond.

"Just once, about eight centuries ago. It wasn't a pleasant time."

"Wow, yeah… I think the Pope and the Emperor and other ruling political factions were fighting."

Loki narrowed his eyes and gave her a curious look. "Did you study history to become a mind healer?"

She snorted and finished her slice of pizza. "No, but in school, we have to study all the subjects, including history. I went a little deeper, though, because I'm kind of a nerd."

"I see," he said, picking up another ravioli piece with his fork. He leant forward and offered it to her. She pulled it into her mouth and gave him a small smile.

"You want to try the pizza?" she asked after chewing her morsel.

He nodded, and then he proceeded to polish off the whole pizza. Reva watched him fondly as he finished his wine.

"Are we done here?" he asked, rather abruptly.

It gave her a distinct impression that perhaps he didn't enjoy the date as much as she did. Hence, a frown came over her face.

"Yeah, well, dinner is done. Did you not like it?"

He pursed his lips as he stared at the now empty plates on their table. "It was satisfactory. But I'd really like to go back to our chambers now."

Her frown deepened. Well, the date was officially a fail. "Okay, I'll call for the bill and then we can leave. But don't you want to have dessert?"

He shrugged. "We can have one of those cold desserts—ah, ice creams—on the way. I saw a parlour that sells them on the street leading up to our hotel."

Oh, she knew what he was talking about. Suddenly, that idea brightened her up. "Yes! The gelatos!"

The bill was called hastily indeed…

At the gelato place, Reva gobbled up two of them in quick succession. They were delicious. She wasn't really paying attention to the count, but Loki was definitely doing his bit of gobbling as well. A bit more sophisticatedly than her, that is.

Nevertheless, she was glad to see that he liked it.

The walk back to the hotel was filled with silence, with Loki more interested in perusing his surroundings than interacting with her. He suddenly looked a lot more pensive than before.

"Loki, is something the matter?" she asked as soon as they returned to their suite.

"No, why ever would you ask that?" He walked straight to a window and glanced outside, then pulled all the curtains close. Then, he quickly walked up to her and pulled her flush against him. "What makes you think that something is the matter, hmm?"

"You look kinda bothered," she tried to explain, but grew confused as he lifted her off the floor and began nuzzling her neck.

"Yes, only because I wanted to have you at the tavern bench only, but public decency demanded that I put up a pretence of enjoying the meal, when I'd rather have enjoyed eating your—"

"Loki," she interrupted him, pushing against his chest even though his words made her shiver, "you've had access to me nearly all the time. That can't be the reason…"

"Who says that I'm left satisfied still?" he began sucking on her neck slowly, making it hard for her to think clearly.

"You've got to be kidding me." She shook her head and tried to pull back from his distracting lips on her skin. "You already have me nearly exhausted with all the sex that we have, and still, you want more?"

"Always," he whispered, running a hand through her hair. "My want for you is insatiable."

She closed her eyes as his lips kept exploring her neck with possessive and hungry lips. It was all immensely pleasant… but she could instinctively gauge that he was keeping something from her and trying to distract her with his seductive ways.

"Loki," she said more assertively this time, and that halted him.

With a sigh, he pulled back and looked into her eyes. "Yes?"

"Please tell me what's up. You had promised me that you'd try to share things with me." She rubbed her hand up and down his chest in a soothing gesture as she waited for a response.

He sighed and looked away. "I don't want to cast a shadow over your happiness."

"Your pensiveness is already doing it," she pointed out, then rose on her tip toes to kiss him on the lips. That brought his gaze back to her. "If something is bothering you, then it spills over to me too, whether you like it or not."

He gave her a resigned look and began explaining. "It's Ultron again. I think he's trying to set up a base somewhere in Southern Europe now. And I think SHIELD knows. I saw some agents while we were traversing the city."

"God, that fucking piece of shit," she groaned, hitting her forehead against his chest. She felt the rumble of his laugh more than heard it.

"You do have quite an expressive mouth on you." He stroked her head and pulled her into an embrace. "You're upset now… something I had been trying to avoid."

"Can we leave then?" she asked, looking into his eyes a bit pleadingly. "I don't like being around SHIELD, least of all when you're with me."

The very mention of SHIELD made her nervous as hell.

"Of course, but I thought you wanted to see more of the city before leaving." He watched her closely, with a strange look on his face. She interpreted it as concern.

"No, I'm done. Just take me away from here."

"As you wish."

Loki took Reva to Paris then, but since it was already quite late in the night, they decided to leave city exploration for the next day.

"Shall we retire to the bedchambers." He came up behind her as she read the catalogue of services being offered at their hotel. She quickly realized that he had chosen the most luxurious suite at the hotel for their stay.

"I haven't even seen the whole suite yet." She turned around to face him. "It must be very expensive, Loki. How did you manage it?"

"I have my ways," he replied, enigmatic as ever. "You needn't bother about it."

She made a face at him and then plopped herself on the ornate sofa in the living room. "This almost looks like a freaking throne."

Loki smirked at her as he joined her on the sofa and pulled her onto his lap, facing away from him. "Is that so?"

"Yeah," she sighed against him as he began planting open-mouthed kisses on her neck and shoulders. Oh, the seduction was on again.

But this time, he wasn't using it as a distraction. This time, his hunger was intense and very obvious. Well, she wasn't complaining.

"So, want to see how it might feel to fuck on a throne?" he purred in her ear, unzipping her dress slowly.

"Perhaps… are you thinking the throne of Asgard?" She aided him in the removal of her dress by raising her arms as he pulled it off her.

"That might well be."

Suddenly, she felt the air shift around her and saw his magic at work on a bigger scale than she had witnessed earlier.

The sofa, the room, his clothes… everything changed.

"Now this room somewhat resembles Asgard," he said, looking delighted in her awe at his magical prowess.

"Wow," she breathed, and then realized that she was completely naked now, while he was wearing full armour. That had her instantly aroused.

Then he made an apple appear in his hand. "Eat this as I check your readiness to welcome me inside you."

That wasn't a request; that was a command. And she found herself obeying it fully as he brought the fruit to her lips. She bit into it while he adjusted her on his leather clad thighs. He pushed his knees beneath her legs to make them dangle on either side of him, forcing them to open rather obscenely.

Apple juice flowed down her chin and neck as she tried to take big bits of it to finish it off quickly. Loki made it a point to distract her from it as he bent his head forth to lick the juice off her skin, not to mention what sinful things his fingers were now doing between her legs.

Reva fell against his chest as he stroked her, chewing the apple slowly in her aroused and addled state. By the time she finished the fruit, she was already feeling too hot and bothered. She was also feeling the subtle shot of energy that came with the fruit, which was kind of exhilarating.

Loki turned her head towards his and kissed her deeply, all the while his fingers drew her pleasure from her. When their lips parted, he made her look ahead. There was now a full-length mirror in front of them, showing Reva sprawled over Loki's body as his glistening fingers slid in and out of her.

Her whole body jolted upon seeing herself like that. She looked absolutely debauched, and a part of her just couldn't reconcile with the image. She had never thought of herself as an overly sexual person—that is—until Loki arrived on the scene.

Loki brought his other hand up and cupped her breast, rubbing his thumb over her nipple to further drive her crazy with need. She focussed on the reflection of his face and found him looking right at her. His eyes were alight with lust and a rakish smile played on his lips.

"Do you see yourself, my slut?" he whispered in her ear, pinching her nipple. "So sensual, so acquiescent, opening yourself to me so that I can enjoy the many delights you offer. Oh, how I'm going to enjoy you."

His wicked words and his honeyed voice were enough to make her shed her reticence about the mirror. She was willingly humping his fingers now, seeking her satisfaction, inhibitions be damned.

And when he removed his fingers from her, she nearly whined in response. But then he lifted her slightly and slid into her, eliciting a long-drawn moan from her. When had he even freed himself from his pants, she didn't know… she didn't even care.

"You may only come on my cock tonight," he commanded, eyes burning into hers through the mirror as began thrusting into her. Her body responded with renewed fire, matching his thrusts.

"So tight," Loki growled with gritted teeth as they moved together in lustful cadence. "And warm... Oh, a most pleasurable sheath you make, my sweet little pet."

Reva's eyes had closed on their own. His dirty talking, along with the feeling of him filling her were too overwhelming for her. She was so close to coming...

"Open your eyes, slut." Loki stopped moving and pinched her nipples, making her whimper. She obeyed him immediately. "I want your eyes on that mirror as I take you. Look at yourself, draped over me in lustful bliss with my cock deep inside you... this is how you look like while I fuck you on the throne."

Oh, he really did have a handle on the kinks. Sparks flew inside her mind as his dirty talk fuelled her already fertile imagination to new heights.

"I-I don't think the Asgardians w-would like the throne desecration," she uttered with much difficulty, her brain foggy with her imminent orgasm.

He chuckled and began grinding into her. "Oh, but that's why it'll be so enjoyable."

His fingers were doing all kinds of sinful things to her clit now... stroking, pressing, and generally driving her crazy. And seeing it all in the mirror only heightened the experience.

She came fast and hard, crying out his name as she writhed over his body. He kept toying with her clit all throughout it, even when she came down.

"You respond so well to my filthy words," he murmured into her ear, still moving inside her. "It gladdens my heart immensely."

She giggled in response, feeling giddy and still highly sexually charged.

"Oh, sweetling, what if I want to claim you in front of a full court?"

Oh, more dirty talk…

Reva moaned and curled her hand around his neck to kiss him, and then spoke against his lips. "I'm yours, do whatever you please."

"By the Norns, Reva…," he growled in her ear, causing her to quake as she felt the beginnings of another intense orgasm. "I'll fuck you and not at all care who sees. Look how erotic you are—" He turned her attention back on the mirror, "—spread obscenely around my cock. Oh, it feels divine."

"Oh god, Loki!" Reva's body sang in pleasure as she rode the wave of her second climax. She thrashed in his clutches, caught in the whirlpool of sensations his words and touch evoked. It almost became unbearable...

But Loki wasn't stopping. His movements became more and more intense. By the time he reached his own climax, she was a shivering, sobbing mess, as usual. There was no other running thought in her head except for the way he was making her feel, inside and outside.

She was in complete sexual bliss, but she knew that Loki wasn't done yet. This was only a warm-up exercise to a sexathon

* * *

Loki stalked around the obscure safe-house, making sure that his magical wards were still in place. So far, he hadn't detected any weaknesses.

However, he didn't doubt for one moment that the magic wielding imp hadn't tried to break them.

His thoughts on her were proven right the moment he manifested inside the house, wherein he saw her brother attempting to treat her burnt hands.

"You didn't heed my warning, did you?" he said, alerting the twins to his presence. "I told you not to try to break the wards."

The brother shot up, perhaps to try his strength against Loki, but the sister stopped him by kicking his leg.

"If you think that a warning would stop me from trying, then you're dumb," she said, curling her lip to cover the fact that she was in pain.

Well, wasn't she a brave little warrior?

Loki sighed and rolled his eyes, then looked at her brother. "How much worse are the burns?"

The boy gave him a glare. "Not worse enough to ensure that she won't try to kill you."

When he tried to walk towards Loki, Loki's shielding spell stopped him. The boy looked around himself in confusion, perhaps never having faced such sophisticated use of magic.

"I can heal you, Wanda," Loki offered, using her name to make the offer more friendly and personal. "The burns will otherwise take weeks to heal, and not to mention, leave scars that might affect the flexibility of your hands."

He saw her eyes shift as she heard him, a clear indication that she was deliberating on his offer.

"And you practice magic with your hands only, don't you? So, let me heal them and ensure that their capacity for movement is not marred forever." He had changed his tone to make it as soft and earnest as possible—the voice of a friend, not a threat.

He even gave her a warm, affable smile.

Her brother went back to her then, and whispered in her ear, urging her to consider Loki's offer. Loki could see the struggle plainly on her face. She wanted to refuse, but the pain was excruciating.

Taking several steps in their direction, Loki approached the twins slowly, as one approaches a frightened deer. The girl gulped, swallowing her fear of him to attempt bringing forth her anger. However, when Loki touched her hands in a deliberately cautious manner, she whimpered in pain.

"This doesn't mean anything!" she stated emphatically as Loki poured his healing magic into her hands.

The boy tried to hush her then, clearly wanting to curb her foolishness in attempting to provoke Loki.

"Of course," Loki said dispassionately as he watched her wounds heal. "Except that it means one thing—you are not to try your hand at breaking my wards again."

She pulled her hands away and tried to attack him, but the boy grabbed her shoulders and held her back. "I got burned because of you, you did me no kindness here! And I will keep trying to get out, even if it ends up killing me."

"It would be much better if you'd dedicate your energies towards something positive, like improving your skills with magic." Loki crossed his arms and stared at her with utmost pity, if not a wee bit of paternal irritation with her puerile conduct. "My offer to teach you still stands."

"Fuck your offer."

"You know, we'd be more open to your offers if you didn't kidnap us both," the boy added sarcastically.

"It's for your own good," Loki responded, voice raised now, taking on a scolding tone. "Out in your world, everyone seeks to use both of you as their personal weapons. And that includes that abomination you called your friend."

"And you're telling me that you don't plan to use us?"

"Listen well, boy, I'm far more capable with magic than your sister is," Loki clarified acerbically, narrowing his eyes at both of them. "Hers only knows how to manipulate and destroy, objects and minds alike. And your gifts are but redundant to someone like me. I'm myself a far more capable weapon than the two of you combined. You'd do well to remember that."

"That arrogance of yours will slap you in the face one day," the girl said, her eyes glowing red with the power of her magic.

"Whereas your foolishness will end up killing you." Loki looked down upon the twins with sheer contempt. "You should be thankful that I'm keeping you away from your own demise."

"Yeah right, well I prefer freedom over living like a hostage."

Loki ignored the boy's remark and gestured towards the pantry. "I have restocked it so that you thankless children can sustain yourself."

He left the place before they could respond, knowing full well that more expletives and shrill complaints were sure to come his way.

It seemed that all his kind deeds were destined for dismissals, even from human fledglings.

* * *

 _Hi readers,_

 _Thank you for the reviews and kind words. I hope to keep you entertained._

 _My Tumblr, if you care to hang around there - http : SLASH SLASH latent-thoughts DOT tumblr DOT com_


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N** : Loki tries his hand at romantic gestures, Reva is not a morning person, and then PLOT happens…

 **WARNING** : Explicit Sexual content.

 **Summary:** Inside the helicarrier cage, Loki gets a visit from a psychologist. She tries to engage him in conversation, and he tries to, well, create mayhem. She thinks she'd be rid of him after that, but no, it was only the beginning.

* * *

 **CHAPTER - 15**

Reva was still asleep when Loki returned to their suite. Seeing her sprawled on the bed, lost to her dreams, was a bit of a balm to his troubled mind.

Quietly, he vanished his clothes and slipped into the bed so as not to wake her up.

"You're back," she mumbled, her voice thick with sleep.

Apparently, he wasn't quiet enough.

He sighed. "Yes."

"Do I get to know where you went?"

Her tone was deliberately casual, but Loki could sense the undertones of tension beneath her calm expression.

"I had to keep the twins in line," he replied honestly.

She turned to her side, facing him. Shifting closer, she nuzzled into the crook of his neck. "Are they okay?"

"I think you mean to ask whether I'm treating them well or not."

Her warm, soft lips came down on his skin, immediately relaxing him. He closed his eyes and revelled in the sensation. She carried on for a while, and he felt himself growing aroused once again. He chose to ignore it, for now.

"I know they're dangerous and in their adolescence," she said, lifting her head to give him a concerned look, sleep still evident in her eyes. "It's a rather difficult developmental phase for us humans. They'll try your patience and they'll provoke you, Loki. I'm not sure how you'll deal with that."

Loki sighed and grasped her waist to bring her closer to him. "I would try to keep that in mind the next time the girl attempts to kill me."

"She tried to kill you?" Reva's eyes widened in surprise.

"Made an attempt, a pathetic one at that."

"What are you even going to do with them?"

"Presently, I just want to keep them away from Ultron, lest they come together and wreak havoc again."

She nodded and bit her lip, caught between deep thought and whispering sleep. He kissed her then, wanting a taste of her soft warmth once again.

Slowly, her leg slipped over his hip and she opened herself to him. He groaned as he felt her wet heat kissing the top of his hard length.

"Reva, you're still caught in the clutches of slumber," he said, his growing lust warring with the want to concede to her body's need for respite. He had exhausted her with his passionate attentions merely hours ago. "You need your rest, sweetling. I wore you out, remember?"

"That apple of yours did wonders." She smiled at him lazily, adjusting herself to guide his aroused flesh into her warmth.

They both moaned as their bodies came together, with him thrusting into her slowly.

"Let's fall asleep like this," she urged, planting kisses along his jaw. "For now… just forget about the twins and other shit that keeps you so tense."

"For now…" he murmured, closing his eyes.

"Yes, for now…"

As moved together in a languorous rhythm, he found that there was a strange comfort here, one he had often tried to reject in the past.

Now, however, it was more than welcome.

* * *

Reva opened her eyes slowly to Loki's voice… calling out to her. He was insistent and getting loud.

"What?" she murmured sleepily, "Go bother the superheroes or somethin'… lemme sleep."

She felt sleep deprived and exhausted, but then again, she had chosen to wake up the previous night and talk to him… which led to other activities.

"The sun is about to rise, sweetling, you need to wake up before that," he said, lifting her into his arms.

"Oh, but why?" she whined, shifting in his lap to essentially use him as a cradle for snoozing.

"Because I want you to watch the sun rise." He got up, carrying her as effortlessly as though he were carrying a kitten and not a fully grown person.

He took her to the dressing room and let her go gently, so that she'd stand on her feet.

"I don't wanna…" she mumbled into his chest, refusing to let go.

"Reva, we're leaving in fifteen minutes," he told her, more sternly this time. "Be done with your morning ablutions quickly."

"Morning wha…" She began, then shook her head. "You're giving me just fifteen minutes to pee, shower and brush my teeth. Unacceptable!"

"Would you rather I not give you the opportunity then?"

She stuck her tongue out at him and then went into the bathroom without waiting for his reaction.

"You're exceptionally infantile in your behaviour when you're sleepy," he called from outside as she brushed her teeth.

"Yeah, deal with it," she garbled, rolling her eyes.

She knew that he was taking her out to see something in Paris, and yes, she was excited, but she wasn't too thrilled to be woken up at an early hour on a whim. She had planned a tour of the city during the day itself, and Loki had just now ensured that she'd not be able to carry it out as per her plans. She would obviously have to catch up on sleep first, romantic city walks be damned.

When she exited the bathroom, Loki handed her one of his magic energizer apples and then changed her clothes with the flick of his hand. Golden tendrils of magic entwined and glowed around her as she was dressed in a… oh well… sundress.

She didn't mind it, she looked pretty in it, if she'd dare to say so. Then, something occurred to her.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" she asked, biting into the apple.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Nothing that I can think of."

She ate the apple quickly, feeling much more awake and lively as she assimilated its energy. "I do need something on beneath this flowery, but kind of… thin dress you've magicked on me."

He raised his brows in confusion.

She rolled her eyes, feeling a hint of blush touch her cheeks. "Bras and panties? Undergarments? What do you even call them in Asgard… unmentionables?"

He made a face, a very telling face that told her that he had deliberately chosen not to put any undergarments on her. "My magic grew exhausted, perhaps. And really, I don't think there's any need for anything under that dress. I can hardly discern much beneath it. Now hurry, if you will, we're almost late.'

"Late for what exactly?" she asked as she put on her flat sandals.

He didn't answer. Instead, he grabbed her by the waist and then used his magic to teleport them, just like he had done to teleport them to Paris itself.

Much to her surprise, they landed on the Eiffel Tower—on top of it.

"Loki, what the hell," she gasped in surprise, grabbing on to him tightly.

"That wasn't the reaction I was hoping for." He looked down at her, clearly perplexed and a little bit annoyed. "Did you not want to see the rising sun?"

"I did, but I didn't think of this." Her death grip around him didn't loosen one bit. She was afraid of heights, and he apparently didn't care a damn about altitude, the way he casually stood there, with arms crossed.

"Well, I thought of this, and my thought seems to lend superior results," he said smugly, removing her grabby hands from his torso and turning her around to face east.

"I don't think I can enjoy this, I'm sorry. I know you thought of this for my fun and enjoyment but I'm simply shit-scared of heights." She was trembling now, thinking of just how high they were, and totally without any protection, with strong winds whipping against them.

"Why don't you try to stop looking down so much. Try to look up, at the horizon," he suggested, keeping a firm grip on her waist.

"It's involuntary and instinctual," she muttered, even though she tried to follow his advice. "I can't help it."

"Look over there, Reva, the sun is just about to break through. Look at the vibrant hues the sky is displaying in greeting it." He was whispering in her ear, his voice deeper than usual… resembling the way he sounded when they were being intimate. For a moment, she nearly forgot about her fear of heights.

And the sun did come up in the next second, brightening and lending the sky wonderful colours indeed.

"Leave your worries aside. I won't let you go." She felt his lips against her hair, moving gently as he spoke to assuage her fears. "I won't let you fall."

A shudder passed through her, filling her with warmth. For a moment she thought it was his magic, but no… it was something else from within her. Somehow, those words, spoken so softly, felt heavy and deep.

So she listened to him, and stopped looking down, and in that moment, she completely trusted him.

He sat her down slowly, settling her on his lap as his arms formed a protective cage around her. Soft murmurings from him kept her attention on the beauty of the moment, rather than her fears.

"Easy, little one, let that heart flutter for nothing else but my touch." He slipped a hand into the neckline of her dress and splayed it over her heart. "Let me only be the reason for your excitement and stir."

His other hand went under her skirt, and she inhaled sharply as it touched her intimately between her legs. "I will be the only one to bring forth your lovely gasps. I won't let fear even come near to instilling that response from you."

As his touch became bolder, her excitement shifted from distress to sexual gratification. Her legs opened up to invite him in, and he took that offer keenly.

Sunrise atop the Eiffel Tower had never been so beautiful…

* * *

Reva gazed at the sight in front of her in amazement. There were flowers… so many flowers. It was a meadow unlike any she had seen. And it was flanked by lofty, snow laden mountains in the backdrop.

"Where exactly are we?" she asked Loki, who was already examining a flowering plant nearby.

She shivered and hugged herself. The air was a bit too cold for her comfort.

"The valley of flowers," he replied, plucking a flower from the plant and handing it to her. It was an orchid, deep purple in colour.

"Very aptly named." She smirked, smelling the flower. "Are we in the Himalayas?"

"Yes." He took the flower from her and held it delicately with some other flowers he had plucked. "It's a remote location, normally takes a long trek by foot to reach here. For now, no one is visiting."

He used his magic to fashion a headband from the flowers and gave it to her. She chuckled as she wore it, feeling like a nymph from the ancient Greek myths.

"I never imagined such a place for a date, but I like your choice."

Loki adjusted her headdress, weaving her hair into it so that wouldn't fall off. The gesture was incredibly tender and intimate, and she couldn't help but smile up at him. She had to admit, she couldn't recall being this happy and content in a long, long time. Perhaps never…

"This place reminds me of Vanaheim," he said, caressing her cheek with the back of his fingers. A pained look crossed his features then, as he continued. "It's a different realm from Asgard. It was the birthplace of my mother."

"Oh…" She didn't know what to say, or how to comfort him with words. So she simply hugged him, letting her body language do the talking.

"She often took me and Thor with her when she visited Vanaheim," he murmured into her hair, accepting her hug fully, and in turn, engulfing her in his arms. "It's full of lush and colourful meadows like this one. I used to collect flowers from them to make a collection."

"You were always such a nerd," she teased, though her eyes were marked with unshed tears for his loss.

"I'd take that as a compliment." His voice, though stable, sounded vulnerable. She hugged him tighter. "She would have liked you."

"Would she have approved of me?" …as your consort?

"Most definitely."

He took her fully into his arms then, lifting her feet off the ground. And then he lay them, still entangled, on a blanket he must have spread out beforehand, she assumed.

He kissed her brow and temple, and murmured against her skin. "I want to take you amongst these blooms."

She shivered again, as much from the cold as she did from his words.

"Don't worry about the cold, I'll warm you," he said, pulling her dress off in a single move.

"Out here in the open?" She laughed nervously, but didn't object.

He removed her bra and panties as quickly as the dress, then spread her legs and began coaxing her pleasure with his wicked mouth.

"Loki…" she whispered and sighed, threading her fingers through his dark mane as he used his agile tongue on her.

He hummed in response, making her shudder as the sound gave her even more pleasure. But his humming didn't just have one impact… she felt heat travelling up her spine too, warming her whole body within seconds.

The cold became less of a bother then, and she was able to fully concentrate on her pleasure. She found herself moving on her own, pushing herself against his mouth and tongue in a wanton way.

He could make her act this way so easily, but she was beyond caring now. She wanted to be like this with him… to be as reckless and sexually charged as he was.

Making love in a meadow wasn't on her bucket list, but oh, it should've been. Straddling Loki as he sat on the blanket, moving so very slowly, she found it peaceful but also, so very exciting.

The cold Himalayan wind whipped their hair around and tangled them together as they remained lost in each other, riding the waves of carnal completion again and again.

It was then that Reva realized a very important thing… she was in love with Loki.

* * *

Reva gazed at the strange, bustling city from her hotel room window, her brows raised in wonder. They were in Nepal's capital city, Kathmandu, and it was a world very different from where she came from. From here, Loki had promised to take her to the highest point on Earth—Mount Everest, and that too without any frostbite. She was looking forward to it.

Loki came up behind her and held her by her waist. "It reminds me a bit of Alfheim."

She nodded and smiled to herself, picturing what that realm might be like. If she found Kanthmandu to be a wonder, then Alfheim was certainly worth visiting.

Loki had been imparting a lot of information to her lately, especially about the nine realms. Lazy evenings were almost always spent in his arms, where they were either joined intimately or simply discussing topics such as the nine realms and their histories.

Well, it was mostly about the eight realms. He had talked very less and briefly about Jotunheim, through clenched fists and a set jaw, and with a simmering anger in his eyes. She didn't poke him on it, she was willing to wait for him to come around and tell her eventually.

She had been soaking up all that information about the other realms like a sponge. Not just for mere curiosity, but to know of the world that Loki had known and lived in. Through them, she wanted to know him better.

"You said the elves aren't short, like they sometimes make them in our Midgardian tales."

"The Alfans have a similar body structure to the Aesirs and Vanirs," he supplied, kissing her shoulder. "Perhaps that is why these three realms are close to each other, both politically and culturally."

"But the Vanirs and Alfans make use of magic a lot more than the Aesirs, right?"

"Magic is very much present on Asgard, but it is practiced in a more covert manner." She felt his body stiffen as he explained. "In Asgard, it is put to much use but not imparted as much respect as it receives on Alfheim or Vanaheim."

Touchy subject…

"You think there is magic on Midgard?" she asked, turning around to face him as twilight descended over the city.

Loki gave her an enigmatic smile. "Magic is present in all the realms."

"I've never seen it here." She gave him a sceptical look. "Are you sure?"

He lifted her up in his arms and carried her over to the bed. "Oh, but you have much to see, little one. And magic on Midgard is kept more under wraps than on any other realm."

"So does that mean that I can be a sorcerer as well?" She giggled as he deposited her on the bed and began pulling off her clothes.

"Sorceress," he corrected her, settling on top of her after ridding himself of his own clothing as well. "And I think you're already practicing your art on me, my little witch."

"I wasn't the one who did the seducing, remember?" She pushed at his chest playfully, though it did nothing to budge him. He simply laughed.

"Then you're not even aware that you're naturally bewitching," he said, opening her legs to tease her already slick arousal.

"A rare talent, I guess," she gasped, hooking her arms around his neck as he pleasured her, "to ensnare a master of magic like you."

He hummed into her neck, replacing his fingers with his erection. Reva threaded her fingers through his hair as he filled her slowly and settled deep inside her.

"Reva, do you think that certain people are meant to come together, despite the odds against them?" he asked, and her pleasure clouded mind had trouble focusing on that.

"I… yes, I believe that sometimes the universe makes it happen," she replied, wrapping her legs around his waist.

He groaned deeply, and then raised himself on his forearms to gaze deeply into her eyes. "Do you think it made it happen for us?"

There was a vulnerability in those beautiful eyes as they stared at her in a moment of uncertainty. This was not his usual smug self—an armour he always kept on to keep his heart's true desires hidden. No, this was him asking her about something intrinsically important to him, this was a peek into his troubled mind and soul.

"We did meet in the strangest of circumstances," she said, tracing his cheekbones with her fingers, feeling something much more profound than pleasure in that moment, as they lay joined together, staring into each other's' eyes. "Perhaps the universe wanted it."

He turned his face to kiss her hand, then looked back at her with a slight smile. "Then perhaps I won't impugn the circumstances that brought me here… to you."

* * *

Loki stood over Reva as she slept. He tried not to feel guilt over the heavy sleep inducing spell he had just cast over her. If he felt guilty now, over something so trivial as a light spell, then he'd not be able to follow through with his eventual plans for her at all.

Moving away, he opened the portal to his interdimensional pocket and glanced at the things he had kept safe in there. He was particularly concerned with the box that held the apples he had been feeding Reva for the last several days.

Only two were left now.

His mind went back to the conversation he had had with Duna concerning the apples…

"Twenty apples?"

"Yes."

"Why so many? And why this specific number?"

"In preparation." She showed him her algorithm for arriving on the said number, and he had to grudgingly accept it. "It will not be an easy transition."

"I'm aware of that." He grimaced, questioning the wisdom of using this procedure and not for the first time.

"It will be easier after the assimilation of the apples," she assured, watching him closely, surely drawing her conclusions about his motives.

"I surely hope so, or else…" He hesitated, unsure of what he meant to do in the aftermath of a failure. Raining wrath on everything and everyone, perhaps.

"Is that a threat, my prince?" She seemed uncannily aware of his inner turmoil.

"I'm not a prince anymore." A change in the direction of the conversation seemed apt.

"Of course, my apologies, my young king. Would you like me to explain the procedure again?"

His innate pride wanted him to refuse, for he was known for being a quick study with any skill. Still, he nodded in acquiescence and followed her to the apparatus once again.

Loki blinked, bringing his mind back to the present.

Only two of these wretched apples were left now… only two apples worth of time left for him. He was both dreading and looking forward to what came after the apples were finished.

He picked the last two apples and closed the portal. Placing them on a plate on coffee table, he checked the wards he had put in place around the hotel room. Once satisfied with their strength, he left the hotel under a cloaking spell so that no one would see or question him.

Once outside, he headed straight for his destination, knowing that any delay would only make his presence be noted faster…

He was stopped right as he entered the sanctum, something he had anticipated, but hadn't expected to happen so early in his quest.

He felt a force pushing at him, urging him to stay put. It wasn't harsh, but he knew to respect its power.

"Master Loki…" A slender form appeared before him, with sharp features and a bald head he hadn't ever seen adorned with hair.

"Wise Mystic." He smirked at her, shaking his head. "I suppose I'm required to seek a kind of penitence?"

She smiled kindly at him. "Your motives might be well hidden, but I try to seek a balanced view. So, no."

His gaze travelled all over the room, then settled on the very thing he had come seeking. "I'm not here to explain my motives."

"I know. But I'm afraid you cannot have what you seek, young warrior."

He almost flinched at that comment. "If you're wise, then you must let me."

"You can't turn the time for the one you seek to bring back."

This time, he flinched, and then brought his gaze back to her. "And why not?"

She stared back at him evenly, but her eyes looked pained. "It will disturb the fabric of this dimension, more so than you think. Frigga was a dear friend, and a most loving person, but it is time to let her rest in the afterlife."

"Surely one life cannot disturb the fabric of a dimension that much," he said in defiance, taking a step towards her, pushing at her power with his own.

"It can, for the events her passing brought forth were of immense impact." She took a step towards him as well, but in silent commiseration instead of censure. "And a part of her remains with you, if you weren't aware…"

Loki stared at her in confusion, taken aback by not just her intuitiveness but also her assertion.

She nodded, understanding his confusion well. "Your magic now has her signature as well. It's melded with yours."

He absorbed that information and decided to analyse it later. "I don't… merely want her in parts."

"At least you have that much, Master Loki," she said, turning away from him to walk towards his target. "Others don't receive any part of a loved one after they depart."

He decided to let the matter of his mother's resurrection rest for now. Though, giving up on it entirely wasn't yet set in his mind.

"What if I heed your advice?" he asked, following the Ancient One. "Would you let me have it then?"

"I will still not let you have it, but not for the reason you think."

"What that reason may be?" he asked, genuinely perplexed.

They stood facing each other as his target—the time stone—glowed in its cradle between them.

"Just like you can't bring back the one you seek, you can't erase someone from existence," she stated, once again a kind but pained look on her face.

Loki's eyes narrowed. He felt suddenly stripped of his nuanced façade of indifference, as his deepest thoughts about himself were brought to the surface by her. "I… wasn't really thinking of doing that."

"You might be tempted, and I can see that you've contemplated it. But let me tell you, it wouldn't bring any peace to any dimension."

"Why not?" he asked, trying to keep his face devoid of any emotion.

After all, all his existence had ever accomplished was war and death and strife. Erasing it would surely have led to peaceful times in all the realms. He wouldn't have become a catalyst of wars then.

"For in my vision, it will bring upon the collapse of several or all dimensions. You wouldn't want that, would you?" She walked up to him once again, but her eyes remained on the time stone.

"Removing chaos doesn't bring destruction, harbouring it does." At least, that was how it was in his own mind. That was the logical conclusion.

"You think chaos sows the seeds of destruction?"

"But of course."

"Chaos sows the seeds of change. And I know, it is something equally feared by most as is destruction."

"Who knows if the change is for good?"

She fully turned to him and gave him a smile that spoke of a wisdom beyond her years.

"You're right, but we all have to take that chance, that leap of faith. Chaos is the very reason we're all here. Without the change, the upheaval, there wouldn't have been any stars and light, or any movement of energy. There wouldn't have been any life to begin with. You, of all, should know that, the scholarly son of Frigga."

Her words roused his mind, and he recalled the old tales of creation his mother had often recited to him and Thor. "The soup of life needed stirring… and so the Norns ensured that there was always a stirrer in their midst, nestled in the arms of the Yggdrasil. One who'd tend to its branches… a loving but exacting gardener."

"Yes, the Norns are wise indeed…"

"I'm not sure I fully understand the meaning of your words…" He was at a loss… for both words and conclusive thoughts.

"But you do understand the gardener's import."

He nodded, and tried to follow her train of thought.

"Tell me, wise Mystic, why didn't you come and stop me when I was raining destruction upon New York? You had the means to do so."

"Sometimes, it's better not to intervene. It's better to make the naïve ones aware of the threats that lie beyond their horizons. Is that not what you were doing?"

The memories of that time assaulted his mind, and he tried to heave them away. "I was merely trying to… I was trying to survive."

"And strategize."

"It didn't work."

"You do know that the people of Earth are more aware now? That's due to you." She crossed her arms and tilted her head, her eyes inquisitive.

"Aware they may be, but they still don't stand a chance against the real threat that's looming over them."

"They do now."

He smirked at her. "With you as their protector?"

She didn't react to his taunting. "Partly."

"You contradict yourself. If you don't want the war to come here, you'd give me the stone."

"I told you why I wouldn't."

"What looms over us may require a very specific use of the stone."

"Well, let me reassure you then, that if the bark threatens to become a bite, you shall have it."

"Without any bargains?"

That made her smile, more serenely than he himself could ever manage. "Upon an oath, that it shall be returned to its designated guardian—me."

"You'll have the oath," he said, a little impatiently.

Her smile grew. "The oath includes not using it to personal detriment."

"I'm far too invested in what I have now to even consider that."

"That gladdens my heart."

He rolled his eyes and began walking out of the chamber, knowing that he now at least had a chance to acquire the stone with her consent. It was a small victory.

"Farewell, wise Mystic. If we meet again soon, know that it won't be under better circumstances."

"Which is why I hope I don't see you again for a long time," she said with an indulgent look on her face.

As Loki made his way out of Kamar-Taj, his heart felt heavy with the burden of a realization. That he may actually never be able see Frigga at all. He wanted to fight against it, to prove the Ancient One wrong… but in the deepest recesses of his mind, he somehow knew that she was perhaps right.

* * *

 _For anyone who was confused, that Mystic/Ancient One is the same character who teaches magic to_ Dr. _Strange in the movie. And it's my headcanon that one master of magic must be knowing another, even from another realm._

 _I know the updates have been sparse. It's been a tough month for me, dear readers. I'm going back to school and hence, had been busy with writing applications. I should have more time now, so the_ the next _update shall come sooner. Sorry for the delay. I hope you still like this story. Let me know how this chapter fared._


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Notes:** **Plot and some itsy bitsy feels. Reva learns a bit more about Loki's past, and Loki makes sure of his future.**

 **Please keep in mind, this is fic is no longer canon in terms backstories or certain characterizations as per MCU, especially with the recent release of Thor: Ragnarok. I hope you guys enjoyed the movie.**

* * *

"So... I've wanted to ask you this for the longest time," Reva said, tracing the engraved designs on his armour with her index finger. "What all is depicted on your armour?"

They were finally back in New York after their whirlwind trip across the globe. Reva was checking her emails as Loki sat beside her on the couch, very distracting in his shirtlessness. He was busy cleaning his armour and daggers with his magic.

To her, they didn't even look dirty, just a bit aged. Like antiques. They were perhaps older than her family tree's oldest known branch… Loki _himself_ was.

That thought was a bit unsettling, so she let it slide and paid attention to him as he began speaking.

"This is Fenris, the wolf," he said, pointing to the shoulder pad. Then, he lifted the diagonal shoulder belt and brought her attention to it. "And this here is Jormugandr, the winged serpent."

Reva gaped at him. "Are these your _children_? Those myths about you are _true_?"

He sighed, laying his head against the couch's back. "In a way, yes, they _are_ my children."

She may have squeaked as he answered, but she didn't care. Loki's monster children were real, and that was enough to send her mind into a frenzy. He chuckled and arched an eyebrow as he pointedly stared at her.

"Just answer a bit more plainly," she grumbled, feeling extremely uneasy, but wanting to know the truth nonetheless. "Nuance is kinda lost on me right now."

He smiled wide, clearly amused by her concern. "One of my so-called wives was actually one of my mentors. Lady of Iárnvidia, the mistress of fire sorcery. She is more notoriously known as Angrboda here, for she has a temper that rivals Surtur's fire itself."

She put her laptop aside and brought her knees to her chest as she stared at Loki in shock. "Angrboda, Surtur… I was hoping that these weren't real people, but I guess they are. That's kind of scary. And she was your teacher?"

He nodded. "She was indeed, and she's intimidating and stern. Especially when you're a new pupil… more particularly if you're disposed to causing mischief."

"The legends say you had three children with her. You took the name of two of them and called them your children. Care to clear that up?"

Loki gave her an indulgent smile. "Oh, the spin that everyone has put on that. I suppose everyone is pleased to see disgraced royalty. Those children indeed are Fenris, Jormugandr and Hel. I was given a quest by Lady of Iárnvidia, to create two most interesting creatures through a combination of my magic and what she had taught me. I took some of the traits of animals found on Asgard and combined them with the traits of animals of Iárnvidia. Fenris and Jormugandr were the result of that. I may have been a bit too enthused about making them much bigger than any of those original animals."

"So you created them, but in a way that a genetic engineer creates a hybrid animal?"

Loki considered her analogy for a second, and then nodded in agreement. "That is quite accurate, actually."

"And this Iárnvidia, is that a separate planet? A realm, as you call it?"

"It's part of Muspelheim, the realm of Fire Giants. Surtur lords over most of it, except for Iárnvidia. That is the territory of the Lady of Iárnvidia and her tribe of trolls. It's the coolest part of the realm, and is actually somewhat bearable to live in. Still, I was nearly always covered in sweat during my stay there."

She tried not to giggle when he said 'coolest' and kept a straight face. "So… your teacher is a troll?"

Loki smirked at her. "Not the internet variety, but yes."

Reva knew not to be surprised that he knew who internet trolls were. After all, he had come to her asking for a date.

"There is so much I don't know about you," she observed aloud, looking at the various kinds of daggers he had laid out on the coffee table. "What about that horse thing?"

Loki rolled his eyes. "Another animal I created. I had designed it as a steed for Odin. It was my gift to him, to show him my talents... to show him how capable I was. Though, that happened in Asgard, after I had been brought back from Iárnvidia."

Something about the way he said it made her take notice. He seemed… upset about it for some reason.

"You wanted to stay in Iárnvidia only?" she asked tentatively, watching his face closely to see how he reacted.

He grimaced and looked away, halting the magic aided cleaning of his vambraces. "Not really, but Odin didn't let me stay the duration of my apprenticeship. He sent a whole convoy of Einherjar to have me escorted back to Asgard."

"But why?"

"Though he never explained any of his actions to me, he did so to my mother. He didn't trust me, and at that time, I didn't understand why. I eavesdropped on that conversation… till I got caught by both." He looked back at Reva and gave her a rueful smile. "It's hard to eavesdrop on two seidr wielders."

Behind that smile hid a pain that emanated from his unhealed wounds of psychological trauma. She sympathized with him, and even if she couldn't empathize. And she wanted to help, but knew it was tricky.

She shifted closer, adjusting herself behind him so that she sat with her legs on either side of his torso, cradling his very nice behind between them. "So tell me about the rest of your so-called brood."

He grumbled under his breath, something about her 'damned curiosity'. She didn't give up, though.

"Please…" She wrapped her arms around his midriff and planted kisses on his neck and shoulder.

He groaned and sighed, and she smelt triumph.

"Hel is the only one left."

"Tell me how you created her." She curled her legs over his thighs, fully wrapping herself around him. It felt extremely comfortable.

"I didn't. She was… released back into our dimension of Yggdrasil. I broke her captivity between dimensions, though, not by intent. I didn't even know the full details of it until recently, when I met her after my death."

Reva stopped her cuddly behaviour immediately. "Wait. You actually died?"

"Yes." There was a distinct edginess in his voice, and it gave Reva a feeling close to dread. Her mind worked in overdrive.

"And knowing her domain from mythology… did she send you back?"

He nodded.

"Why?"

"Because she was grateful to me for releasing her and giving her a new form through my magic. She has taken my name for her father, even though she's much more ancient than me."

It was obvious, with the bitterness with which he was relaying all this to her, that he didn't hold much love for Hel.

"How did you even release her?"

"An experiment with magic and an ancient tome hidden beneath the weapons vault of Asgard. My curiosity led me to do quite a lot of unwise things. I remember recreating the runes and tracing them with my fingers… fingers which were crackling with my seidr. I can't recall anything else, except blacking out soon after. I was found in a meadow in the far reaches of Asgard. Mother told me that I had been missing for a whole week."

 _Well shit…_

She could feel the tension rolling off him, and to ease his distress, she began combing her fingers through his hair. He sighed and leaned into her touch, reminding her of a cat accepting affection.

"She has my features and my dark hair, like a true daughter would. It's nigh unsettling."

"Hmm, please tell me you won't be seeing her again any time soon?"

He hesitated before responding. "I'm trying not to."

"Good, now tell about this _Sigyn_ business," she said, wanting to change the topic to stop his mood from heading south. "Because I sure as hell am not sharing you with anyone."

"You've been reading about me quite a lot, haven't you?"

"I've read your myths before, but not in such detail. You gotta be thorough in your background checks when you have a mischievous god for a lover."

"I'm afraid more than half of the tales are just that, tales. And Sigyn is more of a title, not a name or a real person. It is a title bestowed to my would-be wife, for she shall bring me victory. Just a passing prophesy by a _Vǫlva_. Doesn't hold much weight for me."

"Didn't that push you to try to marry as soon as possible?" she asked, genuinely interested, though feeling a weird pang of jealousy at the mention of a future wife.

"I tried to court a few ladies from Asgard's nobility. No one showed much interest in me, considering the widespread rumour that I had congressed with a horse and given birth to an eight-legged colt."

"Jeez… how did that story circulate, right down to Midgard, even?"

"Some people thought it necessary to mar my success as a mage for the sake of jocularity. I believe one of Thor's friends came up with that story."

"I'm sorry."

"No need to feel sorry. It happened a long time ago." A mischievous air entered his tone then. "I've taken my fair share of revenge for it."

He reached behind to pull her hands back to his hair. Only then did she realize that she had stopped massaging his scalp. Without any mention of it, she resumed the head massage, though secretly finding it adorable that he prompted her to keep at it.

* * *

 _"The great Loki of the Nine Realms, it is a pleasure to have your presence grace my realms."_

 _He stood before her, though disbelieving in the reality of meeting death as a personification. The fact that she had his colouring was all the more disconcerting. Still, he acted unsurprised, as he was wont to do. Even in death, he was himself._

 _"I'm not sure what makes me 'great' or the reason why my presence would please you. Nonetheless, I'm glad to have brought you pleasure."_

 _"Always with such elegant eloquence. It saddens me that you are here before your time." She didn't look sad at all._

 _"I share that sentiment, your ladyship."_

 _"You may call me by my name."_

 _"That would suggest a certain level of familiarity between us, which I do not have the privilege of."_

 _"You are aware that you are known as my father in the legends of the old. That would afford you the requisite familiarity, would it not?"_

 _"I apologize for that bit of rumour. I did not have any hand in spreading it." Damn those Midgardians…_

 _"But you did have a hand in my second birth, so to say, and hence, you are well deserving of the title."_

 _This time he couldn't contain his surprise. "Pardon me, your ladyship, for I do not understand."_

 _"Remember your youthful days of wonder? Learning new forms of_ seidr _, using them to create all sorts of eclectic creatures… who later came to be known as your sons."_

 _Loki sighed at the memory. "Yes. I did not have a hand in spreading those rumours as well."_

 _"Of course. So… besides these creatures, do you remember creating a girl?"_

 _"I… no." He swallowed, wondering where she was taking this conversation._

 _She gave him a beatific smile. "Yes, Phatḗr, it was I you created, or more aptly, released from my sad confines."_

 _Loki narrowed his eyes. "But… how? I wasn't even a master back then."_

 _"You used my sigils and runes in your spell, unknowing of their deeper meaning. You had the innate magical prowess to carry it out, given your heritage. I had been trapped between dimensions by a competing force, but your use of my sigils restored me to your world."_

 _"_ Competing _force?"_

 _"An elite band of sorcerers… thought trapping me between dimensions would ensure immortality for everyone. Little did they know, death is inevitable." She laughed, and the sound was… harsh on his ears. "You were young and innocent of your actions then, but capable enough of breaking the spells of masters of the old. It can be said that there may well be truth in that prophecy about you being a world breaker."_

 _"The world still stands alive and well, while I am the one broken and dead."_

 _"Not for long. You do not belong here, Phatḗr. At least, not for a few thousand years."_

 _He chuckled. "Am I such a nuisance that you will not accept me here?"_

 _"Nuisance you are, but not for the likes of me." She turned her attention from him to observe her nails, as if bored. "Besides, you are so much more than_ mere nuisance _."_

 _"I have been called worse. So where do you wish to send me to suffer my afterlife?" He really hadn't much of an idea of_ afterlife _, but he was willing to go into the oblivion. He was tired… and he wanted to lay himself to rest._

 _"Afterlife does not await you yet. You are restoring yourself as we speak."_

 _Her words brought him back from the thoughts of oblivion. "Once again, I'm deeply mystified by your words, Lady Hel."_

 _"Call me Hela, or better yet, dóttir._

 _Loki grunted in_ frustration, _but followed her request. "Dýrr dóttir, please explain your puzzling words to your slow old man."_

 _She smiled delightfully. "You'll be alive soon, upon my command. You bestowed me with my second life, so to say. I'll give yours. However, I cannot let you go without a pledge on your behalf."_

 _"I see you like your bargains, much as the legends tell_ about _you."_

 _She smiled, and he just about contained a shudder. "What can I say, I'm my father's daughter. It is the twin realms' most sacred rule, one even I cannot break._

 _"What must I pledge to ensure my safe passage back to the realms of the living?"_

 _"To bring me what I most want."_

 _"And what would that be?"_

 _"That is for you to decipher."_

 _"What if I fail_ at _my endeavour to decipher or fulfil my pledge? I'm assuming I'll be brought back here?" He chuckled darkly, feeling cavalier about his own life and death. He felt rather reluctant to go back to a life of struggles and little else._

 _"It's not so simple,_ ungr _Konungr."_

 _He was intrigued by the very specific title she used for him—of a young king. "I'm all ears, dýrr dóttir."_

 _"Should you fail to bring me my most coveted, I shall be liable to take yours."_

 _"I suppose that's a very circuitous way to say you'll take my life again."_

 _She gave him a deep, meaningful glare. "Do not assume in haste the true bearing of my words."_

 _"I will try my best to heed them."_

 _"You will heed them, or face the penalty of not satisfying your end of the bargain."_

 _She stood up and walked down the dais_ slowly, _until she reached him. Once again, he was mystified by the uncanny resemblance between the both of them._

 _"May you have much luck in your second breath of life, of which none you possessed in your first, dýrr Phatḗr. It's a prospect_ in _changing the course of things and claiming what's rightfully yours. Bear your epithet in a most propitious sagacity and the new order shall bow to you. However, must you veer from your course, there shall be no hope for you."_

 _Loki stood rigid in his place as the Queen of the realms of death embraced him, bringing their foreheads together. Her hands, seemingly pale and delicate, traced the taut muscles of his arms and shoulders, his chest and back, releasing a strange energy that seemed to crackle at her fingertips._

 _Her lips brushed against his as she murmured an incantation in the old tongue. He kept himself still as a statue… trying to absorb the strange interaction._

 _"Now open your eyes and be born again, Loki of the Nine Realms."_

Loki's eyes snapped open and he started, his breaths coming in shallow gasps. His vision was unfocused, marred by brilliant colours.

"Loki, can you hear me?"

He grabbed the source of that voice and heard a squeak.

"Loki! Try to count!"

Reva…

Her voice was strained. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

He blinked and put his training as a sorcerer to use… slowly bringing his faculties back to normal, breathing steadily.

That is when he focused on her. She was caught in his grip, and she was biting her lip in distress. His grip. It was too tight. He let go of her immediately and left the bed in haste.

"Loki," she called after him. "I could help."

"I… need time to myself, Reva, please."

He left the room without a backward glance, and locked it with his magic to ensure that she didn't follow him outside.

Once out in the space called the 'living room', he let himself sit on the floor and prepared to meditate…

After about three hours, he felt calm enough to head back to Reva. He usually didn't get night terrors or dreams that wove back into his memories. Rare as it was, it did strike tonight.

Tonight…

Suddenly, his attention was caught by the date. Quickly, he pulled the time keeping device from his interdimensional pocket and double checked the date, if only to assure himself that he had some time left.

The device didn't assure him, it told him the harsh truth—it was time for the dreaded ritual.

Back in the room, Reva was fast asleep. Loki felt guilt hover over his conscience… but he shoved it aside.

It was time.

* * *

Reva was pretty sure she was having a nightmare, and wondered if it was linked to seeing Loki suffer through one. She was lying in her bed, but something was very wrong. The need to wake up was there, but she felt unable to do so.

She felt pricks on her skin, like several tiny needles were being inserted into her. It was focused on her pulse points. It wasn't all that painful, but a very strange sensation nonetheless, unlike anything she had ever felt.

Once again, she tried to awaken, but she was unable to open her eyes or move her limbs.

 _Oh shit, sleep paralysis..._ the thought floated inside her sleep-clouded brain.

She hated the phenomenon. Well, everyone hated it.

Moaning, she tried to move again, but only achieved failure in doing so. She would have shouted expletives if she could. Somewhere in her attempts to move, she realized she was probably experiencing hypnagogia, because she felt very aware of herself and her body.

And then it worsened, and she truly grew afraid. It felt as if she was being imbued with some sort of energy. Her skin became fevered, with beads of perspiration forming everywhere.

A thought struck her—she had felt a similar energy before... but where?

The answer came to her after a long time searching through her hazy brain.

The scepter...

But she hadn't cuddled with the scepter before sleeping. She had worried over Loki before falling into an exhausted sleep.

Loki... could he help her?

She tried to call his name, but her lips seemed sealed shut. Still, she kept trying…

After what seemed like an eternity, her eyelids obeyed her and fluttered open. The first thing she saw was Loki's face, hovering over her with an overwrought expression and manic eyes.

He was talking to her. Initially, she couldn't understand a word of what he said. It came to her slowly.

"Shhh... It's all right," he said, hands cradling her face. "It shall pass. It'll get better."

"Wha?" she croaked, her voice broken and garbled. "What's... happening?"

"Nothing at all..." He said something else, but she was certain it wasn't in English. "You'll be safe. I'll keep you safe."

Something in his countenance bothered her, and there was an edge to his voice as well. He looked almost eager in the way he was staring at her.

"Don't feel well," she cried out, "everything's so heavy. Can't move."

He shushed her again, and then she heard a clinking noise—metal against metal and something else she couldn't identify.

The pricks on her skin grew painful. She felt flooded with the same energy she had felt before, but it came with an unfamiliar agony this time round. Everything hurt...

"Loki help," she pleaded desperately, her eyes filling with tears of anguish.

He simply looked at her as though he was observing a lab experiment, eyes still manic but focused.

"Loki please..." She wasn't even sure what she was asking him to do, she just wanted this uneasy, painful and cloying energy to leave her body. She was literally getting sick of it. Throwing up was a distinct possibility.

But Loki didn't move an inch to help her. Instead, she thought she saw a hint of a smile on his face. She didn't like this smile, it reminded her of the Loki she had met on the helicarrier.

She tried to call his name again, to gain his mercy somehow, but her lips suddenly felt parched and her throat prickly. She realized she was panting.

Another burst of pain shot through her. She wanted to scream, but nothing came out except a hollow, silent cry.

Loki's smile faltered a little. Then she felt water on her lips and she gulped it down urgently. It didn't diminish the pain but it helped with her sandpapery throat.

She tried to move again, a futile effort, as she felt an invisible force holding her down.

"You're doing well, ost min," Loki spoke encouragingly. "Don't worry."

"What're you doing to me," she whispered as her whole body trembled under the influence of whatever substance that was coursing through her.

Tears trickled down her eyes as she tried to make sense of the situation. It was clear to her now that Loki was responsible for the suffering she was going through. What she didn't understand was why he was doing it.

He was voluntarily hurting her, and he seemed to be content doing it. Reva wondered if this was an experiment and she was a mere guinea pig to him. Was that all she was worth to him? Was that the only reason why he showed her affection?

"Why?" she asked brokenly, her voice cracking.

"Hush, Reva." His fingers rubbed away the tears, but the tender touch did nothing to assuage her. "This shall pass."

"I'm hurting..." she sobbed, struggling against her invisible restraints.

He held her as she cried and murmured gentle words she didn't understand. When he finished, somehow, the pain lessened and a heaviness came over her eyes.

"Try to go back to sleep, ost min." He kissed her on the forehead and retreated. "The worst is over."

She heard him move around as her eyelids closed with impending slumber. She didn't want to sleep, and hence, she tried to fight it. But it overpowered her like a sedative and she gave in.

* * *

Reva rubbed her eyes sleepily as she tried to wake up. Sun was shining through her window, alerting her to the fact that it was way past her usual waking hour.

She went on to yawn and stretch, and it made her feel surprisingly good. A purr of contentment escaped her lips.

Beside her, she saw Loki lying in the bed, awake and watching her intently.

Loki...

Pain...

It all came back to her in a rush...

Loki had done something to her, something very painful, and he had seemed pleased about it.

No! Her mind screamed as she scrambled away from him, clutching the coverlet to her chest.

He noticed her quick movements and lifted his head to watch her move away from the bed.

"Good morning, Reva," he greeted her with a gravelly voice, his eyes still intently focused on her as she wrapped the coverlet around her bare form.

"What did you do to me?" she asked, her voice shaking as she felt the chill of fear spread down her spine. She hadn't felt this afraid of him ever since the helicarrier incident.

He rose from the bed and languorously strode towards her with a predator's grace. He was naked as well, but didn't bother to cover himself. His face bore a relaxed smile, and she had a hard time reconciling it with the fact that he had all but tortured her.

Reva backed away from him, clutching the coverlet tighter around herself. "Answer me."

"Do you not feel it?" He brushed his knuckles across her cheek.

His touch evoked warring feelings inside her... of desire and dread, of anger and curiosity.

"I felt pain!" She batted his hand away with a snarl. He caught her wrist and he snaked his arm around her waist.

"Reva, don't be difficult," he said, looking into her eyes with an uncomfortable intensity, "the pain wasn't that bad."

"What the hell do you know about it?" She pushed against him, making him take a step back. In the struggle, the coverlet dropped, and Loki chose that moment to catch her in his arms once again.

"I'd never hurt you," he murmured, pressing his lips to her hair. "You know this."

Her body reacted to his proximity, answering with lust. She ignored it. Her anger was far stronger. Still, she noted how her body felt over-sensitized, every touch felt tenfold more intense.

"I thought I knew… not anymore."

"Why are you so bothered about what I did? Do you feel worse for wear?" His fingers pressed against her temple. It was a soothing gesture but it made her anger rise.

"I feel betrayed!"

She pushed him away, and he actually stumbled. That gave her a pause. Why did he stumble?

Loki appeared to be surprised as well, but then he smirked knowingly. "What would you do if I told that yes, I did do something to you last night, but for your own good."

"What have you done to me?" She glared at him, picking up the coverlet and wrapping it around herself again while Loki watched her like a hawk. "And why I am not a party in the decision making if it's for my own good?"

He raised his hands in mock surrender. "Reva, sweet one, you must realize that I did what I did to keep the order of things."

"But you caused me pain." She felt her eyes misting, and she swallowed hard to keep the tears at bay.

"Some pains are necessary." It looked as though he meant to say more, but he stopped abruptly. A beep of some kind came from the general direction of his armour, lying in a corner of the room.

Reva watched him with renewed apprehension as his visage betrayed surprise and irritation.

"I have to leave."

She stared at him in numb shock as he picked his armour and magicked it onto his body smoothly. "You didn't even answer me. Will I be in more pain?"

He tried to reach for her again and she slapped his hand away.

He sighed in response but didn't renew his efforts to touch her. "No, the worst of it is over. You'll be fine. Contrary what you may believe, I haven't hurt you."

"But—"

"Eat the foods that I have brought you. They're in your cooling device. They'll help you." He seemed to hesitate as she kept glaring at him. Then he took a deep breath and nodded. "Farewell."

He was gone in a flash of green and gold, leaving Reva to simmer in anger and defeat. Tears trickled down her cheeks as she broke down, scared and worried about whatever he had done to her.

One thought kept ricocheting in her head as she let out her anger and confusion in quiet sobs—what had she gotten herself into?

* * *

Reviews are welcome. I'm trying my best to reply to them as I go on.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Notes:** More plot happens. Shit gets real.

 **Please keep in mind, this is fic is no longer canon in terms backstories or certain characterizations as per MCU, especially with the recent release of Thor: Ragnarok.**

* * *

Reva stood hunched over her bathroom sink as her body trembled in weakness. She had just emptied the half-digested contents of her lunch, and now her body struggled to carry out even the simple tasks like washing her face.

Still, she persevered and washed her face and mouth slowly.

Leaving the bathroom, she slowly trudged to the kitchen, careful to hold on to the wall as she did. Whether she wanted it or not, her body clamoured for nourishment. She had deliberately avoided the food Loki had brought for her, out of sheer spite. However, now she had no other choice but to eat some of it, as nothing else was left for her to eat, and she wasn't in a position to go out yet.

She took out the first thing her hands could reach—a kind of flaky pastry—and stuffed it into her mouth with great apathy. It may have been tasty, but she just couldn't appreciate it right now. Everything felt tasteless.

Once done with eating, she simply left the dirty dish on her kitchen island and went to lie down in her bed. She had little energy left for doing anything at all, and she wanted to preserve it, in case she suffered another bout of vomiting.

The bed felt like a relief. She just wanted sink in it and not come out for another day. She contemplated what was wrong with her. She had taken the pills for curing stomach infection, but they hadn't done anything for her.

A nagging feeling in the back of her mind told her that it was an after effect of whatever Loki had done to her. Even though he had told her that she'd be okay, she couldn't help but doubt him. After all, he had told her he wouldn't hurt her, and he still ended up doing it.

Her tired mind and body couldn't take the speculation any longer, and she fell asleep without even realizing.

* * *

Loki carefully stepped into the secret chamber where Odin lay in stasis. The old king was stirring, and quite honestly, Loki couldn't wait for him to wake up and take charge of Asgard once again. He was tired of keeping the façade, especially since it was a thankless job.

As he walked over to the recovery bed, his senses grew taut immediately, telling him that he wasn't alone.

"Gatekeeper," he said grimly, dropping his illusion of Odin's visage as Heimdall stepped into view from behind a pillar. He held the Gungnir close to himself, knowing that an attack could come at any time. "You took your sweet time discovering all this."

Loki pointedly looked at Odin's form, still weakened from the stresses suffered during the war with the Dark Elves. He was certain that the old man would open his eyes any time now.

"I should've known that it was you." Heimdall glared at Loki with his iridescent flame eyes. "I had wondered why I couldn't see the Allfather sometimes, and even Thor. Your deception and lack of scruples know no bounds indeed."

Loki turned towards him as he came closer. They stood facing each other now, an equal amount of disdain showing on both their faces.

"Always so kind, good Heimdall," Loki mocked, suddenly smiling at him in false cordiality. "Especially to me."

Heimdall's eyes narrowed, but he didn't make any moves telling of an attack. "Kindness is why you are even here, standing in defiance to the Allfather. A kindness you perhaps didn't deserve."

Loki blinked impassively, not giving Heimdall the reaction he perhaps desired of him. "That would've moved me, if I hadn't heard it repeatedly from various mouths loyal to Odin."

"You wouldn't have heard it from so many had you remained loyal to the Allfather as well. But you chose to deceive us all," Heimdall stated with barely veiled loathing, drawing his sword then, "and hide from my gaze to carry out your nefarious schemes against Asgard."

"Hide I did, though not to be against Asgard." A hint of a frustrated growl entered Loki's voice as he remembered a time of great suffering after his fall into the void, of calling upon Heimdall and receiving nothing in return, of losing all hope... "But what of how you only choose to see me when it's convenient for you? There were times in the past when I was desperate for your all-seeing gaze to land upon me. Alas, you deemed it a waste of your time to do so then."

Heimdall hesitated, his gaze flicking to Odin, then back to Loki, his sword lowering. "My gaze doesn't extend beyond the far reaches of the Yggdrasil, for I'm tied to it."

Loki chuckled darkly, shaking his head at the lie. "You know well that I wasn't beyond your gaze when I called upon you."

"I did the needful." Finally, an acknowledgement…

"Tell me, Heimdall, is it the prophecy that bothers you so much?" Loki asked, narrowing his eyes at the other man. "That I'd bring Ragnarok?"

The Gatekeeper remained quiet.

Loki tilted his head at his stubbornness. "You are aware that prophesies don't unfold in the most obvious manner, yes?"

"I prefer to err on the side of caution."

Loki shook his head. "No, you prefer to err on the side of Asgard and Odin, while the other realms suffer."

Now Heimdall chuckled, a wry look in his eyes. "So says the initiator of Jotuns' destruction."

"You might want to revisit the historical archives again. While mine was an act of desperation, Odin's act was of calculated cruelty. He took their realm's life force, the casket, leaving desolation in his wake."

Loki glanced at Odin, who was still not properly waking up. His frustration was rising.

"Speaking for your own race, I see. I'm not surprised to see you siding with Asgard's enemy."

Loki blinked at him, unbelieving that the gatekeeper was changing his whole argument just to oppose him. He knew Heimdall had never really acquired a liking for him, but this obvious contempt was just… exhausting.

"And are you supposed to side with Asgard alone, when you claim to be tied to the whole of Yggdrasil?"

"If a realm challenges Asgard's authority, or harms those under its protection, then it is my duty to act against it."

"Therein lies the root of the problem, Gatekeeper, for Asgard was never meant to have authority over the rest of the Yggdrasil, it was only meant to protect it."

Heimdall fell silent again, and it made Loki almost laugh in delight, for he knew he had won this argument.

A groan emanated from Odin, making them both turn to look at the old king.

"I haven't come here to make idle conversation, Gatekeeper. I'm here because he's about to rise."

"I'm certain he doesn't need you to be here. There sure is an ulterior motive to why you're here." Heimdall held his sword up again, making Loki sigh.

"Exaggeration doesn't become you, Gatekeeper."

"I concur, I forgot that it was your forte."

Loki narrowed his eyes, but didn't respond, knowing that Heimdall was simply attempting to goad him.

"Why were you on Midgard again?"

"Midgard is going through an… interesting phase. I was simply extending my services to it." Loki didn't explicate further, enjoying the look of frustration on Heimdall's face.

"Midgard doesn't need your meddling, trickster." Heimdall drew closer, making Loki take a step back.

"That's not what I meant. I'm merely extending my protection, as regent of Asgard."

"You're not supposed to delve into its internal matters." Heimdall's body grew taut, preparing to attack. "And you're not of Asgard."

Rage burned in Loki's veins and yet, he tried to keep his calm. He wouldn't give Heimdall the satisfaction of showing his ire. It would mean that his words still held any weight to him. "Circumstances can be moulded to suit one's view of the cosmos."

Loki raised the Gungnir, just as Heimdall came at him with his sword. The impact made both of them lose their balance and fall backwards.

"I'm not here to fight you, Gatekeeper." Loki rose quickly, his battle stance already in place. "Cease this madness right this instant."

"Loki…" Odin spoke finally, raising his hand in Loki's direction. "No…"

It was only for a moment, but Loki's attention was diverted by Odin's words. Heimdall took that as the chance to attack, swinging his sword with precision. Loki ducked at the last moment, shaken and surprised as the sword swung merely a hairsbreadth away from his neck. Rendered off balance, he landed on his back, Heimdall still bearing down on him with the sword.

Several things happened in quick succession then…

Loki's grip on the Gungnir tightened in self-defence, a flash of brilliant white-hot energy shooting from it, hitting Heimdall straight in the chest.

The doors to the chamber burst open, with several of the Einherjar entering.

Odin wheezing, trying to leave the bed in haste and toppling over.

Loki stared ahead in shock as the brilliant beam of energy died, leaving ashes in its wake… ashes and a glowing orange stone that was hovering in the space where Heimdall had been.

The Gungnir slipped from Loki's grip, landing on the floor with a loud clang, shaking him from inaction.

Acting quickly, Loki trapped the stone in a magical hold and sent it in his interdimensional storage as the Einherjar descended on him.

That cost a lot of his magical energy, rendering him unable to port away immediately. He brought out the daggers, lowering himself on his knees and sliding past the Einherjar in quick glides. They fell behind him, the slashes to their knees registering a moment too late.

Loki dashed through the king's hallway, avoiding as many soldiers as he could, and paring through the ones he couldn't avoid. He cursed himself for dropping the Gungnir and forgetting it in the king's chamber. It would've been useful in this situation.

In his defence, he had been quite unprepared for Heimdall's death… and for the revelation of yet another infinity stone.

He jumped from the foyer to avoid an incoming battalion, landing straight onto the palace's commons arena. The people roaming there jumped away in shock, gasps of recognition resounding all around him as he ran, the Einherjar hot on his heels.

This was exactly the opposite of how he had wanted to reveal the tale of his survival to Asgard. And he trusted Odin very little to correct it in any manner.

* * *

When Reva awoke from her nap, she felt much better, with more energy than she had felt ever since her stomach had started roiling.

Well, it might as well have been a strange stomach bug...

Another sign of her improved health was that she felt her appetite returning. Even her sense of taste was coming back, she realized, as she tore through another Asgardian delicacy from the fridge.

Taking advantage of her replenished energy reserves, she cleaned up the house and then took a long hot shower. She was expecting to be tired by the end of it all, but surprisingly, she was feeling all keyed up.

Reva hated it.

She just wanted to collapse under the bed covers and forget about all the Loki related thoughts buzzing in her head. He had hurt her, whether he accepted it or not. The fact that her body still craved him was inconsequential in the face of that. No amount of physical intimacy with him could bring her the peace she craved.

Essentially, Reva was not as upset at Loki as she was at herself. She had dared to get involved with a trickster, someone known for his lies and deceit. What else did she expect?

Her tendency for empathy had led her down this self-destructive path.

She let out a frustrated cry and stomped towards the TV. She needed a distraction. She wanted to go out but was too scared about the possibility that she might encounter one of the Avengers. They'd notice right away that her leg was completely healed, and it would certainly cause a lot of problems for her.

As if Loki hadn't already piled a lot of problems on her...

She was in the middle of watching an action-thriller when her doorbell rang. Her first response was to freeze in panic. Who could it be?

Thinking quickly, she ran to her bedroom and retrieved her cast from her closet. She wrapped it around her right leg as fast as she could, and then proceeded to grab her walker.

The doorbell rang again.

A quick glance through peephole showed her who her visitor was, and it wasn't someone she recognised. It could very well be a SHIELD agent in a casual disguise.

Reva broke into a nervous sweat as she tried to act like her previously injured self while opening the door.

"Hello," said the woman, looking Reva up and down in a seemingly careless scrutiny, but it didn't fool Reva one bit. "I was sent here by Mr. Tony Stark. You're his psychologist, right?" She pulled up her phone and looked into it, as if making sure she got Reva's identity right. "Miss Reva Anderson?"

Reva nodded. "And why did he send you here?"

She knew that her tone was a bit defensive, but then again, she wasn't very good at deception.

The woman smiled benignly. "I do apologise for it, and I know that it's on such short notice, but he requires your assistance immediately."

"Why? What happened?" Reva asked in surprise. "And why didn't he call me?"

"He's... not feeling very well, actually." The woman hesitated before continuing. "Okay, here's the thing. It's not him who has sent me here, but someone who cares about his welfare—Miss Virginia Potts."

"Pepper Potts?" Reva leaned onto the doorframe and rubbed a hand over her forehead. "What's going on?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't know the details." She looked contrite as she explained. "But she sent me so that I could escort you, seeing as you are still recovering from your injuries."

"So... Mr. Stark really can't be on the phone right now?" she asked, and the woman shook her head. "I could do a session via video conferencing, you know."

"I'm aware, Miss Anderson, but I've been given instructions and I don't have the authority to change them."

Something about the way she spoke sounded off to Reva, but she couldn't pin-point it. "So, there's no way but to come along with you?"

"I'm sorry. But you'll be compensated for the inconvenience."

"Yeah sure." Reva nodded sarcastically. "As if compensation can help me walk."

The woman gave her an understanding smile. "I can help with that."

Reva sighed in resignation. "Okay, just let me get dressed. Can't go there in my pyjamas."

The woman nodded and smiled wider. "Sure. I'll wait for you."

Reva took a bit longer to get dressed than she usually did, all for the sake of keeping up the pretence of injury. As promised, the woman—Sharon—helped her a great deal in getting to the car. She was affable and quite talkative, telling her how she had recently joined the Stark Industries and how thrilling the experience was.

Reva's initial suspicions about her almost seemed a bit crazy now. Almost.

However, she couldn't help but feel as though the woman was involving her in chit-chat to somehow distract her in some way. What she was being distracted from, she didn't know, but it had to be vital.

Suddenly, Reva's attention shifted to the road and the surrounding landmarks that passed by their car. What she saw made her panic. They were not the way to the Stark Tower, it was nowhere near, going by what she knew about the city's roads.

She tried to control her expression as she looked back at Sharon, who was still talking. Clearing her throat, she tried to speak up without a shaky voice.

"Umm, Sharon, can we go back to my apartment for a bit? I'm really sorry, but I forgot my notepad which had my notes for Ms. Stark's sessions."

Sharon's eyes narrowed, and Reva's fears became very real in that moment. "I don't think that's possible, Miss Anderson. We are already about to reach."

Taking a deep breath, Reva tried to think of a way out. She had to find a way out, because Loki certainly wasn't here to do it, even though he had so smugly claimed that he'd not let anyone detain her.

"Okay..." she said, looking right into Sharon's eyes. "Who are you and where are you taking me? Because we sure as hell aren't heading for Stark Tower."

Sharon gave her what she likely thought was a kind smile, but to Reva, she might as well have been a shark. "Miss Anderson, there is no need to panic. We're going to the SHIELD facility on the fringe of the city. All the Avengers are gathered there, including Mr. Stark."

"I thought Mr. Stark was in a terrible condition and couldn't even talk to me?"

Sharon nodded. "You need not worry, everything is going to be fine. I'll just need for you to cooperate a bit."

"Cooperate? For what?"

"We'll just have a preliminary discussion and then you'll receive a debriefing."

Reva gritted her teeth in frustration. "Cut the fancy jargon and tell me the truth. What the hell is going on?"

The car came to a stop then, and Reva looked outside in alarm.

"Maybe you can give us a better answer regarding that." Sharon slipped out of the car before Reva could say anything in reply.

The door to her side opened, revealing a rather smug looking Natasha Romanoff.

A day ago, Reva hadn't thought that her life could get any worse, and now she wondered if the cosmos had taken that thought up as a challenge.

* * *

"I suppose I'm not here for a session with Mr. Stark."

Romanoff stared at her from across the metallic table, her expression even, giving away absolutely nothing. "No, you're here for a session with me. I fancied getting some therapy."

"What can I do for you?" Reva asked cautiously, feeling trapped.

"Be honest. It's that simple."

"If it were that simple, we'd not have a lot of problems in this world."

"Touché. So, your leg seems to have healed completely. Even though you tried to feign being injured quite convincingly."

"I wasn't sure it was healed, it's why I'm still using the walker."

"The serum injection must have been very effective then. Or perhaps it received some kind of aid."

Reva didn't comment.

"You know, after Ultron first made his appearance at Tony's party, we had to do a lot of regrouping. We had to collect data, and we had to try to find a way to defeat him."

She nodded.

"Some of the Iron Legion robots, which Ultron used against us, had a very strange pattern of destruction to them. Initially, no one noticed this little detail. But then, we recently went to check Ultron's new base and found out that it had been destroyed in a similar fashion to those Iron Legion robots."

Reva kept taking deep breaths as Romanoff continued to explain to her about the base's destruction. She was on edge, because she knew where this whole interrogation was leading to. Loki's cover was about to be blown.

A wave of nausea came over Reva and she swayed in her seat. She had to grab the table to steady herself. Romanoff noticed and stood up immediately.

"Are you okay?"

"I need... washroom." She gulped, struggling to keep the rising bile down.

Romanoff nodded and pointed towards the washroom attached to the back of the room—somehow Reva had not noticed it. She rushed into the washroom and retched, noticing with disgust that her recently eaten SHIELD approved sandwich was now gone. The body weakness was back as well, but it wasn't as bad as it had been a day ago.

Reva washed her face and mouth, and returned to face the dreaded Black Widow once again. She was watching her with sharp eyes and raised eyebrows.

"It's just a stomach bug," Reva stated dismissively as she sat down in her chair.

"How long?"

"It's been two days and I'm taking medication. Thanks for the concern," she said dryly.

Romanoff shrugged and picked up the conversation right where it had been abruptly cut short.

"So, it was noted that none of us have quite the style of the person who has done all this damage to Ultron. But putting these two situations together, we did reach a conclusion. The person who destroyed all these Ultron drones was present inside Tony's party hall when all hell broke loose. Now, I did notice that most of the partiers managed to escape the hall, except a handful."

"That included me, yeah, so what's your point?"

"Slightly off topic, but I had your background researched."

"Find anything interesting?" Reva asked with a grimace.

"You have been an upstanding member of the society. A law-abiding citizen with no criminal record. You were very good in academics and have a promising career as a psychologist."

"My parents might argue with you on that last point." Letting personal details out was not the best diversion tactic, but Reva was short on options presently.

Romanoff's impassive expression didn't budge. "Interesting. So, what I've found about you is nothing out of the ordinary."

Reva shrugged, though dreading what she was almost certain was coming next.

"Now... your boyfriend, on the other hand, is an entirely different story. Any idea where Mr. Dreamy is?"

"Nope." Reve breathed through her nose, deep and long, trying to calm her panicky nerves.

"Should I believe you?"

"You asked for honesty, I'm being totally honest right now."

"When did you meet him?" Romanoff asked, her eyes twinkling with curiosity.

"About a year and a half ago." Reva was just making up shit as she went, and she guessed that Romanoff was able to detect it.

"Where?"

"Up in the air... in a flight." That wasn't technically a lie…

"Mile high club?" Romanoff smirked, but then her expression turned dead serious. "Just tell me what exactly he does, Reva, before I make my own assumptions."

There it was… "Whatever do you mean?"

Romanoff's full lips quirked up in a sly smile. "You know exactly what I mean, dear."

Reva's frustration reached a breaking point then, and without even a conscious thought, her fist landed on the steel table with a loud bang.

"No, I don't! I don't know what you mean, I don't know what you want! I just know that I feel very threatened right now and for no fault of mine!"

Romanoff looked alarmed as she stared at Reva with widening eyes. Her gaze trailed down her arm to hand, stopping at last at the table. Reva followed her gaze, and discovered, to her utter shock, a dent in the table.

Reva gasped and backed away from the table. She had literally punched a dent into a steel table. How was that even possible? What was going on with her?

"Reva, are you okay?" Romanoff asked in a wooden tone. It was a perfunctory question and Reva knew it, even in her shock. Romanoff simply wished to assess how much of a threat Reva was.

"I... I don't know." Reva stood up and wrapped her arms around herself, her eyes still fixated on the damaged table. Where did she even gain the strength to do that?"

As if in sync with her shocked state of mind, her body expressed its need to puke again. She ran to the washroom once again, not waiting to see how Romanoff was reacting.

When she emerged from the washroom, Reva discovered that Romanoff was gone. As she walked towards the damaged table slowly, she saw a small package sitting on it. She frowned as she read the description on the package.

It was a pregnancy test kit.

"What the fuck?" she spat out, feeling both anger and dread course through her.

Could it be...?

She stared at the pregnancy test kit as if it were a snake about to strike her. She hadn't even considered the possibility of a pregnancy. Loki was essentially an alien being, a Frost Giant, so how could it even happen?

Yes, he was humanoid, but he was from an entirely different specie. Logically, it shouldn't have happened, the logistics of biology just didn't work that way. Reva's belief in the impossibility of such an occurrence was the very reason that she never insisted on birth control.

What if she had been wrong all along? What if it was actually possible for a human and a Jotun to have kids?

"Oh god..." she whispered, slumping into the chair as she felt herself go into a meltdown. "Worst timing ever."

With ever widening eyes, she stared at the pregnancy kit, trying to gather enough courage to use it.

Just as she was about to reach for it, she felt the floor and the walls of the chamber reverberate, followed by a string of explosions.

Reva was thrown off the chair. As she landed on her hands and knees, she saw that the wall towards her left had been reduced to rubble. That actually gave her an escape route out of the room, and she was quick to take it.

She ran for her dear life as the SHIELD facility suffered from even more blasts. There was distant firing as well, making it sound like an active war zone.

So far, she didn't encounter any of the Avengers as she ran for the stairs, hoping that they'd lead to an exit. She honestly didn't want to meet any of the superheroes at this moment. Now that the cat was nearly out of the bag, she wasn't sure how she'd be treated by them.

Reva let out a string of expletives under her breath as she tried to make sense of the building's structure. The whole place was like a damned labyrinth.

Corridors flew by as she raced to find an exit. She noted, as an afterthought, that despite the nausea that she had recently suffered, she was actually able to lope around. That hadn't been the case earlier.

She couldn't dwell on that thought, though, as her path was suddenly blocked. Skidding to a halt, Reva gaped in shock as Wanda Maximoff stood in front of her with a curious expression on her face.

"I know you," she said in a way that seemed way too creepy to come out of a teen's mouth.

A flying robot came from behind her and landed by her side. It was no doubt Ultron's, and it was looking at Wanda expectantly.

"She was in his mind, dying in the vision," Wanda stated to the robot with an apathetic shrug.

It took a moment for Reva to realize that she was talking about her death. That galvanized her and she started running in the opposite direction. But she couldn't get far. Her limbs froze and she got rooted to the floor. All over her, she felt the static and an eerie red glow of the girl's magic, holding her in place.

Ultron's bot landed right in front of her as she stood petrified. "Let's take her then, and perhaps, make it real for him."

* * *

Reviews are welcome. I'm trying my best to reply to them as I go on.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Notes:** Ok guys, gear up and fasten your seatbelts. This is going to be a bumpy ride.

 **Please keep in mind, this is fic is no longer canon in terms backstories or certain characterizations as per MCU, especially with the recent release of Thor: Ragnarok.**

* * *

Loki was feeling extremely exhausted. He had waded through the scree to reach the steep mountain on the edge of the capital territory, and now, he was just about to reach the top of it. It was proving to be a laborious task, and yet, he persevered.

He was desperate to get back to Earth. He wanted to go back to Reva, to see if she was coping well. He had done all that he could to ensure that she'd be fine. Doubt, however, had a way of creeping in.

Also, he knew that the longer he stayed away from her, the deeper her contempt for him would grow. He most certainly didn't want that.

Breathing a bit heavily, he hoisted himself up over the edge of the mountain face and looked back at the city skyline, the palace looking very small and insignificant from his vantage point.

The Einherjar were still on the hunt for him, but he had managed to evade them thus far. Now, he was for headed for the passageway back to Earth. He felt the heavy strain on his seidr due to the sheer amount of infinity stones resting within his hold. It was the very reason he was having to toil this hard to escape.

"The Norns must hate me," he muttered to himself as he entered the cave that contained the passageway, trudging onward towards the shimmering portal.

Suddenly, he was struck with a wave of dizziness, strong enough to knock him down on his knees. His vision blurred, and bright colours swirled around in front of him, very reminiscent of the Bifrost. Gritting his teeth, Loki tried to concentrate on his breathing to regain the use of his faculties.

The colours seemed to meld and mix, creating their own set of illusions for him. Now, he even began hearing voices. Familiar voices… a very particular one.

"My son…"

His eyes widened, and his mouth dropped in shock upon hearing the one voice he had thought he'd never hear again.

"My little raven…"

"Mother…" he whispered, his lips quivering in both shock and immense grief.

He heard a chuckle from her then. "But I thought I wasn't your mother?"

Loki's eyes felt as though they were burning, and his vision blurred further. He realized that he was crying. "I lied… it's what I do."

In this moment, he felt broken and damaged, never to be whole again. Like a piece of fine china after it was smashed into pieces.

"But you also speak the harshest truth, which no one pays any mind." Gone was the mirth in his mother's voice. Now, she sounded disappointed.

"Please forgive me," he whispered again, not daring to look up at her. He had failed as a son; he couldn't meet her eyes.

"You think your little outburst did anything to lessen my love for you?"

More tears streamed down his eyes as he finally looked up at her. She was an image of serenity, of peace. He wanted to touch her so badly, to seek comfort in her soothing embrace. In many ways he felt like a child in this moment, wanting to seek his mother's doting touch to calm his anxiety and chase away the monsters of the night.

Alas, he was the monster himself… and comfort wasn't really his lot in life. All he could do was to lament.

"Please… mother, please. Come back," he begged her brokenly, all his pride vanishing in this moment.

Frigga smiled sadly. "But you know I can't. I'm… content where I am. I'm at peace."

He had expected that answer. Still, it didn't stop the blasted tears.

"I'm so… lost."

"You're not. You are strong, Loki. My little raven has grown up and now, it is time for him to spread his wings."

He shook his head, disbelieving her words, wondering which part of his brain was responsible for these intense illusions. "It's too much."

"Your destiny awaits, my son, you alone have the power to make it yours."

"But my destiny was… to _die_ …" He repeated Odin's words, even as they reopened the wounds which had barely begun to heal.

"You know that is not true."

He shook his head wildly, unable to shake the feeling that this was his own mind playing tricks on him. "I'm alone… I cannot do this."

"You don't have to fight this war alone."

"I have no allies!"

"And only you can change that. You're not alone, my son, your _victory_ awaits you."

"My… victory?" he asked, looking up at her in wonder, feeling more confused than ever.

She smiled at him, though her image wobbled.

"And your _family_ …" Her hand touched his cheek, though he felt nothing. He so badly wanted to feel it.

The strange colours saturating his vision slowly faded then, along with the image of Frigga. Cries of frustration and sorrow resounded from his throat as she was once again taken from him.

"Mother!"

But she didn't come forth again.

Loki didn't know if hours passed or merely minutes, but he stayed there in the cave, on his knees. A weighty feeling of defeat was threatening to take over his consciousness, with the thought of Reva being the only thing to keep it at bay.

He had to check on her. His instincts were compelling him to do it.

Hence, he rose to his feet and made his way over to the passageway.

Once he was through it, his seidr rippled and caught on to the wards he had put in place to contain the unruly mortal twins.

His eyes widened as he realized that the girl, Wanda, had broken through them somehow. It was, perhaps, an aftereffect of his weakened magic that she was able to do so.

Nonetheless, this new development meant that the twins were out now, and were most definitely wreaking havoc in some manner.

Loki closed his eyes and checked his reserves for residual magic. It wasn't much, and he felt highly exposed for the lack of it, but he would have to make do with whatever he had. It would take at least a week for him to replenish it, considering the constant drain caused by the infinity stones. For one, it was a small mercy that he had just enough of it to summon the scepter from his interdimensional hold.

The scepter materialized slowly in his hand, his body shuddering with its power. It glowed a bright blue upon his regard, unsettling him.

A single thought trickled into his brain then, which he was able to trace back to the otherworldly weapon. A single thought that nearly made him collapse on his knees again.

Reva was in distress. He didn't know how or why the scepter knew that, but he did know that he had to act quickly.

He first landed in her abode, which he immediately knew was empty. Logic told him that he ought to head over to the Stark Tower. Instinct, however, told him that it was not the place where Reva was. The odd message was still being relayed from the scepter… Reva was in some sort of trouble.

He closed his eyes for a moment, hoping to connect with the scepter in a manner that allowed him more clarity of vision.

The scepter hummed in his grip, the energy travelling up his arm, its strange magic at odds with his own. He had known it to contain magic, but it had never willingly interacted with him before. The sensation wasn't pleasant, but he persevered. He had to… for Reva's sake.

Suddenly, an image erupted in his mind's eye, making him aware of a location he had seen before… somewhere he had been before.

Squaring his shoulders, Loki opened his eyes and teleported to the SHIELD headquarters.

* * *

Chaos was the one word that came to his mind as he arrived at SHIELD, with people running helter-skelter and explosions resounding all over. Usually, he quite enjoyed the nature of chaos, for there was a strange beauty to it, that which not everyone could appreciate.

However, right now, chaos was something that wasn't matching up to his plans and he needed to be rid of it.

Loki had arrived on one of the lower levels of the building, having known it well from his last visit here in the guise of Nick Fury.

It was empty, everyone having evacuated rather quickly, he assumed. There was no sign of Reva here. Hence, he moved on, his eyes searching for her frantically in all the dark corners and niches of the building as he made his way up.

He desperately wanted to use magic to cover his tracks, to disguise himself, but he knew that he had precious little left of it; saving it was priority.

Perhaps the time was nigh to make it known that he was here, after all. He didn't care for anyone's reaction to it, just that Reva be safe and sound.

Suddenly, he heard the sounds of struggle, and a familiar voice made his ears twitch.

 _Reva…_

He quickened his pace to that of a sprint, chasing the voices he was hearing somewhere at the other end of the long corridor he was in.

As he came closer, he saw her. She appeared to be frozen and struggling, with a robot trying to crowd her with its enormous metallic body. Wanda Maximoff stood next to her, her hands glowing red.

"You realize this is exactly what science fiction warned us about? These robots are mad!"

If it weren't a situation so dire, Loki would've affectionately chuckled at her attempt to use logic to be free.

"Let her go," he said as he stepped into the field of their vision, raising the scepter as a warning.

He needed to have Reva at a safe distance before unleashing anything from the scepter, hence, he was essentially posturing, hoping that the threat would be enough to force her assailants to retreat.

Reva's gaze locked with his as she looked up in surprise. It twisted his heart to see that she didn't seem pleased to see him.

"Loki…" she whispered, but said nothing more.

Suddenly, a blast of red energy came right at him. His quick reflexes aided him in stepped away from its line of fire just in time.

"Wanda, don't do this!" he yelled as she sent another blast at him. "This isn't the war you want to fight in!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" she yelled back, adamant as ever.

"You shouldn't be in a war! You are _not_ old enough for it."

"You don't get to tell me that!"

"Uh, guys I think this conversation needs a hasty conclusion. I still hear explosions." Reva exchanged a few glances with him and Wanda, her eyes furtive.

Loki decided to try and convince Wanda again. "This is madness, child, this automation isn't your friend. He simply wants to use you to further his own endeavours. Please try to think what your actions are causing."

The said automation laughed in response to his words.

"Less damage than what _you_ caused," Wanda countered, dislodging a piece of the ceiling to bring it down on Loki. He evaded it easily.

"And I paid a heavy price for it! Don't make the same mistake." He was being earnest here, and he hoped that she'd pay attention to what he was saying.

Wanda stared at him blankly, and for a moment, it appeared to him that she was thinking of heeding his words.

"You can end this campaign without causing further damage. You can—"

Suddenly, he was hit from behind, hard enough that it knocked him off his feet. The scepter flew from his grip, landing a few steps away. He groaned and picked himself up. As he did so, he was hit again.

Right in front of his eyes, the scepter vanished. That's when he realized what was happening.

 _Pietro…_

"I got a plane waiting upstairs!" he heard the boy shout, never once seeing his form in full as he ran away from him.

A blast of energy hit Loki then, who, in his distracted state, had taken his eyes off Wanda. A bad decision indeed. The attack was strong enough to shake his bones and disorient him, even if momentarily.

He heard more commotion as he tried to recover and stand up.

Reva was shrieking, the robot was talking. Loki was unable to get his bearings and understand what was being said.

"Wanda, no," he groaned, knowing full well that she was going to follow her brother. The brother who was now in possession of the scepter.

Another blast of her magic was fired at him, and he was barely able to roll over to avoid it.

 _Norns… give me the strength…_ he prayed silently, picking himself up from the floor as Wanda and the robot went the same way as Pietro, with Reva still their captive. He could hear her screaming as she was carried upstairs, and he tried to give chase.

Dashing up the stairs that led to the top of the building, Loki tried not to think of the various scenarios where might find his beloved dead.

No! He had worked so hard to prevent it from happening. He wouldn't let it happen… _couldn't_ let it happen. He had even promised her so…

When he reached the top, however, the flying machine was gone. There was no sign of Reva or the twins, nor of the murderous robot that held her.

Instead, Thor stood there now, his eyes wide, shock clearly written on his face.

Loki cursed his damned luck for the umpteenth time…

"Loki?" Thor's voice held a tremor as he said his name, so unlike his usual self that Loki couldn't quite believe his ears.

"Brother…" he murmured, feeling ripples of shock go through him as well.

This wasn't the reunion he had planned for. Nothing was going as he had planned. Nothing at all.

"I know that this is quite the shock, but I need to leave," he said, raising his hands in a peace offering, to demonstrate that he wasn't trying to cause trouble.

He wanted to be out of this situation at the earliest, for he knew that time was not on his side. Reva was still very much in danger.

"No you don't." Thor's visage changed suddenly, as anger took over the shocked and confused expression he earlier held. "You betrayed me that day on Svartalfheim… making a mockery of your own death!"

"I didn't. I wasn't trying to."

"I mourned you!"

"I'm honoured."

"I realize now that you're not worth it." With that Thor roared and slammed into him, mjiolnir ready to strike.

Loki feinted the attack by jumping aside, knowing Thor's combat style and using the knowledge to avoid getting hit.

"Thor, we can do this later."

"We're not! I'm done mourning you, over and over again. I want answers!"

Thor let go of the hammer and grabbed Loki by shoulders, shaking him as his face contorted in anger. "You have no idea how it felt. How I blamed and tormented myself for your death… for everything that happened prior. I deserve to know!"

"It certainly wasn't a waste of effort, brother." Loki tried to get out of his hold, kicking him in the ribs to slip away.

Thor groaned as the blow landed but it didn't deter him from going after Loki again. "It certainly feels like that, seeing you alive, hale and hearty!"

He threw a punch as Loki was backing away, catching his shoulder instead of his face. It was off the mark but still enough to knock Loki down.

"Will you ever not deceive me?" he asked, still full of ire as he called the mjiolnir to his hand.

Loki experienced something strange then… what the Midgardians often referred to as 'déjà vu.'

He was on his back and Thor loomed above him, bringing the hammer to rest on his chest, pinning him to the floor.

"I'm not deceiving you," Loki exhaled, feeling the crushing weight of the hammer on his chest once again. "I need to… I need to be elsewhere and I don't have time for this. We can talk later, at length, as much as you wish."

"You'd be a fool to think that I'd trust you anymore with anything, any word." Thor looked down at him with sad, yet angry eyes. "It has happened one too many times, Loki. You have taken advantage of me."

Rage boiled inside him, sudden and urgent, with the heavy weight of desperation.

"I saved your life, you thankless, witless oaf! And not just your own, but your beloved's!" He grabbed the mjiolnir with both hands, his ire wanting a target. "I put myself in the line of fire for her, for you! You only wished to use me in your endeavour to save her and then throw me back in the dungeons to rot forever! And yet here you are, sermonizing me about taking advantage of you!"

Thor took a step back, surprised by the venom in Loki's voice.

"I died Thor! I went to Helheim, as a monster is wont to do! All for you and your mortal!" He gritted his teeth and pushed at the hammer, tears of frustration forming in his eyes as the vision of Reva, dead in his arms assaulted his thoughts.

"Then are you—"

"Enough! If she dies, Thor, if she gets harmed, I will lay waste to everything. Everything! I swear on the Yggdrasil if you do not let me go I will—"

"Who are you even talking about?"

"I will not sit idle and let her die!" Something unexpected happened then, as Loki pushed at mjiolnir in his rage and desperation. It shifted in his grip. Shocked, he pushed again, and it gave, sliding off his chest to land on the floor with a thud.

Loki rose to his feet in a flash, watching Thor with wary rage, who returned an equal enough gaze of wariness.

"How did you… that's not possible."

"As much as I'd love to have a discourse on why and how, I don't have time."

Loki was preparing using his magic to escape Thor, when he spoke up again. "You're… in love."

"That's also not possible, I suppose, given your low regard of me," he responded, unable to help himself from using sarcasm.

"Where's she?" Thor asked, stepping closer to Loki. "What happened?"

"They—Ultron and the Maximoffs—took her, in a flying… in a craft."

"The quinjet."

He looked at Thor sharply. "You know about it?"

"I've travelled in these things. Saw one taking off from here and fly north."

Loki sighed wearily, wondering just how much magic it would take him to get there… if at all he was able to locate the quinjet.

"I'll take you," Thor offered with a nod. "It cannot have gone very far."

Loki looked at him in surprise. "You really are offering me a helping hand?"

Thor gave Loki a knowing smirk, a sort of interaction that they hadn't shared in years. "You did so with Jane. Besides, I'm curious to know her."

* * *

Reva groaned and tried to sit up, her head throbbing after it had been banged against something hard.

Oh, she remembered with a wince… her head hadn't been banged against something, but something hard had hit her head. She guessed it to be the bot's fist.

She blinked several times to clear her vision as she tried to remember more details about her assault.

She had heard the girl—Wanda—gasp just before she was hit. She had also heard a few other explosions in the distance. Nothing else came back to her.

Trying to get her bearings, she felt the floor beneath her shake and hum. With a start, she realized that she in a plane, up in the air somewhere.

She looked up and found the girl—Wanda—staring at her as if she was trying to solve a riddle. Prying her eyes from her, she looked around the interior of the plane, trying to place the bot. She couldn't find it anywhere near the girl, which was a relief.

"Dizzy?" Wanda asked suddenly, startling Reva as she was trying to sit up.

Well, it was an opening for a conversation, a possibility for a negotiation.

She nodded. "It's not everyday that I get hit by murderous robots."

"What else did you think was going to happen," she said in caustic tone, "when you let that murderous alien into your bed?"

Reva ignored that jibe, instead, focusing back on Wanda. "I'm pretty certain that in terms of body count, you're now ahead of him."

Wanda glared at her but remained quiet. Reva tried to think of something to continue the flow of the conversation. The more familiar she made herself to Wanda, the more chances of survival she had. Rational people always hesitated in killing someone who had had some sort of acquaintance with them.

Of course, she was _assuming_ that Wanda was rational…

"What's your motivation even? Like, at least Loki wanted to rule the Earth. What's your end game?"

"Revenge." Wanda didn't elaborate.

Reva sighed, then looked down. "Revenge from Loki?"

"No, Stark."

That surprised her, but she didn't let it show. "Then why take me?"

The boy—Pietro-entered the cabin then, and answered the question for Wanda. "Because Loki took us and kept us locked up all this time."

"He didn't want you to get involved, to be used as weapons." Reva did wonder now if that was the true motivation of Loki for keeping the twins locked up.

After all, he wasn't known to be truthful, and he had indeed lied to her.

"We want to be weapons, this is why we volunteered for Strucker's experiments," Wanda muttered, her eyes growing unfocused as she looked beyond Reva, most probably reliving certain memories from her time with Strucker.

"Of course, who am I to stop you from hurting yourself… or innocent people."

"Do we really need her?" Pietro asked, looking at his sister with genuine look of curiosity.

Wanda shrugged. "Ultron wanted to."

"And you obviously listen to him like obedient pets," Reva muttered, losing her patience with the situation a bit. The kids were beyond reason.

Wanda seemed poised to tell her off, but then the cockpit door opened and in came Ultron. "Ah, the sleeping beauty awakens."

"What's with you and Disney references?"

"We all have our interests, likes and dislikes. Speaking of dislikes, your acquaintance is certainly on my strong dislike list."

It was Loki he was referring to, and Reva wonder how he planned to use her to gain leverage over him. It made her very fearful for her safety.

"I don't know why you are talking to _me_ then, when your feud is with _him_ ," she said, trying to gauge if logic worked with him, considering his very nature as a logic based computer program.

"Ah," he said, then pulled the scepter from behind his broad metal back. "But here's the beauty of it. You have a connection to him, whereby, if I hurt you, it shall hurt him."

"What are you doing?" Wanda stood up suddenly, as Reva backed into the seat in reflex action.

"Hey, as far as we're concerned, she's of no use to us, really." Now Pietro came up next to his sister. Reva noticed that he had put his body between her and Ultron, and realized that the twins weren't fully confident in their friendship with the AI.

She just hoped that they kept bickering and didn't pay her any mind. Then, maybe Loki would find her and… save her? She certainly hoped he would, though doubt was trying to claw its way into her mind.

"How about we step back from her and deal with this matter more efficiently?" Ultron motioned towards her with his free hand, a hint of sarcasm in his tone.

"More efficiently? How?" Wanda asked, her wary gaze shifting from Ultron to Reva and back. She did back away from her, though, and Pietro followed her lead.

"Well, since you are so correct in your assessment of not needing her…" he said, waving his hand in the air. "…we might as well get rid of her."

And as he ended that sentence, he brought the scepter down on Reva. Her eyes widened, and she rolled away at the last millisecond, unsure how her reflexes even handled that situation.

She heard yelling, both the twins crying out and speaking in a foreign tongue. She wasn't sure what was being said and really, that wasn't even a priority, because she was certain that another attack was coming.

Her hands grabbed at the various contraptions attached to the interior of the plane as she tried to stand up and face Ultron. Just as she did, she was hit with a blast of energy from his palm… so strong that it knocked her against the metallic inner walls of the plane, causing a dent not unlike the table at SHIELD.

He looked poised to strike again, but then he was knocked down. Reva couldn't even see clearly what exactly knocked him down, but it seemed like one of the twins had done it.

"Stop!" Wanda screamed at Ultron, her hands glowing and aimed at him. That… was a pleasant surprise to Reva.

"Oh Wanda, you cannot be serious," he said, sounding way too calm for the commotion he was causing. "This is our chance at getting back at Loki."

Wanda faltered, though her hands still glowed.

"It isn't really on our agenda." Pietro said from somewhere in the cabin. He must be zipping about, for Reva couldn't see him.

"Well, it's on mine." Ultron threw the scepter at Reva once again, and as she was stuck against a corner, she couldn't move away in time.

It struck her in the chest, going through and pinning her to the inner walls of the plane.

More screaming ensued, but it sounded distant as pain erupted in her chest, sharp and rippling throughout her body.

The plane tilted sideways and down, and sounds of metal being crunched and ripped rang about her.

Her vision turned blurry as she choked on her breath, knowing that it was worse… much worse than the last time Ultron had struck her.

Strangely enough, she felt the heat and energy of the scepter, now imbedded in her chest. It made her feel… _calm_. Weirdly calm.

On the very edge of awareness now, as her vision began to fade, Reva could finally understand the minds of the twins through the scepter. However, she couldn't really focus on them… as she felt her own life force ebbing.

Blood churned in her chest and welled upwards, its metallic taste overwhelming her mouth.

More harsh noises reached her ears, slashing and clashing, screaming and chaos.

"Reva!" That was… familiar. _Painfully_ so.

Maybe she was hallucinating, maybe this was how death played out. It tricked the mind into experiencing the scenarios it badly wanted.

For her right now, it was to hear Loki's voice one last time… and hear him she did, even if it was an anguished cry of desperation.

* * *

 ** _Reviews are welcome. I'm trying my best to reply to them as I go on._**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: This story is now canon divergent. Please keep that in mind.**

* * *

 _Grey and foggy and cold…_

That's all that Reva could discern as she opened her eyes and assessed the world around her.

Where was she even? Where was Ultron? Where were others? Where was that goddamn quinjet?

Questions swirled like eddies in her mind as she tried to see beyond the fog that seemed to pervade everywhere around the dreary place she was in. The air seemed so heavy, she was hardly able to breathe it in. She was avoiding taking large gulps of it, for her chest was already aching.

Then, her mind sensed the presence of another… something that only the scepter had previously aided her in doing. The last she saw of the scepter was… when it was going right into her chest. There was a constant ache in her chest still… where the scepter had embedded itself, and somehow, it gave her a sense of still being in contact with it. Presently, though, she couldn't see it anywhere on her person.

Before she could discern as to _why_ it felt like the scepter was with her, a figure stepped forth from the fog.

It was a woman, at least in form, and much to Reva's amazement, her mind was vulnerable to Reva's present capabilities. Seeing her visage and reading her thoughts, Reva couldn't contain the gasp that burst from her chest.

Loki hadn't been wrong when he had said that she had taken his features in her new form. She did, convincingly, look like his progeny.

"I must admit, I didn't expect to see you here _this_ soon," she said, resting her hands on her waist as she scrutinized Reva from head to toe.

"Lady… Hel," Reva whispered in surprise, wondering just what the fuck was happening to her.

Maybe she _had_ died after all, even though it felt vaguely like a dream.

The realization slowly crept up to her like a vine, that she was in a place Loki had once mentioned in passing, the twin realms— _Helheim_ and _Nilfheim_ —the land of the dead, the undead, and everything in between.

"I see that you realize where you are, mortal." Hel kept looking her up and down, her thoughts focusing on Loki. It was curiosity at first, but that was soon surpassed by darker thoughts.

Thoughts which Reva was now privy to, but tried to not let it show…

It disturbed her… to see Loki in Hel's mind. A broken, defeated man at first… and then, a begrudging ally. It gave her new insights, though, not just on Loki, but on several other things.

Things that perhaps even _Loki_ wasn't aware of…

"Well, at least, say something. I tire of your dull, petrified act." Hel was acting as if she was super bored. "Make my efforts to come down here worthwhile."

Reva kept the dread shut away in a compartment of her mind and tried to respond to the lady of the dead.

"Don't you address everyone who comes down here?" Her voice grew scratchy and wobbly as she said that, wondering just what was going on in the realms of the living.

Would Loki miss her? Mourn her?

"It's not every day that I'm made to visit the rims of my realm, least of all by someone from a weaker race."

If Reva wasn't having a meltdown, she might have rolled her eyes at being called weak. She also noted that Hel was essentially posturing, trying to appear more dominant. Her mind was a strange thing to observe, probably the strangest she might ever see.

And in that weird, dark place, Reva found uncertainty and even… _disquiet_.

As Hel's thoughts meandered and looped around her, Reva discovered something unusual therein. She saw the strange circumstances of how she arrived here, and how they seemed to parallel Loki's when he had arrived. Only, he had travelled to Hel's palace, knowing the way, while Reva was just standing still.

However, that wasn't why Reva was both intrigued and growing strangely optimistic upon seeing Hel's ticking mind. As she saw the inner workings of this ancient force of nature, she realized that in this moment, she had a sort of advantage over her.

Hel sighed. "I had expected a better conversationalist than this, considering how loquacious my… _father_ is."

It was a deliberate dig at Loki, and Reva could see that Hel wanted to stir shit up by acknowledging him as her progenitor. Reva shrugged, showing how unmoved she was to be told this twisted bit of information.

"He talks enough for both of us."

Hel chuckled, and the sound grated on Reva's nerves.

"Ah well… so tell me, girl, do you wish to go back to him?"

"Of course."

"I see, and for what it is worth, I do wish the same, if only to see my father happy once again." She held a hand over her heart, making a mockery of caring for Loki. "There is, however, a burden attached to such fate—no one escapes my realm without paying a debt. Even _he_ had to pay it."

Reva almost wanted to laugh. "Oh, I know. But I'm not interested in bargaining with you."

Hel's expression darkened upon hearing Reva's rather impertinent response. She had least expected it.

"You think you have a choice?" she growled through gritted teeth, stepping closer to Reva. "You think that being his consort gives you any privilege here?"

It took a lot of courage for Reva to not withdraw as Hel approached her, looking fittingly ominous for a creature who thrived on death.

"No, but I'm aware of the workings of this realm, and of my descent here."

A beat passed… wherein Reva endured a fiery glare from the lady of the dead.

Then, much to her surprise, Hel chuckled. Though, it wasn't a pleasant sound.

"So I see why he chose you," she said cuttingly, reaching up with her pale hands, as if to pat Reva's cheeks.

Reva kept telling herself to not flinch, repeatedly, as her long, pale fingers caressed her jaw. "Any message I can give him from your side?"

Hel smiled, her eyes flashing with malevolent glee. "Just remind him of the bargain _he_ made with me."

* * *

 _Fear is a great motivator…_

Loki was intimately aware of that. Fear came in many garbs, forms and manifestations.

Presently, as he tried to reach his beloved, fear came roaring back in the form of loss. He had already lost one person he loved and treasured, losing another would… end him.

His seidr flared in his fingertips, as he let go of Thor and grabbed on to the door mechanism on the flying ship, pulling it open. Thor landed beside him as he took in the scene before him.

Absolute mayhem greeted him, with screaming, shouting and glowing orbs of energy being blasted. Loki stopped dead in his tracks the moment his eyes found Reva.

She was pinned to the ship's interior with the scepter. It was embedded in her chest, and she wasn't moving. A pool of blood was forming beneath her… reminding Loki of the vision Wanda had showed him not long ago… the vision he had tried so hard to prevent.

 _No…_

The earlier feeling of sheer panic and desperation swelled into something darker and more intense as Loki dashed to Reva.

"Reva, no," he muttered, channelling his magic into the strongest healing spell he knew. "This isn't happening. I'm not letting you die."

Her life force was still there, though very faint, as detected by his magic. He pushed the spell directly into her chest, holding his palm against her wound, right next to the scepter. It was then that he noticed that it was humming and glowing brighter than ever. He tried to communicate with it but didn't receive any response this time.

Behind him, he heard more shouting, Thor included. He couldn't discern any of it, for his mind was solely focused on the task of healing. The spell was weaving around the wound, and thankfully, the scepter wasn't blocking it.

The wound was healing, however, Reva's life force was still very weak. It felt like only a thin tether was holding her to the land of the living, and any wrong action from him would sever it forever. It needed strengthening.

Loki closed his eyes, attempting to summon the very last vestiges of his seidr. He had already infused the majority of it into the spell. There wasn't much left to summon. He knew it wasn't enough to revive her life force.

"Thor," he called, his hand still pressed to her healing wound. "Are the children dealt with?"

In a moment, Thor was next to him. "They're not going to attack. They destroyed the automation that hurt her."

He didn't remove his eyes from Reva. "I… need assistance from you."

"I'm here, brother."

Gritting his teeth, Loki tapped into his own life force. "Pull the scepter out slowly as the wound closes. Keep a watch on it and don't rush."

"Aye, I've done this before, when Hogun had been struck by a spear in Vanaheim." He sounded confident, though not boastful, which was a mercy.

Loki nodded. "She's frailer than Hogun. Now… begin slowly."

He narrowed his eyes to focus as he fed his life force directly into Reva, strengthening the tether that had kept her life secured till now. It drained him immensely, leaving a strange kind of somnolence behind, which he quickly brushed aside.

Thor began pulling the scepter out incrementally, as instructed. It hummed louder as he did so.

Loki felt himself growing light headed then, but he didn't let go. He kept feeding her his life force… he was going to persist with it till he was sure of her stability.

"Loki…" Thor murmured beside him, sounding concerned.

He nodded in acknowledgement as his eyelids grew heavy. "Keep at it. I'm fine."

A few minutes, an hour… he wasn't sure how long it took, but at long last, he felt the glow of life returning to her. Reva wasn't going anywhere… he had turned fate around and kept her from her dying. She was restoring herself, fully returned to the land of the living… he could feel it.

It was a moment of joy and he wanted to rejoice. He just… couldn't keep himself conscious for it.

* * *

Loki's eyes snapped open and he jolted upwards, sweat coating his forehead. His ears were ringing, and his vision was blurry. Stating that he was disoriented was making light of the situation…

He felt constricted somehow, and then noticed a pressure on both his arms.

A few deep breaths later, he calmed himself a bit, enough to notice that the pressure on his arms was from someone holding him.

He blinked, his vision clearing at last, revealing anxious blue eyes and a head full of golden hair.

"Thor?" he blurted, his voice sounding rough even to his own ears.

"Yes, brother, it is I." His face broke into a small smile, as if he was unsure.

"Reva!" he cried, and tried to be free of Thor's grip.

"She's alive," Thor stated emphatically, but didn't let go of Loki, "and recovering well. But she's not conscious right now. Besides, you are in no shape to go see her, brother, not at the moment, at least."

Loki noted, with no little surprise, that Thor was calling him 'brother.' He hadn't done so during their confrontation at SHIELD.

In fact, Thor hadn't called Loki a 'brother' since his invasion of New York. Admitting it openly would leave him vulnerable, but Loki couldn't deny that it felt pleasant. It was an acknowledgement from Thor, of a filial bond Loki had previously so readily tried to reject, not because he had hated Thor, but because he wanted to hurt Thor before he could hurt him by his own express rejection.

Mostly, it was because Loki hated himself. He could admit it to himself, at least.

Sagging against Thor's hold, Loki let go of the mad frenzy to see Reva. Thor wasn't lying, that much he could tell. Reva was alive, safe and recovering. That information alone was a balm to his distressed mind.

He blinked again and looked around, trying to understand where he was. He was in a large bed, within a room that would be considered very luxurious on Midgard.

"Where am I, Thor?" he asked, eyeing Mjolnir, which sat right against the room's entrance door.

"My living chambers, within the Stark Tower," Thor answered, finally letting go of his arms. "Reva is in the healing division, and Stark's special team is monitoring her."

Exhaustion still had a hold on Loki, and it rankled him to be so physically compromised. He wanted to be up and about already, but his body clearly was not cooperating.

"You are safe here, brother," Thor said softly, rubbing a hand up and down his back—a gesture very reminiscent of their mother, whenever she had tried to comfort him.

"They know." Loki looked at Thor, wondering if the rest of the Avengers were baying for his blood. It wasn't that he couldn't handle it… he was simply _tired_ of running and hiding and frantically fighting others just to stay alive.

Thor nodded, his hand still rubbing Loki's back. "They'll not harm you. For that to happen, they'd need to go through me."

A tremor passed Loki's body then, and he couldn't hide it. Myriad emotions were roiling inside him, and it was all a bit too much for his tired psyche to take.

"You're still an emotional fool, brother," he muttered, but then couldn't say anything more, as another tremor went down his spine, this time bringing tears to his eyes.

"I'd rather be foolish than vengeful, if it means that I get to be with you again." Thor's voice sounded shaky too, as he engulfed Loki in his arms again, ruffling his hair affectionately.

"Thank you." Loki returned Thor's embrace, though awkwardly, as more tears spilled from his eyes. "For everything."

Thor nodded, but remained silent, though his form shook in silent sobs too. The brothers had no more words to let out, only tears, and so the room fell completely silent for a few minutes.

"Let go of me, now, you overbearing lout," Loki said finally, with a chuckle, "I need to breathe."

Thor gave an answering chuckle and let go of him. His vivid blue eyes were still wet, as were Loki's.

"Can I ask something of you?" Thor wiped his eyes and looked at Loki with a frown.

Loki chuckled again, but this time, there was hardly any mirth in it. "I'm sure you're full of questions."

"No, _that_ we'll get to… later. I simply want you to let go of something, something I know has deeply hooked itself in your heart."

Loki stared at him, at a loss as to what he meant. "Go on."

"Earlier, when we were fighting on that rooftop, you referred to yourself as a _monster_."

"Oh…" Loki pried his eyes from Thor, unsure and very discomfited with the direction of their conversation.

"You need to let go of that, Loki. I know that it's a deeply embedded wound, but know this… you are far from a malicious, evil being. That's what monsters are. You have a heart, and it beats for those you love and cherish. No monster would put his own life in peril to save someone else. You've done that enough times to merit no argument against it."

Loki couldn't help but smile at Thor's newfound way with words, ignoring how they tugged at his heart. "My my, you've grown so eloquent Thor, I must send flowers to Jane Foster."

Thor let out a heavy sigh. "You know this is not a jest, brother. Don't try to deflect this matter with humour or cynicism, as you usually do."

Loki didn't counter him then, quite taken aback by Thor's steadfast support for him.

"Now, you must tell me what is going on. How did you and Reva even… how did it all happen?"

Loki actually didn't know how to properly answer Thor, and for a few moments, he fumbled for words.

"Honestly, I don't know," he said at long last, his shoulders slumping in resignation. "I came here to retrieve the scepter, and I just… visited to her on a whim. My intentions towards her weren't really… honourable. I had been through a lot of turmoil, and I simply wanted a distraction."

"You remembered her from the helicarrier."

"Yes."

An awkward silence fell upon them, as Loki searched for further words to explain himself and his actions towards Reva, and he assumed that Thor also didn't know where to pick up this odd conversation either.

Thor sighed again, and gave Loki a knowing smile. "Regardless of how you two came together, you do love her, and that is what matters the most. I'm happy to see you in a courtship, at long last."

Loki smiled back, though he didn't have the heart to tell Thor that Reva may have already changed her mind about him. She may not even want to see him anymore, for that matter, and her decision to do so would be justified.

"I have been wondering, though," Thor muttered suddenly, pulling Loki from his pitiful musings, "as to why you were pretending to be a Midgardian."

Loki smiled ruefully. "Being myself would certainly have caused a lot of hue and cry, don't you think?"

Thor narrowed his eyes, not satisfied with his answer, which really was a rhetorical counter question. "You were pretending to be _Luke_ prior to Reva's first unfavourable encounter with Ultron."

"I told you, I was trying to retrieve the scepter," he said with a shrug. "Though, I underestimated the capability of Stark."

"Capability for what?"

"Recklessness and stupidity. More the damnation for him, considering he's actually quite intelligent."

He had thought that Thor might defend his mortal friend, instead, Thor nodded in agreement, much to Loki's bafflement.

"Did you just agree with me?"

It was Thor who shrugged now. "I was incensed to learn what he did with the scepter, and how Ultron was created. I may even have… lifted him off the ground by his throat in my rage."

A very indecorous snort escaped Loki then, as he pictured Thor manhandling Stark. The laughter died soon, though, as he thought back on how the scepter led him to Ultron.

"I don't even know exactly when it happened, but my attempts to retrieve the scepter slowly became attempts to stop Ultron, seeing how he was poised to weaken the realm with his deranged acts."

"You want to keep Midgard strong?" Thor asked, eyeing Loki with amazement, much to his vexation.

"All the realms are under threat, Thor. You may not be able to discern them right now, but they're looming. Presently, Midgard is one of the weakest, considering how Asgard never really shared its wealth of knowledge with it." He looked at Thor sharply, then continued. "There's a reason why the Bifrost was used so sparingly in the last few centuries—to keep the realms from interacting with each other. Are you aware that other realms were trying to build their own traveling mechanisms?"

Thor's brow creased. He was clearly finding all this information a bit too much to take in. "No, I didn't know."

Regardless of Thor's limits to absorb it all, Loki continued. "Asgard tried to prevent it by imposing certain economic and political prohibitions on such realms, thwarting much of their sources of gaining prosperity. Midgard was completely cut-off, since it was deemed to be too primitive to even understand inter-realm travel."

"We did visit it from time to time when we were younger."

"Yes, well, the Allfather used it as a tactic to inspire awe and fear in the minds of mortals back then."

Loki waited after saying that single damning sentence against Odin, to see how Thor would react. He was certain that he'd take offence.

Thor remained stoically quiet.

"Midgard has come a long way now. But still, it's woefully underprepared for dealing with threats from outside… from worlds beyond the Yggdrasil."

Thor scratched his beard, then his nose, something he often did when stressed. "Were you trying to demonstrate its underpreparedness with your attack?"

Loki straightened defensively as he saw the accusing look in his brother's eyes. "In part. I was also trying to keep one of the looming threats away from it."

"I do not comprehend, brother."

"There is much you don't comprehend, and much that you are unaware of." Now, Loki couldn't help but sneer at Thor. "It also depends on your willingness to understand. I had been trying to explain it to you after my capture, and instead of listening, you had put a muzzle on my mouth."

Loki tried to keep his rising annoyance in check. He and Thor were finally talking, reconciling, and trying to understand each other. Anger would only throttle such progression.

Thor looked down at his hands then, the accusative look gone, giving way to contrition. "I thought you were trying to manipulate me to be free."

Loki huffed, rolling his eyes. "You should know that had I planned to escape, I'd not have let myself be captured at all. I _intended_ to get myself captured… to buy time. You and your cohorts didn't win the battle of New York, I _intentionally_ lost."

Thor's eyes widened in sheer bafflement, and Loki felt a wee satisfaction for causing it.

"Why?"

Loki smirked spitefully as he thought of the torments he had been made to suffer at the hands of the mad Titan and his minions. "Because sometimes, in order to win a _war_ , you have to lose certain _battles_."

* * *

"She's stable, but her vitals are not really what I'd call _normal_."

"I believe _Loki_ would know better about that. Or Thor."

At the very edge of awareness, Reva could just about discern the voices. She still couldn't open her eyes, as they felt heavy as lead.

"Yeah, about that. So how about first letting us know, like, what the hell is going on? How is _Reindeer Games_ even alive, and what's his association with Reva?"

"Tony, I'm sure you're not dense, stop acting like it."

"What do you mean, Nat?"

"Loki is Luke."

"The hell!"

"Quiet, please, you may be disturbing her."

"No… he's Luke?"

"Yeah, he is definitely Luke. Why, are you having an existential crisis?"

"He saw me drunk."

"I'd be more bothered if he saw me naked, honestly."

"That's because you can't get drunk, Cap."

Someone walked in then, footsteps light but precise. Reva wasn't familiar with the rhythm, and it made her nervous as her awareness expanded.

"Are you guys just casually going to hold group discussions… while a threat is staying in the tower?"

"Getting babysat by Thor."

"I wouldn't call it babysitting, more like Thor protecting him from us. Which I find very weird."

"Clint… we may need to look at this situation more pragmatically."

"You're not serious…"

"He did help dismantle the rogue Iron Legion robots, and from what I observed of it, Ultron's base in Mexico as well."

"How do you kn—"

"Guys, I think we need to leave this room. We came here to check on Reva, not squabble among ourselves."

"Yes, it may cause her stress."

"Isn't she an accomplice?"

"I told you, don't think from just one perspective."

Reva's lips trembled. They felt parched, and even wetting them seemed like a humongous task. The tiniest of movements seemed like mountains to climb.

"What of the kids then? They wrecked a lot of havoc."

"They're being monitored."

"I feel like retiring."

"I feel like getting a drink… or two."

" _Tony_ …"

"What, you're gonna send _Reindeer Games_ to talk me out of it?"

"Loki…" Reva murmured at last, her efforts finally paying off.

The room went silent.

"She awake?"

"I guess we need to… I don't know… bring him here?"

"Reva, can you hear me?"

She nodded. The voice was familiar and seemed friendly.

"You want to see Loki?"

She nodded again. the heaviness beginning to lift from her eyes. Finally.

"Ok. Get Loki."

"Dude… no."

"She wants him."

"Isn't he passed out too? He was totally out cold when Thor carried him in… and acted pretty much like his guard dog."

"Out cold… was that a pun?"

"About what?"

"He's a Frost Giant."

"Let's not get distracted here, Nat."

"Friday, get me Loki's status."

 _"He's alive."_

"Uhh… I meant, is he awake and fully functioning?"

 _"He is awake. What function are you referring to? A bodily function? May I ask him?"_

"No! That's good. No need to disturb him. Is Thor there, and awake?"

 _" hasn't slept at all since his arrival."_

"Right. Ok. Thanks."

There was a pause. She opened her eyes, only to slits, and even in her blurry vision she saw Tony Stark fidgeting near her bed.

"I guess we're getting Loki," he said, looking at others, then at Reva. She couldn't really discern his expression, but it didn't look pleasant.

Steve Rogers came into her field of vision then, hovering close to her, a tentative smile on his face. "He'll be here soon."

"Th-Thank you," Reva whispered, smiling faintly. "I may need water too. Lots of it."

* * *

Loki lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling as he tried to rest and gather his energies. Thor had insisted upon the rest, perhaps seeing just how badly he was swaying when he had tried to stand on his own. Thus, despite Loki's protests, he had all but pushed him back on to the bed.

Presently, the brute was puttering around in the adjoining room. Norns knew what had occupied him…

A few minutes passed, and then Thor appeared through the doorway, carrying big platter and a mug in his hand. Loki sat up in surprise as he handed it all to him.

"You need sustenance. I wasn't sure what is considered the most nutritious food here, so I gathered all I could and assembled a meal from what I've come to learn!" His enthusiastic declaration had Loki rolling his eyes.

"I wasn't aware you could prepare a meal. And roasting freshly caught game doesn't really count."

"Well, brother, I happen to be capable of learning," Thor said, sitting in front of him on the bed. "You have to eat it all."

"And just like that you're back to your overbearing ways." Loki made a face as he ate the fried eggs, bacon and sausages, more so to irk Thor than because they tasted bad.

Thor laughed and clapped a hand on Loki's shoulder. "Since you've been foolish enough to let yourself be _this_ weak, someone has to bother about saving your scrawny self."

Loki bit into a toast quietly, feeling rather strange to see Thor hovering about in concern and being generally very attentive towards him.

Taking a deep breath, he looked into Thor's eyes inquisitively. "Thor, are you doing all of this out of a twisted sense of indebtedness?"

Thor, whose face up till now had been bright and cheerful, frowned in response. He looked away then, the pleasant visage falling away completely. "In a way, yes. But it's not twisted. In your absence, I had come to realize just how important you were to me, and that… I had, in many ways, let you down as a brother. This was especially true for whenever I had deferred to father's decisions concerning you."

Loki stared him, speechless.

"I came to realize that father is flawed, both in his actions and his judgment. He was always showering praises upon me, giving me the illusion of accomplishment and never letting me face any failures. It didn't make me brave, it made me arrogant and foolish." Thor paused, gazing contemplatively at the floor. "He denied you the same treatment, while bestowing it upon me right in front of you, sowing the seeds of rivalry between us right from our childhood. I cannot imagine how it must have felt… and then, after all these years, to discover that you were adopted from the Jotuns… I do not know how I may have responded to a revelation like that, just that it wouldn't have been _calm_. Though, I do not view you any differently, I do understand why you look at yourself differently. Asgard's inherent hatred for Jotuns is widespread."

Loki stiffened upon the mention of his true heritage, attempting to mask his sudden distress. "Indeed, they were the monsters that plagued our childhood nightmares."

"Because we were told that they were monsters. We just didn't know any better. Our perception of them is coloured by our own bias against them."

Plucking the vegetables from the platter, Loki couldn't help but chuckle. He was indeed surprised at Thor's newfound wisdom. "You've become quite liberal and accepting in your thinking."

Thor finally moved his gaze back to Loki, a smirk gracing his face. "Certain things… certain events in life sometimes cause one's perception to change. It's not all me, though. Jane has an assistant… an apprentice of sorts. She is a scholar of political thought, and she and I sometimes engage in some very interesting discussions, mostly about the conflicts and differences between the various peoples of Midgard."

"You applied Midgardian political discourse to inter-realm conflicts. Interesting." Loki was about to say more, but then the incorporeal voice of Stark's artificial intelligence spoke up.

 _"I have been instructed to inform you that Anderson is awake. She specifically asked to see Mr. Loki."_

Loki nearly dropped the platter in his haste to get off the bed, every particle in him wanting to rush to Reva.

* * *

 **Let me know how you liked it.**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Reva and Loki talk it out... well, they _try_ to. **

***This story is now canon divergent. Please keep that in mind.**

* * *

Reva was sitting up in the bed, with her back resting against the extra fluffy pillows the medical staff had provided her with upon Stark's insistence. There was a big high table right next to her, with essentials like water and medicines placed on it for her benefit. Beyond that, there were all kinds of monitoring machines, which were humming and beeping every now and then, keep a watch on her vitals, all through a non-invasive wireless device attached to her wrist. **  
**

From the looks of it all, it seemed that she still had Tony Stark's favour, though he hadn't said a word to her himself. With anyone else, she'd not have given it a second thought, but Stark not speaking to her _at all_ … that had her on edge.

Of course, she knew that from his perspective, she was a traitor. She wondered just how many people shared that perspective with Stark, though. She knew, for certain, that Agent Barton did.

Well, from what she had heard of the Avengers' conversation while they were in her room, at least Thor was on her and Loki's side somehow.

Her and Loki… there was so much that she didn't know, but she knew that her and Loki were still on the same side. Earlier, she hadn't been so sure about it, but after the things she saw in Hel's mind, she stood on a firmer ground regarding Loki. But that didn't mean that she wasn't still angry with him…

She sighed and tried to stretch her arms a bit, taking in a deep breath. It scared her to do so, considering how severe she knew her injury had been. Though, nothing really happened as she stretched herself a bit and took deep gulps of air into her lungs. The expected pain didn't manifest at all. In fact, post waking up, she hadn't felt _any_ pain at all; not in her chest, not anywhere else. The only thing she felt was weakness.

All in all, she was faring much better than she knew she ought to, especially for someone who had been stabbed through her chest.

She had also gotten a look at her medical reports. Her vitals were… not what she'd call normal, and she was sure she knew why. Also, there was no mention of a pregnancy in the reports. She wasn't sure whether she was relieved or just merely confused at that bit of information.

The door to her room opened, prompting her to cut her arm stretching midway.

Thor came rushing in, almost scaring her with the intense look on his face. He approached her straight up and took her hand in his massive one.

She could only gape and watch as he brought it to his lips and bestowed a light kiss on her knuckles. He clapped his other hand over it and squeezed hers, though not enough to crush it.

"I'm thrilled to have you as part of my family, Reva Anderson. Not just that, I'm very intrigued and fascinated as well, given how difficult my brother can be at times."

Reva sputtered, trying to make sense of his words. He was acting as though she had gotten _married_ to Loki. Honestly, the thought hadn't crossed her mind at all until this very moment. And she wasn't yet sure how she felt about it.

"I'm… glad, I guess?"

A muted snort caught her attention then, and she finally focused behind Thor's mountainous form.

Loki stood at the foot of her bed, sans his armour, wearing a simple dark t-shirt and track pants. He looked paler than usual, with prominent dark circles below his eyes. Even his hair looked unkempt, draped around his shoulders in wild waves.

He wasn't looking at her, keeping his eyes downcast. His clenched fists were the only sign of how utterly anxious he was.

She took in a slow breath, attempting to calm herself. Seeing him, especially after the crap she had been through, was, simply put, _overwhelming_.

Thor noticed her shift in focus, for he let go of her hand and moved away immediately, making way for Loki, she assumed.

"You look like shit," she blurted out, as it suddenly dawned on her that she hadn't seen him in _this_ worse a condition, ever.

Loki looked up at her then, as Thor chuckled but remained silent.

As their gazes met, Reva felt an intense urge to leap towards him.

His eyes looked so haunted, so weary, that she nearly forgot how angry she had been with him.

"Well, he did resort to using his life force to revive you," Thor said at last, as if he couldn't help himself from speaking up, ignoring Loki as he fixed a glare at him. "And he fainted afterwards, much like certain overcome maidens in your Midgardian romances of the old."

"What?" Reva wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry or to just _scream_ … though, least of all at Thor's interest in historical romance novels.

"He exaggerates," Loki said through gritted teeth, never once unclenching his fists. Even his voice sounded tired as hell, making Reva wonder just how much it cost him to revive her.

"Oh, I do not exaggerate at all. After all, it was I who carried you all the way here." Thor turned to Reva then, and his jovial expression sobered a bit. "I'll be outside."

Reva nodded, appreciating that he understood her unspoken need to speak to Loki alone.

"I'm not sure where to begin," she said after Thor had left the room, shifting her gaze back on Loki, who was now trying to look everywhere but at her, "but you're in a mess."

His jaw flexed, and he seemed to struggle in finding the right words. "Oh, you don't know half of it."

"I may, in fact, know more than you do, you overbearing, arrogant asshole! I've had enough of your deceptions." She was seething now. Her concern over his physical condition only added to her anger with him.

"Well, I _am_ known for deceit," he muttered, trying his typical tactic of sarcasm to counter whatever he was feeling. "But how do you know more than me, pray tell?"

"Because I had a tête-à-tête with your so-called daughter, and it wasn't a pleasant one at all." She wondered how much she could say about that conversation, since she was sure as hell that Stark and co. were listening.

Loki's eyes immediately found hers, and he looked decidedly shaken. "What?"

"When were you planning to tell me about your own little _encounter_ with her?"

Loki paled, and finally those fists unclenched. Though, now his hands were trembling. Looking up from his hands, she found him glaring at her. She couldn't believe he had the audacity to be angry with _her_ now.

"I'm so _done_ with you, with _all_ of this sneaky bullshit of yours! For once, Loki, just fucking tell me what the hell is goin—" She stopped midway through her rant as she saw his eyes losing focus. Then, his body hunched forward. "Loki? Loki!"

She threw the bedcovers off and tried to reach him quickly. Though, due to her weakness, it felt like her limbs were made of jelly.

Meanwhile, Loki had managed to not crumple to the floor by grabbing on to her bed.

"Loki, what the fuck," she exclaimed, taken by surprise and dread as she tried to pull him up by his shoulders. He was really _heavy_ , and she was still in recovery. It made for a bad combination in trying to do so.

It took a bit of shoving his ass sideways, with him helping along by lifting himself up for a bit, but at long last, she got him on the bed.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Thor told you," he murmured, lying on his back, panting with the effort it took him to haul his body over. "I occasionally have bouts of weakness."

Reva felt completely out of her depth here, as she watched the man she considered extremely resilient reduced to a mess of weak and trembling limbs on her bed.

"Loki, we need to talk… but first, freaking get yourself together."

"I missed you too…" He managed a faint smile, but even that looked like an effort on his part.

"Shut up!" she growled, knocking his slippers off as she tried to get him to shift his tall frame fully on to the mattress. "Why do I feel like you're in this condition for more reasons than merely saving me from certain death?"

"You're welcome. It's becoming our pattern, isn't it?" He looked up at the ceiling, the haunted expression returning.

She shook her head. "Don't try to change the topic."

"I have told Thor, in a very summarized manner, and I'm willing to tell you."

"Well, I'm pleased to know that." She lay down as well, though she wondered if it was fine to just fall back into the easy familiarity she had come to share with Loki. After all that had happened, cuddling up with him felt… strange. So, she made sure to keep a bit of distance between her and him.

"It's those stones. They're leeching my seidr because I'm holding them in my interdimensional storage."

"Pull them out then."

He shook his head, letting out a derisive snort. "It's not that easy, Reva. Your realm is already in much trouble, and if Ultron gets his hands on them, it'd be even worse off."

"But how will you recover, then?"

"I don't plan to keep them for long, but I need to keep them safe."

She shifted on the bed, trying to dispel the urge to reach out and hold him. "I understand… but why is this depletion happening now? You always had them with you."

He sighed, rubbing his face with his palms. "I've acquired another one. I wasn't planning to, but it just… happened."

"Hmm." He wasn't telling her the whole truth of it, but she couldn't really blame him either. She was sure that with his magic depleted, he was unable to use it to block the spying devices in the room.

Pulling his hands away from his face, he met her eyes and gave her a rueful smile. "I _am_ being honest, as you asked me to be."

Now she sighed, feeling exhausted, both emotionally and physically. "It's almost too late, you know. I almost died."

"I saved you."

"Thank you, honestly… but that's not the point."

He turned on his side slowly, facing her, his expression curious and something else… something she couldn't put her finger on as yet.

"Did she threaten you?"

He meant Hel, that much she could decipher.

"She tried to."

"Tell me." He put his hand upon hers on the pillow, his fingers entwining with hers.

Her eyes narrowed, and she pulled her hand away. "Not until you tell me everything, Loki. I'm tired of the lies and hiding."

His brows furrowed for a moment, as if he was trying to interpret her words for a deeper meaning, but then, his expression cleared and turned blank. "You weren't so adamant when everything was going in your favour. When no one knew of your association with me."

His tone was accusative and mistrusting, and she felt like smacking him for it. "Are you accusing me of being selfish now? Are you truly thinking that I'm this pissed off because of my reputation? Well yes, it does bother me that now many people here think that I'm a traitor, but that isn't my priority right now!"

He bit his lip and looked away. It seemed like a million things were going through his head. All bad.

She was about to say that _he_ was her priority right now, when the door opened with a bang, distracting her.

Thor rushed into the room, looking extremely harried and close to a meltdown. That put Reva on high alert, because Thor was hardly ever _this_ affected by any stressful situation.

"Loki!"

"I'm fine."

"I can clearly see that. But I didn't barge into the room for that. There is another pressing matter."

"What?"

Before Thor could utter anything else, Tony Stark's voice boomed from the invisible speakers in the ceiling, replacing the usual monotone of Friday.

"Uh, guys, this is some next level shit right here."

"What is going on?" Reva asked, looking at the brothers in confusion, who weren't really looking well stocked with answers.

"There is a distinctly alien ship on my helipad but it's blasting seventies' songs and asking for permission to land. We haven't a clue as to who this is, but one of them just mentioned Loki's name."

"What?"

"She calls herself Idunn of Asgard."

Now, Loki's expression changed from blank and glassy to panicked, while Thor's eyebrows went up in obvious surprise.

"Did you say _Idunn_?" he asked, pronouncing the name slowly and clearly, for Stark's benefit.

"Did I stutter?" replied Stark, sounding offended.

From the corner of her eye, Reva saw Loki cover his face with his hand, shaking his head.

* * *

The room was crowded… crowded with an assortment of people. It was a diverse lot, to say the least.

There was a _talking_ racoon, a moving tree (who only spoke three words), a knife wielding guy who looked hulk levels of angry all the time, a pair of blue and green _sisters_ … not to mention the duo who had brought them all here—Loki's Aesir _friend_ and the ultra-tall blue guy with crimson eyes… who also happened to be her husband. They brought their six children with them too, who were still sleeping in their ship.

Oh, and there was a human among them as well, who smugly introduced himself as _Star Lord_ , though his real name, as revealed by others, was Peter Quill.

The calm within the common room felt artificial, considering the weird circumstances. Well, at least the introductions had gone smoothly enough. Though, Reva did catch how Thor was watching Loki's friend, Idunn, and her husband, Thjazi, with narrowed eyes, as if he wasn't sure what to make of them. It wasn't a hostile gaze, just cautious and confused.

Through it all, Loki was looking the prickliest of them all. Somehow, that didn't surprise Reva at all.

She was sitting in a wheelchair, and so was he. While she had graciously accepted it, he had to be threatened into sitting in one by Thor, who was now hovering right behind them, Mjolnir in hand.

Tony Stark spoke up first, clapping his hands together. "Well, this is not strange at all. I mean, I'm a good host and all, but aliens showing up at my door is not a very thrilling prospect for me. Speaking from past experience—" He gestured at Loki, without looking his way "—no offence to _you_ guys."

"Are you referring to the time he was sent to conquer Terra and retrieve the Tesseract?" the green sister—Gamora—asked, her sharp eyes moving from Stark to Loki.

The blue sister—Nebula—was already staring at Loki with her pitch-black eyes. "A mission he failed so spectacularly that we had to wonder whether he did so deliberately."

Honestly, these two struck Reva as the creepiest of the lot that had just arrived on Earth. There was something off about them, but she knew too little of them to understand what exactly it was.

"And what if I did fail deliberately?" Loki spat out, his voice filled with venom as he glared right back at her. "Are you two going to run to your most loving _father_ for it?"

"He doubted our integrity because of you!" Nebula growled, taking a step in his direction, only to be pulled back by Gamora.

"I wasn't the one visiting you, was I? Your _sister_ came to my cell, offering help and camaraderie." Loki left the wheelchair in a flash, looking poised to face off with Nebula. Much like Gamora, Thor grabbed him and kept him from moving in her direction.

"Are you telling me that _rock of ages_ was not rocking on because of his diva tendencies?" Stark's eyebrows rose up so high that there was a good chance of them disappearing into his hairline. "I'm… so lost."

Thor gave him a nod of affirmation, though Reva wasn't sure that Stark was paying full attention to it.

Loki fumed as Thor held him by his arm. "You would know more about _diva tendencies_ than anyone here, I suppose."

"Touché." Stark shrugged. "By the way, I liked you better as Luke. He had less of a stick up his ass."

"Really Tony." Natasha Romanoff rolled her eyes at him. "Get over it."

"Are you sure we're at the right place?" Peter asked Idunn, cutting through the arguments. She nodded, though she appeared to be debating that very thing herself.

"Uh, this is all intense and shit, but we have a reason to be here. Freaking _focus_ , guys." It was Rocket, the racoon, who spoke up, walking to the middle of the room and climbing up on a sofa. He stood atop it and faced everyone, hands resting on his waist. "Here's the deal, people. We're here because there's a crazy dude called Thanos out there who's wrecking everything in his path… who also happens to be their so-called dad." He pointed at Gamora and Nebula, who bristled and glared at him.

"He's not our father!" they both muttered in unison.

 _Interesting_ …

"Okay fine." Rocket waved at them dismissively. "Like I said, he's crazy, he needs to be stopped. He just blew up a planet and we could barely rescue a few people."

A string of gasps and _'what?'_ followed, which obviously irked Rocket because his speech wasn't done yet.

"So these guys were in Xandar for some sort of inter-planetary conference." He pointed at Idunn and Thjazi, who both nodded solemnly. "We were there too, though no one asked for our opinion on anything, really. Anyway, everything blew up. We rescued them and went through some shitty times trying to relocate the survivors. We're here because, well, Thanos is after some specific things, called the _Infinity Stones_. And he may come here because Loki is here, and he has them."

Now it was Reva's turn to gasp aloud, watching, as everyone turned their focus on Loki, most of them furious. Except Stark. _Yeah, he was listening in…_

Loki opened his mouth to speak but Thor beat him to it. "Yes, he has them, so that no one else will get ahold of them."

"You knew about this?" Steve Rogers asked, speaking up for the first time, looking straight at Thor, a hint of mistrust in his tone.

"Ah yes, just the way I _knew_ my brother was alive," Thor replied sarcastically, though equal measures of annoyed as well. "Of course not. He just told me after he woke up."

"Right, _blondie_ , I wasn't accusing him. Just stating facts." Rocket thumped his palm against his forehead. "This is exhausting."

"I didn't even know there was a planet called Xandar," Tony mused, looking down at the floor. "And now it's gone."

"There are many such planets," Gamora revealed, finally letting go of Nebula, now that she appeared to be less murderous. "They'll be destroyed as well if we don't act."

"We have our own problem here, though." Natasha Romanoff twirled a metallic stick in her hand, which looked to be some sort of compact weapon. "We need to deal with _that_ first, I think."

"What sort of problem?" asked Idunn, stepping around everyone to reach Loki. "Are _you_ behind it?"

Loki rolled his eyes, then sat back into the wheelchair, appearing drained again. "Why do you think that _I_ did something, Duna?"

"It's not him at fault… I am," Stark replied, his voice hollow. He pulled out his phone out and launched a holographic image of Ultron. "That's the monster I created, and he's trying to take the world down."

Gamora and Nebula both snorted at that, snapping Stark out of his funk, who looked a bit offended now.

"Is that… _C-3PO_?" Peter pointed at the hologram, looking extremely delighted.

Stark sighed, looking both amused and miserable. "Well, it was supposed to be closer to _C-3PO_ and _R2-D2_ , but it ended up becoming _HAL 9000_."

* * *

Back in Thor's chambers for now, Loki watched Duna, Thjazi and Thor as they conversed in hushed voices, cautious and awkward in a way that made it a bit amusing for him.

He wasn't smiling, though. He was anxious. A great many things were happening, out of his control and certainly not according to his plans.

Reva sat beside him on the bed, her posture stiff and her visage pensive. Though they were within touching distance, Loki knew that she was far away from him.

He lifted his hand to touch her arm, but stopped midway as he saw Duna turn her attention upon him.

"So, what happened to you to make you so weak?" she asked gently, approaching him.

Reva made to leave the bed, but he grasped her arm to keep her there. Thankfully, she didn't resist.

"My seidr is depleted," he answered succinctly.

Duna glanced at Reva, who wasn't meeting anyone's eyes and instead, staring away into emptiness.

"Well," Duna said, scrutinizing her from head to toe. "I suppose my apples can help with that."

That remark roused Reva from her inert state. She looked at Duna in confusion. "Apples? _You_ gave him those apples?"

Suddenly, Loki felt the urge to leave the room. Alas, he was going through another bout of weakness and hence, restricted to the bed.

"You didn't tell her?" Duna asked him, her tone sharp and reproving.

"Norns help me…" He closed his eyes and lowered his face into his hand.

"I should've known, given how secretive he was about you," Duna responded. "Yes, those were my apples, and they grant strength and vitality."

"He fed lots of them to me."

"Because you needed them. And it seems now he, too, is in need of them."

"Might you also have anything to do with a very painful procedure, involving some sort of injection… which he administered to me?"

Suddenly filled with dread, Loki lifted his head to look at Reva. She was staring at him with narrowed eyes. Before he could speak up, Duna answered.

"Yes… that which made you strong and resilient, like an Aesir."

Reva didn't look away from him, though her face grew contemplative rather than reproachful, as he had expected. "I see."

* * *

Wanda stood facing the four Avengers, including Tony Stark. Pietro was right alongside her, his posture stiff. He was ready to bolt… and to take her along.

He was nervous; she wasn't.

Even if it appeared as if they were outnumbered and surrounded, they weren't overpowered. Not by any chance. The only being who could do that was not here in this room.

That gave Wanda a surge of confidence. They were both here of their own volition, not by coercion.

"You're telling us that you no longer hold allegiance to Ultron?" Clint Barton asked, twisting one of his arrows between his fingers.

"No, we don't. Not after what he did."

"You know that he has killed and injured other people? Innocent people, that is." This time was _great_ Captain America levelling the accusation.

Wanda looked away, knowing that she had been gullible enough to believe Ultron's lies about wanting the same thing as she and Pietro did. Killing hadn't been part of it, only sabotage.

Pietro snorted. "Why do you think we are here? We didn't know about the killing of innocents. Our job was mostly about spreading confusion and scattering people. And then Loki took us captive."

Barton twitched upon the mention of Loki. Wanda took note of that.

"Speaking of him… she survived?" she asked, watching all of them closely.

The Captain answered, giving her a short nod. "We were told that your intervention helped in saving her, and that you wanted to surrender."

"I wouldn't call it _surrender_." She focused only on Tony Stark as she said that. "Especially not to Stark."

They all looked confused by her remark.

Stark stepped up then, his head tilted as he stared at her and Pietro. "Is there a reason for this hostility towards me? I mean, you're both still kids, and I can't see how I have any history with you two."

"You killed our parents," Pietro replied, his body coiling further as the bottled-up anger bubbled to the surface. She touched his hand to calm him down.

Stark reared back, his face a mask of shock.

"It was your weapon that killed them. We were having dinner together, when suddenly, a mortar shell with your name on it struck our house. Our parents died on the spot. The second shell hit, but didn't go off. We kept waiting under the rubble for days, wondering when death would take us too." Wanda took a deep breath, feeling her power sparking in her fingertips. "So yes, it _was_ you who killed them. And we have wanted revenge for a very long time."

"Is that why you got yourself drafted for Strucker's experiments?" Natasha Romanoff stood the furthest from them, her arms crossed casually. "Because a weapon with Tony's name on it struck you? How about going after the ones who actually _fired_ it?"

"Nat, if I hadn't made it and sold it, none of this would've happened."

Wanda's eyes narrowed. Did Stark just agree with her?

He sighed, stepping towards her, and for the first time she noticed that he looked completely exhausted. "I know I cannot bring your parents back, and I know that I'm a mess when it comes to doing the right thing. But I'm trying. Your problem is with me, so why cause so much harm and chaos to others? Why help Ultron?"

She hesitated, knowing that she herself had fucked up when she had decided to help Ultron. "He told us that he wanted revenge as well, against you. And that he wanted to build a better world, as he sympathized with our cause."

"He obviously lied and used you to get what he wanted. You kids caused a whole lot of trouble to everyone just to get back at Tony." Barton glared at her. "You even messed with the minds of people. Do you know how damaging that can be? I know. Been there. It wasn't fun, and it took me a great deal of time to recover from it. Now, I'm not sure what your game plan is here, but I'll tell you this much, you're misguided. Tony has been trying to help save the world, not damage it."

While Barton lectured her, she approached Stark and stood right in front of him. "Then let me see it."

"See what?" he asked, pushing Barton away as he tried to intervene.

"Your mind."

"I think that's enough." The Captain tried to interrupt, but Wanda didn't pay him any mind. Her focus was on Stark.

"You think you can hold us here?" She snorted, waving her hand at them collectively. "I can so easily take each and every one of you out, but I'm choosing not to. All I'm asking is a glimpse into your mind, to see if you're even half the hero everyone here is claiming that you are."

"I don't claim to be a hero, but go ahead…" Stark stared down at her with a resigned look on his tired face. He didn't move his gaze away from her as she reached into his mind, even as others in the room began protesting.

* * *

 **Let me know how you liked it.**


End file.
